


The Orca And The Shark

by Sully7074



Category: Mogeko Castle, アイス・スクリーム - もげこ | Ice Scream - Mogeko, ポイズン・バグズ - もげこ | Poison Bugs - Mogeko
Genre: Bad End 2 - Betrayal (Wadanohara), F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Reader-Insert, Red Sea Wadanohara, Romance, Slow Burn, Wadanohara And The Great Blue Sea Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 97
Words: 130,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sully7074/pseuds/Sully7074
Summary: Sharks are seen as scary, brutish and bullies but what happens when a certain special shark from the blue sea decides to move to Iceberg Isle. What awaits her when she has to deal with living with her predator and a bully of her kind? What happens when she catches the eye of a certain smoking Orca, Idate. Will these two get along or will our little shark be sleeping with the fishes?*Heads up some swearing and dark themes ahead*
Relationships: Fukami/Wadanohara (Wadanohara), Orca | Idate/Reader, Samekichi/Wadanohara (Wadanohara)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. A New Arrival

The female shark hums as she strolls through the beautiful deep blue sea happily as the chills of the ice cold water splash against her snow pale skin. Her dark grey almost a greyish blue colour matches her scarred shark tail along with her beautiful sky blue eyes. The female stops in her tracks at the sight of the small figure below alone all by herself in the lonesome chilly sea. The female frowns at the sight of a mere child alone without a parental figure nearby. She looks around the area to find no one in sight so out of curiosity, the shark investigates.

First person pov:

“You okay?” I ask the girl who turns to me. My bright blue eyes meet a pair of black and white pupils? I shrug it off when I notice the furrowed brow on her face.

“Why would you care?” She frowns looking away.

“Jeez trying to be friendly,” I cross my arms.

“Stupid uncle Idate calling me a kid, while he…” I hear her grumble under her breathe. I look around unsure on the answer as she rambles while I stand there in awkward silence until…

“Thanks for listening I guess,” she shrugs and wander off leaving me alone.

“You are not from around here are you?” She says which I nod.

“Am I that obvious? Do I stick out that much?” I laugh awkwardly.

“You don’t see many sharks around these Orca waters,” she leaves just as my mouth opens in utter shock and horror.

“O-Orca waters!” I stutter as my body trembles in both fear and anger due to my terror of the bullies of sharks and the hatred flowing through me from their asshole behaviour. 

I decide to swim upwards to see where I am. My eyes widen at the sight of the ice burg island, I sweat drop this is nowhere near the sea kingdom man. My eyes narrow when I notice three figures on the island one of whom is crying, so I decide to check what is going on.

“Hey which part do you want me to rip up next? I’ll let you decide,” the deep cocky voice tells the weeping wolf crying over his pal, the bloodied owl with only one arm.

“STOP PLEASE I’M BEGGING YOU!” The artic wolf weeps. Wow poor guy he’s helpless aww like a little puppy that is sort of pathetic though. I sigh, feeling pity for the poor artic wolf and decide to intervene. I jump up and I land on the island frowning.

“Oi!” I grab the bully by his jet black fin and pull him towards me.

My calm blue eyes meet his empty black eyes staring at me weirdly.

“Pick on someone your own size where’s the fun in beating up small fry?” I smirk when he raises a brow smirking.

“Oh and who might you be little shark?” He teases back as I growl annoyed by the jab of my height, so what if I’m not the tallest out of the family!? It’s not my fault! They are just too tall.

“Weaklings pick on the babies and unlike you I have honour!” I kick him where the sun doesn’t shine. He winces and kneels over grinning like a sadist. Quickly, I dart towards the shocked males and grab their hands.

“Run!” I shout as we flee from the psycho.

Patiently, I watch hands in pocket as the pair wheeze and pant like dogs once we return to the bird’s home, which is fortunately a medical office of sorts. I watch impressed as the bird reattaches his wing on to him easily, fair play that takes some guts.

“Thank you for helping us but why?” The bird asks me as I watch him finish stitching his bleeding friend up. “I hate bullies especially those who pick on the weak,” I state bluntly much to the Wolf’s dismay. “Thanks my name is Yukisada that’s Shirogane,” The owl introduces himself and the weeping male before me, beating himself up over the event.

“Hey there’s always next time, you seem cool enough to fight that bully,” I try to cheer the wolf up. He looks at me smiling shocking the owl.

M-Maybe thanks,” He nods grateful.  
“You sure are a unique shark,” The owl comments. Curious, I raise a brow.

“How so?” I look down at my cup of dark liquid steaming as I breathe in the intoxicating bitter scent of coffee.

“Most sharks are either grumpy, aggressive or well,” He looks away unsure on the answer.

“Blood thirsty animals,” I finish for him; he nods awkwardly.

“Yeah, I’m not into the whole killing thing without a reason as long as it benefits me I suppose,” I shrug.

“Just call me Silver,” I introduce myself.

“Well Silver, what are you doing here on Iceberg Isle?” Yukisada asks. I shrug.

“Nothing really just exploring,” I reply.

“Do you have a home?” Yukisade questions.

“Never needed one, I’m a wanderer of sorts I suppose,” I sip my brew. I notice the wolf’s ears fall flat moping almost.

“I suppose I can stay for a while looks like Wolfy will need all the help he can get,” I joke lightly smiling when I see his ears perk up. The owl smiles grateful, “great I just have to inform Rocma come on,” Yukisada guides me outside with the crying wolf trailing behind us.

We arrive to find a humanoid polar bear and penguin playing with three other penguins. The bear called Rocma crosses her arms when she sees me. Rocma has white hair in braided pigtails, a scarred ear under her hat, white irises, and black sclera. She wears a thick white scarf over a grey dress, with furred hems and two rows of six buttons. She wears boots with white ribbons and pom-poms.

“We don’t need any more carnivores on the isle especially a shark,” she growls.

“Aren’t you a friendly one? Look first off. Yes, I am a carnivore but so are polar bears,” I reason.

“Yeah well how don’t I know you won’t try to eat Mafuyu because if you even breathe on her I will end you,” She threatens me causing me to hold back a snicker. “Please as if I would eat that blubber, have you tasted seal? Yuck! Too fatty not my favourite and don’t get me started on polar bear,” I snicker making her frown. 

“She would be a good asset in helping you against Idate!” Yuki defends me.

“She s-saved us from that Orca,” Shiro adds.

“So she saved the spineless wolf and you,” The polar bear glances at me. I raise a brow when the baby seal besides the polar bear giggles and approaches me smiling happily. I can’t help but let out a tiny smile from the seals adorableness.

“Besides who would gobble up this cutie?” I smile as the seal hugs my legs and I pinch her cheek grinning sneakily. The seal smiles joyful as I tease the little cutie until-

“Fine I suppose but I got my eye on you shark,” The polar bear snatches Mafuyu away from me. I smirk raising my hands up in mock surrender.

“That went well,” I mutter bitterly once the pair leaves.

“That’s Rocma for you come we’ll show you your cabin,” Yuki laughs and I follow him, hands in my pockets. My eyes narrow as I look around I scowl feeling a set of eyes on me.

“You okay Silver?” I hear Shiro asks me.

“Yeah,” I frown my eyes still darting around the place. Frowning, I feel as though I’m being watched like prey making me scowl as I decide to investigate. I leave the house, shivering at the faint chill of the ice cold breeze to find a familiar male silhouette, smiling down at me with his dagger smile.

Crud… Quickly, I dart back into the house as a wave of fear hits me, paralyzing me to the floor.

“Silver are you okay?” Shiro asks as I laugh nervously showing my sharp teeth.

“I’m fine just thought I saw something odd,” I wave them off and they nod as I glance once more through the window at the smiling Orca. What have I gotten myself into this time?

“Mind pointing me to where I’ll be napping?” I ask looking up at the bright full moon looming over us.

“Ah yes here, it’s not far from here but be careful it is quite close to the Orca area,” Yuki smiles gently at me sympathetically.

“Eh I’ll be fine the Orca better knows his place now that he has two carnivores set on killing him,” I smile sadistically, not seeing the worried and scared expression from the pair as I leave the room.

Hmm let’s see… ah this must be it. Happily, I insert the key into the door and thankfully it opens much to my relief and I enter the little home, it’s small but cosy just how I like it. Tiredly, I yawn stretching then close the door behind me. Simply, I enter the only bedroom to smile at the white wallpaper, king sized bed, one window with baby blue drapes and a ruby red carpet. I’m going to like it here; I smile as I lean my sword on the side of my bed just in case of any intruders like that perverted Orca. Happily, I snuggle into the bed, too tired to change as I feel a wave of warmth hit me, making me smile and slowly I fall into the deep depths of my slumber…

“Huh?” Frowning, I feel a heavy weight on my back.

Huh, oh no… terrified, a flash of a familiar white haired male cackling flashes before me as a faint whimper emits from the horrid memory. His eyes, his once beautiful calm loving bright blue eyes now ruby red, tainted with blood, lust and longing, urgh, the way his claws would dig into my flesh forcing me… No… no… No…

“Hey little Sharky wakey wakey…”

Huh? That voice… urhg that smell of smoke… it smells familiar just like him. Scowling, I force my self-awake glaring at the intruder who dares to interrupt MY sleeping.

“You have a death wish or something bastard!?” I glare at the ass who casually sits down on my bed, calmly inhaling the cancer stick making my eyes widen when I realize who it is. Smiling, the Orca enjoys the cancer stick as he relaxes, staring at me smiling a crooked smile that I only recognise from a certain few. Wait… why is he in my house?

“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU TRESSPASSER!!!” I shout at him balling my razor claws into fists as I punch on him throwing him to the ground.

“You should know never to trespass on a shark’s territory!” I hiss baring my fangs at him using all of my courage to face the Orca.

“Aw how cute, the little Sharky thinks she can beat me adorable! You know what else would be adorable? Seeing you drenched in your own blood!” The Orca sports a psychotic smile.

“Well you know what would be better seeing you drenched in your blood and buried six feet under!” I hiss as I feel my shark instincts appear.

“Cute,” he smiles baring his fangs as he suddenly flips me over, easily like I was a child adding fuel to the fire that is my rage.

“You want to fight!?” I roar at the ass.

“Hmm.. you seem like a fun play toy, let’s play…”


	2. My Secret

Red…

Those once calm, gentle soft baby blue…

Angry, demonic, ruby red eyes meet the terrified greyish blue pair…

That smirk, that demonic smirk….

No…

No…

His large sharp claws draw near…

“No don’t touch….”

“DON’T TOUCH HER!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Startled, I jolt up from my bed, panting, heaving; huffing. I feel my frantic hot breathes graze my ice cold hands as I feel a few beads of sweat cascade down my shaking figure. Slowly, my greyish dull blue glance at the lone weapon, standing idle, by my side, the sword has a black hilt with yellow diamonds on the hilt; the blade is darkish purple steel.

I need to get something to eat, that always cheers me up, and helps distract me as well. Reluctantly, I escape the warm confides of my bed, relieved at the lack of smell of tobacco and no heavy weight on the bed either. I ignore my tired form, demanding me to return to the warm embrace of my bed as I change from my coal black pyjama shirt and trousers with silver trimmings on. After washing and doing my daily wake up routine, I exit the bathroom wearing my dark blue, fur trimmed jacket.

Happily, I smile as my snow pale skin brushes against the light soft pillow feather like fur on my jacket. I’m wearing a black tank top, dark blue jeans and coal black heeled boots. I adjust my coal black gloves, adjusting them to prepare for any fight to day, I’m more of a close up fist fighter than the sword kind, but still if the time ever comes…

Sighing, I glance at the lone sword waiting, silently still as I release a tense sigh.

I need to get outta here before I do something stupid…

My ears listen to the click of the bucket as I pick up the iron bucket and then turn to leave my house.

Stretching, I leave the house, locking it shut as I approach the icy waters of the sea, far from the orca waters.

Ah…relieved, I enjoy the brisk icy chill of the water splashing against me as I approach a lone iceberg, hearing the metal clang of my bucket against the crunch of the fresh snow of the ice burg. I look back at the land, it’s a pretty place, plain but simple design, I like it.

Excited at the chance of fishing, I dive in, enjoying the fresh freezing slap to the face waking me up as I begin to catch my daily fish, due to being a predator I will need more than some others. Calmly, I approach the oblivious tiny grey fishes, biting into them or clawing at them, then catching them. Once I caught enough, I swing up using the aid of my tail and legs to swim up back to the surface, planting the fish in the bucket until eventually, the bucket is filled with yummy fish. Hmm, I’m goring to treat myself tonight that’s for sur-

‘SPLASH!!!’

Huh…?

Confused, my ears perk up at the sound of fighting and huge splash. I hear the faint currents, something’s happening below. I feel my body urge me to go down, curiosity filling my mind as I dive down, only for my eyes to widen when I see a struggling Rocma fighting a familiar Orca.

Crap! Scared, I feel a wave of fear as I see his sharp malicious grin, casually smoking his cigarette underwater? He chokes Rocma. No! But…I feel a wave of fear, paranoia and anger hit me, I have to help her but….

Briefly, flashes of red enter my mind. No, I won’t run, I won’t freeze, I won’t be a failure!!! Not again, not this time…

Bravely, I ignore my frozen blood and my mind screaming at me to stop, to not attack my predator as I dive towards the struggling polar bear and cocky Orca.

“Now…it’s my turn to pay you back for biting my tail and kicking me there. As expected you’re not a threat to me when underwater,” Smugly, the Orca smirks.

“But I am, you son of a bitch!!!” I curse, charging at me, tackling and pushing him away from Rocma, thankfully due to being surprised, I have the advantage. Angrily, I glare at the surprising but smirking Orca.

“Well, well, if it isn’t my little sharky, aren’t you cute thinking you can beat me,” he smiles crazily at me, a gleam in his eyes of intrigue at me as I glare, fuming at the very being of this bully.

“Leave Rocma alone, how weak are you though? I mean to push Rocma underwater to beat her and have an advantage, only pathetic whelps do that. A true animal takes their prey head on,” I remind him smirking at his brief glare sent my way.

“I suppose, like we are now. Time to put you in your place once and for all sharky!” He grins charging at me as I try to avoid him but he’s faster. I wince from the harsh bone crushing grip on my tail.

“B-bastard touching the tail how low are you!!?” I seethe, squirming from his rough touch, wincing at the faint crunch of bones as I try to ignore the sudden spike of pleasure from the sharp nails embedded into my tail, creating a brief scar.

“My, my, looks to me that you enjoy this?” He grins eagerly, giving another experimental squeeze causing a meek squeak to escape.

“Shit!!” I scowl at his shit eating grin.

“This is amazing, I never thought of you in that light my dear sharky. You’ve just made my day! You’ll make a great play date, to think a small shy shark like you could be a masochist! I feel a rush of blood as his sharp teeth nibble by my ear, his deep voice causing another wave.

“Bastard!!” I screech diving at him, smirking as I bare my sharp teeth, ready to be embedded into his shoulder; shocked he is taken aback as I taste the familiar iron coat of red bringing a faint smirk to my lips at the beautiful, luxurious, intoxicating taste of iron. I notice from my sight relieved, to see much to my surprise, a confident artic wolf, swimming down to save Rocma. Surprised, he raises a brow but I wave him off as he flees with Rocma.

“Ah hahahah!!!”

Surprised, I groan as I’m easily thrown aside, hearing the faint sound of flesh tearing as I’m effortlessly tossed into the iceberg below the sea. Groaning, I wince trying to hide the brief pleasure of my back hitting the hard, stoic ice wall. No now is not the time. I thought I hid it well but this guy…this damn Orca, this thing…he’s dead. My secret will die with this bastard.


	3. Do I have a say?

“Hahah!!!!”

Terrified, I feel a wave of terror as he continues to chuckle like a psychopath as the faint ruby red floats into the sea, fading away into the blue making me blink, pushing aside familiar thoughts from the imagery.

“Amazing! I haven’t been bitten in years!! You’re different stupid sharky, I like that, you’ll make an excellent playmate for just a fish,” He grins maliciously as I seethe as he tries to dive at me. I am NO fish; I’m a shark cocky ass…

“Let’s play,” He smirks suggestively only for me to release a heavy sigh, feeling the familiar blush and adrenaline fade, it’s time to end this. Rocma is in no condition to fight and there’s no way in hell that Yuki and Shiro can fight back as well, they seem more like the pacifist type than fighters. Simply, I raise my leg, hitting a familiar jewel, making him cry out in surprise as he cradles his jewels.

Quickly, I use this to my advantage, swimming up the surface back to my iceberg to collect my bucket and then head back to Iceberg, far from the Orca zone.

I rush over to Shirogane and Yukisade’s house where I find a resting Rocma, a concerned penguin girl, Yukisada treating to the pearl bear and I notice Shirogane silently stare down at his cup of warm liquid. I spot a familiar seal happily playing with the penguin that turns to me.

“Shark,” The penguin points at me.

“Penguin,” I point back not sure how to respond as I simply stare at the girl.

“Silver, how are you?” Yukisada smiles warmly at me, relieved to see me in one piece, I hope.

“Yo, how’s Rocma doing?” I ask.

“Better she’ll wake up soon,” Yukisada smiles putting down a cup of tea before me and I sit down next to the silent artic wolf. I watch the penguin continue her game with the seal.

“You did well Shirogane, saving Rocma like that, that’s bravery,” I point out to the shocked and often seen as cowardly artic wolf.

“Th-thanks,” He stutters as I simply nod.

“Silver is a strange name for a shark,” the penguin turns to me, unfazed making me smirk at her boldness, I like that.

“So what’s yours?” I question.

“Peraco,” she answers.

“Peraco is a strange name,” I retort smirking.

“Touché,” she smirks back continuing her game with the seal known as Mafuyu.

Happily, Mafuyu plays with the penguin, noticing me the seal happily walks over to hug me but due to her small height, manages to wrap her small tiny soft snow white arms around my legs, taking me aback I simply return with an awkward pat, feeling slightly anxious over the sharp eyes glaring lasers at my back, wary that I would just devour the seal before me. However, the child is oblivious, not noticing the angry polar bear’s glare sent my way, too obsessed with hugging my legs, making the seal giggle as I look away, not sure how to deal with the brief contact that didn’t cause me pain and also not sure how to deal with this level of cuteness…

‘Achoo!’ Loudly, the sneeze makes us all turn to the female polar bear.

“Ah Rocma you’ve come to,” Peraco notes as we all turn to the polar bear in bed with a familiar brown coat she is clinging to. I smirk when I notice a blushing wolf notice the hidden detail.

“Sleeping beauty finally wakes up to her prince charming,” I joke lightly smirking coyly at the blushing Shirogane and ignoring the sharp glare sent my way by Rocma.

“Shark! I thought I told you to keep your distance!” Rocma glares darkly at me but I remain unfazed, used to it.

“Yeah you’re right, I should have kept my distance when you were drowning and were nearly raped by that orca, of course,” I retort smiling at the surprised Rocma, slowly recalling the previous events that led to us, currently.

“You…saved me?” She frowns puzzled at the wolf and I, but more like glaring at the wolf than me, huh strange…

“What you think I’d eat you? No way, eating wet fur is disgusting besides I wasn’t the only one, I merely distracted the orca, Shirogane is your saviour,” I point to the shocked and blushing quiet mess.

Silently, Rocma stares us down until she sighs frowning, annoyed.

“Thank you,” she sighs at us.

“Eh, it’s cool,” I shrug.

“You know Shirogane isn’t that useless he could help you with looking af-

“-Really now, don’t say such useless things,” She glares at the scared pair from Yukisade’s suggestion.

“For me having to rely on a guy would already mean defeat for me,” She bears her claws at the shaking pair.

“Then what about Silver?” Peraco points out making me freeze from the suggestion as all eyes turn to me.

“Huh?” I frown puzzled at the suggestion.

“Her?” Rocma frowns.

“You can’t do it all alone Rocma besides Silver’s tough,” Peraco smirks at me.

“Do I have a say in this?” I mutter making it fall to deaf ears.

“Hmph, I suppose I can work with her… just don’t get any fun ideas got it!?” She scowls, claws raised at me as I playfully lift my hands up in mock surrender.

“Fine, fine, no need to get your fur all fuzzy,” I smirk at her sharp glare.

“At this rate someday you guys will someday be eaten and killed by that orca,” Rocma warns eerily to the shaking pair.

“N…No. No. that’d be understandable with Shirogane but I’m a bird so…” Yukisada argues shakily.

“Everyone has predators birdie, fish can dive upwards, all it takes is one sharp bite of the wing and you’re fish food,” I argue making the meek bird deflate at the harsh reality.

“Honestly when I look at you guys. I want to rip you guys to shred,” Rocma states darkly.

“Okay that’s enough for today. Let’s just head back home and rest. We’ve had enough drama for today,” I step in, a part of me wanting to see the bloodshed and another, my logical side refuses, wanting to rest, too tired to care.

“Silver’s right!” Shirogane smiles nervously and in the end we all leave and head home.


	4. A New Obsession

“Why are you so cheerful?” The deep voice laced with annoyance questions the smiling Orca, enjoying one of his many cigarettes.

“I found a new playmate,” He smirks, his sharp pearl whites gleaming in the moons rays as he eyes the residents below, his coal blacks on a particular pair, a certain polar bear he’s obsessed with and a new target, a interest of his, a certain Silver Shark.

“You didn’t kill that shark yet? What’s her name?” The penguin fishing raises a bro at the smoking orca.

That stupid shark interests me, her name’s Silver from what I heard. You should have seen that disgusting shark, thinking she could fight against me it was pathetic but adorable, her nose twitching from my mere presence and don’t get me started on her little secret,” He grins eagerly, his expression turning into a truly sadistic dark expression.

“Urgh, a new obsession has been born, fucking perfect,” The rock hopper penguin grumbles glaring down at the people below and then the person next to him, happily smoking….

Silver pov:

“Silver,” Rocma’s voice stops me in my tracks as I turn to the silently glaring polar bear.

“Yeah,” I turn to her.

“If that stupid Orca appears tell me got it,” She growls.

“Only if you do the same,” I argue as we both silently glare but she offers me her hand. Simply, I accept the handshake only for her to pull me forward.

“Don’t think about biting anyone but that bastard got it?” She growls causing me to chuckle.

“Cute, you think I’m scared of you. Look sweetheart I could kill you right now, but you look I’m a nice guy, I’m not a brute, unless you push my buttons then you’re dead got it. You treat me fairly I treat you fairly,” I smile sweetly at the slightly scared expression on Rocma which responds with a small “Humph.” But nods in the end.

“Understood,” The pair of us nod and separate to head to our homes.

Calmly, I return to my cabin home. Hmm, I’m tired, but the urge to eat is strong. Casually, I glance at my bucket of fish, grabbing one by my fingertips to flip in the air and easily devour it in one fell swoop. That will do for tonight. I place the bucket of fish in the fridge, closing the fridge. I decide to head for bed, changing in the bathroom into my casual pyjamas. Stretching, I return to my room, eyeing the blade by my bed side. I ease into bed, my eyelids beginning to droop as I fall into the slumber of my dreams…

3rd person:

Sleeping, the small shark fails to notice the mischievous coal black pair of eyes looking through the window as a wicked smile crosses the figures lips, the white pair gleaming eerily in the rays of the moonlight as the figure watches the sweet shark slumber….

Silver pov:

Urgh, slowly, I awaken to the bright beams of the sunlight, making my eyes wince at the light, forcing me to wake up. Once again, I leave the comforts of my bed and change into my causal gear, heading off for some more fishing.

My ears perk up at the soft slick crunch of my snow as my boot make contact with the cold substance as I approach a familiar blue sea, only for my eyes to narrow when I spot a distant figure of a certain wolf about to head off on a wooden boat.

“Shirogane what are you doing?” I enquire curious of the quiet wolf.

“G-Getting some fish for the others,” He answers nervously.

“Shirogane you saw what happened last time didn’t you?” I sigh worriedly at him. This guy is like a little child always getting in trouble.

“I-I have my harpoon gun,” He frowns as I sigh. “Fine if something happens, shout,” I warn him as he shyly nods and departs on his boat. He’ll be fine he can’t be that useless…right?

“H-help!”

Huh…puzzled, I turn to find no Shirogane, what in the world? Hmm…he’ll be fine he’s just gone farther than usual…

“Morning Rocma,” Smiling I turn to the polar bear, talking with Peraco and three other penguins in animal form behind her.

“Morning, oh yeah Silver I haven’t introduced you these are my brothers,” Peraco introduces me to her brothers, making me simply nod at the trio of boys, I presume then turn to the polar bear with Mafuyu smiling brightly at me as she goes inside the house, doing who knows what…

“Silver,” Rocma acknowledge me as I glance at the happy penguins sledding.

“It sure is peaceful today,” I note lightly.

“Yeah it’s nice,” Peraco smiles.

“Indeed,” Rocma agrees however I notice her glare squint to a familiar zone.

“Rocma you need to relax, focus on that seal of yours I’ll go check up on that shitty Orca,” I offer lightly bravely going to face that bastard. If I do this and seem more helpful, Rocma may warm up to me, it’s better to have allies than enemies after all.

“Very well, if he tries-”

“I’ll shout I know, relax,” I smile leaving the two to sigh heavily. What was I saying? I guess I do want to get over my fear of those pesky Orca’s but still, I feel a heavy shiver of fear as I remember his smile, his bloodthirsty smile and want to ‘play’ with Rocma, urgh… Orcas are the worse, they are the devils of the sea, I shiver from yesterday’s events…

‘Whack!!!’

Huh…?

Blinking, my ears perk up at the grunt of pain and sound of hitting. What the…the cave? Isn’t that where Shirogane secludes himself, I recall noting from Rocma his daily schedule of getting in peoples way, urgh…

Courageously, I enter the cave, my heels clicking and the faint crunch of snow fades to instead be replaced by the sharp sound of ice as I continue venturing forward into the cave, only for my eyes to widen in shock as the loud sounds gets louder until I come across the source, that’s where I feel my blood boil at the jovial sadist...

Of course he's here...


	5. Innate Personality

“One day! Can you stop being such a douche for one day!?” I seethe, charging forward to kick at the happy Orca batting the poor bag; my eyes widen at the red staining the hanging bag.

“Ah if it isn’t the stupid shark!” He smiles sadistically at me as I take a step back. No I’m a shark, a proud, fierce and threatening beast; I won’t back down from some bully! Sharply, I glare at him only making his smirk widen.

“You’re so cute trying to be intimidating,” he coos as I glare feeling a wave of heat from his words.

“S-Shut up!!!” I scream at him making him return with a chuckle.

“Ah look you’re blushing I wonder what it looks like if I smeared it with your blood,” He grins eagerly a sadistic smile across his features at the thought as he removes himself from the bag to focus on me. Damn it, I can’t take him and save that bag….wait what if…I mean I am in a cave…

“ROCMA!!!!!!!!!!!!” I yell loudly smirking at the echo of the cave bouncing off the ice cold walls.

“Ah… Your help won’t arrive, as much as I want Rocma to be here,” He grins.

“She doesn’t like you like that! No one will with that horrible personality of yours,” I remark.

“Takes someone with a bad personality to know one,” He grins.

“Why you!!?” Angrily, I charge at him, foot rose, only for my eyes to widen as he easily catches my ankle and swings me around easily into the ice Wall. Urgh…I ignore the faint pleasure from the hit and turn to glare at him.

“Ah time to finish off what we stated yesterday don’t you think?” He smirks coyly, a look of lust across his features making my eyes widen as briefly I see a pair of ruby red.

No…No…Noo….

I hear the incoming footsteps approach get louder.

“Silver!” I hear Rocma roar as I feel a tremor through my body, my blood boiling and my eyes feel a wrath of rage as my nose smells the faint scent of tobacco as that bastard Orcas draws near, his tobacco breathe grazes my neck as he opens his mouth to bite. I shiver as I feel a sliver of saliva stain my snow white skin.

No…

NO.

NO!!!

NOT AGAIN!!

Seething, I screech feeling a wave of adrenaline, my claw like hands snatch the orca by his neck surprising him, as I toss him to the floor, punching him constantly from both sides. I notice a splatter of crimson he coughs out stain the floor. I feel the urge of energy lose control as I hear the snap or crack of ice; I feel an ice cold pain rush through my hand. I wield some slippery solid object and next thing I know-

“Argh!”

All I see is red...

Startled, I blink, feeling the rush of power, adrenaline and blood lust fade from my frame, leaving me panting, exhausted and tired state of my body yearning for bed. Slowly, I stand up only to stare wide eyed at the bloodied orca, pinned down by a bloodied icicle, the ruby red stains the icy blue translucent icicle. Shocked, I stay standing up frozen as the orca stares wide eyed, a smile across his features as I release a fierce cough.

I notice Rocma look calm, did she not see? I remain in my baffled position, mystified. What did I do? Silently, Rocma shakes her head tossing her thought aside to approach me, no longer looking fearful or hiding it at the very least.

“Silver did that perverted Orca hurt you? Are you alright?” Rocma frowns glaring at the smug Orca, in his own little world.

“N-No, I’m fine,” I reply unsteadily not wanting to discuss, which I’m grateful for Rocma not questioning me.

“Now what’s with the bag?” Rocma frowns puzzled.

"We should get it down,” I whisper as Rocma swiftly releases her claws, cutting the bag free as I unravel it, only for my eyes to widen while Rocma scowls tiredly at the familiar shaking bloodied artic wolf in the bag.

“Shirogane?” I question surprised.

“Pathetic, you used that boat again, tch you are beyond boneheaded,” Rocma scoffs at him making Shirogane look down at the floor ashamed, making me sigh feeling a tad bit of pity for the poor wolf. I may be a mean shark but sharks have feelings too, we are seen as the bullies of the sea but we’re victims too, when we’re not eating other fish or bullying small fry, but even I know when enough is enough.

Silently, I inspect some of the damages, wincing at some of Shirogane’s bruises from purple, red and sometimes blue, no doubt from the Orca's batting the poor wolf with that. I glance behind me at the weapon used seeing a few stains of ruby red leaking down, staining the icy floor below. 

“Remember to take him and get checked out by Yukisada to tend to both of your wounds,” Rocma informs me.

“We will, thanks Rocma,” I smile grateful.

“You kept your word,” She simply nods and I nod. 

"Silver," Rocma’s stern voice stops me as I turn to her, her sharp eyes meeting my own.

“What I saw just then what was that?” Rocma scowls as I release a shaky sigh, no doubt she wants to know, wanting to know if I’m still a threat due to my shark heritage, not the first time especially when I showed my more vicious side. People presuming I have one but to be honest I do, I guess some shark like traits are still in my nature.

“It's nothing really, that Orca, Idate is his name right?” I ask making her nod as I recall her grumblings about his perverted nature and her want to kill him.

“We are carnivores Rocma we all have this violent side to us. I have mine under control,” I lie as Rocma nods, buying it much to my relief as we depart from one another, leaving a giddy grinning Orca looking blissful. I frown when I see his blushing expression. Weirdo…

But still, what was that just now? I know my violent side that wasn’t it, why did I see...red. Could it be...no impossible he's gone, it’s gone, everything associated with that is gone...it's probably nothing but my innate shark personality coming out...


	6. Start Of This Rocky Relationship…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heads up this bit is a tad bit dodgy, but if you're in the Mogeko fandom then you should be prepared. It has mentions of sexual themes so just warning you.

“Shirogane what happened?” I question him as he quivers, wincing as I notice teardrops of crimson cascade down his shaking form and stain the once pure white snow, forming a soft shade of pink as he shudders. Sighing, I turn to the mess who stops wincing slightly as I kneel down, my eyes narrowing at his poor state. I spot the faint purple and black brises across his pale snow white features.

“Come on,” I sigh and help him up, picking him up bridal style.

“W-what ae you doing!?” He stutters, his face as red as fire making me roll my eyes at the poor kid. “You’re hurt, you obviously can’t move in your state,” I deadpan making his blush deepen down slightly. Quietly, he nods as I continue my way forward towards Yukisade’s my ears hearing the faint crunch of snow heavier thanks to the extra weight. Shirogane wraps his arms around me, giving me a extra coat of warmth, not that I can help but he’s shaking.

“Are you cold?” I ask as he shakes his head. Nervous, he remains silent and I merely nod, continuing my way forward as he goes silent once more.

“Yukisada!” I call out kicking the door open, ignoring the loud clash of the wooden door against the wall; hm I need to keep an eye on my power more.

“Shirogane!” Yukisada sighs worried as he approaches, getting a variety of bandages and his own medical kit as I set the poor kid down on the table. Easily, I watch Yukisada clean up Shirogane then leave him to rest his wounds. Yukisada and I sit down to talk, patiently waiting for Shirogane’s recovery.

“What happened this time?” Yukisada questions gently placing down two cups of dark brown liquid. I pick up the pot, enjoying the warmth of the cup spreading from my fingertips to the body. My nose twitches at the rich dark smell of chocolate, oh hot chocolate, I haven’t had this since I was a child.

“You like hot chocolate? Sorry I presumed,” Yukisada laughs nervously. “No it’s fine. Besides I love it, just surprised, haven’t had it since I was a pup,” I smile at the faint memory of the rich substance, bringing a bright big smile to my younger self’s features.

“Hot chocolate always cheers people up,” Yukisada smiles.

“Apart from lactose intolerant people,” I shrug.

“True, tell me what happened? Was it Idate?” Yukisada question his tone concerned.

“Yeah, Idate was being a sadist for no real reason, all Shirogane did was go on his boat,” I shrug drinking the warm comforting liquid.

“I feared so, he was on Orca waters. He thinks he’s not good at anything he may not be the best of the best, but he’s good at something I just know it, we all are,” Yukisada smiles hopeful at the idea. “Same, trust me when I tell you being different isn’t weird, sure Shirogane is different from the other Artic Wolfs,” I reason.

“You’ve seen others?” He raises a brow intrigued.

“Yeah I’ve seen a few weird things on my travels, I let a few Artic Wolfs who wanted a fight and as you see presently they lost, they are the opposite of Shirogane, always wanting to fight, hunt, be dominant, it was sad considering how easy I beat them,” I smile at the memory failing to notice the brief sweat drop and fear on Yukisade’s expression. 

“The snap of their broken bones, their feeble cries, their bloodied fur so cute!!!!” I squeal grinning ecstatic at the memory. “I-I see,” Yukisada laughs nervously as I stand up, gently hearing the click of the cup as I place it on the table.

“Well I better get back home, it’s getting late, thanks for the coco,” I smile at Yukisada who smiles slightly as I leave the bird’s house and head home…

Ah home sweet home, stretching, I smile enjoying the warm welcome of the heater warmly welcoming me home. I raise a brow when I spot a strange small white object on the floor. I kneel down on the ruby red carpet, picking up the object only for my eyes to widen when I recognise the faint smell of tobacco, a cigarette? What is this doing here?

Wait…

Startled, I stand up and my eyes narrow, examining the room. He can’t be here, he can’t; he can’t.

Nervously, I feel familiar flood of fear appear, feeling my muscles tense, my sharp pearl whites chittering anxiously as my blood turns cold as cold as the iceberg isle’s ice, not even the reassuring warm whispers of the heater can comfort me. Sneakily, I walk around the house, on guard just in case…

My eyes narrow at my fridge slightly ajar to find a quarter of my fish gone. Hmm, his work no doubt, at least he left some to spare for me. But still trespassing on a shark’s territory...

Unforgivable, the sentence is death even if he is a scary, mean, sadistic bully of an Orca.

Hmm, the door was locked so how…?

Carefully, I enter my room, claws outstretched ready to fight for my territory, I won’t bow down to some Orca not in my territory.

“Come on out you-”

Bravely, I declare only to falter when my eyes widen as I see casually lying on MY bed, reading MY book, on MY property is a humming Orca, happily reading.

“You bastard!!! Get the hell out of my house!” I roar at him, sharp teeth bare, only resulting in a sadistic chuckle from the bed.

“Is this how you welcome all your friends in your home stupid shark?” He smiles at him.

“You’re not a friend Orca, you’re a bully, my enemy- my-”

“Your predator,” Orca smirks a demonic glint in his toothy grin and eyes, making me take a step back slightly intimidated by the now standing male.

“Get out of here yo-

I feel his rough grip on me tighten on my wrist making me wince as a rush of slight pleasure appears from that brief contact as a sadistic smirk crosses his features as he roughly pushes me on to the bed.

“Bastard get off me!!!”! I screech at him but it falls to deaf ears as he merely answers with a deep chuckle.

“I like them feisty. It’s only fair since you interrupted my last meal, it’s your responsibility to make me a new one,” He smirks lustily at me as I scowl, feeling a pinch of anger at his words.

“You stole most of my fish!” I argue.

“I left some besides it wasn’t good enough,” He smirks as I feel a wave of heat cross my features as his sharp claws move to my stomach, his sharp fingertips gently digging into my skin causing a faint trial of blood to appear as I feel a soft blush appear from the heat below, making his smirk wider.

“You look adorable in red,” he smiles maliciously.

“S-shove off b-bastard,” I hiss at him, my eyes narrowed at his smug smile as he dips down, my face turning bright red as I feel his tongue gaze my cold ear as he begins to playfully nibble, causing a few short muffled moans to surface from the actions. Damn it, no, no, no stop it me, stop it-bastard perverted Orca!

“Hmm, now I’m hungry for some shark meat, time to dig in!” He grins lustily at me as I try to flee only to feel his heavy body weight pin my down to the floor, his warm breathe grazes my neck causing a shiver of pleasure from it as he smirks coyly at me.

“Bastard!!!” I screech loudly as next thing I know, everything turns black and all I feel is both a mixture of pain and pleasure but most of all…the smell of tobacco is smeared all over my body with the faint scent of iron as I pass out, accepting the event to come.

Not realizing the start of this rocky relationship…


	7. Forgive Me Sea God For I Have Sinned

Solemnly, the once scary shark bows her head in shame as she stands on the opposite side of the polar bear across the table, her arms crossed and her coal black sclera eyes narrowed in concern of the poor shark. Defeated, the shark’s long wild greyish blue hair dangles down only instead of looking more punk like it looks messier than usual; the heavy scent of cigarettes lingers in her hair, causing the female across from her to scowl at the familiar smoky stench from the slumped girl. Her delicate, porcelain, snow skin now has a variety of bruises from bite-marks on her exposed arms; the faint purple hickeys marred all over her body to the jaw, like the chomp marks on her collarbone.

The girl’s jacket lays on the ground, torn marks on it as her once fluffy white fur part of the coat looks more ravaged with bits of white fur being torn off from her jacket. Patiently, Yukisada applies the bandages by the shark’s side, bandaging up the mess. Oblivious, Mafuyu draws on paper, enjoying the little crayon drawings, a few balls of yarn lay patiently by her side, one blue, one yellow and the other I believe to be a shade of red.

“So it happened again…”

“Yeah…”

“Did you even try to fight back?”

“Yes! He’s an orca I’m a shark you do know the circle of life right!?”

“You’re pathetic for a shark…”

“Shut up!! You don’t think I know that…”

Sadly, Silvers look down at the ground depressed, ashamed and most of all disappointed as she recalls her fatal loss…

Silver pov:

Urgh…

Everything hurts; everything feels heavy, urgh everything in my body aches. Groaning, I ignore the sharp pain down below, the numbness of my thighs and the ache in my back. I can’t move it’s like my thighs have been crushed. No I have to get out, come on maybe I pulled a muscle swimming or when I fought that ass yesterday. What happened though…everything went blank after leaving Yukisade’s place.

Hmm…what’s that smell? Twitching my nostrils move detecting the familiar stench of tobacco, musk and…iron? Curious, I force my body out of the bed only to gasp at the light scratch marks inflicted on my once smooth, pale porcelain skin, now marked with a few ruby red lines; they will fade in time but still what the heck happened last night? I raise a brow at the faint trail of crimson staining the once pure snow duvet. Did Yukisade’s bandages come…?

Why am I naked?

Why are my clothes on the floor?

Why can’t I remember!?

Wait…

No…

Horrified, I take a step back flinching as the flashes of brief images, a memory appears before my mind making me fall to my knees, bowing in shame, defeat and horror at the truth.

Horrified, I take a look in the mirror in the bathroom after dragging my limping form into the bathroom like a zombie only then for reality to hit me like a hammer.

THAT ORCA IS DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!

I stare into the reflection of myself blushing slightly at the numerous hickeys, cuts and bite-marks…that bastard had the nerve to mark me!? He’s dead, he’s dead, HE’S DEAD!!!!!! Angrily, I turn to glare at the room, catching numerous clues of last night providing evidence for my idea of what occurred. Slyly, my eye narrow down to a nearby drawer, I open it to glare at a familiar book. Ruby red faced, I pick up the book and shyly take out the pen by the books side, opening it, not looking at it ashamed as I tick a mere box, the very start and top of the list, no one will ever know of but still, that freak…coming into my home doing all those things to me, no matter how pleasurable it may have been at the time, that bastard is dead, six feet under, dead, dead, dead!!!

Angrily, my boiling blood fumes for hours on end however it soon settles as another realization falls into place. Oh dear sea god what have I done…?  
Quickly, I bow to the floor, hands on the floor, head down as I begin chanting praying, horrified at the gory truth.

Princess Uomi, forgive me for my crime, forgive me god of the sea for not being stronger, forgive me for my sin. Forgive, forgive, forgive, for hours I replayed the prayer pleading for my forgives at the thought of my once pure soul being tainted, being ripped away, stolen, taken thanks to that…that monster.

-Present-

“To take advantage of a woman, men like him make me want to tear him even more to shred,” Rocma growls lowly, bearing her claws as I drink down my comforting cup of coco.

“Thanks Rocma,” I smile weakly at her as she stands only to my surprise to pat my hair.

“It’s okay, he’s dead when I get my hands on him,” Rocma growls making me smile at the concern in her tone. “Thanks but you’re not doing this alone. That freak needs to be taught a lesson,” I growl darkly as Rocma agrees, both of us sharing an expression of murder as Yukisada laughs nervously, while Mafuyu is unaware to our killer intent and resumes drawing happily, then turning to play with some balls of yarn.

“Lock your doors and windows, if he tries anything contact me for now I’ll keep an eye out on that Orca,” Rocma informs me making me nod in understanding as Yukisada stands up, dusting himself off with his winged feather arms.

“All done, I recommend not swimming for a while though along with fighting,” Yukisada informs me making me scoff.

“Please I can still fight, I just feel heavier than usual,” I shrug casually as the two simply sigh at my attempt to stand up. Quickly, I ignore the brief pain and instead focus on leaving the house, stretching, ignoring the slight groans of pain from my screeching limbs as I turn to go to confront a certain Orca.

Ignoring, the screaming, screeching, cries of me to flee in my head, fuelled by the fear of my predators my mind tells me to evacuate, to abort the mission to get out while I still can, but I can’t not this time. This orca strolled into MY home, MY territory and took what was MINE. No one does that, no one messes with me and no one messes with a shark. So instead, I use my rush of adrenaline fuelling my body to move, pushing away the pain. I can’t back down now, I can’t break down like I know most girls would do and be forever traumatised, I feel that way trust me but still, I can’t, not with these people who need help, who need protection, who need me. For once I’m needed and I’m going to stay, being the strength this isle needs, Rocma can’t do this alone anyway, not anymore especially with the water around her being the key to her demise. I ignore the huffs and whines of pain from my body to walk over to the Orca zone where a certain monster Orca, who is no doubt waiting, like the smug bastard that he is…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hey guys I know not many people know of Mogeko or like this story but before I get the whole why isn’t Silver traumatized. She is, she does just not want to show weakness to people. I would be greatly for feedback on the story. Also rape is a serious crime and should not be treated as light as I have in this story, I only did this since in Mogeko fandom well you know…*


	8. Smug Orca and Scarred Shark

Silently, the Rockhopper penguin fishes, a cigarettes in the rock hopper’s beak. The Rockhopper penguin sports a red neckerchief, and is often seen carrying a gun or a fishing pole, as well as a cigarette.

“Ah this is the life,” Happily, the Orca by the Rockhopper’s side smiles, exhaling a breathe of smoke, grinning giddily, happier than usual.

“Why the fuck are you so happy?” Angrily, the Rockhopper glares at the smiling companion, enjoying the sweet addicting taste of nicotine.

“Let’s just say I had a bite last night and it was delicious,” He grins eerily, making the Rockhopper scowl slightly by the jovial Orca.

“You should have seen that stupid shark squirm, crying out, her little cries were so adorable! She tasted divine much better than the other fish I tasted,” Idate’s grin widens into one of a psychopath. “The blood spilled, the crimson stained across her snow like body was beautiful, her small weak little moans pleading, begging; praying!” A small sadistic blush blooms on his face brining an angry scowl to the Rockhopper.

“Tch, you did something to Rocma again didn’t you baldy?” Rock scoffs.

“Baldy?” Briefly, Idate’s once gleeful expression quickly contorts into one of brief anger, rage and irritation towards his smoking buddy, however the reminder of last night instead replaces the expression of terror and the smile of a psychopath returns back, into one of bliss as he simply ignores the Rockhopper’s insulting comment, instead to focus on his memories of last night.

The seducing screams from the shark, who would have thought such a fierce shark would have such a meek voice in bed? The tight grip given to him from his move before caused a few scars on his back, the soothing scratches on his back will heal in time but still, the pleasure he got from that was much better than Rocma’s claws striking at him, during their previous battles. This stupid shark of his was special, from her fighting spirit to her adorable meek screams in bed and her scent, her scent of seaweed, seawater and iron, that nearly drove him mad…but he held back, after all, he had to admit he was surprised to have discovered that little sharks little secret, a secret he was proud of learning along with taking that from the fish.

Idate smiles wistfully at the memory recalling in the end. His debate on whether to stay in the bed with the passed out, red faced girl or not. He was tempted to stay in the warm confides of the bed, with his little shark clinging to him, his scent dominated her previous one and also as a little surprise for his little stupid shark to wake up to. But he decided to spare the stupid shark. Still though, bullying shark’s was what Idate lived for, eating their tasty tails, kicking their butts and taking down their confident facades but this shark, she was different she had some aspects of sharks he had come across, sure, but she was different.

She knew her place in a way of the circle of life but still fought against it at times and unlike most sharks, she wasn’t a complete asshole to other fishes, unlike the rest of her kind, she was different, she was unique, she was a new stupid fish for the orca to bully and enjoy playing with, after all bullying can be a variety of things from physical, like his tendency of killing the fish to mentally bullying fish…

“Heh this little fish will be fun, I just know to play with,” Idate thinks to himself, a perverted expression taking form on his jovial face, ignoring the narrowed eyed and pissed off expression of the Rockhopper penguin by his side.

“What did you-”

“BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Angrily, the roar echoes and interrupts the grumpy Rockhopper. He turns to raise a brow as a brief flash of grey blue and coal black heels make contact with the once blissful Orcas face, knocking him into the hard icy ground where a layer of soft snow covers the silent bleeding body of the Orca, a small white stick flies out of the males black gloved hands and lands on the floor, the faint hiss of the cigarette making contact with the now sloshy snow from the burning touch of the cigarette, perk the shark girls ears. Her sharp, pointed eyes glare daggers at the body below, her form heaving, huffing; shaking in utter rage at the growl shown by her bared teeth, her snow white teeth sharply grinding against each other as she glares down at the male orca.

“Tch, so you’re that stupid shark,” The Rockhopper comments eyeing the furious shark who glances at the male Rockhopper.

“What do I look like a dolphin?” Furiously, the shark spits out making the penguin glare.

“You wanna fight?” The penguin glares, revealing his gun to the shark.

“Not with you, I’m here to kick and bury this orca six feet under for what this bastard did!” The shark seethes.

“Oi, bastard get up and face me! If you call yourself a predator that is!!” The shark speaks out making the Rockhopper raise a brow at the girls guts. “Dumb bitch,” He curses under his breathe, ignoring the sharp glare sent his way.

Softly, the sound of snow moving, crushing and collapsing to the heavy sheet of snow below answers the girls call as she takes a step back, out of minor fright for the mere deadly expression crossing the bleeding orcas face.

“Ah the stupid shark came back for more? Are you sure you should be moving in your state?” Happily, he smiles at the fuming red faced Silver.

“You bastard! You come into my territory! You steal my fish! You steal my books and you ste-”

“Tch don’t act as if you didn’t enjoy it either stupid shark, you vocalised your thoughts clearly last night after all,” Smugly, the orca grins, eagerly enjoying the blood red faced of the furious shaking shark.

“You piece of sh-”

Heatedly, the shark dives in for a punch only to stop at the sudden pain below.

“Ah just as I thought I guess I was a bit rough with my bullying last night, don’t worry, I’m a nice guy. I guess I can give you some time until our next play date,” Idate smiles happily at the fearful defeated shark, who scowls sharply at the smiling Orca.

“Like hell I’d let that happen you bastard!” The shark spits out glaring only to falter at the calm yet deadly smile across the male Orca’s features as he kneels down, his gloved hands cradling the girls pale head, the girl winces as his sharp claws dig into the side of her cheek, lightly, causing a light scar of crimson to appear, leaking out as droplets of ruby red drop down and stain the smooth snow white snow.

“Adorable, you make it sound as though you have a choice my stupid shark….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Silver she has no idea what she has gotten herself into, feedback is welcomed! If you have any ideas I would be happy to listen or if you have any questions I would be glad to answer them!


	9. Something Strange In The Waters

It’s been a few weeks since that day and like Idate said, he kept his word he hadn’t given me any surprise visits to the house, thank the God of the Sea. But still, I can’t help but at times be on edge especially when I enter my room, recalling those vivid images, those rough lips, that deep voice, his large warm hands caressing…

Quickly, I feel the flood of red enter my cheeks as a variety of perverted thoughts cloud my mind. I didn’t enjoy not once, urgh it was just my stupid masochist side and tiredness from before that was it, that was it yeah it’s fine.

Huh?

Is that…

Curious, I follow the sound of shouting and yelling to find an angry Emperor penguin known as Perco. She’s wearing a long, dark grey hair with yellow stripes on the inner parts, and golden eyes. She wears a penguin cap, what appears to be a black hoodie with a penguin-like tail or backside behind her, a white dress with yellow stripes, orange stockings, and black boots with yellow spots on the side. Her hands are instead flippers.

Angrily, she yells at the igloo as I glance at the confused crowd consisting of Peraco’s younger brothers in their animal form looking just as confused by their older sisters yelling as a confused Mafuyu. Said seal turns to me, smiling waving me over with her flippers, smiling I approach, you can’t say no to that cute face.

“What’s going on?” I question the kids who merely give me looks of confusion, lost to the reason for why their sister is angry.

“Um, Shirogane!? My siblings JUST built this! How dare you besiege it?! Get out of there!” Peraco crossly yells at the igloo as I feel a small tiny tug on my jacket. Curious, I turn to the person tugging on my newly stitched up jacket, courtesy of Rocma with her threading.

I look down at a confused Mafuyu tugging at me innocently with the other penguins looks worried for their sister.

“I’ll handle this,” I tell the seal gently bringing a small relieved smile to the penguins and Mafuyu, who quickly continue to stare confused unable to grasp the situation, just seeing an irritated female penguin yell at a structure, it’s a tad bit strange but eh I’ve seen stranger things from my travels.

“Oi Peraco what’s going on?” I approach the fuming penguin.

“It’s Shirgoane he stole my brother’s den!” She answers annoyed.

“Of course he’s involved,” I grumble tiredly face palming at the guy. “Hold on, let me handle this,” I sigh as Peraco backs down, going to play with her little brothers and Mafuyu. I enter the igloo to find a cocoon like state of a familiar brown scarf. I notice the fuzzy white tail which people often like to stamp on.

“Shirogane?” I call out, my voice slightly echoing from the empty room.

The shaking cocoon stops quivering and instead one eye from the darkness of the cocoon opens. The shaky terrified, petrified eye shakes turning to look into my shark greyish blue pair.

“What happened buddy?” I sigh tiredly arms crossed and sitting down cross-legged, waiting for the daily abuse given to Shirogane who doesn’t fight back…

Shirogane tells me the sad tale, making me feel a tad bit bad for the poor wolf trying to get fish.

“I…I just wanted to help pay back Yukisada and Rocma…” He whimpers.

“I know buddy, I know,” I sigh tiredly patting the poor boy only for my eyes to widen. He’s so soft it’s just like a pillow. Happily, I pat the poor male, who blushes from the contact.

“I just…want to be more useful, h-help Rocma,” My eyes widen when I spot the faint ruby red blush crossing his features. I feel a pang of guilt for the poor useless wolf and sigh. “Come on buddy I know let’s go fishing,” I offer smiling.

“How?” He frowns puzzled.

“Just follow me,” I smile offering my hand out. Shakily, his snow white hands meet my black gloves as I clasp his small cold hand and guide him out of the igloo. “So you and Rocma?” I tease jokingly, giggling at his ruby red expression.

“I-I-”

“Relax I won’t tell, I think it’s adorable,” I grin at the idea of the shy boy being with someone as tough and blunt as Rocma. I’m always a fan of opposite attracts, guess this is going to be my second favourite though, my first is the best pairing I know possible, just got to wonder when that girls obliviousness will fade away…honestly I wouldn’t be surprised if she died oblivious. Man I have to admit, I feel sorry for my brother, all his attempts and still she remains as boneheaded ever.

“Now then where’s your bucket?” I ask as he reveals the bucket hiding in his cloak. Smiling, I gesture for him to follow to my fishing spot. “Now just hold the bucket and watch out, if any orca’s or something approaches warn me,” I inform him.

“R-right, I’ll use my harpoon gun as well,” He offers making my eyes widen at the weapon.

“What else are you hiding in that cloak of yours?” I tease him lightly, chuckling at his flustered expression and I pat him between his ears. Soft, I sort of envy that softness…

“Right, good luck lookout,” I smile as I turn to dive in.

“Y-you too Silver!” He encourages making me smile as I hear the splash of water and the fresh slap of icy waters slap me into gear. I begin to dive down, fishing for food.

Successfully, we manage to complete the task as I dive up for the last time to see the full bucket of fish.

“Th-thanks,” Shirogane looks down at the ice bashful, bringing a smile to my lips.

“No problem, I’m surprised we have no intruders,” I confess lightly frowning, when I feel as though I’m being watched.

“W-well there’s something strange,” Shirogane whispers making me raise a brow intrigued.

“In the distance, I notice a fin similar to yours but it was green looking, it was smaller though,” Shirogane reports making me hum in thought. What could a shark be doing here…? Hmm Rocma can’t fight underwater, so I better report this to her to keep an eye out for the others, either Idate or I will have to deal with the shark if it comes closer…

“Right thanks Shirogane come on let’s go home,” I offer smiling brightly as the shy male simply nods and trials behind me. Together, we head to Rocma’s to report her in on this mysterious guest…


	10. Report

Calmly, we enter Rocma’s home. Rocma’s home consists of snow white wallpaper with a poster of a perky pink seal, matching the pale peach pink carpet on the floor, where a table is, on the table is stacks of paper, a rainbow of crayons and three balls of yarn, familiar shades as before. I notice an array of drawings on the floor and kneel down, picking one up to smile softly at the childishly drawing of Rocma, Mafuyu, Peraco, her brothers and me, on top of the hill, playing.

Ahh…this is adorable…wait. My eyes narrow when I notice someone by my side, holding my hand in the drawing, a black figure, taller but I can’t identify who from how bad the drawing is, not saying I don’t love it but it could use some improvements to help identify this person. Sighing, I shrug it off, placing the paper on the floor and instead turn to Rocma, watching her adopted child play.

“Yo Rocma we need to talk,” I announce as I stand while Shirogane places the bucket of fish down on the floor. The clink of metal makes contact with the wooden table, this perks up the zoned out Mafuyu drawing using her crayons on her paper.

“What is that spineless bonehead doing here?” Rocma’ questions irritation evident in her tone as her eyes narrow at the shaking Shirogane.

“He came here to thank you for protecting him earlier,” I answer gently nudging Shiro forward, causing a faint ruby red to appear on his pale features as he shyly offers some fish, causing an ecstatic Mafuyu to bounce up, clapping her hands at the gift, stars of excitement in her eyes as she gleefully takes one of the many fish from the bucket and happily nibbles on it, enjoying the taste of fish while Rocma eyes some of the fish taking a few for the pair, with her sharp coal black nails.

“…Thanks,” Rocma turn to me for it but looks away from Shirogane to thank him, much to his relief that she doesn’t see his cherry red face.

“Oh yeah Rocma thanks for sewing up my jacket, I appreciate it,” I smile at my jacket.

“Tch, you should keep an eye on your clothing,” She argues simply.

“Yeah, but this shows that you care,” I tease lightly only to laugh nervously from her killer glare while I feel a shaking timid Shirogane dart behind me, using me as a body shield, as he is intimidated by the polar bear’s death glare.

“Oh yeah Shirogane helped me get the fish. Shirogane you want to tell Rocma something?” I smile at the shy boy who steps forward, his eyes avoiding the sharp strict glare of the polar bear.

“I-I think I saw a shark fin earlier while fishing, it didn’t look too close to the isle but still. Also I saw a huge tail briefly before it splashed right back into the sea, it was near the orca territory,” Shirogane reports, making me raise a brow at the extra detail; he forgot to mention to me.

“So a shark and another orca?” Rocma frowns at the news.

“No, t-this, it was bigger,” Shirogane reports and I raise a brow in thought…

“For now we need people to observe if it gets closer report it to me and Silver, if you can do that without crying bonehead,” Rocma jabs at Shiro, making him whimper as I sigh at the cry-baby.

“Rock may be needed,” Rocma informs me as I nod.

“Mr grouchy right, look if worse comes to rose, I’ll talk to the shark or that damn orca can handle it, he likes to bully sharks after all,” I remind Rocma.

“Tch, relying on that disgusting perverted orca, I can’t you deal with the shark before he does,” Rocma states.

“Fine I’ll keep an eye on him, if he gets too close I’ll deal with it,” I shrug casually as Rocma nods simply.

“Thanks,” Rocma glances at me and I simply nod.

“It’s my job besides it’ll be fun,” I shrug causally.

“W-what about the other one I saw?” Shirogane whimpers worried.

“We will deal with it when it comes, if worse comes to worse. Rocma and I can tag team with that angry penguin,” I reason as Rocma nods in agreement.

“O-okay,” Shirogane nods uneasily as we bid each other a goodbye to the pair, me hugging a smiling Mafuyu, not knowing of the danger that may lie ahead as we both leave Rcoma’s home, no doubt she’s training for the fight to come as we continue on our way.

“Mind telling me why you didn’t tell me of this other threat, the larger one?” I enquire curious only to see the cowardly wolf halt in his steps fearful.

“I’m not going to hurt you Shiro I would just like to you know why you didn’t report this to me,” I explain softly to the shivering boy.

“S-Shiro!” Shirogane gasps surprised as his face turns beat red.

“Sorry you’re names too long, so I thought of nicknaming you to Shio and bird brain to Yuki, easier that way,” I reason.

“Ri-right, I…I didn’t know if I was seeing things,” Shiro opens up making me raise a brow at the sad paranoid artic wolf.

“Seeing things?” I question curious.

“I…sometimes I see things that aren’t there,” He whispers making my eye widen in shook of the poor wolf, huh I heard about these from the travels, something to do with paranoia. I’ve never actually seen it before, wow, poor Shiro. Slowly, my eyes soften feeling bad for the poor artic wolf having to endure, seeing things that aren’t there and most likely scaring him, no wonder why he is seen as the scared boy on the isle.

“Hey it’s fine. Come on, we all make mistakes it is better to be safe than sorry okay. Just don’t lie to me anymore, I get it I can be scary considering I’m a predator,” I sigh.

“T-that’s not it!” Shiro whimpers, panicking almost, making me raise a brow at him.

“Y-your scar,” He whispers as my eyes narrow at the mention of my scar.

“Y-yeah, my scar, sorry if I scared you guys,” I apologise,

“Its fine- y-you’re nice,” He whispers making me aww at his adorable face as I simply pet his head, bringing a blush to his soft pale features and my smile widens at his cuteness.

“You better be careful now okay?” I smile at him as he nods timidly and we depart from each other, Shiro decides to head to Yukisade’s for the night while I decide to head home, ignoring the feeling of being watched…


	11. A Butterfly

Happily, the young children play in the park however among the jolly children, stands one little boy, a shark, silently, he watches the little children play, ignoring the lonely little boy on the bench wearing his yukata like attire.

“Eek it’s a shark, he’s scary!  
“Scary!? Tch, look at him, he’s weak, look at that white hair!”

“I hear he won’t live long that what his father abandoned him…”

Again and again, the poor boy would hear those words, whispers, gossips surrounding him. Quietly, the little boy would endure it used to the bullying, the fear of his kind and most of all the loneliness of his being…

“SHUT UP!!!” Loudly, the voice yells startling the group of children. Terrified, the group disperse fleeing, crying to their parents from the snarling sharks.

“Tch, stupid fish, we could gobble all of them up if we felt like it!” The girl huffs, her short greyish bluish hair in a small messy bun with two spike side framed, framing her pale face, her sharp dark blue eyes gaze into a familiar softer pair of sorts, looking weaker. The girl is wearing a dark blue kimono with a darker shade of blue sash around her kimono.

“You could sister I couldn’t…”

“Oh come on, don’t say that. I bet you could gobble all of them up in one fell swoop you’re that amazing after all!!!”

“Please stop lying…”

“I’m not…”

“Why don’t you want to go play with the other kids? They could keep up with you and besides you won’t be at risk of getting sick like me and getting weird white hair like me…”

“I don’t care!!!I love your hair I think it’s pretty!!!”

“..Pretty? I’m a boy that’s not-”

“Fine handsome! I don’t care what people say I love it like I love you bro!!!” Happily, the young child smiles brightly at the shocked wide eyed boy, who slowly smiles softly at the smaller shark, feeling a warmth spread through him as he wipes away his tears, smiling slightly as the girl struggles to get up on the bench.

“You’re so useless,” The albino huffs exasperated as he helps his younger sibling up, this brings a small chuckle to the embarrassed girl.

“Just you wait, I’m going to be big and strong, I’ll protect you just you wait!!!” Joyfully, the young girl brings the young boy into a hug surprising him as he stares at her, wide eyed. Seeing the frightened looks sent their way, the whispers, the fear…he could smell it from the children.

“Sharks are scary!”

“Sharks are monsters!”

“We shouldn’t ever go near a shark, that’s what my mommy told me!”

“Ignore them…” The soft tremble brings the albino back as he turns to feel the shivering hold of his younger sister, causing a look of sorrow and pity to hit him, his little sister no matter how hard she tries to be the shark she wants to be, no matter how hard she tries to make friends, no matter what, he will always be alone. After all, no one would befriend a shark, a predator at that, a murderous brutish shark, no one would want to be friends with them…

“-----”

Slowly, the albino shark smiles, feeling truly happy as he returns the hug, feeling not so lonely as he feels the gentle soft touch of his sisters hands through his often mocked white hair, bringing a small smile to the bullied sharks lips…

“I love you sis…”

“I love you too brother…”

Unknown to the small girl were the change of stare sent to her by a certain albino shark…

Yawning, I open my heavy lids they feel like lead as I force them to open. Urgh, why? Why must I be reminded of them?

Slowly, my sorrowful gaze turns to the silent sword standing by my side as I release a heavy and tired sigh of sorrow at the past thoughts. I shouldn’t think so negatively, I need to focus on the now, the present, the current events not be all broody like other sharks I know. I stretch my arms out as I get out of my bed. Casually, I gaze at myself in the mirror to smile relieved when I see a once vicious bite-mark fade away, healing over time just like my cuts. Good, now then time for some fish.

Smiling, I change getting ready for the day and head into the kitchen to eat some fish from my fridge. After eating my breakfast, I head out. I should visit Yuki, I need to thank him for helping me with my injuries from before and besides that means cocoa, who doesn’t love hot chocolate? I approach the house only to falter and raise a brow at the lack of light, is he out? Hmm, I wonder where he has gone…

Curious, I decide to explore the island that is until I come across a familiar angry penguin and frowning bird.

“Yo Yuki,” I greet the bird who turns to me.

“Y-Yuki? He’s taken aback by the name. It’s easier to call you, you okay with it? Shiro’s fine with it,” I shrug.

“Um…I don’t mind,” He smiles shyly and I nod.

“Good what’s going on?” I ask curious to see such an angry penguin hanging out with such a calming presence that is Yuki.

“Shirogane is crying again,” Yuki explains as I release tired sigh.

“Again what happened? Why do I keep missing these evens?” I grumble annoyed at my lack of helping the poor coward.

“Rock was mean to Shirogane,” Yuki answers.

“Why am I not surprised?” I grumble glaring at the rude penguin.

“Piss off. If that makes ‘im cry screw ‘im. Besides don’t you have other things to worry about!?” The penguin glares at me as I scowl at him.

“Look I don’t know what happened but come on Shiro is like glass, you got to feel some sort of pity,” I argue.

“Screw I’m,” Rock states once more making me sighs; I turn to Yuki.

“Come on its hopeless, it’s like talking to a brick wall let’s just try to get Shiro out of his cocoon,” I propose.

“Cocoon?” Yuki raises a brow.

“I’ve noticed Shiro had stages reminds me of a bug with his cocoon thing,” I explain making Yuki smile.

“Yeah you’re right like a butterfly,” Yuki smiles at the thought while I merely shrug.

“A bug that’s easy to squash either way,” I giggle at the dark thought while Yuki sweat drops, adjusted to my dark sense of humour. Calmly, I follow Yuki to find where Shiro is crying this time.


	12. Careful Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this isn't good what do you guys think about this chapter and it's implications for Silver?

“He’s in the ice cavern?” I frown at the familiar area, shivering at the bad memory.

“Yeah,” Yuki sighs as we approach, the sound of sniffling grows louder and louder as our footsteps echo against the click of the ice floor. We follow the sounds of whimpering, crying nod teardrops until we arrive to find a sleeping while weeping Shirogane curled up into a ball, using his brown cloak as a blanket to help him fall asleep. Poor guy, honestly.

“Hey Shirogane, it’s not safe here you know,” Yuki tries to warn him but the sniffling blocks him out as I sigh, feeling a slight bit of annoyance at him. “Come on!” I walk up to the crying mess and tug at the blanket, pushing him off and he answers with..

“EKKK!!!!”

“Shit!” I curse as I notice from his scared high pitched screech a few icicles dive down the high pitch crack of ice echoes as I dive forward, grabbing the pair roughly and diving out of the ice cavern.

Relieved, I feel the soft plat of snow, pillowing my dive as I hear two heavy thuds of snow from the two other people besides me.

“Y-you saved us,” Shirogane whispers.

“Thank you Silver,” Yuki smiles gratefully.

“Tch, whatever,” I stand up, dusting off the heavy clouds of white off my clothing as the two get up.

“You shouldn’t be crying somewhere dangerous if you’re going to cry at least do it somewhere safe like Yuki’s place,” I warn the wolf who simply nods, shivering slightly head bowed down in guilt.

“I-I’m sorry,” Shiro whispers as I groan annoyed at the tug of guilt in my chest for scolding the poor guy.

“Silver!” Yuki gasps as I raise a brow puzzled by his gasp so I follow his gaze along the way hearing the surprised gasp from Shiro.

“You’re bleeding!” He gasps as I glance at my arm, raising a brow.

“Huh, never noticed, must have been from one of the icicles,” I note seeing a thin stream of ruby red cascade down my snow pale skin and dripping down onto the snow white bed, straining it into a soft shade of red, a light pink.

“We need to get you to my place,” Yuki reasons as I simply nod.

“It’s all my fault, this is all my fault, I’m sorry,”

“Jeez, Shiro its fine it’s just a cut now let’s just go, I don’t want it ruining my clothes,” I huff following the worried Yuki to his place. Easily, I sit down as Yuki rushes over to his medical supplies making me sigh as I turn to a shaking Artic wolf, muttering under his breathe, his pale white claws are in his snow white head as he refuses to meet my gaze, making me sigh at the idiot.

“It’s all my fault, I’m such a failure, Rocma was right, everyone was right,” Shiro whimpers as I scowl at the dummy, seeing a familiar substance begin to form in his eyes.

“Don’t even think about it,” I snap at the wolf surprising him as he turns to meet my stoic eyes.

Crying won’t get you nowhere and nor will blaming yourself. Just calm down, we all get hurt, we all make mistakes, we are all living beings dumbass,” I scold him as he bows his head still ashamed.

“But you got hurt b-because of me, it’s just like back then,” He argues.

“Back then?” I question and that’s when he tells me everything about his pack kicking him out for being bad at hunting and such, leaving him for dead…poor guy.

Sighing, I reach out to the lonely artic wolf and pat his head once more, he looks up surprised as I simply continue to pat his head, letting him cry out as Yuki appears, smiling weakly at the cry-baby, to the point of hugging the apologising wolf as I simply release a tired sigh at the poor kid…

I guess we all have our own baggage to deal with, whether it’s big or small it’s still an issue within us. Blandly, I watch Yuki hug the crying mess as slowly, my clawed glove hand grazes to my left eye, covered by my wild fridge as I release a tired sigh…

Happily, I smile enjoying the warm comfort of my bed, my head nuzzling into the side of my soft snow white pillow as I stretch out slightly, enjoying the slight chill under my comfy duvet, that has yet to be explored with my feet. Smiling, I dig my body deeper into the luxurious softness of my mattress, happily enjoying my dream of a never ending supply of fish with my family…

Hmm…happily, I smile looking up at the bright blue sky, as I eat the bright blue fish in the bright blue sea, gobbling up the Mount Everest of fish.

“Here you go sweetie…”

That voice…

Shocked, my eyes widen at the voice as I look up only for my eyes to widen at the figure, the person, no it is not, the voice is female matching the bright blue kimono with dark red fish pattern on but as I look up, the face its gone, smeared, scratched off. Why…? Why can’t I see her face? Why am I blind to this? Slowly, instead of focusing on the fish I reach out to the mysterious woman, however as soon as my fingertips graze or reach out, the woman vanishes, shattering into delicate shards of glass, crashing to the floor as I kneel down, flinching as I cover my ears wincing at the familiar screech of pain and agony screaming in my ears.

“AHHH!!!”

“NO!!!” Horrified, I duck down shaking feeling a familiar fear as next thing I know…why…? Why am back in this form? Horrified, I look down seeing the bright blue mirror reflecting my shorter self-wearing a nostalgic kimono.

No…

No…

Not this…

Not again…

Horrified, I rush to the door.

No, no, no –

“You’d betray us? You'd betray you family? You-”

“Please stop!”

No, no, no, not again…

Save her…

Save her…

Why won’t you sa-

‘SLASH!!!!’  
“NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

All I see is red…


	13. Sledding

Not again, not this red, the once blue world I lived in is quickly stained in a familiar crimson as my nose winces at the heavy stench of iron in the air…

“Sis!!!”

“No! *&^% Hold on!!! Please!!!”

“Why did you leave me…?”

H-huh wait no hol-

“SILVER!!!” Loudly, the voice bellows as I jolt up from my bed and rush outside, quickly changing into my casual gear. Worried, I rush out of my room. I have one foot up, putting on my boots, no time for my fish. I hastily jog outside to find Rocma

“What is it? Idate attacked!? Shiro crying!?” I ask worried.

“Sledding!!!” Shocked, my eyes widen at the simple answer as I look down wide eyed at the giddy seal smiling brightly with a familiar trio of animal formed penguins. Behind the eager children is a smirking Peraco, flippers crossed and a stoic Rocma, simply staring at me as I blink slowly registering everything.

“You interrupted my sleeping for…sledding?” I turn to the two adults, trying to comprehend them rudely waking me up.

“Yep,” Peraco smirks as I feel a slight wave of rage hit me, urging me to punch the blunt penguin and devour her whole however Rocma’s sharp glare stops my plan as I release a tired sigh, rubbing my eyelids to get the sleepy dust out and to relieve a tired groan of annoyance at the group.

“Fine, let’s go,” I grumble giving in, frowning at the chorus of yays and cheers from the jovial children, oblivious to my annoyed demeanour. The kids run ahead, all giddy, happy and smiling as I join the two girls, my eyes arrowed looking at the group ahead of us, keeping an eye out for any Orcas and such.

“Don’t go off far,” Rocma orders as immediately the energetic group of penguins halt in their tracks, making me blink surprised at the mood change as the group of brothers like soldiers, obey Rocma’s steely commands and turn all serious while Mafuyu is oblivious to the change in atmosphere as her happy attitude contrasts greatly to the serious brothers, slightly fearful of Rocma. Then again…who isn’t?

“Man it takes me ages to get the guys to be calm,” Peraco smirks at the stoic Rocma.

“Just goes to show you Rocma’s authoritative power,” I add.

“I suppose,” Rocma shrugs off our compliments as we all go on ahead.

“Mind telling me why you guys invited me here?” I ask curious as we pass the orca zone, where I notice Rocma speeds up to stand by Mafuyu, darkly glaring at the area as Peraco and I pass the place. I ignore the shiver instead to focus on the cheerful group as we head to Rocma’s place, considering it has the second highest peak to sled, the peak of the isle would be too much for the kids, no doubt they’d lose control so we decide to settle here.

Happily Mafuyu leaps into the ruby red sled with one of Peraco’s brothers, ready to sled.

“Rocma! Silver, you should come sledding with us too!!” Peraco reasons as her two smaller brothers cooe in agreement however Rocma merely stares, arms crossed at the idea.

“Pass,” She states simply as Peraco’s orange eyes meet my dull blue grey shade.

“No thanks I’ll pass,” I reject the offer making the penguin pout but in the end, the group begin sledding, each taking a turn and cheering the other on as Rocma and I sit on the side-lines, chatting as Rocma keeps an eye on her adopted daughter.

“So why did you invite me?” I ask curious.

“I did not want to suffer alone,” She states bringing a small chuckle to my lips.

“I can see what you mean,” I smile nervously at the blunt polar bear.

“Hey Silver you think about ever wantitng a kid?” Peraco approaches as my eyes bulge out from the question.

“K-kids!?” SHocke,d I jump abck inf ear fo the question.

“A kid, a child, a mini me…no way, I mean for that to happen, I’d need to find a guy that could beat me first,” I joke, smirking weakly.

“No really,” Peraco deadpans.

“Seriously? Probably not, I mean, I barely known anything about kids,” I look away, frowning at my lack of really knowing how to handle kids auntie always knew what to do. I recall Tatsumiya taking care of Wadanaohara when I was a kid, she was kind, elegant and gentle and she is the type that would be a great mother and me? No way, I’m not gentle, soft or anything if anything, if a kid did something wrong, I’d usually shout at the kid while Tatsumiya would be softly speaking to the child, I would be a terrible mother.

“No way! I’d be a terrible mother besides when I was a kid, I was a bit of a troublemaker, no way do I want to go through what they had to do to deal with my energy!” I laugh softly at the memory.

“No you wouldn’t,” Rocma deadpans making us turn to her.

“Yeah,” Peraco agrees.

“Huh?” I raise a brow confused by her words.

“You may act tough but you’d be a good mother, you’re overbearing for Shiro like he is your son but you are also stern and strict when he needs it. You would be a good mother,” Rocma reasons.

“Rocma…” Shocked, my eyes widen at Rocma’s kind words while she merely gives me a deadpanned look as I release a tired sigh, would I be a good mother? I shouldn’t even be thinking I’m still in my youth besides it’s going to take more than one shark to take me down….

“Silver,” Rocma snaps me out of thoughts and we’re alone, she emits a aura of business. Oh boy…

“I need you to check on that creature, the one Shirogane mentioned,” Rocma informs me.

“Not the shark?” I ask curious making her nod.

“He seems to be hiding but the bigger one, I have seen and it seems to be approaching as we speak,” Rocma eyes narrow as I follow her direction to see a huge creature approaching the Orca zone.

“Why me?” I grumble.

You can swim, if I had the ability I would have made that pervert become food long ago,” Rocma remarks sinisterly calling her iron nails to battle as I nod.

“Understood, mam!” Playfully I salute her making her roll her eyes only making my smile widen when I see a small stoic smile cross her features. Gleefully, Mafuyu laughs happily enjoying her ride, she glances at me smiling and waves which I return with a brief one then head to the orca danger zone, ignoring the urge to flee from my shoes. I peer over to see Idate happily smoking, I should go in the later and he won’t spot me as easily, wait is that…

Surprised, I raise a brow to see a familiar snow white feathered bird, planted across from the smiling orca enjoying his cigarette, wearing his small little green hat and wearing his dark green bag, what is Nekoyama doing here?

“I say are those cigarettes truly so good?” Nekoyama questions the gleeful Orca causing a shiver of fear to enter as I recall the memories, trying to suppress the ruby red blush to cross my features with the reminder of his husky voice, his callous hands marking me as his…okay I need to stop right there, I have a job, a mission, a duty to do, not think about that besides he’s a pervert, the enemy and most of all, an Orca…

“Ahh you bet…” said Orca responds as I shake my head, banishing the thoughts aside. I need to stop now; all that matters is the new guy. Quickly, I dive in, the quicker I do this the quicker I can return to bed. I swim up to the huge beast, a sperm whale? I guess as I approach the new guest to the isle.


	14. Gris

“Excuse me!” I call out to the grey whale who turns to me as I wave my hand out to the figure.

“Oh my a shark tasty,” The whale smirks as my eyes widen when I realize…shit.

“W-wait!!! What are you doing here?” I ask trying to change the topic of eating me.

“My, my you sure are different form the other stupid sharks I met, tell me, stupid shark if you can be useful for once is there an orca here called Idate?” The whale smiles toothily at me.

“And if you lie I’ll turn you into shark fin soup,” The whale warns me as I gulp, feeling a wave of fear from the male.

“Idate? Wait why him?” I question.

“So you know him,” His eyes narrow.

“Yeah how come? I question again annoyed by the alck of questions but my fear holds my tongue as I feel a wave of fear hit me.

“I’m here to see my lovely Idate of course,” He grins coly as I blink, my once terrified expression morphing into shock.

“Huh?” I blurt out both shocked and terrified.

“You know where he is right?” The whale’s eyes narrow at me.

“How about we talk about this on land, it’s kind of hurting my neck having to look up so high,” I confess. “ I suppose,” The whale follows my side as I feel a hug wave of fear at the thought of him eating me here and now.

“Don’t be so tense I won’t eat you…not now anyway,” He smiles coyly as a small shiver of feat hits me but I obediently nod, not wanting to get eaten. We arrive back on the isle where the whale changes form, surprised my eyes widen at the new humanoid before me. He has long straight hair being a light grey colour, the lines on his black suit and tie are also grey, even his eyes. He has a pale skin, his suit is also white. His shoes, gloves and the belt he wears are black.

“So tell me where is Idate?” He asks smiling kindly at me as another wave of terror this me towards the sperm whale.

“Why do you want to know?” I ask curious.

“Simple, Idate is my love and when I want something I get it,” He admits darkly making me blink surprised at his declaration…

Wait…if Idate hooks up with him, then that means he won’t bother us anymore, maybe even leave the isle to live with this guy, meaning…NO MORE ORCAS!!!

Eagerly, I leap forward clapping the male’s long hands in my grasp taking him aback when he sees my starry eyed expression.

“Where have you been all my life?” I question in a tone of hope as he sweat drops at me.

“What?” He scowls puzzled annoyed in his tone.

“I will help you, don’t you worry!” I declare proudly.

“I don’t need your help!” He scowls.

“I don’t care the quicker he’s out of here the better, names Silver what’s yours?” I ask offering my hand out to the intrigued male.

“Gris,” He smiles pointing his sharp greys at me, making me smile.

“It’s a pleasure doing business with you after all seeing a friend hook up with someone always brings a smile to my face,” I play nice smirking at the hidden motive.

“I’m glad to have your support,” He grins back as we both come to an agreement of operation bye bye Orca!!!

“Okay, I have a plan, just follow me,” I smile gesturing for him to follow as I rush over climbing up the hill to smile seeing Rocma and Peraco talking as the other kids play.

“Silver you okay?” Peraco frowns.

“You’re smiling it’s weird,” Rocma states.

“Rocma I found it! I found the key, the hope, the solution to our orca problem!! Meet our savour!” I declare, placing my hand on Rocma’s shoulder to show off our hero, Gris.

“Hello,” Gris smirks, a snake smile at us. The adults narrow their eyes at the shady looking male.

“Silver did you hit your head?” Rocma scowls, her coal balk nails exposed threateningly to the guest.

“He’s a whale, we’re dead,” Peraco states bluntly.

“That’s what I thought but this guy has a thing for Idate. If we get them together that mean Idate will leave the isle or be too busy to bother us, and a certain obsession of his will go, “I whisper to Rocma smirking as her eyes widen at the idea.

I notice Rocma’s white irises, and black sclera eyes glance at the jovial Mafuyu with her white, shoulder-length hair that is tied into two front twin tails with grey bows. Her eyes are black with white pupils and grey eye-spots above her eyes. She wears a large, round hat with a face resembling that of a seal's; a long cloak with a seal tail; a white sailor fuku with a blue necktie, a blue pleated skirt, gray stockings; and black boots with three small white buttons on the top. Her hands are instead paws with black claws.

You’re serious? Can we trust him?” Rocma scowls sceptical, her white irises, and black sclera narrowed suspicious of the smirking predator who is calmly smiling. I frown when I notice his eyes arrowing at Peraco’s little brothers and Mabufyu.

“I only wish for Idate, no matter what it takes,” Gris grey eyes narrow at the two are in a battle of wills, glaring one another down.

“Come on Rocma this may be our only chance besides I have the perfect plan I just need your help he and Idate will be gone in no time!” I state in-between the two glaring down at one another.

“Are you sure about this?” Rocma eyes meet mine as I give her a determined nod.

“Very well, as long as you both leave, I will do what is needed,” Rocma agrees.

“Very well,” Gris smirks as the two share a firm handshake and I release a chaotic laugh.

“Operation get rid of Orca is underway!!!!” Proudly I declare, grinning eagerly at the the thought of no more orcas around…


	15. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like always appreciate feedback what do you think of Silver and Idate? Love your ideas and headcanons for the pairing

“Are you sure about this Silver?” Rocma’s white irises, and black sclera eyes narrow suspicious of the idea as I simply smile, setting up the fancy wooden chairs with ruby red velvet cushions on. I smile straightening the snow white tablecloth, my sharp fingertips gentle smooth over the soft fabric, flattening out the wrinkles or any signs of dust for my ingenious idea. Silver you’ve outdone yourself here, I compliment myself smiling giddily as I set up the rest of the equipment of a ruby red rose in a snow white matching vase, a candle holder with three snow white candles being lit by my lighter, curtsy of Rock, well I say that heh…

“You seem to be experienced in the field of romance,” Gris smirks confidently at the set up.

“Let’s just say I’ve had a few ideas for a certain couple I know,” I smirk confidently.

“You sure seem quite the romantic for a shark,” Rocma notes as well.

“Hey sharks can be romantic too; we read once in a while as well!” I argue blushing slightly at the small smirk across Rocma’s face. No one will know my secret desire list book. No one…

“Okay so I’ve sent Idate a little letter courtesy of Rocma, he will think Rocma has invited him out for a dinner date but surprise surprise Gris will be there. Then Gris will woo him and bam whip out this little buddy!” I declare, revealing the ring box.

Surprised, the two raise a brow, Rocma confused while Gris seems pleased, he picks up the sleek black box opening it up to reveal the velvet crimson fabric with inside is a bright golden glimmering ring.

“Where did you get this?” Gris raises a brow surprised and pleased.

“How did you afford this?” Rocma raises a brow worried.

“Let’s just say I have my connections,” I laugh nervously recalling the deal I made…

“I must say Silver are you sure about this ring you want?” Nekoyama frowns puzzled as I simply smile up at the puzzled bird. Confidently, I sit down on the peak of the isle where Nekoyama lands, trying to get my order correct.

“Yep, I just need the ring and the things on this list”, I smile showing him the list.

“And how are you going to afford this?” Nekoyama questions puzzled.

“Eh put it on Fukami’s tab,” I smile at the thought of my old pal.

“Are you sure?” Uneasily, the bird responds.

“Eh, he’ll understand,” I smile waving off the bird who simply nods and flees, getting the equipment needed for my master plan…

“Okay everything is set you ready Gris?” I turn to the whale giving him the velvet box as he adjusts his suit to look presentable.

“I am,” Gris smirks as Rocma and I nod hearing the sound of the door opening and the familiar stench of tobacco drawing near. Quickly, Rocma and I go hide leaving the two to their little date…

“We did it Rocma just you wait we will be Orca free in no time,” I reason happily.

“Perhaps but we should still keep our guard up just in case,” Rocma reasons.

“Please just you wait and see, it’ll be fine, what’s the worst that could happen?” I scoff.

“Both predators join forces and fight us,” Rocma states as I feel as though an arrow has impaled me, I wonder if this is how Shiro feels?

“Right, well I’ll see you later,” I smile waving the polar bear goodnight.

“You too,” Rocma nods as we depart from one another each heading home.

Aw, back home back to self-solitude. Smiling, I approach the kitchen, kneeling down to get out a few fish from the fridge and put them on a plate then return to the living room, where I put on the TV to watch some documentaries or some sort of film. Bored, I glance at the radio I often use when cooking, hmm I haven’t heard blood radio in a while…

Loudly, the bam of the door being pushed off takes me aback as I jolt up from the loud, angry incoming footsteps, only for my dilated greyish blues to meet a deadly pair of pitch black…

“How was your…date?” Meekly I question the male flinching from the deadly aura surrounding him and the lack of cigarettes on the fuming male.

“You think that was funny? You’ll pay or that joke, stupid shark!” Idate snaps as next thing I know, I’m grabbed by the throat, I gaps as I feel his grip tighten on my neck, making me wince as a hiss of pleasure arises from the contact and a blood red blush appears as he growls, his face engulfed in rage as he smirks chaotically at the sight of me squirming.

=Heads up things are getting frisky=

“I love it when you squirm like that my little sharky. It was adorable how you thought a little letter from that bear would fascinate me, tch time to teach you a real lesson,” Maliciously, he bears his pearl whites at me as next thing I know I’m dragged by the throat, constricting me to a point of which not to kill me but to provide some sort of punishment as I feel the soft yet hard crash of my body on a familiar bed…

Oh boy…

“Oof!” I wince at the familiar heavy weight on my body. Blushing, I feel his razor fangs nibble on my neck biting to a point of trails of blood, making a ruby red blush appear as I bite my lip holding in my little moans from the contact.

“Biting your lip stupid shark, let me hear those screeching screams of yours!” He grins eerily as next thing I know, I feel his rough lips land on mine, taking me aback as I gasp. Hungrily, I feel his sharp teeth bite down on my tongue, shocked, I moan from the bite, bringing a smug smirk to Idate’s lips as his tongue dives forward, exploring the wet carven before him as I feel his hands explore my frame, causing my whole body to flush as I feel a familiar heat in my body. Just as he continues forward, he stops making me frown slightly only to look away at his smug smile.

“Stupid shark, look at me, only look at me as I bite you, only look at me as I claim what is mine,” He orders darkly as I feel a shiver of pleasure from his words as his head lowers down, only to see him return with a scowling expression.

“You smell like wet dog….tch just like that pathetic whelp…we’ll have to fix that,” He smirks as next thing I know he…nuzzles me? Confused, I glance at the male opening his mouth and-

“Ah!!!” Wincing, I flinch as his teeth dig deep into my collarbone, earning a small squeak of surprise and pleasure, leaving behind a bloodstain which he eagerly licks up, grinning proudly at his masterpiece. I feel my claw tug at his bareback; I shiver from the hiss of pleasure from the male above me.

“B-bastard! I hiss at him glaring heatedly at his smug smile as he looms over me, his unloosens his tie playing around with it between his fingertips.

“Oh my stupid shark, our playdate has just begun,” Huskily, he whispers as I feel as quiver of pleasure. Eagerly, he dives down and next thing I know, I’m overwhelmed by the pleasure, pain and most of all domination of the orca before me…

Tired, I recover from the high and lay tiredly in my bed, feeling a familiar pair of possessive, warm, muscular and rough arms wrapped around my waist, bringing me closer, making my head lay on the chest of him. Too tired to argue, I merely lay my head down, inhaling the familiar yet comforting smell of tobacco. However as my eyelids begin to feel heavy, I feel the warmth be removed from me much to my annoyance as I reach out of the bed for the warmth, only for the warmth to return later on and forcing me to move, much to my irritation until, I feel a small, warmth comforting wet fabric on my back, cleaning the blood most likely drawn from the recent activity.

Shocked, I feel the urge to open my eyes but sleepiness easily overpowers my heavy as lead eyelids. I merely lean into the warmth before me, feeling a hint of something foreign, almost gentle as I feel his grip loosen and instead feel his gentle claw like hands ruby my back, making me lean over, cuddling closer to the source of warmth. I descend further into my dreams.


	16. Mate!?

Urgh…

Wha…

Huh…

No, not again. Groaning, I scowl at my sore thighs and look down to see familiar set of light cuts with no more thin crimson leaking out of the tiny slits, luckily, not staining too much of the cover as last time. Grumbling, I force myself to awaken to glance at my bedside finding no idiot Orca by my side, urgh…bastard. Angrily I glare down at the bed only for my eyes to widen, why am I angry? I should be happy he’s not here then why do I feel so…lonely. Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it! I stare at my wrists to see a faint mark…don’t tell me. Shocked, my eyes widen at the implication, slowly I force myself to get up limping over to my desk, I open one of the desk drawers to reveal a familiar purple cover book titled, Silver’s Secrets. Ruby red, I look away as I draw out a pen from the desk seeing my bucket list, a ruby red blush as I secretly tick two certain boxes then quickly put it back, here it belongs locked and safe from the eyes of the public, no one must know of my shame…

Loudly, the sound of the door being hit loudly knocks me out of my daze after changing. Quickly, I put on my jacket; I answer the door only for my eyes to widen at a shaking Yuki.

“Yuki what’s wrong?” I question puzzled.

“S-shark!!!” Shiro answers shakily as I spot the ruby red on his left wing, his right arm cradles.

“Shit!!! Hold on!” Quickly, I rush forward, the bleeding bird trials after me; sadly I have no medical knowledge and no equipment to help the poor bird.

“Rocma!” My eyes widen at the fighting polar bear struggling to fight the shark.

“S-Silver,” Rocma hisses cradling her bleeding arm and ripped arm, a bite-mark no doubt.

“You have some nerve shark,” I growl at the green finned fish, the Greenland shark I believe. The shark has short rugged dark green brown hair matching his dark brown eyes, he’s wearing a dark green flight jacket, a pair of dark brown trousers and black belt lazily hanging to his side; he has on a pair of muddy black shoes as well.

“So, you’re the girl I smelt, hmmm, that guy was right you’ll make a perfect mate,” The creep coos making me feel a wave of nausea as he eyes my body.

“Piss off as if I lower my standards to a dirty small fry,” I scoff.

“Tch woman should just sit still and be pretty, don’t worry I can fix you just right,” He smirks bearing his sharp dagger like grin at me and pounces.

“S-silver!” I hear the worried voice of Yuki.

Suddenly, the sound of the air piercing makes me blink as I see the shark stop in his tracks to bite at me to instead gasp and stare at the bloodied instrument in his chest, a harpoon to be exact. Surprised, I look up to see a shaking but proud looking Shiro. Quickly, I use this and charge forward, striking at the male with my claws, making him fall and stumble as he rips the weapon right out of his body, however just as we watch-

‘THWACK!!!’

“Silver!!!”

Groaning, I hiss as my back hits the hard, spikey surface of ice as I look up only for my eyes to widen at…Gris!?

“Ah, hello Silver what’s wrong don’t you like your mate? I told him all about you, you know,” He grins maliciously at me as I hiss, ignoring the pain and my bloodied arm, impaled by an icicle of cie.

“You thought you could take away what’s mine? Haha no. When I want something I get it,” He grins maliciously at me as I scowl.

“What did I do!?” I scowl at the psycho whale.

“You took him from me,” He smirks coyly as my eyes widen as brief images of last night flash before me as a slow ruby red dusts my face.

“You know what I’m talking about and when I want something. I won’t allow anyone to get in my way,” He grins darkly and charges towards at me.

However, swiftly Rocma strikes at the whale kicking him back as he is winded and cradles his chest as the shark manages to regain his breathe from the harpoon and turns to glare at a shaking Shiro, lowly backing away terrified of the fierce glare from the shark.

“I told you we couldn’t trust him,” Rocma hisses.

“Now’s not the time for the blame game,” I spit out hissing from the pain.

“Rocma I’ll take on the shark,” I whisper.

“Huh? He’s trying to mate with you!” Rocma scowls.

“It’s my fight!” I argue as we silently glare at one another.

“Fine don’t get bit,” She warns me as I notice a hidden layer of concern in her tone.

“I know, don’t get killed,” I warn her as she simply nods, drawing her nails as I glare darkly at the eager shark.

“I can’t wait to bite into you, I can just imagine…”

“What is with you evil guys and narration…?”

Angrily, I charge forward, making sure he doesn’t bite me in the shoulder, I focus on using my legs, kicking him a variety of ways to put a distance between us as he attempts to swipe at me, only for me to dodge however I can’t help but falter at times as I feel a reminder of last night’s pain shoot up and hit my body.

Urgh, furiously, I glare down at the scratch on my torso, a few rivers of red steam down from the harsh claw marks. I make sure to keep a distance from the male, glaring narrowly at him only to raise a brow when I see his look of anger and overall rage.

“You smell funny, not the same as last time when I was scouting you out,” He notes making me frown.

Huh, what is he on about? Curious, I left my arm up, my not so bloodied arm only for my nose to twitch and my eyes to widen at the heavy scent of…tobacco.

“Wait…don’t tell me….”

“You have a mate!!!!???”


	17. Seen It All

“You smell funny, not the same as last time when I was scouting you out,” He notes making me frown.

Huh, what is he on about? Curious, I lift my arm up, my not so bloodied arm only for my nose to twitch and my eyes to widen at the heavy scent of…tobacco.

“Wait…don’t tell me….”

“You have a mate!!!!???”

“HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!” Angrily, I screech at the frowning brute, feeling a wave of anger at the accusation. My nose twitches at the heavy scent of smoke from my body.

“Don’t lie to me bitch,” He hisses darkly as I copy his malicious glare.

“Looks like someone has to learn their place, just look pretty and do your job!” He glares charging forward at me, jaws bared as I cartwheel away, dodging his strike as I hear the grunt of pain and my nose twitches at the faint smell of iron. Furiously, the male shark continues his assault, each time trying to get closer to bite at a certain tail or neck, no way in hell am I going down.

“Why won’t you just accept it? It’s our way of life!” The male argues darkly.

Deadpanned, I simply punch the male in the gut surprising him as he is winded and cradles his already wounded and bleeding chest, I use the distraction to swipe my claws at him, pushing him back to the edge of the isle.

“You know what? You’re right. I should just accept it; it’s not like I’m being raped and then left with some kids to handle!” I argue furiously at the seething male.

“Rocma!” I hear Peraco’s concerned cry as I turn only for my eyes to widen when I see the bleeding mess about to be bitten when-

‘Bam!!!’  
Shocked, my ears listen to the sound of gunfire; my nose twitches at the heavy scent of iron in the air and turn to the bleeding glaring Gris. I look up at the frowning Rockhopper penguin. “Rock!” I smile at our saviour, relieved to see the penguin.

“Tch, fucking whale, I bet you’re the one who took my fucking lighter!” He glares, reloading as I feel a patch of fear at his anger and reminder…yeah; I need to give the lighter back without Rock killing me…

‘Chomp!’

…Huh. Slowly, my dead, dull, shocked grey blue eyes turn to look down at the smug shark, once clean pure snow white dagger teeth’s now smeared in a familiar crimson substance as I feel a spike of fear, pain and pleasure from the bite. Terrified, I feel my body turn frigid, unable to move as I simply stare in horror at the smug shark, slowly pulling, dragging and forcing me into the ocean.

“Shit!!!!”

“Silver!” I hear the panicked chorus of Shiro and Yuki as I feel the cold splash of water; the icy chill is all I feel. I wince from the wave of dread; fear and despair as the male’s sharp dagger like claws hold me down, forcing me into the darker depths of the water. My body parlayed, unable to fight back, to scream, to plead for help feel as heavy as lead from the gravity as I’m pushed deeper into the water, my dull grey blue eyes giving into the slow sad reality of my loss. I’m going to be like mum now…no, I don’t want to please, stop, please I don’t want this. Shocked, I feel a cold substance attempt to call out only for the male before me to bear a morbid grin at the sight.

“Aw are you crying? Don’t worry you’ll feel good in no time,” He grins, his crimson teeth gleaming in the dark depths of the water as I feel my vision begin to fade, seeing only his demonic expression as I feel the shiver of fear from his excited, shining, lustily crazed green brown eyes staring deep into mine…

However as I feel the stone cold body plummet down, my body feels heavier and heavier. Weakly, my nose twitches detecting a familiar, almost comforting smell of tobacco…

What the…

“My, my, what’s a small fry like you doing with my shark?” I hear a familiar husky deep voice answer.

“Say that again small fry?” I hear the shark growl threateningly, feeling much to my relief, his heavy iron scented breathe no longer gazing at my neck as I feel his grip on me relax, no longer feeling as though I’m begin dragged to the bottom on the sea but instead just floating there, like a feather in the wind. However that brief peacefulness is quickly interrupted by the sharp slash of fabric being torn.

“You stupid sharks should know your place, thinking you could take what’s mine….you’ll pay dearly, biting into already marked flesh. This will be fun!!!”

“You wanna die? Go run off small fry before you get hurt!!!”

“You really don’t get it do you, here let me make this clear. This shark is MINE. This girl is Mine. This is Mine, not yours and if you think I’ll share, then you’re going to be sent to your grave much earlier than you thought….”

“Ah!!!”

My ears perk up at the chocked gasp as I hear the gory slush of organs being played around; my nose twitches at the heavy scent of iron in the air as I feel as though a layer of ruby red is being coated above me. I hear his cries of agony from all sorts of tortures from the sharks horrified, terrified, petrified, screams, cries and begs of forgiveness but it falls to deaf ears as I feel a presence fall besides me, hearing the faint heavy crash of a body falling limp by my side as I feel a set of familiar sharp claws pick me up, holding me bridal style as I lean in, almost comforted by the familiar scent of tobacco…

As I feel the person holding me turn his back to the limp body, I’m surprised to hear the chocked cough from behind and the last words sputtered out from the slowly dying shark…

“A Shark and an Orca…now I’ve seen it all.”


	18. A Bloodied Battle

Defeated, the atmosphere of the iceberg isle emits one of exhaustion as laying limp, slumped in his own pool of crimson lays a tired, watery eyed, hopeless artic fox, his once smooth clean, soft snow white hair now stained in ruby red as he lays there hopeless, his harpoon gun empty, his ammo laid scattered all over the battlefield as a worried and frantic Yukisada attempts to help those wounded with a mere one arm. Angrily, Rocma glares at the smug male, blood coated her all over herself as her hat falls into the bloodied snow to reveal a scarred ear. Terrified, Peraco’s little brothers and a certain whimpering seal shiver from the fight hiding behind Peraco, angrily glaring at the smug whale with a fuming Rock Hopper penguin glaring dangerously at the suited male; gun in hand for any other moves.

The deadly silence of the battlefield is silenced by the loud splash of water as all eyes turn to the pair, many wide eyed while others glare at the smug Orca, clutching the paralyzed shark to his chest.

“Idate!” Happily, the sperm whale smiles at the orca unaware of the uncomfortable and almost disgusted expressions sent his way by the Orca.

“You sent this shark after this stupid shark right?” Idate scowls at the smiling whale.

“I was only returning the favour; she wanted us to be together Idate so I thought of returning the favour.”

Surprised, the chuckle interrupts Gris as he turns his narrowed eyes at the smirking Orca.

“What’s so funny my love?” Shakily, Gris smiles at Idate a forced smile, not quite getting the joke.

“You really don’t get it, hehehehe, you see this little fishy is MINE. This stupid shark is MINE. This fish is MINE and no one takes away what belongs to me,” Idate smirks at the disgusted look on the sperm whales expression.

“Hahaha, very funny my love, but you know that food is just food right, you should look for something more powerful, not some pathetic stupid shark,” Gris scoffs, his tone laced in disgust as he glares darkly at the paralysed shark.

“No matter how much I tell you. You don’t get it…oh I know!” Happily Idate smiles, bringing a shiver of fear from some of the Iceberg isle residents, only for their eyes to widen as the Orca dives down, his rough, hungry, experienced lips meet a pair of soft, inexperienced and surprised pair as the female shark lays there still, shocked but her body unable to move, only thing that occurs is the ruby red blush crossing the pale features of the shark.

“So cute,” He grins eagerly at the blushing mess of the shark unaware of the murderous aura and sociopathic glare sent the happy couple’s way as Idate continues to tease the paralysed shark.

“I should thank you though, now I can do whatever I want with my little shark, but…still trying to take way my little shakry is…UNFORGIVABLE…” Murderously, Idate reveals a dark look, a murderous look that causes Rocma to be taken aback, never has she seen through many battles with the Orca, a face with this much intent of murder as this one. Idate drops his cigarettes, dropping a empty cigarette box to the ground as he charges at the surprised sperm whale and swiftly strikes at the surprised whale, who after numerous times of dodging, never hitting the orca back out of fear of damaging, harming, hurting his crush soon grows tired of the Orca.

He knows he will win, he knows he’ll win, he knows he is a match for the orca due to being his predator, but he knows he can’t die, not here, not now and lose to the hands of some lowly sea creature that is a stupid shark. Angrily, as he desperately tries to avoid the sharp hits of the overpowered Orca, his eyes remain glued to the limp shark, each doge, each hit, each strike he takes and endures, his eyes grow darker, hatred fuelling and filling those enraged pair of once dull grey now holding a murderous intent of rage towards the stupid shark.

Desperate, the sperm whale darts back, trying to regain his breathe from the numerous this and doges until his eyes land on the shaken shark, laying limp, weak and defenceless to the sperm whale, bringing a crazed look to the sperm whale as he sees Idate charge at the whale once more to strike at him with his sharp claws. However instead of dodging, the whale attempts to dash at the helpless shark, a killer look in his eyes as shown by the sharp glint in his eyes.

“I won’t lost to a stupid shark!!” 

Determined, the sperm whale leaps forward towards the wide eyed shark, his sharp, large, pearl whites bared as he attempts to strike at the shark, intending to the end the life of the stupid shark...

Splat!!!

The sharp sound of the air cutting and sound of splattering blood and the chocked gasp from a certain sperm whale cuts the silence in half. All eyes turn to the bravely shaking bleeding Shiro wielding his now empty harpoon gun which was quickly reloaded by a loaded harpoon to hit the whales chest, joining the harpoon was the loud ring of Rock’s gun as all eyes turn to the crimson mess, bleeding behind the frozen shark as Idate approaches, protectively standing before the shark to smirk at the bleeding mess.

“Idate,” Weakly, the sperm whale calls out to the orca only to flinch back at the look of repulse crossing the angry orcas features, making him go wide eyed as he glumly glares at the paralysed shark.

“What does she have that I don’t? She’s nothing but a fish, prey, food, a stupid shark that thinks it can fight when it can’t do anything but spout insults…” He seethes glaring his eyes filled with anger, pain and most of all envy towards the still figure, lying limp in the soft bed of snow…

“She’s mine,” Idate simply smiles as he grabs the bleeding mess by the throat, hearing his strangled gasps, winces and hisses as he is simply dangled, held outwards to the sea, his pleading expression mixed with one of pain only bringing a wider smile to the Orca as he lets go…releasing the sperm whale back into the sea, bleeding and on the verge of death.


	19. Recovery

Focused, the sound of frantic but precise footsteps hitting gently on the carpet floor echoes in the busy household of Yukisade’s after the recent events, still scarred by the once snow white battlefield now stained in the shared ruby red coat of blood.

Worried, Mafuyu sits loyally by her adopted mother’s side as Rocma winces at the deep bite marks causing a few stiches and bandages to be of use, along with the rule of no fighting or stretching her arm out for a while. She keeps the once fallen hat covering her scarred ear on, refusing to remove it as she looks at the other clients Yukisade’s has to care for in particular a certain stupid shark and coward of a artic fox, who surprisingly stood up today in defence of the shark with his faithful harpoon gun.

Groaning, Yukisada tends to the sitting artic fox, silently in pain as seen from his almost mummified state from the once bloodied chest wounds and head wounds, causing a few bandages around his chest and head. The ones who came out unscathed would be a certain rock hopper penguin still outside, on guard in case the cause of this chaos, a selfish manipulative sperm whale should return, he would return but with a bullet as both a hello and a goodbye for the predator; enemy of the isle.

Yukisada grimaces from the heavy stench of smoke and turns to the source to find a quiet smiling, relieved Idate, leaning against the counter wide staying close to the person who suffered and dealt with the most blows from the battle, a now unconscious shark. Her once pure white skin tone is now scarred with a few new scratches some may heal but one won’t, a certain scar on the tail thanks to the creepy shark is one in particular, ally of the love obsessed sperm whale.

“You think Silver will wake up soon?” The blunt voice of Peraco snaps the others out of their tired, exhausted and pained daze as they turn to the girl, seeing her little brothers look worried for the resting shark.

“I think so. I think she needs rest from such a traumatic event,” Yukisada explains calmly.

Mafuyu looks worried, concerned for the shark, staring at Silver as her small adorable clean white paws wrap around her mother’s stomach, tightening in worry for the shark. Rocma returns the hug with a side hug with her okay arm as a way to comfort her adopted daughter.

“Silvers tough she’ll be fine,” Yukisada smiles weakly only to sweat drop at hearing the faint whimper from a certain cry baby of an artic wolf and all eyes turn to the head down wolf.

“It’s all my fault if I hadn’t been…”

“Here he goes again, tch pathetic. Honestly that stupid shark of my mine protecting you really pisses me off. She shouldn’t be wasting her time protecting someone as lowly and pathetic as you,” Idate smirks darkly at the now crying Shirogane, making the others frown at the cowardly and emotional wolf.

“I-Idate that wasn’t very nice,” Shirogane frowns at the orca who merely shrugs, not caring in the slightest as shown by his wide smirk.

“What is your relationship with Silver?” Roma’s question makes the others turn to the protective polar bear, glaring darkly at the orca.

“Aw are you jealous Rocma?” Idate smirks jokingly at the bear.

“No. I am merely concerned for my friend’s health and knowing you, you will only be a bad influence on her. So tell me, why did you save her?” Rocma demands coldly from the Orca, earning to their surprise a small deep chuckle.

“Wouldn’t you lie to know?” He smirks coly his eyes never leaving the sleeping figure.

“Look it doesn’t matter, what matters is if that whale will return. From what we saw that disgusting whale wants Silvers dead. We need to make her hide, lay low for a while for her wounds to heal,” Yukisada explains evenly to the group who nod in understanding…

“I’ll take her,” Idate smiles approaching the slumbering figure.

“Like hell I’d like you go near her,” Rocma growls darkly, limping over, protective over her comrade.

“Rocma h-hold on!” Shirogane stands up surprising the group as he flinches from Rocma’s angry glare.

“Idate may have a point,” Peraco voices making the group turn to her all but the calm Idate, happily enjoying his cigarette as his eyes remain glued to the sleeping shark.

“Idate is the only one that can beat the whale, if he comes back we can all fight together, he can’t take all of us on if he comes back but still it would be best if Idate kept an eye on her considering the whale is obsessed with her being a rival of his,” Peraco explains boldly making the others raise a brow at her bluntness.

“Exactly, now if you’ll excuse me,” Idate smirks casually as he picks up the shark bridal style and turns to leave.

“Hold it,” The sharp growl of Rocma makes Idate turn to smirk at the dark look sent his way by a heated Rocma. “If I see one tear, one speck, one cut on her body you’re dead,” Rocma snarls defensive over the shark, making them raise a brow at the polar bear. Sure at first Rocma was wary of the shark but after a few runs in the two had gotten close as seen by the residents from her watching Mafuyu and the shark play to even chatting causally about things, this was a trusted comrade, friend, a person she could trust she didn’t want gone…

“She won’t, I promise,” Idate smirks leaving the worried residents of the isle, leaving one of their close friends and protectors in the hands of their well-known enemy and bully of the isle…


	20. Blood Radio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions to ask me about this book, my other books or myself as a person message me the question so I can put it in the Q&A coming up this Sunday I believe with Emirai: https://www.quotev.com/story/12368387/Then-Theres-You 

Urgh, my head, my arms, my tail. Everything is in pain, my arms are sore, my legs numb and my head, and oh sea god my head feels like a never ending earthquake has taken root from these events. My body feels as heavy as lead, like I can’t move. Slowly, I feel a familiar warmth, a comforting presence, a blanket on top of me, covering me, I feel my hand clasp around the soft familiar fabric as I bring it close to my chest as some sort of comfort as I nuzzle into it, inhaling a familiar scent of tobacco and seaweed. Wait tobacco…

“How cruel…”

That voice…oh god of the sea NO…

Forcefully, I force my heavy eyelids feeling as heavy as iron open, my vision slowly adjusting as I feel a familiar, warm, rough, large hand on my cheek caressing my cheek surprisingly gently, softly as though I was as fragile as glass. My vision clears as my out of daze dull soft greyish blue eyes refocus and flinch from the familiar artificial lighting of my living room bulbs, making me wince from the harsh rays of light. I blink a few times only for my eyes to open again widen at the sight of a smiling…Idate.

“You’re such a tease Silver, clutching my jacket like that in front of me knowing I can’t play with you in your state. Are you sure you’re not a devil?” Idate smirks at me as I feel a wave of blood rushing to my cheeks at the teasing and implication.

“S-Shut up I was just cold if I noticed it was your coat I would have burned it!!!!” I scream at him ruby red as he releases a short chuckle enjoying my flushed expression.

Adorable, you’re so cute. You’re mean, you have no idea how much you’re teasing me Silver. I would ravish you right now but I’m a nice guy and you are not in the right state for it,” He smirks coyly at me as I huff, pushing the jacket away as Idate merely chuckles sits down, I hear the click of a plate and turn to raise a brow at some fish.

Surprised, I raise a brow at the rare fish; it’s hard to catch these kinds of fish…

“How? I question curious how he caught this fish meat.

“I have my ways. Besides can’t I treat my favourite shark?” He cues playfully as I glare at the flirty orca, flicking him in the nose causing him to release a small chuckle as I grab one of the fancy fish and eagerly eat it.

“Someone’s hungry,” He teases lightly.

“I’m a shark of course I am,” I huff.

“And I’m an orca, we have a larger appetite than you as you know,” He smirks a familiar smirk one of a pervert at me causing another burning blush to appear as I look away not seeing his grin widen.

“Tch, I know like I know you enjoy bullying my kind,” I remind him sharply.

“Aw come on don’t pout, come on I bet you want to bully fish lesser than you as well. It’s not my fault when I see a shark, I just want to bully it,” He grins darkly at the thought making me scowl at the happy go lucky douche.

“Hey curious about something,” Idate informs me as he lights a cigarette using…oh.

Oh no…

“Please don’t tell him,” I beg head down ashamed as Idate releases a crooked smile.

“I never knew you could be this sneaky Silver, I love it,” Idate smiles as I release a sigh of hope and relief? Hopefully….

“Could you not smoke in here?” I scowl.

“Never stopped me before,” He grins gesturing to the bedroom brining an extra ruby red expression to my face.

“Tch, shut up pervert,” I grumble as he enjoys his cigarette.

“So back to my question when that shark bit you what did he mean it was natural so accept it?” Idate questions as I raise a brow at the orca.

“Huh I thought you would have known, orcas are meant to be smart,” I frown.

“Did you just complement me?” He smirks.

“N-No! Shove off! Tch if you must know that shark meant our mating,” I mutter.

“Mating?” Idate raises a brow. “Yeah typically in the sea, shark mating occurs when a male shark bites down on a female, to stop her from struggling as he…well you know,” I look away blushing as he frowns.

“Rapes her?” Idate frowns as I simply sigh.

“In some eyes yes, but its natural,” I reason.

“Was that someone’s first attempt at you?” Idate asks in a surprisingly cold almost annoyed tone.

“Nope,” I answer raising a brow when I notice him clenching his cigarette causing a few ashes to fall on the couch.

“Hey, not the couch!” I pout at him when he scowls.

“A few have tried either it’s me beating them then eating them or my brother helping me,” I reason.

“You have a brother?” He raises a brow as my eyes widen at the mention of my family, I never usually let that slip, urgh…

“Yeah,” I look away.

“I never thought about your family, tell me about your dad,?” He asks.

“Don’t know,” I shrug causally.

“Huh?” I notice Idate’s frown.

“Oh yeah you Orcas are different as soon as the male is finished, he leaves,” I reason.

“Wait he just leaves?” Idate frowns as I simply nod.

“Yep, never knew my dad, don’t know and don care. Its nature, besides I’m surprised to have made it out with my…brother,” I answer seeing Idate frown.

“Some sharks tend to eat their children to escape the life of motherhood or one egg that is weak tends to eat the others…” I explain seeing his frown.

“I guess that’s why marriage never appealed to me thinking why marry a guy who’s just going to leave,” I mutter under my breathe coming to that natural conclusion.

“Sharks are stupid,” Idate comments as I frown.

“Orcs are bullies,” I scoff only to raise a brow when I notice his arm around me as he brings me close, causing a soft blush to cross my features at the contact as he almost…hugs me?

“Okay what the hell!? Who are you!?” I scold sceptical of the soft Idate.

“What? Can’t I cuddle my little shark?” He smirks coly as I glare.

“Yours!? I’m not yours dumbass!” I hiss as he merely ignores myself blushing and fanatic protests instead using his superior strength to wrap me and bring me into his chest as I have no choice but to lean against his muscular chest, inhaling the familiar yet comforting smell of smoke and the sea as we both lean into the couch, cuddling almost…its’s strange and out of character for this weirdo. However he’s quiet as we both just stare at the TV, my ears perk up as I hear the sound of the radio…

“Beatin' you to death, dude!"

Shocked, my eyes widen as I hear the familiar DJ voice blood radio.

“Turn this up! I encourage making the orca raise a brow.

“Why should I?” He smirks playfully.

“I’ll do it,” I hiss as I lean over ignoring his smug perverted smile as I lean over trying to reach out for the ruby red radio, only to wince and stop in my tracks hearing the heavy sigh of the male before me.

“I’ll do it, hold your horses. I’ll do it, if…I get a kiss,” He smirks cheekily.

“WHAT!? I screech at the smug male pointing to his pale cheek as I glare at the taller male.

“…FINE!!!” Angrily, I dive at him a quick harsh peck ignoring his smug smile as I ignore the spark of pleasure for the contact as he complies, turning up the radio and I nuzzle into his side as he wraps his arms around my waist, bringing me closer into his lap as we both enjoy the radio.

“Never knew you were a fan,” He notes.

“You don’t know much about me,” I huff.

“Well I wouldn’t say that,” He smirks as my eyes bulge out and my face turns ruby red when his hand descends down to-

“Too soon!” I hiss at him as he releases a low chuckle.

“You’re no fun. Either way I didn’t hear a no,” He smirks as I release tired sigh not wanting to deal with his perverted weirdo stuff instead, deciding to focus on the radio…blood radio.

Slowly, I hear the distant sound of music as I feel a sudden wave of heaviness in my body as my body begins to shut down, wishing to sleep.

“I gotcha,” I hear Idate whisper warmly in my ear making me frown at his soft delicate tone different from his usual character. Softly, I lean into his neck as I feel his warm, large, rough hands entwine with my smaller, colder and paler hands, squeezing lightly causing a spark of reassurance and a feeling I’ve never really felt before I met this idiot, spread throughout my body, its feel nice, I feel a sense of protectiveness, safety and warmth from the embrace. It’s been so long since I’ve felt this way, it feels nice…

I feel his arms round my frame tighten and next thing I know, I feel at peace as my nose sniffs at his comforting aroma of tobacco and seaweed, making me fall deep into my slumbering thoughts…


	21. Another Orca...FANTASTIC

Warm…so warm, smiling, I nuzzle my cheek affectionately into the soft, warm, familiar lap, enjoying the soft fabric of the kimono. My hand reaches out to caress the soft fabric of the kimono enjoying the blissful touch of the gentle fabric, my smile widens as a familiar, smooth, motherly hand brushes against my loose greyish blue hair. This is nice; my nose twitches at the smell of seaweed, lilacs and sea salt. It’s so nice…so familiar, so…

Slowly, my head leans against the comforting warm touch smiling as my small hand encourages the person before me to continue the treatment.

“You look just like your father you know,” The gentle voice whispers to me however the frown that would have appeared fails as I feel the soft gentle touch of the woman ease my anger, annoyance and irritation towards the sour subject fade away…

“People said I looked more like you,” My younger self would have said recalling the numerous times people would compare my “feminine” charm of my salmon shark mother to me.

Curious, I look up at the stranger holding me tightly in her arms, comforting me making my eyes widen at the scratched out image before me, no, no, no, n-not again…Scared, I feel my body tense ready for the red to appear…

But it doesn’t instead the hand comes down; as I flinch preparing a harsh slap but instead I receive a loving caress as I lean in shocked at the gentle touch. That’s when I wonder, my eyes narrowed… Is this…is this a memory?

Softy, I look up at the mysterious woman, her head scratched out.

Its natural, it’s the circle of life, you know it, I know it and they know it too…

Just like sharks being tough, being brutes, being powerful. She may be girl but she’s a shark!

“Ow!” Harshly, I feel claws dig into my flesh tugging me forward as I feel my body force me to turn back to the woman who remains silent but glaring as the door slams shut and…

“Tch pathetic help as expected from a female. You are nothing but scrawny meat to the world in your current state, you’re pathetic, an embarrassment to be called a shark. No one will help cry-babies like you…”

“P-”

“You’re nothing but a burden…”

Shocked, I watch as my younger self’s face fall at his cold, harsh but true words of reality. Leaving me behind to die alone that was his plan all along…

“W-wait plea-”

Pathetically, my younger self pleaded, tears in their eyes as they chased after the older male only to receive a harsh whack from his ragged tail causing a few teardrops of crimson to bleed out as my younger self is tossed into the rock abyss knocked out and what did he do…

He fled and I watched.

But that’s natural.

He swam away as I bled.

That’s fine.

He bolted as I screamed for his help…

Its fine its reality…

My pleads, my tears, my crying fell to the deaf ears of my parent, if you can either call him that.

But it’s fine.

He left me for dead…

But it’s fine it’s the circle of life.

You can only really rely on yourself….

Crying will get you nowhere…

“Ahh!!!”

Startled, I jolt up from my bad dream, I place my hand on my chest, hearing my frantic heartbeat, my blood pumping wildly as I open my eyes, my small dilated blue eyes darting all over the place, only making my heart race louder when I find myself in a new are. Where am I? What happened? What did I do? I was at home with…Idate!?

Where is he? Frantically I look round, my nose twitches at the faint smell of…cookies? I have to get up…but I don’t want to. Urgh, brain work come on we’ve been lazy as it is thanks to that stupid shark. Grumbling, I force my eyes lids to awaken wincing at the bright flash of light and struggling to awaken, thanks to my eyelids feeling as heavy as iron but I manage. I force my stinging boy to move, compared to waking up in bed this is much worse than again, I wince as I recoil feeling a similar spark in a few body parts, still recovering from the sneaky shark’s move.

Slowly, my eyes sight and vision adjust to the new surroundings, my eyes widen at the traditional Japanese looking place as I blink, spotting a peculiar yet familiar looking girl across from me, patiently waiting for me to speak as my eyes widen in recognition of the girl…

The female frowns at the sight of a mere child alone without a parental figure nearby. She looks around the area to find no one in sight so out of curiosity the shark investigates.

“Hey you’re that girl from before,” I recall recognising her black and white pupils eyes, only this time I have a full body view of the girl, I remember her dark grey hair which has a straight cut bangs, while her long hair is in twin braids. Her tail is a somewhat light grey, and is white underneath.

She sports a school-themed long-sleeved black shirt with a thin white bow on her chest area, while there are two thin light grey marks on her collar and the cuffs of the shirt. She wears a white turtleneck that is quite thick on her neck. She also pairs her shirt with a black pleated skirt with two thin grey stripes at the bottom of the folds. Underneath the skirt is a lace-like petticoat. She wears white stockings with black uniform shoes.

“You’re that girl from before,” I smile recognising her only for my eyes to widen as I notice her…animal like features.

“YOU’RE AN ORCA!!!” I screech terrified reminding me of a cat as I jump back fearful of the little girl.


	22. Saved By Orcas!?

“And you’re a shark,” The girl deadpans as I feel the urge to sink into the vortex of the sofa and escape the prison, sinking into the mattress of the sofa even more.

“Rude, you didn’t even say hello, honestly what does he see in you?” She scowls at me as I release a nervous laugh feeling on edge.

“Um…sorry?” I answer not sure how to react or speak to a predator that is known to bully my kind and who is he?

Softly, the sound of footsteps tapping against the gentle wooden floor becomes louder; I hear the slide of the door announcing the male into the room.

“Naegi don’t be rude to our guest,” I hear the cold male voice softly inform the stoic girl as I turn only to hold in a screech, scream and cry of terror at yet ANOTHER predator.

Calmly, the male enters sharing the stone cold expression similar to the little girl’s. The male like the rest of the orcas, has a tail, a dorsal fin and two white spots on his hair. Though, his dorsal fin is slightly longer and ragged looking compared to another annoying orca I know. The left white spot on his head has a white line over it, and while his tail has no caudal fin, it is merely the weird angle of his tail. He also has a face scar over his left eye.

His eyes are black, and he has a messy darkish-like grey long hair which was tied into a ponytail. He wears traditional Japanese clothing, which consists of a grey kimono, a black haori, look like a cardigan with a black obi, black half gloves, and a pair of black zori, some sort of footwear if I recall correctly from her teachings of the traditional attire, accompanied with a pair of white tabi.

“So you’re my uncle’s playmate,” The girl’s eyes narrow at me as I frown puzzled.

“Your uncle?” I frown, arms crossed, trying to act tough when inside, my ears ring wincing from my internal screaming well more like screeching for me to get out of this death trap.

However, the swift smell of smoke answers my question as I turn to scowl at the smiling Orca.

“Ah you’re awake, about time. I see you met Nagi and Takama,” Idate smiles wickedly at me.

“A shark? Really uncle Idate? The world is ending,” Nagi scowls as I sweat drop at the kid.

“You’ll understand when you’re older,” Idate smiles ignoring the sharp glare sent his way by his brother as Takama scowls at him.

“Nagi I believe the tea is ready could you attend to that,” Takama politely requests his daughter.

“Bu-” Nagi releases an annoyed sigh at her father’s order however she complies, leaving the room.

As soon as I hear the click of the door, Takama turns to scowl at us, well more to Idate.

“Brother you know I don’t like you being around Nagi, you’re a bad influence on her,” Takama scolds him.

“Oh come on bro, I had nowhere else to hide this little cutie,” Idate smirks cheekily at me as I give him a sharp glare in return.

“I apologise for the intrusion,” I sigh bowing slightly recalling my lessons from back home.

“No it’s not your fault, if anything my brother is to blame, I apologise for his…antics. I must admit though I am surprised my brother hasn’t eaten you yet,” Takama confesses.

“Well in some way I-”

Takama’s sharp glare silences the smug orca as I scowl at said orca, feeling my face heat up even more, making me unable to look at these people in the eye.

“You’re not the only one,” I sigh tiredly glaring at the smiling orca, feigning innocence.

“She’s different. You should see how she squirms, writhes and her cute little-”

Quickly, my claws strike at him, covering his mouth as he merely gives me a perverted smile; I glare at the bastard.

“Shut it bastard!” I roar, my brow twitching at the blushing male enjoying the pain.

“Look at her isn’t she cute, she knows she can’t beat me yet tries again and again it’s so adorable!” Idate grins easily getting out of my attack so instead wrap his arms around my body, squeezing me as I feel his body drift downwards.

“BASTARD!!!!” Angrily, I kick him in the jewels, using my tail as a barrier of sorts to separate us as I cross my arms, ruby red faced, unable to meet the gaze of the elder brother while the cocky orca merely smiles at him, acting unfazed by the perverted act and instead, I feel his sharp claws teasingly cut into my tail or grasp it, earning a quick squeak of surprise and shiver of pleasure from the contact and slight rough tug.

“Enough!” Takama’s voice stops Idate making me release a sigh of relief and thankfully bow my head, grateful towards my saviour, surprisingly an orca at that.

“We have rules here brother and you know them. If you want to play go play somewhere far from here,” Takama scowls at the smiling orca.

“So rude, oh yeah brother, think you get this off me,” Idate asks awkwardly as I blink only for my eye to widen when I spot a familiar orca girl clinging to her uncle’s side. 

“Nagi!” Takama scowls at her and removes the pouting girl who sends me a quick glare. What did I do?

“I’m going outside, thank you for letting me rest here, sorry again for the intrusion,” I bow politely to the orca who merely nods.

“It’s surprising to see a shark which such manners,” Takama notes as I notice him pick up a thin instrument, lighting it, reminding me of a cigarette but more fancier and classy looking than Idate’s casual cigarettes.

“I was taught well,” I shrug nonchalantly leaving the family to go get some fresh air, only to frown when I see a certain orca follow behind.

“Hold it brother, I want a word with you,” Takama orders coldly glaring at him as I spot for a glimpse, a irritated expression cross Idate’s face but he quickly masks a smile and merely nods, leaving me allowing me to sigh, relieved. Thank you Takama although you’re an orca, you seem like a nice person…


	23. A Little Challenge

Silently, I look out at the ocean, my nose twitches at the familiar comforting scent of the sea, the salty soothing air makes my muscles relax slightly. My ears hears the faint roar of the tides, overpowering, overcoming, clashing and crashing into one another as my feet shuffle against the soft sound of snow, the faint crunch behind me makes me turn to raise a brow at a familiar small little Orca girl.

“You come out for some peace too?” I ask as she joins my side, standing by my side only to distance herself slightly as I calmly look out at the sea, I feel her sharp gaze on me.

“I don’t like you,” She states making me raise a brow calmly at the girl.

“Why?” I ask interested.

“You take my time away from my uncle, he doesn’t spend enough time with me anymore, you’re a rival just like that stupid polar bear,” She states.

“You mean Rocma?” I ask making her nod.

“You can have him, I don’t own people but know you can’t own him either,” I state making her wide eyes only to narrow as they turn to my cryptic words.

“Are you sure you’re a shark?” She scowls at me as I go silent by the question asked numerous times.

“Yep, just because I don’t act like how people view me doesn’t mean I’m not a shark,” I argue.

“Touché,” She nods in agreement as I release a tired sigh.

“Your special, that’s what uncle says. You’re not dumb unlike those other stupid sharks, you don’t seem as bad as that stupid polar bear either,” She notes.

“Thanks, good to see you not so sad anymore,” I try to be positive.

“You remember?” She raises a brow.

“A shark never forgets,” I smirk proudly arms on my hips.

“That’s elephants,” She states as I feel a familiar arrow shoot through my side making me slouch.

“Blunt and to the point, heh, you don’t seem that bad Nagi right?” I ask as she nods.

“Nor do you Silver,” She notes.

“You know my name?” I raise a brow wondering if I told her beforehand…

“Uncle Idate won’t stop talking about you it’s annoying,” She deadpans as I laugh nervously.

“He…talks about me?” I frown nervously, feeling a strange spark in my chest, why am I so nervous? Frowning, I stare down at the soft snow from these conflicting and confusing emotions.

“Nonstop, mostly about how he can’t wait for his little playdate and how he loves teasing you. He speaks how he likes how you fight as well,” Nagi states as I raise a brow puzzled by her words. I turn to question her only for another soft chorus of footsteps joins us.

“Well, well, I see you didn’t wander off to far,” I turn to scowl at the smiling Idate.

Happily, Idate approaches me, glancing at Nagi then kneeling down to match her height.

“Nagi, the adults have to talk now could you leave us?” Idate smiles talking down to Nagi making me feel slightly bad for the kid who simply nods scowling, glancing at me then leaving.

“She’s a good kid,” I inform him watching the girl leave.

“Yeah. But aside from that. You know you shouldn’t wander off to farm don’t want you bleeding out unless I’m there,” Idate smiles coyly letting his perverted side out, once Nagi is gone and out of the picture.

“And you should shut up, tch honestly I feel sorry for that brother of yours,” I grumble.

“Hey you should be lucky I told Takama not to eat you, you owe me after all I did protect you,” Idate smirks nuzzling into my neck for a quick bite causing a fresh blush to appear as I scowl and decide to pinch his cheek.

“Don’t get so cocky damn orca,” I grumble making him pout as I sit down.

“You’re no fun,” He sighs as I look up at the sky blanking him out.

“I have to admit, bowing like that to my brother, its weird to see sharks with manners,” Idate taunts trying to annoy me but I shrug it off.

“I had a good teacher,” I shrug.

“Will I ge-”

“No way,” I reject.

“Bu-”

“No,” I state.

“You’re no fun. Honestly I know nothing about you and here I am introducing you to the family,” He smirks as I feel a wave of ruby red hit my flustered expression not seeing his Cheshire grin.

“Adorable,” He grins eagerly to see more of my embarrassed state as I playful punch him multiple times, each time he catches the hit and for the last one twists my arm, making me hiss slightly in pain as a slight sliver of pleasure appears, earning a coy smile from the Orca who brings me to his chest.

“So cute,” He coos as I huff tiredly at the idiot.

“Why are you so interested to learn about me anyway? I barely know you,” I argue.

“Well we need to fix that besides who doesn’t want to learn more about me?” He smiles.

Simply, I raise my hand.

“You know you want to, did that romantic night of us cuddling mean nothing to you?” He teases as another shade of red enters my face and I hide my burning blush from the grinning Orca.

“I-I was tired and you knew that, y-you took advantage bastard!” I hiss scowling at his deep chuckle.

“I know how about a game?” He offers.

“A game?” I raise a brow interested.

“10 questions. We each answer honestly, no lying, or else punishment,” He smirk eagerly as I feel his hand on my thigh brushing against it, drawing circles making me glance to my side, shyly.

“What’s wrong are you chicken?” He smirks as immediately I feel a wave of anger at the statement. Chicken? I am NO chicken, I’m shark and proud to be one, shark’s don’t back down.

“Fine bring it on!” I argue frowning at his victorious cocky smirk.


	24. Question Game

“I’ll go first, who was your first crush?” He asks as I scowl at the personal question, to be fair he could have done a lot worse but it’s only the start.

“None,” I argue.

“Hm?” Idate frowns.

“I don’t have a crush, sharks don’t have crushes,” I scoff looking away.

“You sure about that?” Idate leans in quite close earning a faint blush from the lack of space as he leans closer and closer until I bump into the snowy floor, I scowl feeling as though my heated body will melt through the ice, perhaps provide an escape but the orca easily trips me.

“You’re a bad liar you know,” Idate smirks leaning in to surprisingly peck my cheek and then…shocked I release a small squeak of surprise when I feel him tug at my tail.

“Ah so this spot is a delicate area for you too,” He grins eerily at the idea, tightening his grip making me squeak.

“You know that already bastard!” I hiss.

“True, true but still that face makes me want to ravish you right now, heheh, but I’m a nice guy and we’re playing a game remember?” He smirks dropping my tail as I glare at the guy, feeling my heated body yearn for more…no!! Nope! Not gonna happen stop it mind!!! Stupid machoism side…

It’s my go now…oh I know.

“Nagi told me you liked how I fight explain,” I respond.

“Hm not really a question but okay. You fight head on, I’ll admit you have some talent in fighting hand to hand and although you have that sword of yours you never use it, you like fighting hand to hand, I view fighting with a weapon as cheating and you don’t cheat,” He smirks.

“Wait you…” My eyes widen when he mentions the sword…oh boy.

“What’s your favourite meat?” He questions changing topic.

“Shark,” I answer making his eyes widen.

“Oh no, we have a cannibal in front of us , my, my I never knew you sharks ate one another,” He teases.

“You can’t just leave it. It’s against tradition,” I scoff.

“Tradition?” Idate frowns puzzled.

“Remember I told you about our mating?” I remind him making him nod.

“When the female wins and breaks free, she has to feed on the male body, her own reward besides it’s typically a fight to the death, its lucky if the guy makes it out alive typically,” I explain.

“I never pictured you as such a savage, I’m liking you even more now,” He coos teasingly wrapping his arms around me teasingly as I feel a blush cross my features as he nuzzles my neck, nibbling at my neck as I bite my lip, trying to hold in the squeaks. I feel a wave of pleasure starting to cloud my mind until no; the game must continue the game!!!

“Wait how do you know about the sword?” I ask him frowning at his smug smile as he departs, stopping the pleasure much to my body’s disappointment which I will take to my grave.

“Stupid shark, the number of times I’ve spent in that room of yours, you tend to spot a few things swords, pictures, a diary…” He smirks eerily as my eyes widen at the mention. OH DEAR GOD OF THE SEA NO….

“Now for my question, from what I saw I that little diary of yours, you have quite the bucket list, I ever pictured you as such a pervert my little sharky,” Idate teases eagerly as I avoid his gaze as he cradles my body, eager to hear more.

“Fine, so what if I have is that so wrong?” I scoff.

“Not really. Just makes me like you even more,” He smiles as I roll my eyes at the dummy.

“It good to see we have similar tastes in bed, hey ever thought about trying some toys?” He smirks darkly as I feel another flush of red appear. Stop it, stop it, stop it, I scowl at the chuckling mess.

“W-wh..t-toys?” I look away not wanting to talk of such things outside anyway.

“You’re not saying no,” He smirks as I pout, my red flushed.

“So you and Rocma?” I smirk.

“Uheheh, you asked your question besides from that tone you sound jealous,” he coos teasingly making me scoff.

“As if, Rocma could do a lot better,” I scoff.

“Please if you’re talking about that cowardly wolf then you can think again,” He scoffs.

“Hey I think there adorable!” I argue. “Hmm, I don’t know about that, I see a better couple on the isle,” He smirks oddly as I frown at his lack of answer.

“You mean Peraco and Rock I could see them together,” I reason not seeing Idate’s eye twitch as he smile.

“Sure,” He nods going along with it as we both hear the sound of footsteps and turn to a familiar orca.

“Hey Nagi,” I greet the girl ignoring Idate’s annoyed grumbling.

“Hey, Nekomaru came by,” Nagi reveals a letter.

“Says you can go back to the isle now,” She replies as I pick up the letter from her, swiftly reading and recognising Rocma’s handwriting. I nod closing the letter.

“Thanks Nagi, I should go thank your father for his hospitality,” I reason leaving the two alone…


	25. Departure

Peacefully, Idate watches the female shark walk back to the house; his eyes remain far off glued to her.

“You like her,” Nagi notes causing a harsh cough from the orca.

“Maybe,” He admits lightly.

“Compared to Rocma who do you like more?” Nagi frowns judging whether to see if this new friend of hers is a rival for her uncle’s affection and attention.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He smiles coyly at the pouting Nagi, chees puffed like a chipmunk.

“You’re mean uncle,” She sighs leaving the orca to his cigarette enjoying the nicotine; looking far off in thought.

Who do I like more…? He wonders to himself, his eyes still glued to the fleeting figure of his cute little sharky.

This sharky was different from his previous food, he has had variety of unique foods but this one was different, she fought hand to hand like him nonetheless she had a weapon but never used it, that he could admire, respect her want to not cheat. She was also adorable, sharing similar tastes to himself and her cute little screams in bed, her cute little tail, nibbling on it causing an expression of pure ecstasy and most of all, her little sick perverted side while the Orca himself didn’t care what people thought of his perverted side, she did, she was what he called a closet pervert, one he was excited to let out and see what she had in store for him and vice versa…

On the end end was Rocma, over the years the pair had fought fiercely both using hand to hand, while she used her nails he used his fists, both not cheating. Their fights would always interest him and want him to fight her more similar to the shark wanting to fight him or vice versa but deep down, he wondered did he love her or was he just a simply obsessed male? With one sided feelings he knows will never reach the man hating polar bear…

Who do I like more…? Tired, Idate closes his eyes dep in thought as he releases a heavy shade of grey into the air from his cigarette as patiently, he waits for said shark to return continuing his thoughts in peace.

Meanwhile:

“So you will be leaving…”Takama notes as I nod, on my knees with him across the table. Briefly, I raise a brow at an old photo of Idate and his brother but he’s wearing new attire, much posher looking attire while Takuma wears one that looks similar to Idate, I raise a brow intrigued but quickly stop t thought of Idate looking quite nice in his sharp attire to instead focus on the task at hand, thanking him.

“Indeed I just came to thank you once more for allowing me to stay and I apologise for the sudden intrusion,” I bow my head grateful for his aid.

“It was no problem. You seem like a good influence for my brother perhaps he can finally learn some manners after all,” Takama sighs as we both stand up.

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up,” I warn him lightly as he nods.

“Whether my parents do not approve of you two I do not know but I will admit you are different from the sharks I have seen and I approve of your relationship-”

“WOAH!!!” Started, I am taken back by the idea making the male raise a brow at my startled outburst.

“S-sorry, it’s just we’re not… a couple,” I stutter to the male who looks sceptical eyebrow raised.

“Then why pray tell has my brother kept you around. He tends to eat his food than leave it to waste unless he indulges himself with the food. He has been rather affectionate to you as well,” Takama adds.

“He’s a pervert,” I state as the brother goes silent, my eyes widen at the word indulge, so he tries to…of course that perverted bully does. I feel a tint of rage at the thought only to frown, why am I so angry? Tch must be feeling sorry from the victim yeah that’s it.

“That I cannot deny but still…he’s different,” Takama argues as I simply sigh, not wishing to argue with the predator that could kill me in an instant. Either way I’m grateful for your aid and hope you and your family have a good day,” I inform him and turn to leave.

“You as well. You are welcome to come back, Nagi seems to like you but know if you step out of line, I will no hesitate to eat you,” Shocked, my eyes widen at a familiar sadistic smile crossing his features. Terrified, I nod and we leave the male. I see the creepiness runs in the family…

“We heading out now?” Idate smiles at my simple nod s we both turn to find a frowning Takama and silent Nagi. I smile waving goodbye with Idate.

“Ready to go?” I ask.

“You sure you can go?” He gestures to my bandages.

“Pff, I’ll be fine,” I wave him off no longer feeling the paralyzing tingling sensation coursing through my body, long gone as I dive into the water, the cold ice like slap of the small waves wake me up, invigorating me to continue swimming, Idate follows behind as we make our way back home, to iceberg isle.

However on the way…

My ears perk up from the sound of waves clashing against one another to the sound of grumbling. “Hmm, its lunch time soon, we should go get some lunch,” I stop turning to Idate.

“Oh could this be you asking me out on a date, finally!” Idate smirks happily at the thought as I merely give the giddy guy an angry red face.

“O-of course n-Ah!” Shocked, my eyes widen as mid shout sea water leaks into my mouth causing a coughing fit.

“Hahahah! Stupid shark you can’t even talk probably!” Idate cackles at my struggles as I glare at the ass.

“Fine I’ll go alone, you have fun,” I huff swimming head to the closest pale I can think of…Apple isle.

Stretching, I smile at the small but tranquil island where I find a single stud apple tree, with an array of apples to eat from. Hmm, man last time I came here was with Samekichi, those were the days, man I wonder how he’s doing?


	26. Apple Isle

Happily, the three sharks smile on the little isle of lush green grass. The sun beams down on the isle, the warm waves of heat fall down on to the isle, brightening up the day as the fresh smell of sea salt wafts in the air. The long haired female giggles as she rushes up the big tall stoic tree, using her sharp claws to dig into the hard study oak to help her climb up. The two twin sharks, similar to the taller female shark are wearing small matching dark blue kimono like attire with two small white socks and sleek black sandals, however the sandals are long gone, bound to the depths of the sands from their little sandcastle prior.

The little adventurer of the group, the eldest of the trio has short navy blue hair with hints of grey, her eyes are brighter blue, as blue as the sea, wearing a kimono attire similar to her brothers but more feminine with a base of navy blue, matching the brothers but this one has a snow white sash with patterns of bright blue fishes on the fabric as a pattern.

“Be careful +,&-#1@^!”

“Get down there dummy you’re going to get hurt!”

“I’ll be fine, just you wait lunch is on the way!” Bravely, the young female shark declares chirping almost as she climbs up the big tall tree, panicking internally when seeing the claws sliding down and out now and again as she attempts to climb up the tree.

“Sis!!!” The two twins chorus in fear of their sibling.

“I-I’m fine I’m a shark!” She stutters holding in the urge to scream as she begins to dangle down.

“Oh gosh oh great sea god, oh-”

“AHHH!!!!!!” Terrified, the twins and young girl screech out scared as the girl begins to plummet to the ground.

“Hold on sis!” The two attempt to catch her –

‘CHOMP!!!’

“…”

“…”

“OW…”

“WHAT DO WE DO!?”

“I DON’T KNOW!!!”  
Terrified, the two young sharks screech at the comedic sight of their sister’s groaning jaws being embedded into the tree as she simple dangles down, scared.

“Don’t let go!” The albino warns her.

“You think!?” The panicked blue haired shark spits at the shy boy muffled, making him flinch as the two panic over the case, they fail to notice the young girl slowly reach her tired, worn and scraped claws out into the tree once more, embedding her claws into it for another go as she continues her climb.

“Is she mad!?”

“Oh no we have to get help!!!”

Determined, the girl climbs up as she finally reaches the branch where three juicy ruby red ripe apples dangle down, teasing the trio of hungry sharks lay, and she frees her teeth from the tree, wincing at the pain in her jaw to instead focus on her goal.

“Almost there…” The girl whispers, reaching out, only for her eyes to widen in glee as she takes the three ruby red apples from the branch.

“I got them! I got them! I got the-AHH!!!” Screaming, the girl halts in her victory cheer s she trips, descending down into the hard dirt ground.

“Sis!” The two chorus in shock as out of instinct-

‘CHOMP!!!’

“AGAIN!!!??” The two choruses in shock of see their younger sister dangling down with the apples in her grasps but her hard jaw lodged into the branch as she simply hangs down helpless.

“What on earth is going on!?” The sharp sound of water being cut makes the other turn to the splash of wetter to find a frantic woman with long hair gasp at the sight.

“+,&-#1@^?”

“Auntie!!!” The two twins chorus in fright as the woman rushes over to the boys’ side.

“Hold on dear, I’m coming!” The woman in her kimono rushes over to the sagging mess, reaching out to pluck the girl off the branch, wincing as she hears the faint crunch of bark as she cradles the little girl in her arms, her eyes widen at the bloodied toothy smiled given to her.

“Hey auntie! Look o got apples for your apple pie!!!” The young shark smiles brightly at the wide eyed woman who simply smiles at the poor girl, oblivious to the damage to her teeth, from the event.

“You…you silly girl,” The woman sighs scowling at the confused girl.

“Auntie?” The girl questions as said aunt wraps her arms around her child.

“Dummy you shouldn’t have done that!” Scowling the young blue haired hark scowls at his sister.

“But you guys were hungry and craving pie,” The girl innocently answers.

‘Bam!!’

“Ouchie auntie he hit me!!!!!” Wailing, the female shark whimpers crying in her auntie’s chest.

“Now, now, let’s all just head back and enjoy some pie okay?” Smiling the young shark kisses the temple of the frowning children and crying one. Slowly, the woman stands, holding the hands of each of the children to look out, to find her oldest of the twins looking out at the ocean silently.

“…Come on dear time for tea,” Smiling the woman calls out to the albino who simply turns nodding slowly and trailing behind the woman holding the hands of the two toddlers, oblivious to the look of longing from the shyest one. Stopping, the albino fish stops in his tracks; look at the fading figure of his mother with his brother and sister, ready to leave, leaving the albino all on his lonesome…

“£$%^ Come on!”

Or so he thought…

Startled, the shark perks up at the small hand gently grabbing his small pale hand as he looks up to smile sadly at the bloodied smile of the shark girl.

“Come on slowpoke if we don’t £$%^ will eat it all!!!” The girl smiles grabbing her sibling’s hand and dragging himself elsewhere unaware of the genuine smile across his features.

Thank you sister…thank you for noticing me.

Shyly, the snow pale hand of the little boy entwines with the bigger, warmer and softer hand of the eldest sibling. Happily, the happy family dive into the sea, heading back home, to the great sea kingdom…


	27. Apple Date

Those were the days…

Blissfully, I smile at the brief memory of back then. My boots click against the dry grainy beads of sand. I hear the faint crunch of sloshing sand as I make my way further into the sile, smiling at the lush green grass, the thin hairs of light green attempt to try to tickle my pale skin but fail, thanks to my trousers blocking the skin to tickle. My nose sniffs t the soothing smell of oak, from the oak tress approving the lone apple tree’s company along with the smell of daisies and sweet flowers, making the isle look much more lively, colourful and bright.

I raise a brow when I spot a certain sign on a wooden sign saying, "Caterpillars exterminated". What a strange title, oh well.

Smiling, I follow the sandy path feeling a wave of nostalgia at the memoires of my brothers and I playing hide and seek in the isle when we were children. I arrive in front of a familiar friendly tree, looking up at the ruby red apples ripe for the taking.

“It’s no shark meat but I suppose this will do,” I frown at the smug tone and turn to Idate.

“You can take it or leave it,” I argue.

“Or I could just have a little nibble here,” Idate smirks leaning over aiming to nibble on my neck, only for me to dodge the hit and instead jump up on the tree easily, towering over the frowning orca as I simple take an apple from a branch and bite down on the ripe apple.

Smiling, I enjoy the tasty sweet juice of the apple glaze my tongue as I feel my mouth explode from the sweetness of the fruit. I hear the faint crunch of my teeth happily chewing the piece of apple, only to wince slightly at the sound of sandpaper from the contact of apple on my shark dagger like teeth. Ah apples, only pears can defeat them.

“Come on share,” Idate frowns as I sigh, grabbing the closest one to me and tossing it down for him as he sits down, legs crossed grumbling as he eats the apple.

“It’s not shark meat but its something,” He grumbles, reminding himself. “Oh don’t be so picky,” I huff at the moron. Happily, I enjoy the brief peace with Idate until…huh I never saw Nagi’s mother?

“Hey Idate?” I pipe up hearing the faint crunch of an apple as I look down at the orca.

“Yes,” He acknowledges me, eating the apple as I toss him another just in case which he swiftly catches.

“Where is Nagi’s mother? I didn’t see her at all,” I note curious of the identity of Nagi’s mother.

“Oh out of town shopping last I checked. She would have liked you,” Idate says.

“Huh, what about your parents?” I ask curious.

“Oh ho, aw are you interested in little old me? Could it be you want the blessings from my parents?” Idate teasingly flirts making me scowl as I roughly grab a few extra apples, each time, harshly throwing the apples like projectiles at the teasing smirking beast who merely chuckles easily dodging the hits, damn him and his quick reflexes….

“Tch, whatever,” I scoff looking away ignoring the faint ruby red hitting my cheeks as I avoid his gaze, feeling his eyes on me.

“Out of town, I’m not sure what they would think about this,” He laughs uneasily as I frown, feeling a sense of sorrow in the pit of my stomach. Why am I feeling like this? Tch, I mean come on this isn’t…it can’t be…an Orca and a Shark!? It’s impossible; I’m just food for him to carry around, no doubt.

“I wonder how Rocma is…” I blurt out loud curious hoping she has recovered by now.

“She will be fine she’s a tough girl,” Idate waves my worry aside.

“Yeah, still here I thought you and Gris would have gone off together, have all the shark eating babies,” I smirk at the look of disdain crossing the orca face.

“No way in hell,” He hisses disgust laced in his tone making me snicker at him.

“The weirdo constantly stalks me, asking me out on dates and thanks to you proposed to me,” He growls, almost angered by him.

“Now you know how Rocma feels,” I tease lightly ignoring the playful glare sent my way.

“What about you? I wonder if any person tried to flirt with you now,” Idate wonders curiously as I frown in deep thought.

“Nope,” I answer.

“No?” Idate raises a bro surprised.

“Well I don’t think so. Wait I did save this sheep once,” I recall briefly.

“A sheep…you didn’t eat it?” Idate frowns disappointed.

“I was full besides it was all soggy eh all that fluff in my teeth,” I argue.

“And you call me fussy,” He smirks pointedly at me making me causing me to smirk and roll my eyes at the playful jab.

“Anyway it was quite weird I saw a portal some fluffy thing comes out and decide to investigate next thing I know is I put the guy on some isle, I think it was this one and was about to dive and leave the sheep guy until he said he would repay me with a date…” I recall the story frowning at the strange demon.

“Strange things tend to happen in the sea,” Idate notes.

“You’re not wrong,” Bored I look down at the flor smiling briefly at the memory of when I was a child.

“You look nice,” Idate’s voice blurts me out of my thought as I raise a brow looking down at him.

“Huh?” I frown at the smiling orca.

“When you smile you look cute,” He comments off handed as I feel another cloud of ruby red appear. “Shut up! B-bastard!” I hiss tossing a few apples at him until I flick one too far with my wrist, the momentum of the fling forces me to fall forward.

“Shii-”

“OoF!!” Wincing, I frown at the soft muscular lump I’ve fallen on. I frown at the alien substance except more hard and painful lands until I feel a pair of familiar hands begin to wander. “Don’t even think about it!” I hiss angrily, and smirk as I kick his tail, causing him to release a yelp of pain and a small smile crosses his perverted expression making me scowl as I sigh at the pained and smiling orca.

“Come on let’s go home,” Sighing, I grab the smiling blushing orca by his suit dragging him into the sea and we set off to iceberg isle, back home…


	28. Good To Be Home

“You’re back!!” Happily the sound of Yukisade’s cheer brings a small smile to my lips as I get out of the water, Idate behind me from the source of smoke behind me. Smiling, Yuki brings me into a soft hug bringing a small smile to my lips at the comfort of his snow soft wings, so soft it’s like clouds plus he’s so warm…so cuddly, so sleepy…

“Okay enough of the hug train,” Idate interrupts making me frown as he easily picks me up and remove me from Yuki’s hug. Why? I liked the hug he was so soft…aww…

“Had a fun trip,” Peraco smiles at me. “It was cool,” I shrug kneeling down smiling at the trio of penguins, happy to see me back. “There happy to have you back, you took your time making us worry,” Peraco bluntly states.

“Heh, sorry guess traveling can be time consuming,” I joke lightly. “Eh its cool you back with us,” Peraco smiles at me then narrows her eyes at Idate. “By the way no one pointed this out to you so I’ll just mention it now your zippers undone,” Peraco points out making my eyes widen with Idate as he drops his cigarette in shock as I sneakily glance down, only for my eye to widen at the familiars boxers of pink and ruby red hearts.

Huh, he wore the heart ones, those are my favourite…

Snickering, I can’t help but chuckle at Idate’s shocked expression as he turns his back to us, swiftly hearing the zip of his zipper and quickly diving into the sea, heading to the orca zone to hide his humiliation. I can’t help but smile in sympathy of the poor guy; we’ve all been there one way or another…

I hear the soft crunch of footsteps and turn to squeak at the harsh tug forward, my greyish blue meet a pair of stoic white irises, and black sclera eyes. Her once bloodied and wounded arm is now fully healed just like the others; I peer over to see the once stained ruby red snow now returned to its calm snowy white.

“You worried everyone,” Rocma scowls at me as I release a guilty chuckle.

“Sorry Rocma are you okay now? How about the rest of you?” I ask concerned for them.

“Tch, what the fuck you think!?” I scowl at a familiar grumpy voice wielding his shotgun.

“I see Rock’s language is still as colourful as ever,” I tease lightly only to feel a soft pat making my eyes widen as I look up at a humanoid version of Rock and fuck…he’s hot.

Wide eyed, I stare at the humanoid version of the grumpy penguin. In his humanoid form, he wears a black bust jacket over a grey shirt; a pair of black gloves; grey pants held by a black belt; black shoes; and a dog tag.

“What the fuck are you staring at!?” He scowls.

“N-nothing,” I smile sheepishly at the handsome male before me who merely huffs. “Don’t worry us again got that!?” He growls and storms off heading to the orca area as I blink, still trying to register in my mind that a grumpy guy like Rock could be that handsome in his human form, damn it! Why is it the mean people are the good looking ones…?

“Huh?” I raise a brow feeling a gentle pair of arms around my legs making me look down to smile at a teary eyed Mafuyu. Immediately, I feel a wave of guilt at making Mafuyu cry.

“I’m sorry!” I kneel down hugging the small seal feeling my heart break t the sight of the poor little girl being upset as I spot an angry Rocma, claws drawn but quickly withdrawn when she sees my tear eyed response as we both hug.

“Oh the short shark is back,” Blinking I turn to a…snowman.

“Um…am I high?” I question Yukisada who sighs nervously.

“No that’s just Sunosan,” Yuki introduces me to the snowman.

“Oh so this is the famous Suno who made Shiro cry,” I cross my arms at the laughing snowman. Sunosan is a typical white snowman, with a head and an abdomen. He wears a sky blue hat, and also sports a blue scarf on his "neck". He has two sticks for arms, with three branches acting as fingers, two pieces of coal for eyes, a carrot for a nose, and a piece of thick string for a mouth.

“You're the one who's too lax on Shirogane. A little teasing from me should be just right." Suno scoffs as I feel a twitch f anger at the snowman and walk up to him, as he brags on negative things about Shirogane and…

“So you think it’s okay to make him cry by saying cruel things at him, lowering his confidence and making him the coward that he is?” I argue arms crossed at him.

“Cruel? These are just undeniable facts. The dumb doggy doesn't seem to get it, so I'm giving him a little hand, see? For his own good!” Suno smiles at me, oblivious to my angered state.

“A little hand, tch says the guy with sticks for a hand. For your information if you want to give Shiro a hand you should give him confidence first then beat him down a peg that way he still recovers some shard of confidence to help fight”, I explain calmly to the idiotic snowman.

“I got to admit you’re not very sexy for a shark. I hear female sharks have a big rack but yo-”

“DIE!!” Darkly, I mutter kicking or more like stomping furiously upon the snowman far away earning the slush of ice as all is left is a bundle of snow.

“That’s a bit much don’t you think Silver?” Yuki laughs nervously.

“I spared him the punishment of a lifetime, now where’s Shirogane?” I smile as Yukisada sweat drops at my killer dark aura emitted from my friendly smile.

Quietly, I follow Yukisada to a familiar ice cavern and hear a familiar chorus of weeping. “Found him,” I sigh shaking my head entering the cavern…

“Shiro…Shiro!” I call out to the male, hearing the echoes of sobs and my voice calling out his name. Abruptly, the loud sobbing stops.

Huh? I hear frantic footsteps making me raise a bro only for my eyes to nearly bulge out as suddenly I see a flash of snow white and next thing I know I’m tackled outside the cavern.

“Eek!” Surprised, I feel my body roll in snow; I shiver from the ice cold shivers of the temperature of the snow and the slush of it. “What in the world?” I mutter opening my eyes only to feel a few soft droplets of liquid fall down on my face, this liquid is more delicate, less solidified, making me blink as I look up only to meet the watery eyes of golden.

“Shiro?” I call out as the artic wolf engulfs me into a hug crying on my jacket.

“Y-you’re back! I-I thought you’d never come back!” Shiro whimpers, I sigh, feeling bad for leaving the poor wolf to rest. Softly, I comb my fingertips through his snow soft white hair allowing him to let it out as I comfort the poor cry baby.

“I-I missed you,” He confesses shakily, his tone trembling as I smile at the poor guy feeling bad.

“It’s okay. I’m here now there’s no need for those tears,” I reason.

“B-but I saw you bleeding thanks to that nasty sperm whale. I thought you died when that shark dragged you into the water,” Shiro explains shakily.

“Yeah…that’s pretty scary,” I confess lightly.

“Y-you were scared!” Shiro’s eyes widen at the idea.

“Yes Shiro even sharks can get scared,” I chuckle lightly at the wolf.

“I’m glad you’re back,” He sniffles making me chuckle at the wolf.

“It’s good to be back,” I chuckle helping up the little wolf as we both share a small smile, relieved to be home…


	29. Coping Mechanisms

Smiling, I nuzzle closer into my pillow grateful to be home and feel the familiar sense of safety from being in my bed, in my home, in my territory. My smile widens as I feel a sense of comfort and normality at the smell of my home, a mixture of seaweed, the salty sea and tobacco…

I force myself to arise from my bed, stretching yawning afterwards; I stumble out of my bed to change into my normal attire.

After my daily routine and having breakfast I head out.

“Oi Orca fucker!” Loudly, the yell echoes surprising me, causing me to flinch in shock as I turn to look down at a familiar angry penguin glaring darkly at me.

“Excuse me?” I scowl at the nickname.

“You heard me Orca fucker,” He growls.

“We-”

“Don’t lie, I’ve seen those bite marks you’re shit at hiding them,” He bluntly stats making my head to fall in defeat, I’ve been caught damn it.

“Tch, what do you want?” I grumble at the tiny penguin, my eyes narrowed at the heavy stench of tobacco and alcohol.

“That orca bastards is being weird, he’s your responsibility fix him,” The penguin states gruffly as I only blink puzzled by him but merely sigh, sort of curious on what is wrong with Idate, not like I care I’m just curious. Calmly, I enter the orca zone only for my eyes to widen when I find instead of a cool, calm and confident Idate to find a panicky, scratchy, anxious looking Idate, his expression is of dismay as he groans, muttering and cursing under his breathe, pacing back and forth, his sharp coal black claws tugging at his slick raven curls.

“Um…Idate?” I raise a brow at the male only for him to turn and-

‘ACKK!!!’

SHIT!!! Shocked, I leap back as the male spurts out a familiar stream no a jet of ruby red spilling on his usual slick black suit and staining the snow white floor.

“Holy-”

I gasp surprised at the coughing male. Shocked, my eyes widen at the wave of shock, horror and concern for him as I steady the bleeding male. “Hey what’s going on? Come on sit down,” Quickly I set down the male. My eyes widening at the coughing male smiling weakly.

“Cigarettes,” He groans weakly as I raise a brow when I notice his lack of cigarettes, he must have used them all up before.

“Come on we can’t have you bleeding out, we need you in case of any other predators,” I mutter reasoning to myself as I help up the taller male, guiding him to the closest place possible which is…my place, dammit.

Gently, I place him on the sofa.

“I’ll get Yukisada,” I stand up ready to leave only to feel the rough tug pull me back as I look down at a blood stained Idate.

“Don’t,” He mutters making my eyes widen when his bloodied cheek nuzzles into my shirt.

“Hey don’t stain my clothes ugh dammit, look go change take a bath I don’t care just don’t look at my stuff,” I mutter helping him up and attempt to guide him, but he stops me making me raise a brow at him.

“I know my way,” He smirks as I feel a faint blush at the reminder as I simply huff. “Good, then I’m going to Yuki’s to find out what I should do with you,” I mutter.

“A massage would be nice,” He offers only to chuckle from my cold dead glare.

“Just go bathe,” I grumble leaving the male in my house to head to Yukisada’s…

“So I’m back,” I announce with some sort of medicine Yuki gave me to stop Idate’s coughing up blood…hopefully.

“Idate,” I open the door to my bedroom only for my eyes to widen when I find…

UMM….

Immediately, I feel a huge wave of heat hit my face making me stumble back from the heat and shock of a smirking smugly Idate, trousers on thankfully but shirt off revealing…

“Wait are those cuts?” I blurt out as Idate smirks.

“You would know better,” He smirks.

“What do you mean?” I question puzzled trying to ignore the urge to stutter and blush at the smug male.

“Oh my stupid shark you know what I mean,” He smirks eerily as I am taken aback as he pulls me into his chest, smirking cockily at my ruby red expression and scowl.

“Did…did you trick me!?” I scowl at the ass.

“No, the blood thing does happen when I don’t have my cigarettes,” He grins as he nuzzles my side.

“You smell of tobacco,” He smiles a heavy blush on his face and mine as he nuzzles my side, inhaling my scent trying to smear it on him. “H-Hold on!” My eyes widen when he sits down on my bed, bringing me into his lap as he cuddles into me, happily while I’m helpless thanks to his strength.

“I found something rather interesting,” He smirks smugly; I frown. “What do you mean?” I scowl as he brings out a photo, an old one that makes my eyes widen, my heart thump in both shock and sadness of the photo in his hands.

“You looked so cute as a teenager!” He coos teasingly as I glare at the photo of my old nasty self, only to feel a wave of sorrow at the person next to me.

“So who’s this sharky by your side, do I have competition?” Idate teasingly jokes.

“No, he’s…he’s my brother,” I mutter grimly.

“Your brother, huh you look so different,” He whispers eyeing my albino brothers. Although I’ll admit you have similar eyes, sharp eyes and that skin, the skin so tasty to nibble,” I feel Idate’s arms around me bring me closer as his cuddles into my side.

“I got to admit you look so cute, look at that little black skirt of yours, it sort of pisses me of, you exposing that much leg,” He teases lightly trying to lighten the sullen atmosphere from the mention of my brother. My eyes widen when his head goes down to nip at my pale legs earning a surprise squeak and pleasurable shiver to occur causing a small smile to cross Idate’s perverted face.

“Y-yeah sure, could we talk about something else,” I sigh wishing for a change of topic.

“Sure,” Idate puts the picture aside to put him back and myself using the movement making me lay on the bed with him.

“Let’s focus on some more fun things, let’s have a playdate!” He coos perversely, nibbling on my pale percaline skin earning a few squeaks moans of pleasure from the playful nibbles, not seeing his smirk widen from the tiny squeaks.

“So cute,” He whispers mockingly as he begins to undress.

“I-I’m not cute bastard,” I hiss scowling, my face as red as lava.

“Like I said my stupid shark. You’re a terrible liar,” Idate towers over me a crooked smile on his face as as another night ensures of pain, pleasure and fun begins…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how are you feeling about Silver and Idate or Silver and her brothers? Would love to know your ideas and such!


	30. It Happened Again...

“So…”

“It happened again…”

“He sure was rougher than last time…”

Solemnly, I look down in defeat as I feel Yukisada banged and apply some jell to my bite-marks and bruises, not to the point of breaking but still…

“Perverted bastard bursting into your home like that,” Rocma growls angrily as I sigh recalling the latest attack of the Orca.

Calmly, I sit on my sofa leaning against the comfy sofa, smiling as I enjoy the TV programs before me. Hungrily, I hear the grumble of my stomach as I reach out to my snow white china plate for a few fish I left out to get for snacks for the film, however as I reach out-

BAM!!!

WHA-

Started, I jump up, hearing the loud crash of my plate and the light thud of my fish falling to the floor. “NO!!! NOT MY FISH!!!” Annoyed, I glare at the intruder who has the guts to intrude on my territory, Shark territory only for my eyes to widen in fear as my nose picks up the faint smell of tobacco but no…wait, more like the smoky smell lingering. Shocked, I stare at the intruder with a dark expression crossing his face.

“No cigarettes…need cigarettes,” The male grumbles darkly.

“Not again…Idate?” I call out wearily.

“Need substitute, perfect,” Eagerly Idate grins at me, striding forward confidently as I squeak as he lifts me over his shoulder. Shocked, I stare in shock over the fast events. “W-wait hold on what-eekk!!!”

The memory ends with the heavy slam of the door as I’m thrown on the bed, watching Idate remove his tie, looking more animal like as the memory fades recalling my current body state of the stench of tobacco, sweat and musk from the ass as I feel a familiar rush of pleasure course through me as well as I feel a familiar heated cheeks of a blush…no, no I do not find that ass sexy, I do not…I do…

“Why me?” I mutter grumbling annoyed as the two shrug, not sure how to answer.

“So he ran out of cigarettes…”

“Yep.

“Did you even try to fight back?”

Yes! He’s an orca I’m a shark you do know the circle of life right!? And why am I getting a sense of Déjà vu?” I snap tired of it all…

“Maybe you could ask Rock for some? See if he can spare you some to give to Idate when he tries to attack you again,” Yuki offers.

“Indeed I won’t always be there to fend him off,” Rocma agrees.

“Yeah I’ll go now,” I stand up, putting on my jacket to hide the bite marks and hickey’s given to me thanks to that pervert.

I leave the house, shivering from the ice cold breeze slightly but I have grown used to it, adjusted by now to it. I approach the fishing area where Rock usually hangs around to find the small angry penguin fishing alone.

“Oi Rock,” I call out to the male who turns to glare at me.

“What the fuck do you want?” He questions me, as I notice his empty bucket bringing a smug smirk to my face at his lack of bites, hah, guess the saying of the bird gets the worm does work after all, I smirk at the place I usually fish and get the food, but no luck for this small penguin.

“I need to borrow some cigarettes,” I request only to hear the cock of a shot gun making me jump back at the gun to my face.

“Say that again you piece of shit!” He growls.

“I need them to ward off that damn orca!” I argue.

“I don’t give a shit these are mine. It ain’t my fault that damn orca is obsessed over you!” He growls angrily at me making me scowl.

“Obsessed, no he’s not, he likes bullying me, he’s obsessed with Rocma!” I argue recalling Rocma informing me of his one sided attraction to the poor polar bear, I frown at the brief pain in my chest.

“Not any fucking more,” The male curses making me scowl.

“What do you men dipshit?” I argue.

“What the fuck does it look lie? That baldy is obsessed with you. It’s god damn annoying he won’t shut the fuck up about you and your nightly activities with him,” Rock explains as I feel a heated blush of both embarrassment and anger hit me from the information, so the pervert boasts about that….that bastard!!

“Just gimme!” I argue.

“How about you gimme the lighter you stole from me!!!” He growls making my eyes widen at the news.

“What are you talking about?” I scoff looking away ignoring his sharp glare.

“I saw that fucking orca with my lighter, he knows it’s mine and he went to your place the same day he came back with it you fucker,” He growls lowly.

“Just give me-”

“Say that again!” He challenges darkly gun aimed as I release a growl and storm off, ignoring his grumbling and cursing sent my way. “Have fun with the pond you overfished bitch!” I shout causing him to seethe and turn to glare at me.

“I knew it you bitch!” He curses as I flee hearing the loud sound of gunfire…

Desperate, I turn to find a place to hide from the raving Rock no doubt swearing and cursing in his colourful language, as colourful as a rainbow.

However, my eyes widen mid run when I spot a familiar bird alone. Yes perfect! Grinning, I approach Nekoyama!

“Nekoyama!” I call out to the bird that turns to me.

“Ah Silver, It’s good to see you. Tell me how did that proposal of yours go? Did he say yes?” Nekoyama asks eagerly causing me to release a nervous chuckle at the bad memory. “Well…” I look away at the memory.

“Oh my dear girl you were rejected well that person doesn’t know what he’s missing!! A girl like yourself is hard to come by. I just know you’ll find your knight in shining armour in no time,” Nekoyama rambles, making me nervously chuckle at the romantic male.

“Yeah well I need some cigarettes, underwater proof ones,” I tell him.

“Y-you!? My dear does your brother know of this recent…hobby?” Nekoyama frowns.

“Oh no, no, no! Not for me, I assure just…owe someone some cigarettes,” I lie looking away.

“Sure…who will be paying?” He asks puzzled.

“Hmm, charge it to Fukami again,” I wave it off.

“U-um my dear are you sure?” He frowns slightly fearful.

“Eh it’ll be fine,” I wave it off as the bird simply nods.

“Oh yes by the way, here a letter from your brother, he told me it was urgent you read it,” Nekoyama informs me passing me a small letter, making my eyes widens at the letter.

“Samekichi sent me this?” I whisper as Nekoyama nods.

“You should talk to him, poor boy love sick over Wadanohara that he’s pushed everyone else away, you may be the only one to get through to him and help those two get together,” Nekoyama informs me making me smile weakly at him and nod. Nekoyama nods and flies away a bright cunning smirk on my features. It falters slightly at the letter, what’s going on brother? Tiredly, I release a sigh and shake my head, on the plus side…

Ahahha, just you wait Idate…I won’t stand by anymore with letting you have your way, not anymore, not to me, not to a shark, never mess with a superior shark!!


	31. Cigarette Castle

“Hahahahh!!!” Cackling, I grin at the armada, no a castle wall of cigarettes packets in my house, safely stored in the spare wardrobe. Now no orca will attack me hahahah!!! I’m a genius!!! Genius! Genius!

Loudly, the sound of the door being slammed open echoes in the air, snapping me out of my happy dance as I turn only for my eyes to widen at a familiar dark aura emitted from the shaking male rushing towards me. No!! No!! No!!! NOT THIS TIME!!! Quickly, I run into the living room.

“Oh are we running? This is going to be so much fun!!!” I shiver at the dark perverted tone of Idate and quickly run to the spare wardrobe, slamming it open to reveal a wall of cigarettes making Idate stop in his tracks, his eyes widening at the holy site to him as I show a smug smile, a toothy grin as I grab a packet and-

“BE GONE DEMON!!!” I declare loudly tossing the packet at him as he raises a brow.

“How did-”

“I have my connections now be gone demon!!” I yell as Idate smirks happily, taking the box of cigarettes only for my eyes to widen as I hear a pair of angry boots and turn for my eyes to widen at the humanoid rock, gun in hand as he glares darkly at me. He is wearing his typical humanoid attire of a black bust jacket over a grey shirt; a pair of black gloves; grey pants held by a black belt; black shoes; and a dog tag. However this time he is seen with a cigarette.

“Where’s my lighter!?” He roars as I squeak back in fear of the shot gun and…is that a katana!? Panicked, I rush to my room to take out a familiar purple blade only as I come out of the room to see Idate talking to Rock, returning a familiar lighter to the fuming male, who huffs giving Idate a simple middle finger and giving me a gruff glare before storming off, slamming the door harshly behind, making me flinch slightly at the sound.

“What did you say to him?” I ask curious looking up at the smoking male only to scowl,

“You know the rules,” I cross my arms at the smug orca.

“I did you a favour you owe me,” He smirks.

“I gave you cigarettes,” I remind him, frowning at him.

“And that is meant to cut our precious time together?” He smirks wrapping his arm round me purposefully nuzzling me so I can wince at the scent well more of stench of smoke, earning a small chuckle from the mean Orca.

“Honestly you’re exhausting,” I grumble tiredly placing myself on the sofa, in the mood for some sort of movie.

“Aw you wound me,” He plays along, placing his hand on his chest.

“Idate we’ve been over this for you to place your hand there that would mean you would have a heart,” I smirk at his pained expression.

“So mean, your words cut me deeply,” He exaggerates.

“Your presence cuts me deeply,” I grumble as Idate merely snickers.

“What’s so funny?” I glare.

“That was your retort?” He snickers using his gloved hand with the cigarette, burning to hide his snicker.

“S-shut up!” I scowl at him only making him chuckle.

“Wow you stupid sharks are terrible at comebacks,” Idate laughs out loud as I scowl at the snickering male with my arms crossed and glaring at him, if looks could kill he would be six feet under.

“Hey we never finished that question game you know,” Idate brings up making me raise a brow at his smug smile.

“Why do I feel like in the end, I’m just going to be a blushing mess?” I grumble tiredly.

“Oh come on it’ll be fun!” He grins as I release a tired grumble but comply out of sheer boredom, bringing a victorious smirk to the Orca’s face.

“I’ll go first, are you a light weight?” Idate smirks as I blink surprised by his rather light question.

“Um, no. Well I don’t think so. I can drink a bit I’m not as bad as Lobco, but I’m okay I guess,” I shrug causally.

Now then let me see, I know.

“Have you ever met a devil or demon?” I ask interested considering I reckon he would get along well with demons or a devil with his personality.

“Yep,” Idate smiles confidently.

“Huh?” I blink owlishly shocked at this.

“Yep, nice guy, we sometimes meet up just to catch up, a devil of some black world,” Idate smiles as I release a tired sigh.

Why is it I’m not surprised that you would get along well with a devil?” I grumble tiredly hearing his chuckle.

“I think you would too, he’d definitely think you were cute, his boyfriend and you would get along well as well. We should set up a meeting,” Idate grins eager at the thought as I merely stare at the ridiculous idea.

“Sure,” I roll my eyes.

Suddenly, the ding of the oven surprises me as I stand up.

“Oh yeah I had some stir fry,” I recall as I enter the kitchen leaving Idate to watch some TV…or so I thought.

Calmly as I dish out the food I feel a pair of eyes on me and turn to a smirking orca.

I look outside only for my eyes to widen at how dark it is, huh how long did we send talking to each other? I frown when I see Idate eyeing the food and sigh; I take out an extra plate, filling the plates and sitting back down on the sofa, placing both plates on the living room table.

“Pretty impressive for a shark,” Happily, Idate digs into the food making me look away.

“Just shut up and eat the food,” I grumble as together the pair of us, enjoying both the food and one another’s company as night comes and Idate talks to me; I respond back but I notice my eyes drift to certain envelope on the bedside.


	32. This Isn't A Game!!

The next morning, I wake up alone, Idate must have gone. I stand up releasing a heavy sigh as I turn to the bathroom; my eyes linger on a certain envelope making me grumble. Hissing, I scowl at the pain below, why did I?, Sighing I shake my shake ignoring it and instead I decide to focus on getting up and eating some fish.

Should I open it? What could my brother want from me? I haven’t spoken to my brother for a while now…

Frowning, a sliver of fear, worry and nerves hit me as I continue to stare down at the envelope a variety of emotions in my gut, shouting, arguing and swelling inside me, emotions duking out to find out my decision.

“You know that envelope won’t do anything if you keep staring at it…” Idate informs me.

Shocked, my eyes widen as my nose picks up the scent of smoke and I look up to see Idate casually smoking, much to my annoyance.” I told you no smoking in the house,” I frown at him.

“Don’t change the topic stupid shark,” Idate huffs, plopping himself down next to me, bringing me to rest on his shoulder.

“You know I’m surprised you didn’t try anything last night,” I mutter feeling my body relax and snuggle into the warmth of his coat and my muscle ease from the familiar scent of smoke and seawater.

“Eh, where would the fun be?” Idate teases causing a small smile but mainly an eye roll from me.

“Sorry what’s with the envelope? A love letter? “Idate teases however I raise a brow at the threating and slightly sweet sickly tone he sued.

“Why you jealous?” I smirk teasingly only to gasp as I’m pushed on to the couch. Smirking, Idate looms over me as a small blush begins to form as he looms over me smiling.

“Not really considering you know your mine, no one knows your body as well as I do, after all my stupid shark,” Idate coos teasingly as I feel a wave of embarrassment hit me.

“B-Bastard you can’t just say that so casually!!!” I scold him glaring at him as he merely returns with a coy smile. “You’re so cute when you blush,” He smirks, teasingly as I merely huff and cross my arms, turning my back to him.

“Oh come on there’s no need to pout, I was just teasing,” Idate smirks his grin reveals his sharp pearl whites only making me frown as my grip tightens on the envelope. Eventually, Idate calms simply humming as he wraps his arms around my waist, bringing me into his lap. It’s silent but it’s nice as we both enjoy one another’s company as my eyes still stay glued to the envelope, I sigh, feeling relaxed from the familiar scent…

“Seriously though it’s nothing I have to worry about right?” Idate peers over making me turn to look up at the series onyx eyes. Calmly, I shake my head. “No, just family stuff,” I mutter shrugging it off.

“Your family, you know since you met mine it’s only fair I meet yours and get their blessing,” Idate teases jokingly however I feel my body freeze at his words and my head slumps, as I feel a wave of sorrow at the idea.

“What?” Idate frowns catching on to my silence.

“Why are you still here?” I frown at him, wanting to change subject, making him frown and raise a brow.

“Why am I still here?” He raises a brow puzzle plastering the smile on his lips, only causing my brow to furrow even more.

“Yes! Why are you still here!? You were obsessed with Rocma right? Why don’t you go bother her!? You can’t get over someone that quickly! O-or I don’t know some other orca! Why don’t you go bother them!?” I argue finally fed up of this teasing and everything. I fail to notice Idate’s expression darken.

“I’m here because I feel like it, you interest me,” He smiles as I glare at the bastard, doesn’t he get it!?

“See that’s the problem, I interest you!” Angrily, I feel a wave of rage hit me as I feel a heavy pain in my chest. Why? Why am I feeling like this? Why can’t I identify this emotion!? Why am I hurting? Why is it when I’m with him he makes me feel like this!? I hate this, I hate this! I hate all of this! I don’t want to feel this! I…I want everything to be normal, I –I mean he’s probably just toying with me I mean like Gris said, I’m…I’m just meat for him to devour or use as a sex doll, I’m just some toy for him to use, that’s all it is really.

Tatsumiya and my aunt would be ashamed of me, they’d always tell me to find that one guy and stick by him no matter what or who he is but this…this isn’t it. It can’t be it, I have a duty and I am expected to have kids to continue being the guardian of the sea with my family and serve the blue sea, not be some play toy for some orca, who probably sleeps with tons of other fishes he calls food. This…I need to end this.

“A shark and an Orca can’t be together i-it doesn’t work! This whole thing is a waste of fucking time!!!” I screech at him fed up with this, fed up with him and fed up with being toyed with, I’m just food to him that’s it and I…wait why am I getting so angry about this? God damn it I don’t know!!! I hate this! I hate him! I hate everything.

“Hey shark-”

“Don’t call me that! You don’t even know my name…its always sharky this or something stupid. Idate...you forced yourself upon me! I snap at him making him frown as my throat begins to choke up as I recall the terrifying memory.

“Hey! We both enjoyed it did we not?” Idate argues frowning.

“Idate you RAPED me that isn’t normal! I was terrified!” I screech at him.

“You told me before of how you and your stupid shark kind would rape each other in mating, why is this different?” Idate reasons as I scowl at him.

“Because I want it to be different!” I snap silencing him as I feel my eyelids begin to water as I try to blink them back.

“I just…I was an idiot. Why didn’t you kill me when you had the chance in bed? You could have eaten me right there but you didn’t, you know what’s the worst thing is? I thought you cared, you may have liked me but you couldn’t you just couldn’t. This isn’t normal Idate what we have isn’t normal. I was scared okay, I was fucking terrified,” I whisper my voice going wobbly as tears begin to prick in my eyes silencing the frowning Idate.

“Silver I…are you crying?” Idate whispers in shock when I turn my head aside as he tries to reach out to me, making me flinch as he tries to wipe away my tears only for me to push him back, surprising him…

“No! I just…fine I am! Are you happy!? This pointless affair is over, I’m done!” I huff angrily turning and stomping away, thankfully, I do not hear the faint sound of footsteps following after me, I ignore the heaviness in my chest, what is this? Scowling, I look down at my chest, releasing a pained huff. I’m not some game or toy you can play with Idate and even then…what we had been…it wasn’t healthy nor was it normal. I hope you realise that soon…

It doesn’t matter, what matters is getting out of this isle, forgetting him and forgetting everyone else what matters now is my brother and if this letter is true, then…slowly, I approach a familiar purple sword and pick it up, inspecting the sword seeing it ready for battle. Determined, I nod and equip the sword, ready for the battle to come.

Don’t worry Samekichi, I’m coming…

*What do you think guys is going to happen? How are you feeling about all this would love to know!*


	33. The Story Of A Witch

“Of course I knew.”

“We felt…the same way…”

“I’m a fool.”

“Why? Why couldn’t I notice something within my own self?”

“…it’s too late. Much too late for everything.”

“And it’s my fault…all of it.”

“If only…I had done better.”

“…I’m sorry. And yet….”

“Now I can’t even tell you that.”

“…I’m sorry.”

Calmly, the soft lull of the bright blue sea shines from the heavenly glow of the rising sun perched upwards as the bright moon from high above, watches over the calm sea as soft fluffy clouds roll in, towering over the sea as the sea’s protectors…

Softly, the waves slush against one another, calmly peacefully, the heavy scent of sea salt wafts in the air as the human walks towards the beach, hearing the soothing sounds of the ocean. Curious, the person with (Long/Short) hair and curious (E/C) looks out at the sea, the sift gentle breeze of the salty air blows in the wind, lifting the figures (Long/Short) hair.

“You sure about this?” Quietly, (Y/N) turns to the ruby red portal, their eyes narrow in annoyance towards the smirking smug male before them. The male has a paler skin tone remind them of a dead corpse which how pale he is, he is wearing a coal black robe reaching the sand ground of the beach, briefly they hears the faint crunch of grainy sound but ignores it, instead focusing on the calm shushes of waves overcoming one another and enjoying the cool chill breeze of the ocean.

“This is the place, the legendary sea witch…”

You didn’t know why but the tales of the Sea witch had reached far and vast, many had spoken of the lone witch forever staying, forever unchanging and forever waiting for her lover, each time praying, wishing, and hoping for their fated lover. It was an old but loving tale, you had heard many times, heck your friends and family wouldn’t stop talking about it, some would say it was all lies, made up and never happened but there were a select few, a minority of those who believed in that tale, you…you didn’t know what to choose.

You had heard the tale many times each time the tale had been romanticised even more, heck you had a school project on the topic and while many reports argued against the idea of magic and the idea of there even being a red sea, you couldn’t help but question the idea, wonder the truth behind the fable and so here you are. Wanting the answer to know if this fable is true after all. You had heard from locals, elderly people speaking of how the witches hut was only revealed, when the it was a bright full moon and those lost sheep, wandering, searching, adventuring for answers would stumble across the witch who would tell the tale or at least help you, due to the witches kind heart as the folk spoke of.

Nervously, the figure approaches the sea, your body shivering from the icy touch of the sea water and chill of the atmosphere around the beach. Curious, you raise a brow kneeling down to notice a small peach pink shell, gently; you pick up the shell your fingertips grazing the soft yet sturdy texture of the shell. You place the shell on to your ear, smiling when hearing the faint roar of the ocean, singingly softly in your ear bringing a small smile to your lips as you stand up, placing the shell softly back on the grainy sand.

Curious, you turn to feeling something off in the air and turn only for your eyes to widen at a small but tiny cute looking hut, it looked like a cottage. Curious, you approach the cottage; could this be the famous cottage the elders spoke of? Intrigued, you follow the pathway before you, your eyes widening as you look up, your eyes widening in amazement at the bright beautiful gems in the sky, the stars shining brighter than usual as the moon calmly towers over you, almost greeting you in a way as you follow the eerie path of moonlight towards the small blue coloured schemed cottage, all of the cottage interior and exterior had dark colours of the sea, no bright blues a part from only bright stars and crescent moons to add to the sea like theme of the room.

Inside, the hut where calmly an older looking girl smiles warmly at the visitor, sitting down on a snow white pearl shade table where in her pale hands is an open navy blue cover book. She has a navy blue dress with darker navy accents along the hem of her skirt, the collar, the cuffs of the sleeves and the bow on the front of her shirt. Her collar becomes a cape that goes down to her ankles the outside being the same navy and the inside being a lighter navy, it is decorated with an even lighter navy blue stripe on the inside as well as an anchor pattern near the lower side.

The ribbon on the back is now also of a dark navy blue colour. Her witch hat is navy with a dark blue shade visible under the brim. The hat is accented with a navy ribbon and the anchor is replaced with many hooks and chains that dangle beneath her hat's rim. Her hair is long, reaching around knee length and her braids are now tied with navy ribbons. She wears navy stockings and lighter navy boots with dark navy ribbons on the sides. Her eyes are grey, however her pupils are black. She has brown hair with a short, blunt bang and is kept in two braided tails.

“Nice to meet you,” The sea witch kindly greets the curious visitor who simply nods.

“I am…the Sea Witch and you are? The sea witch smiles kindly at you.

“….Oh is that right. I’ve been waiting. Yes I’m aware. Now, listen to this story I have to tell…as if swaying in the waves…lean back and listen. Ah yes. The moon is full tonight. I always make a wish every night of a full moon, heh my friend she always tells me how silly it was to rely on the moon…yes…I believe in such things. Hohoho. No, I’m just talking to myself. Never mind it. Lit by the moon, the sea seems to glitter just like the stars, briefly the sea witch glances upwards towards the pearl white crescent moon and stars hanging down from the ceiling above.

“Who knows what good can be found there. Right,” Calmly, the sea witch blinks gesturing for the visitor to sit down besides the sea itch, leaning in eager to hear the tale of the Blue Sea…

“Now then. Shall we begin?”

“This is a story of a witch…”


	34. "My Dear Girl"

“My dear girl, please always remain who you are. Let nothing stain you, nothing take you away. That is all I ask of you.”

Happily, the young girl awakens from her happy dream, her light brown eyes filled with a light of joey, naivety and happiness for the bright new day. Her long light brown hair dangles down in waves as she exits her bed, releasing a small timid yawn.

“Oops slept a little late, huh,” The girl notes to herself, getting out of the bed and making it all clean and tidy as per the usual routine, she spots the other empty four beds as well. The young girl approaches the mirror by her bedside table, smiling brightly into the mirror she changes her bed wear attire from a pearl white nightdress with a navy blue ribbon as decoration on to a simple, white sailor uniform, with a typical white collar accented with navy blue stripes. The cuffs of the sleeves also have the band stripe design. Her knee high socks are navy blue with a single white stripe near the top. On the back of her outfit she has a huge, navy blue bow. Her shoes are simple black buckled shoes and her hair is tied with two navy blue ribbons. On her head she has a small sailor cap, accented with a large navy blue ribbon.

“There…guess everyone’s outside?” Brightly the girl smiles at her changed state and turns to the bookcase filled with volumes all about the sea and the cabinet is filled with all sorts of the stuff. The room have a light brown wall paper with a wooden floorboard below, matching the wooden bedposts and cream mattress, duvet and pillows neatly on the bed. She approaches the wooden table finding a empty mug of coffee left alone with a heavy plastic bottle of milk. She looks up at the wooden ceiling cupboards to find an anchor up above and another having two red and white life rings on another cupboard ceiling. The young girl decides to collect a few magical candies from the bottle of milk then leave the room.

“Morning Memoca!” Happily, the brunette with her hair now braided approaches her seagull familiar, Memoca. Memoca has short, white, layered hair with a yellow streak covering her right eye. She wears a small white sailor hat tilted to the left side of her head. Her eyes are golden yellow. She also has seagull wings and a small, white tail.

She wears a white, sailor like dress, which reaches slightly below her hips. The collar, pocket edge and lower portion of the sleeves are accented with black and a small, golden anchor design is found in the lower left corner. The front of the dress contains a large, light grey oval, with a slightly darker lining and six golden buttons. Memoca also wears tan stockings and black Mary Jane shoes.

“Ah! Mornin’ , Wadda! Bet you slept well, huh… Gosh how many times you’d wake me up!?” Memoca exclaims to the smiling girl who apologises to her.

“You’re one late sleeping Witch! Go see the others!” Memoca instructs Wadanohara.

“Right, right,” Wadda smiles turning to leave, only for her smile to widen when hearing Memoca muttering continuing to look out at the ocean as they sail across it.

“Are we there yet? We’re not there yet…”

Smiling, Wadanohara approaches the back of the ship to see her other two familiars.

Smiling, she approaches the lone stoic blue haired boy, Fukami.

“Hey, morning…Wadanohara,” The male greets the girl broadly.

“Morning Fukami!” Wadanohara cheerfully greets the male. Fukami has short, light blue hair, cut to chin length. His eyes are dark grey and his expression almost never changes. Underneath his coat he is shown to have six long, pinkish tentacles.

“Had a good sleep I take it,” Fukami wears a white coat that reaches almost to his knees and covers his hands. The edges of the coat are lined with a dark blue trim. A scarf like tie matching the colour of the trim is tied around his neck, and a small, white anchor symbol is shown on it. His pants are black, as are his boots and seven white, bubble like decorations line the side of them.

“Yeah, I kinda, um, conked out…” Wadanohara sweat drops sheepishly.

“Tired from the long journey, don’t push it,” Fukami warns her, concern laced in his stoic tone.

“I’m fine,” Wadanohara smiles softly at the concerned humanoid octopus, appreciating the concern, even if he hides it behind his uncaring and cold façade, Wadanohara knows how deeply Fukami cares for her like a father to a daughter in her perspective, silently, Fukami turns back to the sea as said girl turns to the last of her familiars on board, a dolphin looking out at the sea closely Fukami.

“Oh….morning, Wadanohara!” The dolphin humanoid turns to her mistress.

“Morning Dolphi,” Wadanohara greets Dolphi. Dolphi has short, dark grey hair cut into a bob style; her dorsal fin protrudes from the top of her head and is somewhat small. She has black sclera with white pupils and a dolphin tail matching her hair colour.

Quietly, Dolphi stares remaining quiet as Wadanohara smiles at her. She wears a dark blue sleeveless sailor like dress reaching around hip length, with dark blue cuffs. The pocket edge, collar, the edges of the cuffs and bottom of the dress are accented with white stripes. The dress has six, golden buttons on the front and two matching buttons on each cuff. Dolphi wears white stockings and black buckle up shoes.

“What’s up?” Wadanohara questions her familiar.

“Um…there’s lots of sharks over there….Shark’re…scary,” Dolphi confesses as the bubbly girl goes silent at Dolphi’s words. It’s okay Dolphi. “They’re not scary at all!” Wadanohara reassures the dolphin remembering sadly a certain tough acting shark, with a heart of gold and another motherly shark, caring deeply for her even if she may act a bit scary at times, she could tell the pair meant well.

“R-really?” Dolphi whispers amazed.

“Yeah! Trust me!” Wadanohara smiles, leaving the dolphin who continues to stare out at the sea fidgeting…

Sighing, Wadanohara sighs seeing her nervous friend and turns to head back to Memoca for a more uplifting talk…


	35. Star Fruits

Smiling, Wadanohara turns to Memoca hearing her friend mutter out.

“Whew how much further is it going to be?” The seagull complains, impatiently looking out at the blue ocean.

Wadanohara pov:

Hello. My name is Wadanohara. I’m a witch! Right now I’m travelling with my familiars to return to my home sea. All right, better get moving, sighing, I enjoy the beautiful bright sun, the fresh scent of the salty air and the cool ice breeze as we begin to head out on our boat.

Quietly, I enjoy the rush of the sea, after battling a few sea fish in our way we stop in our tracks, my eyes narrowing when I spot a...letter? Curious, we all peer over the side at the sea, Fukami reaching out to it and picking it up with his tentacles, we all crowd around the letter.

“A letter?” Memoca questions surprised by the floating paper.

“Maybe…the postman?” Dolphi suggests.

“Indeed,” Fukami agrees.

“Which means…”I trials off getting a faint idea considering his history at times.

“Perhaps…he may have crashed somewhere, again,” Fukami answers making us all nod.

That’s not good! Concerned, I feel a wave of worry for Nekoyama, he’s such a nice person, I hope he’s okay; maybe we should look for him, just to make sure he’s okay! Worried, we continue on our way following a path of beautiful bright yellow stars in the sea to a familiar island, bringing a small smile to my face. On our way, we stumble across another letter and pick it up.

“Another one, is he on that island?” I wonder and decide to land there, in hopes for searching for the friendly postman. We arrive in Star isle. Smiling, I look around at the gorgeous patterns of star in the sand and the trees with star shaped fruit hanging down, some tumbling down and landing on the ground too, together, we follow the trial of letters to find a familiar postman, sleeping soundly on the sand floor.

“Ah! Are you okay?” I ask concerned and worried for the poor looking postman.

“M…mmm…I’m hungry…” Nekoyama responds.

“Not this again,” Memoca grumbles annoyed at the passed out looking bird.

“He’s been too busy with work to eat, surely,” I reason feeling bad for the poor hardworking Nekoyama.

“Wahh…” Dolphi cries feeling bad for the poor bird.

3rd person:

“D…done for…I’m a goner,” Nekoyama exclaims in sorrow.

“Wadanohara do you like roast fowl?” Fukami sharply remarks to the shocked and sweat dropping Wadanohara.

“N-no thanks!” Wadanohara replies rather not wanting to see the outgoing hardworking postman cooked.

“Hooold up! Is that not a proclamation of war against me!?” Memoca argues.

“Want…star fruits…gotta be star fruits,” The drained seagull mutters.

“Huuhhh? Hey! I’ve got donuts on me so take ‘em and put up with it! Memoca orders.

“I want star fruuuuits…” Nekoyama sighs.

“Why!? Any food should be fine! Right!? Am I right!?” Memoca argues glaring as the bird feigns death with the halo on his head.

Nervously, Wadanohara sweat drops at the feuding pair, wanting to help the poor soul and stop the squabbling, she steps forward.

“Well, Star fruits grow elsewhere on this island, so we could go get some….” Wadanohara offers.

“Wha!! Just leave the layabout! He should get ‘em himself!” Memoca argues annoyed.

“Birds of a feather….are harsh on each other,” Dolphi points out.

“Star….Fruits…” Nekoyama mumbles lost in his own hunger and words to continue talking coherently…

“Look, he looks so pained. Let’s go fetch some,” The witch reasons.

“If that what you want, fine,” Fukami gives in for the sake of her.

“Yeah,” Dolphi agrees.

“NOT approving!” Memoca huffs and the group head off in search of the star fruits…

Calmly Wadanohara and Memoca continue their search for the fruit until stumbling across a sign reading…

Warning

Eating too many Star Fruits will induce Hallucinations. Do not eat more than ten a day…

Softly, a small sad smile crosses Wadanohara's and Memoca’s lips at the foreign and sad memory from the sign….

It was a prank of course, a silly dare given to her by Memoca, back then the two didn’t know the risk of hallucinations from the fruit and naively the pair ate ten of the fruits, well she did all from a dare from Memoca, it was a silly mistake but she remembered…

“Look at those rainbow wait Tatsumyia no! Don’t ride the rainbow!!! Don’t taste it!! “Wildly, Memoca laughs at the mess that is her friend, the sea witch now tumbling all over, tears in her eyes as she crouches down getting into a foetal position.

“Tatsumyia I’m sorry! W-wait hold on I’ll catch you!” Desperate the sea witch runs off into the darker depths of the star field, Memoca doesn’t notice.

Loudly, the sloshy splash of the water stops Memoca’s waddling as she slumps down on the sand, coming down from her adventure, only to flinch back in fear of seeing a familiar shark fin.

“S-Silver!!!” Memoca greets the woman, only to sweat drop and a shiver of fear to hit her as said shark approaches the terrified bird.

“Where’s Wadanohara?” The female question glaring down at the shaking bird, Memoca finally realizes the loss of her master.

“Huh, I don’t know we were eating then everything went…weeerid,” Memoca blinks beginning to fade out, back into that world until the sharp click of fingertips snap her back into reality and the stern glare of a certain shark stops her.

“Explain,” The female demands darkly making the bird panic and blurt out the whole thing, resulting in a harsh slap to the head.

“Idiot! Star fruits can be hallucinogenic if taken too much. This is why I don’t leave Wadanohara alone unless she’s with Fukami or me,” Grumbling, the shark stomps into the forest. “Hold on! Wait for me!” Memoca chases after the female shark and the two go after Wadanohara...

“Oh Sea god no!!!” Shocked, the two stare at the witch on the tallest of tress in the star isle, reaching out to nothing muttering who knows what.

“Wadanohara! Hold on!” Memoca begins to climb only to be held back by Silver.

“H-hey watch it Silver!” Memoca frowns at her.

“I have a plan; you fly up and get her! Rather than climbing,” Silvers argues.

“Well I want to climb!” Stubbornly Memoca refuses arms crossed.

“You’re a bird! Do your damn job fly!” Silver barks back making the seagull release a nervous laugh and nod, flying up and grabbing the dazed Wadanohara, who begins to do a pivot on the tree, all goes well until…

“Tatsumyia!!! No! Don’t follow the leprechaun!!!” Wadanohara cries out thrashing in Memoca’s grip.

“Sh-shit!” Shocked their eyes widen when Wadanohara accidently casts a spell and the once wide eager seagull become tired and exhausted, falling in to a quick sleep. “Shit!!!!” Quickly, the female sharp dives down to catch the pair only to-

“Argh!!!” Pained, the female shark releases a sharp gasp of pain intermix with a hidden layer of pleasure as the two crashes down onto her back, causing her to head-butt and fall into the hard ground below. Irritated, the young shark spits out a few grains of sand, shivering in disgust over the sandy grainy texture on her tongue. Frantically, she spits out the sand, wanting the alien texture out of her mouth and the taste after that’s done. Gently, she escapes the heavy pile on top of her and picks up the young Wadanohara, easily picking her up like a mother to their child and Memoca under her armpit.

“Urgh…” Groaning, Memoca looks up to meet the stoic Shark.

“Wha…?”

“Just rest up birdbrain,” Silver huffs too tired to deal with all of it.

Obediently, the bird bows her head.

“Thanks Silver for saving us,” Memoca thanks the shark who merely shrugs smiling subtly as her ears perk up at the laboured breathes of the now sleeping Wadanohara, bringing a sweat drop to the shark’s head.

Only she could sleep after all this…

“Samekichi…” Slowly, she hears the young witch call out her brother’s name, bringing a sweet smile to the female shark’s lips as the witch cuddles closer into Silver.

“Silver…don’t go,” Wadanohara whispers bringing a soft chuckle to the girl’s lips.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily,” Silver assures her in a soft tone, smiling as the boat pulls up and seeing the faint smile of relief crossing the witches features…


	36. Ring Debt

It was such a long time ago before everything, I miss them both; I hope those two are safe and happy. Silver had always looked out for us, even if she acted mean she cared in her own little way. She’s really strong, brave and caring, she may hide the fact or say she’s not by hiding behind that act of hers but I know her, she really is a sweet shark.

Heh, I remember after waking up having Silver lecturing both me and Memoca for what felt like years until we got the message and then, Fukami had to lecture us as well, those two heh, they are like a mum and dad, then again they wouldn’t be so bad together, a small smile crosses my lips at the idea.

Huh, I guess I was lost in my thoughts to notice. Smiling, I look up at a familiar tree to find star fruits hanging down from the tree, eager for the picking.

“Here we go the Star fruits! Let’s go get them back to him quickly,” Smiling, I pick one of the star fruit, smiling fondly at the fruit.

3rd person:

“Feh, eh what the?” Memoca huff. Memoca’s grumbling is heard, still not liking the idea of helping the bird, only to raise a brow at the stubborn fist that stole the star fish Wadanohara once had.

“Ain’t givin’ you this Star Fish,” The flippin’ birds refuse.

“Ehh?” Surprised, Wadanohara is taken aback by the refusal of one single piece of fruit, unaware of the properties the stars hold.

“These’re ours see?” The other flippin’ bird tells the group.

“Hahh! What’s that!? They’re not anybody’s, right?” Memoca argues, a huge tick mark appearing on her temple.

“Ain’t yours,” The first flip bird states causing the seagull to erupt in rage over the rude birds before her.

“Wadda! These guys need a beating!” Memoca declares angrily.

“Ehh?” The witch in training responds still lost in the situation.

“Wadanohara we can have a roast fowl feast,” Fukami reasons, eager to beat the birds up.

“Roast fowl…is that tasty?” Dolphi questions intrigued at the idea of trying this new food.

“Hm, it’s not bad,” Fukami answers Dolphi’s question.

“Hooryah! Smash ‘em!” Memoca orders irritated by the rude birds.

“H-hold on everyone!” Wadanohara reasons preferring to not resort to violence but rather wishing to talk this out, trade the star fruit for something else but her words fall to deaf ears, each one too hungry for the fowl feast or just wanting to beat up the birds to listen to their witches orders.

Easily, with their skill and magic, the group defeat the flippin’ birds.

“GRYHAAAAAAAA!!!” The flippin’ birds cry out in agony from the battle, defeated they lay on the ground.

“You’re hungry right Wadanohara? Take this,” Fukami passes her…roast fowl.

“Th…thanks…Fukami,” Disgusted, Wadanohara hides her disdain with a small forced smile.

“Geez, I’m fed up with all these guys!” Memoca exclaims her annoyance long gone but only mild frustration remains.

“Wadanoharaaaa, the star fruuuit,” Dolphi reminds the witch in training.

“Oh! Yeah, right! Let’s hurry and bring this star fruit!” Wadanohara gasps remembering the reason of why they are here. She retrieves the star fruit and leaves the tree, quickly returning to Nekoyama to give him the star fruit he craved.

Happily, Nekoyama stands, picking up all the stranded letters and returning them back into his green satchel.

“Hohohohoh! Well, well the gang’s all here! Long-time no see hohoh! Ahh! What lifesavers you are!”

Nekoyama sighs happily fully rejuvenated from the fruit.

“Are you okay Mr Nekoyama?” Wadanohara questions concerned for the bird.

“Never been better! Thanks to you! Hohohoh! Plum forgot to get a bite to eat with all the work I’m doing hohoh! Speaking of work, I forgot to to mention to you Fukami, you owe me about 15000G!” Nekoyama exclaims causing the group, especially a certain octopus to take a step back.

“Excuse me?” Fukami answers coldly, a brow twitching.

“Are you sure you’re not mistaken? Fukami always buys under the budget he would ever buy something that expensive,” Wadanohara intervenes frowning.

“Hm? No, Silver told me to put the ring on Fukami’s tab,” Nekoyama answers.

“R-ring!?” Dolphi whispers surprised.

“No way did Silver find someone!? That poor sucker!” Memoca laughs at the idea.

“Find someone?” Wadanohara looks on innocently failing to spot the twitching infuriated Fukami by her side.

“Hey Wadanohara, does shark fin soup sound nice for dinner?” Fukami enquires coolly, a deadly aura surrounding him, causing the others to look fearful at the seething male.

“Guess I do have a bit of a birdbrain after all…hohohoh! My sorry for the trouble Ms. Wadanohara,” Nekoyama apologises to her.

“It’s fine I’m just glad it didn’t get um serious,” Wadanohara confesses.

“Roast fowl,” Dolphi whisper still enthralled by the idea.

“Ho?” Nekoyama questions puzzled by the food mentioned.

“Nnnuh-nuh-nothing!” Wadanohara stutters panicking at the idea.

“Oh, it was terribly rude of me to stop you on your return journey. Tell you what, forget that debt Fukami and I’ll have to make further amends for this sometime,” Nekoyama reveals however Fukami still remains cold, but his anger calms a bit but the malicious intent is still evident by his sharp dead glare.

“It’s fine!” Wadanohara laughs nervously.

“Bird meat…good meat that,” Fukami mutters.

“Fukami,” Wadanohara sweat drops at him.

“Well now…I’ve still got loads of work on the pile so if you’ll excuse me!” Nekoyama flies off leaving the group alone on Star Isle.

“Hope he’ll be okay,” Wadanohara whispers concerned for him.

“Roast fowl,” Dolphi whispers still enjoying the idea of trying that food.

“Stupid bird,” Memoca mutters, a huge tick mark evident on her forehead as she scowls at the fleeting figure.

“We should be going as well,” Fukami advises.

“Yeah,” The witch smiles agreeing with her familiars point and the group all aboard the boat, ready for their next adventure and begin to head home, back to their home sea.

“Still I got to wonder about Nekoyama and Silver with the ring, you think Silver really found some poor sap?” Memoca questions curious.

“Maybe…she’s scary, sharks are scary,” Dolphi whispers.

The witch goes silent but the two don’t notice however a certain octopus does.

“Let’s change the subject to someone less disgusting as that trash,” Fukami deadpans coldly as the two catch on to the silent Wadanohara. Concerned, the two familiars sent their witch concerned looks but she merely plasters a small smile and the group board their boat, ready to head off back on to the sea.


	37. A Bloody Arrival

Quietly, the sea dances, each wave dancing with the next, sometimes jumps over the other or overpowering as the warm sun towers over the sea, watching over those inhabiting the sea. Meanwhile up above in the sky is a single witch, a pitch black witch. Subtly, her sharp cat like black ears titch, searching, scanning, looking for something or someone as the witch on her broomstick scans the area with a ruby red lobster on her black hat, she is in deep thought.

Her eyes are black, with white pupils. Her black hair is around floor length and tied with a low, loose ponytail, with the hair tie looking like a buckle. The front of her hair is layered, with long bangs framing her face. The longest layer comes to just below her shoulders.

Her black dress reaches around knee length, with a turtle neck and long sleeves with white cuffs. Many belts cross over her dress, with silver buckles. She also wears grey stockings, white gloves, black boots and a black, witches' hat that is able to act like another limb; the tip is able to turn into an arm that can extend.

“Hmm…not here. I’m not like the witch of this country, I’m not familiar with this sea. Could she have arrived at her country? Could she have followed her? Hmm…Good grief. Who would have thought a predator would fall for his prey?” She giggles at the memory recalling that fateful meeting…

Bored, the witch explores the land of the sea until raising a brow when seeing a small tiny little piece of land, an island of sorts. Intrigued, the witch decides to land raising a brow to find no one in sight.

Intrigued, she raises a brow at the almost saddened atmosphere surrounding the isle, intrigued she turns to raise a brow when finding an ice cavern. Fascinated, she enters.

“M-mistress Chlomaki I don’t think-”

“Relax, what’s the worst that could happen?” Chlomaki laughs tossing the lobster into the cave much to the dismay of the poor Lobco who slides down the ice, hitting a few icicles and shards now and again as Chlomaki causally enters the cave, only to raise a brow when hearing the harsh scream echo in the cave. Interested, Chlomaki grabs her lobster companion and follows the sound of voices outside the cavern to find quite the bloodied spectacles.

A male in a sharp black suit stained in crimson madly stands over the bloodied corpse of a bloodied and arm detached Yukisada while an artic wolf has had his ear ripped off and his leg disconnected. To the side is a polar bear bleeding and unable to stand from the blood loss.

“Hey,” Chlomaki raises a brow at the scene feeling a shiver of fear and familiarity from the killer glare sent her way, reminding her of a certain god, the scent of smoke makes a shiver of horror hit the young pitch black itch who gulps down the fear to approach the killer orca, with her laid back persona.

“My, my seems to me someone just snapped? What happened buddy rough break up?” Chlomaki teases only to flinch at the silent glare sent her way and the crying body of the wolf being punched multiple times and clawed, crimson leaks out of the poor boy. She raises a brow seeing numerus cigarette packets on the ground, with a variety of cigarettes either snubbed out from use or tossed aside.

“Silver…” The male voice heaves gravely shocking the pitch black witch as her familiar Lobco tends to the other residents, dragging them back home and to safety, leaving the unstable Orca with the witch.

3rd person:

Calmly, Lobco attends to the person she discovers to be called Yukisada and after helping him, she politely follows his instructions on healing the others.

“T-that Orca is scary,” Lobco whispers.

“He hasn’t been that like for a long time,” Yukisada whispers.

“W-what do you mean?” Lobo enquires curious.

“S-Silver,” Lobco turns to the snivelling mess of the artic wolf.

“She left us,” Rocma mutters growling angrily under her breathe.

“Wait Silver?” Lobco raises a brow.

“You know her?” Yukisada raises a brow.

“Sh-she’s a traitor to the Blue Sea…apparently,” Lobco whispers as the others go wide eyed at the news.

“Tr-traitor? Silver wouldn’t hurt anyone!” Yukisada argues.

“She left us we don’t really know,” Rocma grumbles bitterly.

“N-no, Silver is a good person,” Shirogane whispers.

“No one knows the truth, only them,” Lobo answers.

“Why didn’t she tell us?” Yukisada whispers.

“She never talks about herself,” Rocma mutters.

“Still for that orca to attack you guys that brutally,” Lobco mutters.

“Idate and her were close,” Yukisada explains.

“Close? A predator and prey?” Lobco questions sceptical, her pessimistic side taking over, most likely the Orca befriended her to lower her guard and eat her.

“You’d think that but she managed to keep him in check,” Rocma mutters.

“Yeah, h-he really liked her, I-I think Idate is in pain that s-she’s gone,” Shirogane whispers shakily as Lobco eyes widen at the news then narrow.

Lobco pov:

So Silver stayed here, probably to hide from the Blue Sea due to being a traitor. She probably thought she could hide but she can’t hide forever, she may even realize the damage she’s caused, probably doesn’t care, I mean she’s a shark after all….A shark and Orca impossible.

Meanwhile back with Chlomaki:

“You are really hung up on this girl aren’t ya?” Chlomaki reasons sitting down on her broomstick levitating over the depressed Orca, smoking however the cigarette is easily flicked aside joining the mountain of cigarettes abandoned by the pissed Orca.

“She’s gone. She left. She…I won’t let her go. I want her back, I need her back and this time I’ll make sure she doesn’t leave my sights,” Darkly, Idate declares causing a frown to appear on Chlomaki’s face from the Orca’s possessive expression however her eyes soften seeing his shaking frame, the tears threatening to fall and the desperation laced in his tone. He really needs her, never has she seen someone as desperate and broken from someone, it reminded her of…

Sighing, Chlomaki shakes her head at the heartbroken fool and plasters a smile on her face.

“Mistress Chlomaki,” Curious the witch turns to her familiar, all done with her chores and Chlomaki approaches her, leaving the Orca to angrily smoke.

“Are you sure we should help him? He’s an Orca he could eat me o-or- besides he doesn’t seem very nice,” Lobco reasons.

“Nah, he’s different. He’s just lonely,” Chlomaki reasons.

“I-I think he only wants his food back, I mean a predator and prey it never ends well besides doesn’t he seem a bit…” Lobco looks to the Orca, terrified of the smirking male, looking almost demonic.

“He’s different. From what I gathered, he actually liked her though he won’t admit it, we should help and if things get out of hand, I will personally intervene,” Chlomaki promises, her eyes narrow and darken at the old memories, memories she rather not wish to focus on. Sighing, Chlomaki huffs.

“A lovers quarrel, what is my life coming to?” Chlomaki smiles seeing the look on the orca’s face, reminding her of a certain crocodile back home, looking concerned when she returns from an adventure without him…

“Lady Chlomaki…” Lobco calls out worried but sighs knowing once she made up her mind up she won’t give up, easily anyway.

Shaking, Lobco approaches the still male staring blankly at the sea, her nose wincing when he releases a puff of smoke.

“Silver…where the hell are you?” Lobco raises a brow at the vulnerability and concerned laced in the big bad Orca’s tone, her eyes further widening at the bags under his eyes and the sheer look of worry crossing the orcas face as he anxiously continues to smoke. He really does care, it reminds her of Roc, even though he may act mean, she knows he cares deep down, like when he demanded to see a doctor for her and right now, her eyes widen at the parallels between this orca and shark.

“Blue Sea…” Lobco whispers startled and taking a step back as said male turns to glare darkly at the fearful Lobco.

“Huh?” Curious, the Orca raises a brow acting bored but she can see the glint of intrigue in his eyes.

“Blue sea is where you may find the traitor,” Lobco blurts out as the Orca raises a brow and turns to the witch by her side.

“Traitor?” He scowls only to be waved off by the witch.

“Well Orca, todays your lucky day, I’ll help you find this little shark of yours, do we have ourselves a deal?” Chlomaki smiles offering her hand out to the stiff orca whose eyes narrow in suspicion of the witch.

“What do you get out of it?” He questions bitterly.

“Money, just a small sum of 30000G” Chlomaki smirks as Idate frowns but stands up.

“Fine, by me,” Smirking, Idate shakes the witches hand, sealing their agreement and so the witches contract was forged between the pitch black witch and the killer orca… one eager for answers and the other eager to reclaim what was his.

*Well Idate’s back in the game. I hope I didn’t make him too OOC if I did I would appreciate how I could fix that.*

*Also I will admit I do sort of ship Lobco and Roc BUT let me make this clear many of the funamusea relationships are FUDGED up! But in their world I like the ship but also neutral the same with Chlomaki and Fungus although many hate them together I’m neutral. In the REAL WORLD I wouldn’t so just wanted to make that clear before people got angry at me for some implications on my view on ships…*


	38. All That Trouble...

Happily, the small little boat floats in the calm sea waters, its pearl white base gleaming in the bright sunlight as the happy inhabitants of the boat, gaze peacefully at the sea before them.

“Wadacchi!” Memoca calls out as the witch turns smiling at her seagull familiar.

“Something’s flying towards us,” Memoca reports as all eyes turning to the small black figure growing bigger and bigger until a pitch black witch arrives on her iconic broomstick and a ruby red lobster on her hat.

“Hey!!! Wadanoharaa!!” Smiling, the witch approaches the boat on a familiar broomstick.

“Ah! Chlomaki!” Wadanohara recognises the female.

“Who! Pitch black witch,” Memoca spots her.

“Whew…I finally caught up. Good grief, it’s a problem that the sea is so vast, geez the sea is way too big,” Chlomaki complains.

“Wadanohara I’m here too! The small little voice of the lobster calls out to the witch whose eyes widen at the familiar voice.

“Ah Lobco too!” Wadanohara spots the familiar and friend of hers.

“The sea surface is so wide. I was getting bored on my broom,” Chlomaki sighs.

“…Is that right?” The lobster sweat drops from her masters words.

“Chlomaki why are you here?” Wadanohara questions curious to see the witch.

“Um? Well for some reason or another, looking for someone,” Chlomaki looks to the side an impish smile across her features.

“Chlomaki sama,” The lobster calls out towards her master.

“Hm? Hahaha, well. Just thought the occasional flight over sea might be nice,” Chlomaki smiles sheepishly.

“Lady Chlomaki that’s not true! You have a delivery right,” Lobco reminds her master.

“So tasteless I give up. Ooh right you are Lobco. Wadanohara you forgot something,” Chlomaki informs the young witch.

“Huh?” Wadanohara blinks surprised only for her innocent astonished expression to morph into one of horror, guilt and shame at the package given to her, a cute polka dot bag with a star like ribbon wrapped around it.

“Wadanohara, you forgot this right. What’s that important thing?” Chlomaki smiles, bestowing the gift onto the horrified Wadanohara.

“My…why…this important thing…” Wadanohara stares, ashamed and guilty to see the pearl white ocarina that meant so much to her, nearly being left behind thanks to her aid headed brain.

“That’s great Waddachi,” Memoca praises relieved to see the witch have the gift returned to her, unaware of the true meaning and semantically of the musical instrument.

“Y-yes!” Wadanohara releases a breathe of relief clinging the ocarina tightly to her chest, ignorant the relieved group fail to notice the cold, angry and resentful glare sent the ocarina way by a certain octopus familiar.

“H-how could I… have forgotten this…?” Wadanohara whispers to herself in both sorrow and humiliation.

“Clumsy Wadda,” Memoca teases her.

“I felt like I was missing something, but…I didn’t think I’d have forgotten something this important…” Wadanohara confesses sadly.

“What, it happens. First time going there wasn’t it? I guess you left it behind because you were so nervous. Must’ve been all nerves. Well, well, it can’t be helped,” Chlomaki smiles laid back at her.

“Yes. Did you really come out here just to give me this?” Wadanohara eyes widen blaming herself for being so selfish and feeling a wave of guilt for her forgetfulness, thanks to her, her friend Chlomaki had to go through all this effort.

“Yep,” Chlomaki bluntly confirms.

“I’m so sorry, thank you so much,” Wadanohara bows her head, grateful and guilty for dragging her friend out here.

“It’s fine. It’s fine. It’s not bad to fly over the sea once in a while,” Chlomaki waves the girls guilt off.

“I was scared I would fall,” Lobo confesses, shaking.

“But you’re fine right?” Chlomaki smiles a mischievous smile. “I’m not…-GYEEEHH!!!!” Pained, Lobco cries out as her master simply smiles and stretches the crying animal, taking the sea witch by surprise and dismay to see such abuse towards a familiar. The sea witch could never lay a finger on her familiars for they were all her friends, practically family with how they have been for her. Slowly, a sad smile crosses her lips as she gazes at her family, missing two particular people, the mother of the group and…

“Good grief such a nosy familiar. What will you do if Wadanohara’s familiars follow your example? Eh bird, octopus… hey Wadanohara you said you had a shark familiar right? Is that her?” Chlomaki smiles, pointing at Dolphi, the girl burst into tears from the accusation.

“I’m not a shark!” Dolphi cries out tears in her eyes as Memoca rushes over to the crying mess hugging her trying to cheer the cry baby up.

“Hey you made Dolphi cry!” Memoca yells at the laid back witch who continues to smile.

“Sharks and Dolphins look alike,” Chlomaki shrugs.

“They DOON’T!!!” Dolphi wails.

“They don’t!” Memoca scowls at the smiling witch.

“I get it good grief. Every fish looks the same to me, look I’m looking for a shark, a female if you see one tell me okay?” Chlomaki smiles as Wadanohara nods. “Of course!” Wadanohara agrees, wishing to pay back her friend for going to all that trouble for her ocarina.

“Chlomaki sama, Dolphins are not fish,” Lobco informs her as Chlomaki’s happy go lucky smile fades when she notices the quiet and sad looking Wadanohara.

“Chlomaki thank you so much again,” Wadanohara thanks the witch for her effort.

“It’s fine. Seriously. Maybe I’ll come with you while I’m at it,” Chlomaki offers.

“Wait! That means I can go home!” Lobco exclaims in utter joy at the idea.

“Wait, well I’ve actually got some minor business so that will have to wait. Oh and Wadanohara your memory, I’m sorry it turns out you went for nothing after all. Well I don’t know if I should apologise to you but if I can I’ll help you,” Chlomaki offers sheepishly to the fellow witch.

“It’s fine I’m grateful for the ocarina besides I gained a lot of knowledge. I was able to see the world outside the sea,” Wadanohara smiles happily grateful for her offer of help.

“I’ll also take a walk and then go to that country so…see you,” Chlomaki smiles and takes off.

“Yes bye!” Wadanohara smiles brightly waving goodbye to her friend who flies off leaving the group to their adventures.


	39. Our Home Sea

Whimpering, the small whimpers and cries perk the attention of Wadanohara who turns concerned to see Dolphi shedding a waterfall of droplets.

“Not a shark,” Dolphi whines, looking down at the tear stained floorboards of the boat.

“It’s fine Dolphi you’re a dolphin. Besides not all sharks are like that one, I mean remember Silver?” Memoca offers only to flinch back as Dolphi releases a loud wail of sorrow, a fountain of teardrops pouting out from her eyes as she whimpers and cries over the mention of the silver shark, the mother to the group and practically the mother to Dolphi…

“Hahaha! Look at the small fry!”

“Look at the cry baby!”

“Hahahah!!!”

Snivelling, the little dolphin sobs on the rocky landscape of the isle, hands covering her drenched face as she cries over those bullies.

Shocked, her ears perk up at the sound of water and heavy footsteps against the floor interrupt the poor dolphin. Sadly, the poor female dolphin stands, tears still in her eyes as she begins picking up a variety of supplies for the boat, for Fukami to cook that’s why she was on the isle in the first place with Silver to pick up some extra ingredients for food tonight. 

However as the girl is about to pick up another ingredient…

“Ah!” Shocked, the girl falls to the ground, hissing from the sour pain of the contact against the harsh terrain, she turns only for her eyes to widen at the shadows looming over her and the familiar sharp jagged fins on top of the group of males, Sharks…

Terrified, Dolphi’s eyes widen in recognition of the male sharks and cries out in both fear and horror as the sharks smirk lustily at the dolphin.

“Heh, if it isn’t little miss smarty-pants!”  
“you think with your smarts you can scare us back!?”

“Let’s play!!!”  
“E-ekk no l-let go!” Dolphi cries out in fear as they attempt to make a grab at her leg and continue going upwards causing the dolphin to cry out in horror, fear and sorrow as she attempts to fight back but it’s futile with the sharks overpowering her. The sharks each have a familiar shade of grey hair but the tips of the hair on the end are a snow white matching their pale skin tone, they wear rough looking clothes of a camouflage silver and dark grey jacket matching their grey trousers and coal black biker boots, each of them wear the same clothing only the difference is the tallest one has a bright golden tooth, the sound tallest has a chipped fang and the last has a silver chain hanging down his waist.

“Oi! GET OFF HER!!!” Loudly, the roar startles the group of sharks, who jump back and turn to raise a brow at the crossed armed fuming silver shark.

“S-silver!” Nervously, Dolphi calls out worried as the shark glares darkly at the group.

“Sharks don’t pick on those in a group!! That’s just pathetic!” Silver spits out glaring darkly at the men.

“Tch, says the girl, you should know your place,” One of them chuckles.

“Why is someone like you hanging around such small fry…?”

“Why are dumbasses like you not fearful of her? Or are your brains lacking the cells to realize sharks fear dolphins’ dumbass!” Silver rebukes, silencing the group who sneer and charge at her.

“S-Silver!” Dolphi exclaims, both fearful and concerned for her only for the dolphin’s eyes to widen in utter awe, amazement and respect as Silver swiftly handles the males as though they were the small fry.

“H-hold on!” Bravely Dolphi stands. She can’t just stand around as her friend protects her and stands up for her. Bravely, Dolphi wields her sword and charges ahead bashing at any sharks incoming only…

“Wow Dolphi cool it!” Silver’s voice snaps the dolphin out of her daze as she turns wide eyed to the groaning messes below her, only for her eyes to widen in fear when seeing her sword close to hitting her friend.

“I-I’m sorry!” Sobbing, the dolphin bursts into tears from nearly hurting her friend failing to tnocie the sweat dropping Silver.

“H-hey it’s okay! You were amazing Dolphi! You helped me fight the sharks; that’s great!” Silver congratulates her making the dolphin go wide eyed at the praise.

“R-really?” Dolphi asks.

“Are you okay?” Dolphi then questions concerned only to receive a hearty chuckle from the silver shark.

“I’m fine, there’s no need to worry about it. Now come on lets go give this to octodad before he gets grumpy,” Silver jokes lightly bringing a small giggle to the dolphins features as she nods, a new light being shown on her shark companion once fearful now replaced with respect, almost a role model to the sheepish dolphins eyes…

Together, the two head back into the boat ready to serve the dinner of a lifetime.

“Yes those sharks are especially bad,” Memoca darkly declares, glaring at the mention however it is nothing compared to the bitter envious glare bestowed upon a certain octopus face at the mention of both sharks. Sorrowful, Wadanohara looks down at the ground, a sad expression on her features at the mention of both sharks but mostly on the tough guy shark. Coldly Fukami stares at the back of his master, seeing her defeated and depressed state sharpens his angry glare.

“Wadanohara even now that is something important right?” Coldly, the octopus calls out as obliviously, the witch turns to smile softly almost sadly at the pearl white ocarina in her palms. “Of course,” She smiles sadly at the instrument and the boat carries on, continuing the quest back to their home sea…

“We’re here!” Happily, the group cheer at the arrival of the Deep Sea country gate while Fukami remains stoic as always. “Then let’s go!” Wadanohara smiles glad to be so close to home. “Yes!!” Loudly, Memoca cheers, clapping her wings ecstatic at the idea.

Wadanohara pov:

That’s it…I came back so…I have to give it my all, smiling, I feel a wave of joy, determination and excitement at the idea of returning home but I feel a pang of fear at the idea of letting the others down, no I won’t I will not let anyone down. I can do this for my home sea, smiling, I take a step towards the gate ready to return home…

“Wait.”


	40. Brother And Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If anyone is offended by this story I apologise, I genuinely looked online and did research on abuse victims and it mentioned them being in denial and self loathing themselves so...Also I do not own any of the images in this book, they belong to their respected artists

Sighing, I feel a wave of guilt hit me from my sudden departure of the isle but I…they may have gotten hurt if I stayed any longer especially if he has returned as brother spoke of. Besides, no one will really miss me, sure I helped out but I never really made any best friends or relationships besides from…frowning, my eyes narrow as I recall a certain smoking orca and whimper, shaking, holding in the urge to scream as I recall his hands, his cold colossal hands reaching out, holding me…so sharp, so cold, I frown recalling the heavy stench of blood on him…what is my blood or the victims of those he played with before? I was nothing but a punching bag for the monster to use and yet I was a fool to believe myself and him could work, I was an idiot…I….

No I should forget, I mean it wasn’t really a relationship to begin with, it was purely pleasure, I mean sure he may have made the first move but soon I got into the gist of it and we used one another for pleasure, yeah that’s it…sure he may save me, but it was to save his little pleasure toy, most likely, he wanted his food to savour, his damn pride most likely caused him to save me so he can have me all to himself, I was nothing but a mere toy and I let him…I hold in the urge to cry and scream, no I have to be strong. I have to; this is much bigger than him…

I mean sure, he introduced me to his family and he…okay I need to shut up. It’s not a thing, it can’t be, heck all he ever does is call me stupid shark and…that’s…I whimper recalling his oddly gentle yet rough handling of myself, not what I need to focus my time on, it was a one night thing, one sided besides he can always go back to obsessing over Rocma, his next play toy, she’s pretty, girly, elegant and I’m…nothing.

I mean he got over her way too soon. He will probably find another orca or someone else who isn’t his prey and something that isn’t branded as a traitor, not me…anyway.

It’s better if they just forget about me for their sake…I mean they barley know anything about me, that was the plan after all, to them I’m nothing but a simple stupid shark, a nobody, I don’t matter…I don’t…I’m nothing compared to the importance of this mission and my brother, I owe it to him, I’m nothing but some random girl who gave some short stories, nothing too interest them or care more but then…

“Your family, you know since you met mine it’s only fair I meet yours and get their blessing…”

My eyes narrow, darkening at the thought of that creep. He…he…

Nothing but a toy….

Yeah, a small sad smile crosses my lips at the truth. I was nothing but a toy to that bastard! Something he could play with in order to distract himself from Rocma…I…I mean we did do that together but it was more for the pair of us, yeah it was for both sides, I could feel good, he could feel good, nothing but pleasure that’s all it was, I shiver at the memories of his hands dominating my own, scarring my body, marking my skin…

Why does he lie? I hate lairs, it’s obvious he likes Rocma, she’s pretty, she’s a lady, she’s a polar bear, come on who hates polar bears!? And I’m…I’m just some dumb stupid shark that will be raped if they don’t find me repulsive now that I’m…

Pretending to care to that extent for some food it’s its ridiculous, stupid, I don’t get him and I hate it. All Orcas want are to beat up and eat sharks but he doesn’t, I don’t get it, I don’t understand, I don’t like this! Why didn’t he just finish me off like I deserved…I allowed a once innocent, pure loving flower to be corrupted, I failed maybe I deserved it what Idate did, maybe it was Karma for my sin, maybe I did deserved it after all, I failed both her and my brother…guilty, I glance upwards at the faint lone figure of my brother, pushing back the memories to instead focus on the now, I need to focus on my task and I need to find my brother. Determined, I swim through the waters, too tired to return to my shark form

Here it is…

Sighing, I feel my heart go rapid as I approach the small rock isle, easily; I jump up landing on the rocky surface.

“Sa-”

Shoot! Quickly, I try to balance myself from my trip but fail as I face plant into the hard rocky ground.

“Idiot!!!” My ears perk up at the rushed footsteps as I’m helped up. I smile brightly at my concerned brother. I need to be strong, I can’t have these stupid thoughts of mine distract my brother and his important mission…

“Sammy!!!” Teasingly, I force a grin, engulfing my brother into a tight warm hug which he awkwardly returns, looking away with his ruby red face, embarrassed of showing affection.

“Jeez, here I thought you’d improve, guess I was hoping for too much,” I tease.

“Sh-shut it!” He shouts ruby red faced making me snicker, smiling brightly at my brother, he does have feelings but bless him, the girl he likes is as oblivious as a brick.

“Is that how you greet your sister after so many years?” I question feigning being hurt making my brother scowl at me.

“No…this is!” Samekichi smirks as suddenly, I’m put into a headlock with him messing up my hair.

“Owie! Ow! Why!? No fair!” I pout once he releases me while he merely smirks but it quickly turns into his serious expression.

“So you’ve spoken to her prior?” I exclaim after my brother told me of his brief encounter at a rock but it fell to deaf ears.

“We will stop her, together, you’re not in this alone brother,” I reason.

“I failed her, I let her-”

“No! Yond didn’t, we didn’t know, we couldn’t have stopped it, it’s both our sin to share not just yours,” I whisper gently as I gently place my hand on his cheek, he leans into my palm.

“Thanks sis,” He sighs blushing embarrassed bringing a small chuckle to my lips at my flustered bother.

“It’s been years, you’ve grown,” I sigh reaching out to messy with his hair making a small smile to cross his lips. Samekichi has somewhat long, messy, greyish-blue hair. His dorsal fin sticks out the top of his hair and is slightly more ragged looking than Sal's. His tail is also blueish grey and has some scars across it, similar to mine, apart from the scars then again we are siblings.

He wears a black, fur trimmed jacket, with an oval containing a white anchor and a red streak across it on the upper arm along with 2 small scratch marks under it. Underneath the jacket he wears a light grey shirt and an anchor necklace. Near the cuffs of his jacket appear to be small fins. His pants are dark grey and he also wears a black belt, black gloves and black shoes.

“You’ve changed too,” He frowns while I raise a brow as he sniffs then takes a step back frowning.

“Have you been smoking!?” He scowls at me with his accusation tone.

“What!? No! Of course not!” I scowl at the thought frowning to smell my scent only to smell nothing.

“It smells the same!” I argue.

“No its doesn’t,” He scowls arms crossed as I frown in deep thought. Wait don’t tell me. Shocked my eyes widen as I feel a pang of pain in my chest, recalling that bastards scent making me grimace, horrified as I recall his warmth, his scent smothering me practically as we used one another, I shiver at the thought but toss it aside, I ned to focus.

“It’s nothing, come on lets go stop her, before she puts herself in any more harm,” I whisper as Samekichi nods, nodding we both head out following a familiar boat and it boards in front of the border.

“Okay here’s the-”

Shocked, I stare wide eyed at the empty place where my brother once stood. God damn it Samekichi, grumbling, I face palm at the dummy as he faces a rather pissed off looking octopus and protective familiars trying to protect Wadanohara.

“Sa-Samekichi!” Shocked, Wadanohara stares at her once closest familiar. Guilty, I feel horrible for my brother when I see his grimace from Wadanohara having to harden his heart just to protect her, bless my brother and his pure love. My brother’s once softened features harden into an ice cold mask as he glares sharply at the witch who stumbles back, hurt from the sharp glare sent her way by my brother.

“Leave this city right now. You should not be here,” My brother warns her coldly.

“…Eh?” Confused Wadanohara stares at my brother hurt from his harsh but truthful words. Wadanohara please just go, this…you shouldn’t be here please; you’ll only get hurt in the end.

“Don’t make me say it again. You should not be here,” My brother repeats glaring darkly at her.

“Wait! You! What’s with that!?” Memoca screams, infuriated while Dolphi stares frightened at the shark as I feel a pang of guilt. It’s been a while since I’ve last seen them, heh they haven’t changed a bit, a small sad smile crosses my lips from seeing the old gang before shit hit the fan.

“You are all nuisances get out of my sight,” My brother shoos off Wadanohara’s familiars causing a pissed of Memoca.

“What!?” Memoca demands angered by my brother’s arrogance and coldness towards the group.

“What are you saying!? This is Waddachi’s hometown! You should be the one leaving!” Memoca shouts out angered by my brother while I stare feeing pitiful for my brother as he continues to glare down at the lost and confused Wadanohara. Poor girl knows nothing and…it’s better that way, I’d rather her hate me than her know the truth of my failure…

A/N: If anyone is offended by this story I apologise, I genuinely looked online and did research on abuse victims and it mentioned them being in denial and self loathing themselves so...Also I do not own any of the images in this book, they belong to their respected artists


	41. Our Deep Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curious question I may update again soon if I like it but what headcanons do you have for Silver and Idate? I never got to ask would love to know!

“Samekichi…where have you been? I’ve been really worried. Is Silver with you? I know you two tend to be together…where have you both been?” Wadanohara gently questions as I feel a pang of pain in my chest at Wadanohara, even now she cares for us both, more for my brother but still, she didn’t forget me, urgh why? Why couldn’t she just forget me I deserve to be forgotten, not my brother it’s easier…

Coldly, my brother continues to glare down at her.

“Didn’t you hear me?” My brother emotionlessly snaps.

“I’ve been looking for you…why? Samekichi,” Small tears begin to appear from Wadanohara’s eyes causing another wave of pain to hit me.

“Wadanohara please…just go home…” I whisper gently seeing her eyes still linger longingly at Samekichi.

“Leave. Right now,” My brother growls threating her as small tears continue to descend down, pearl like droplets incline down her baby face and into the blue sea.

“We have nothing to talk with you,” My brother snarls trying with all his might to not falter under Wadanohara’s sorrowful expression.

“Vanish! Right now! If you can’t do that…I’ll use force to make you!” My brother warns gravely baring his claws out towards Wadanohara, who teary eyed is held back by a terrified Memoca and Dolphi.

“Wadanohara get read-”

‘SLAM!!!!’ Loudly, the heavy sound of my brother’s form colliding into the harsh ragged rocks of the sea echo as well as the faint crunch of bone as one of the many octopus tails continues to thrash my brother around, like a baby with their baby rattle.

Samekichi no you can’t do this alone, you did-Oooh that’s gotta hurt! Wincing, I stare wide eyed at my brother being practically destroyed by Fukami as he wraps his tentacles around my brother, smashing him into the solid sharp rock ends, causing blood to spurt out as the other familiars’ gang in on the action. Urgh…now this is just pitiful…

“Everyone! D-don’t! E-everyone! Helpless, Wadanohara calls out in shock, worry and slight pity towards my brother for his rather one sided battle defeat. Defeated, my brother lays slumped covered in familiar red ooze, making me sigh as my nose picks up the heavy stench of iron and I drop down, revealing myself to the group.

Red….

Briefly, my eyes widen hen seeing a brief flash of red and my whole body suddenly pumping with adrenaline at the sight of my bloodied brother and everyone else with familiar red eyes…red eyes just like, no, no, no. Horrified, I take a step back shaking as I feel a shiver of fear flow through me only for it be dominated, numbed by the sudden burst of bloodlust. Fortunately, however the flicker of emotion and red quickly vanish making my brow furrow, still trying to comprehend it but no. I have to save my brother, red thingy I can worry about later, my brother is key.

“S-Silver!” Wadanohara calls out worried.

“Enough,” I snarl coldly glaring down at Fukami directly who merely glares back readying his tentacles, making me sigh and draw a familiar purple blade, smirking when Fukami backs away slightly, to see the familiar purple hued blade.

“Stop!!! Everyone! Stop!!!” Wadanohara pleads tears in her eyes as I raise a brow at her seeing the others fuss over her, using this I approach the bloody pulp that is my brother helping him up. “You okay?” I ask in a soft gentle tone as I steady my bleeding brother, slightly staining my attire but I don’t care as I help steady my brother. “I’m fine,” He winces; this makes me roll my eyes at his tough guy routine.

“Waddachi! The both of them are villains!” Memoca scolds the witch, holding her face gently in her arms.

“Ugh...you don’t change, huh still so sweet,” My brother remarks bitterly as I make him, lean on me much to his irritation as he cradles his bleeding head.

“Guh, still with that behaviour…” Coughing, my brother chokes on his blood as a waterfall of crimson splatters onto the ground.

“Fool! Don’t stand!” I scold him lightly as he admits defeat and leans on my side as I wrap my arm around his waist protectively glaring at the group.

“Samekichi!? Are you okay?” Wadanohara questions about to race over, panic and concern laced in her tone towards my brother however my glare halts her in her tracks.

“Take a step closer and I will cut you down,” I warn her grimly making her freeze in her tracks staring at me fearfully.

“S-Silver what are you saying? You…we’re friends aren’t we?” She whispers, vulnerability in her tone making me feel an arrow of guilt but I suppress it, focusing on glaring at her.

“Don’t come!!!” My brother barks at Wadanohara shocking her as she looks pained to see my brother in such a bloodied state.

“Uwah! He’s so stubborn!” Memoca mutters in both shock and irritation towards my brother refusing to die.

“Silver, Samekichi…” weakly, Wadanohara calls out to us making me grimace but I look down at the ground, refusing to show my weakened state while my brother refuses to back down.

“You’re not necessary in this sea, go back on your steps,” My brother growls as Wadanohara takes a step forward only for a familiar white sleeve of a tentacle to intervene. Scowling, I take a step forward, my sharp dark blue hues meeting a vicious pair of light blue, with a hint of envy in them.

Determined, we both glare at one another; both knowing we won’t back down if it involves our loved ones…

Sighing, I glance at my brother seeing his slumped state and scowl. I have to get my brother out of here before he passes out and gets worse. Calmly, I withdraw my blade.

“Wadanohara…” I begin as said girl turns to me, her eyes pleading but flinch back when she meets my harsh glare.

3rd person:

“If you continue on this path, I will cut down those you love first and make you watch!” Silver glares darkly unaware of a ruby red hue slowly intermixing with her greyish blue eyes. Horrified, Wadanohara takes a step back from the deadly glare sent her way as Silver swiftly grabs her bleeding brother and dives into the sea, going back to recover…

“Silver, Samekichi,” Wadanohara calls out tears in her eyes but it falls into hushed whispers, her voice hoarse, pained to see her true friends now her enemies.

“Wadacchi think about it about what they did!” Memoca holds her back, reminding her of their act.

“I…I…” Wadanohara looks away conflicted.

“Wadanohara don’t tell me you still…Urgh, you’re hopeless, that guy is soo…” Memoca huffs, catching her friend’s sorrowful silence.

“Wadanohara. He’s not your familiar anymore; she’s not your friend anymore. They betrayed this country,” Formally Fukami states, glairing harshly down at the floor, his voice as cold as ice making said witch look away, a wounded expression evident in her eyes and heart as she clings to her chest, pained at the idea of it all.

“I’m sorry everyone. I was a bit shaken up…let’s go,” Wadanohara smiles forcefully while Fukami releases a tired sigh.

“Let’s go back then to our deep sea!!”


	42. Sneaking In

Worried, I rush over to my bloodied brother’s side, purple bruises littered all over his pale porcelain skin.

“What were you thinking!? Rushing into a fight like that especially with octopus over there!” I scold him feeling a wave of anxiety, fear and worry towards my brother as he winces in pain, clinging to his bruised arm. Sighing, I kneel him down, looking down at his ruby red stained jacket as well as using my hand to softly bush aside beads of stone and rock from his wounds, not wishing to dirty the wound and get it infect it, I also try to brush aside the debris of rock embedded into his skin, frowning at a few droplets of crimson from the removal, I attempt to heal him as he winces now and again from my work.

“Why? Why now…with this timing,” Samekichi turns to me as I release a bitter sigh.

“I don’t know brother but you’re not alone brother, you are not alone to bare this. I’ m here I promise I won’t leave you,” I whisper as he releases a groan of pain.

“Thanks sis,” He whispers looking away refusing to meet my gaze, bringing a small smile to my lips.

“We’re family, I’ll always be there you know that,” I smile at my idiotic brother who smiles back, a weak smile but a smile either way.

“Tch, the supplies we will need to heal you fully are in deep sea. I can only do so much as stop the bleeding, I will have to be quick,” I stand up. 

“I’ll go with you,” My brother stands. “Yeah can you stand?” I ask offering my hand out only to see him stubbornly stand up. Sighing, I shake my head and remove my hand as we both dive down into the deep sea, into the country we betrayed, hidden and unnoticed thankfully.

Sighing, we arrive in the kingdom quicker than Wadanohara. “You stay here I’ll go get some supplies,” I reason as my brother sighs but gives in, too tired to argue. Calmly, I approach the castle. This will be easy, smirking, I sneak into the town. 

Now how to get into the castle that’s the question considering the guards…the castle will have all I need, the proper stuff for my brother. I could knock one out and steal the uniform but then again the fin still sticks out along with the tail…

“Silver!?” Shocked, I turn to raise a brow at a familiar snow white shark, my body shivering feeling almost a deathly chill from the happy go lucky shark. Scowling, I ignore the brief pain in my head and fuzziness to focus my attention on the smiling salmon shark.

“Syakesan?” I narrow my eyes suspicious of the albino loyal to the blue sea and the princess. Warily, I draw my claws eyes narrow however the salmon shark simply smiles, swimming over to nuzzle my side much to my surprise. Um…awkwardly, I cough in response not sure how to respond to the affection.

“You’re back! I knew you wouldn’t betray us! You’re too nice, too sweet, and too cute to betray us!” Happily, the shark cheers as I sweat drop at the affection shark only to flinch back at the wording.

“So adorable, so cute…”

“Stop. Stop…Stop! God dammit!” Seething I ignore the brief images of my bedroom, my body shivering as I feel a shaky sliver of fear at the memory of him…it’s my fault, my fault, my… his scent, his warmth…wait, I frown as I recall afterwards…my tears, my whimpering, my foetal position…

Whimpering the young shark whimpers, shaking, and holding her form in a foetal position, hiding herself in a cocoon of her duvet, whimpering as she blinks back her tears shaking. Suddenly, as she flinches hearing the faint breeze and puff of smoke, her nose twitching at the familiar scent making her whimper, only for her watery blue hues to widen when feeling a hand on her head, briefly she flinches preparing for a hard hit only for her eyes to widen at a soft gentle hand, coaxing her the warmth, the care…the concern…

Wh…I thought he just left. I frown at the surfacing memory not recalling it from prior until now…I always thought he left me there…No it doesn’t matter, he still…what’s done is done.

Urgh! Briefly, I frown at the brief image of a lone man, his back turned to me but a bloodied red blade raised as the albino turns to me…

“My little..”.

H-H-Argh!! I Hiss at the brief pain echoing in my mind only for it to fade along with the image shattering. What was that? Who was…?

“Hey Silver you okay? You tensed up there?” Syakesan smiles my way as I frown at the idiot, reminding myself of our current events. How is this guy a shark? Honestly, sharks are meant to be scary, brutish and tough, this guy, this guy is as pure as his scales. He couldn’t hurt a fly. “Um thank you,” Smiling, I pet him bringing a bight happy smile to his lips.

“Yeah, I’m so happy my cutie shark is back!” Syakesan smiles.

“H-hey I’m not cute!” I scowl at the giddy shark.

“So cute your blush is a beautiful red, I bet you would look so much better with red eyes instead of blue,” Syakesan compliments me as I raise a brow at the rather strange comment but sigh. I could use him to get inside. “Syakesan I need your help,” I smile brightly at him.

“Of course anything for you Silver!” Happily, the salmon shark agrees as a small smug smirk crosses my lips. The naïve shark honestly I feel slightly bad for using him but it’s for my brother, my family, my loved one, I would do anything for him.

3rd person:

Smirking Silver turns her back to the white salmon shark failing to notice the faint wicked smirk crossing the snow white sharks lips and the two head inside the castle…


	43. Welcome Home

Calmly, I stroll through the castle, smirking at the terrible guards; my ears perk up at the faint whispers from the guards. Sal had left prior to deal with the other guards leaving me to my own devices, the naive fool.

“You think we’ll ever catch those two traitors...”

“I don’t know who would have thought though, Samekichi always clung to Wadanohara the pair were close to think he’d betray her just like that…”

“Is it really that surprising? It runs in the blood I hear…”

“Yeah, like father like son…and like father like daughter…”

“I heard those sharks are working for that kingdom…”

“They are sharks; sharks only look out for themselves…bullies of the sea after all…”

Tch, no we’re not, trust me there are much meaner creatures out there, I flinch at the brief image of him in my mind making me whimper, no I have to focus, I can’t freeze up not with everything on the line, not with my brothers health on the line, this isn’t about me, my brother is my priority, he is much more important than my stupid self-loathing. And of course they would bring him into it, tch, blood my ass the bastard doesn’t even know about us, from what I’ve gathered.

They know bloody nothing of my brother and I they…they…angrily, I feel a wave of rage hitting me urging me to deck these fools.

Furiously, I feel the urge to strike and punch them all to the next sun but I supress it as I hear the gentle footsteps approach and peer over the corridor to see a familiar lady, alone, Her white hair is cut into a short himecut, with red accents visible in the middle of her bangs and at the sides of her face. Two long, red antennae extend from the top of her head. Her eyes are yellow-orange with black pupils. She also has red nails.

Her oar fish companies have dispersed no doubt to report the news or retire from their daily watch over the sea kingdom. Smirking, I watch the woman enter her quarters and sneakily I follow as she close the door, unaware of my presence as I causally lean against the wall.

“Been a while Tatsu!” I greet her casually making her release a sharp gasp and turn, weapon in hand to strike at me but she falters when seeing my cheeky smirk.

“Silver…” Her eyes widen as she approaches me, reaching out, I feel her arms coil around my tiny form as she hugs me which I slowly return to my mother like figure, although auntie cared deeply, Tatsumiya is like another mother to me whilst auntie took care of the boys.

“S-silver please I need to know is it true, have you truly betrayed the kingdom?” Tatsumiya questions me concerned as I simply sigh, looking away.

“What do you think Tatsu?” I ask eyebrow raised as she goes quiet hesitating on the answer, just as I predicted.

“You think we betrayed the kingdom let me guess runs in the blood right? The blood of a traitor?” I snap bitterly.

“Silver…how much do you know?” Tatsumiya whispers as I simply shrug.

“Bits and pieces, none you need to concern yourself with,” Nonchalantly, I shrug ignoring her look of worry.

“Silver it isn’t…”

“Look, I just need supplies for my brother and I have them,” I smirk reaching in and “borrowing” some of Tatsumiya’s medical supplies for the battles to come, from her chest.

“Does your brother know…?” Tatsu questions making me scoff.

“Of course not. He’s never shown an interest and sometimes…sometimes it’s best to keep something hidden than to get hurt,” I remark bitterly shaking, quivering, holding in the urge to break down before the mother figure before me. I…if Samekichi knew he’d be disgusted, mad, disappointed, besides… my brother broods enough as it is, I don’t want him reason to brood more than he does.

“Silver please just tell me…” Tatsumiya pleads as I go silent.

“I know you, you’re a good person, you’re strong, brave and loyal and you care deeply for Wadanohara, please what are you and your brother hiding?” Tatsumiya pleads as I remain silent, I can’t tell her because if I did, she may spill the beans and it could cause her to remember. Briefly, I feel a pain in my heart at the reminder of my sin, my failure, my mistake, my fault for all this mess, I can’t risk that. I can’t risk my brother’s heartbreak and I can’t risk Wadda remembering that horrid day of my failure…

“It’s none of your business…” Scowling, I look away, heck not even I remember much of that day, my brain refusing to show me but bare fragments the only one with the right memory would be my brother but he won’t tell me, he acts as though he doesn’t want to and I’ve caused him enough pain as it is, so I’ve kept silent considering…I shake my head from the memory. Even the memory of the ambassador was erased from my mind thanks to my brain.

“I wish I could, truly but you believe what you want too, I’ll admit the blood of a traitor does flow through my veins…but I can’t say,” I whisper recalling the guards words but they weren’t the first, even as a child while the boys went out to play I heard it, I heard it all, the rumours, the gossips, the segregation we felt it isn’t just because of us being sharks it was something else, something else my brothers still do not know and will not know…it’s better to hide the truth than learn it…

Quietly, I leave Tatsumiya’s quarters to head back to my brother to fully heal his wounds.

Hm? Frowning, my ears perk up at the sound of a battle and I approach to investigate. Please don’t be who I think it is involved, please don’t be who I think it is; please don’t be- OH SEA GOD DAMMIT Samekichi!

Scowling, I approach my defeated brother.

“Ahh…Dammit! Grr,” My brother curses wincing in pain from the hits given to him.

“Pathetic,” Fukami coldly states.

“Pathetic shark! Dummy shark!” Memoca insults him.

“Dummy shark,” Dolphi mutters.

Why is it whenever I arrive I find you beaten up?” I voice out as all eyes turn to my irritated expression.

“S-scary shark!!” Dolphi whimpers suddenly fearful when I enter the scene.

“St-strong shark!!” Memoca calls out fearful as I ignore the brief flashes of pain to see my comrades, my friends now fearing me. Coldly, Fukami glares at me but I remain unfazed.

“Guys stop it I said!” Wadanohara intervenes.

“Dammit,” My brother growls, pained from recent wounds.

“Samekichi…” Worried, Wadanohara calls out to him worried.

“You idiotic fool, I told you to lay low while I got supplies,” I scold him making him huff and look away as I sigh at the reckless fool, following his emotions rather than his head.

“Wadanohara! You…you’re nothing but a burden to me,” Samekichi growls, unfazed by Wadanohara return for sorrowful silence. My brother huffs. “Come on Silver,” He mutters and I simply nod, glaring back at the group then turn to follow my brother.

“You fool come here,” I huff as my brother stiffly complies, while we head out, tending to his injuries.

“Now this may sting,” I warn him as he releases a cry of pain, hissing form it.

“This is your fault,” I huff.

“I know. Wadanohara why!? Why won’t she just leave!? It isn’t safe for her,” Samekichi growls.

“I know brother, we will find a way,” I reassure him.

“How are you feeling?” Shocked, I raise a brow at my brother’s question.

“What do you mean?” I enquire puzzled by the question.

“I know you were close with them,” Samekichi mutters looking almost guilty for…

“No. I chose this, we both did this, I don’t regret it. If this saves Wadanohara I’ll do it. I refuse to let you share this burden alone, I know this hurts you heavily brother, I know you care for her, in time they will understand,” I whisper comforting my brother who bows his head in the crook of my neck.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” My bother confesses shakily.

“Probably brood,” Softly, a small smirk crosses my features.

“Oh shut up,” He scoffs as I giggle at his pout, he’s adorable, honestly my brother is a cinnamon roll, smiling, I lean against my brother sleeping and let him rest against me. I remain on lookout in case we’re spotted. We will save Wadanohara whatever it takes…she is our top priority.


	44. Deep Sea Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any headcanons for Idate and Silver? Would love to know!

Finally, the group dive down having finally arrived back to their sea, their country and their home, Deep-Sea Town.

“Uwah, I’m hungry!” Loudly Memoca complains out loud to the tall octopus, towering over the two smaller familiars of the same witch. Shyly, Dolphi bows her head in agreement to her loud seagull companion. Simply, Fukami pets Dolphi’s head with one of his many tentacles, sighing. “Yes, yes,” He nods in understanding, knowing it had been a long journey and the group was getting hungry from their travel back home.

“Ah Wadanohara!”

“You came back!”

“Wadanohara!!”

Happily, many fish and some in their humanoid form arrive. Many of the fish, residents of the deep sea town recognise the little witch and approach her, happily welcoming her home. Brightly, the witch smiles grateful for the warm reception. “Everyone I’m back!” She announces smiling at the armada of fish greeting her glad to have her back.

“Wadacchi is so popular,” The seagull, Memoca hushes, smiling, happy to see the young witch now cheerful and gladly greeting the wave of greeters; noting to herself of her witches popularity within the blue sea waters.

Happily after the happy reunion, the group return home to rest up after their long journey.

Wadanohara pov:

“Finally home sweet home,” Smiling I watch the others dive in enjoying their own space again. Curious, I decide to wander smiling when I see a familiar drawing room for Dolphi and Memoca usually. I look up at the wall finding hanging there framed are the guys favourite drawn pictures. Oh…I sweat drop when I find Memoca’s, her robot self-defeating two sharks, one a lighter shade and smaller than the other shark, both defeated. I then turn to sweat drop at Fukami’s drawing of a dead shark with some sort of food on the male shark, pinned to the ground, oh…I sweat drop as I recall the dish being made from shark…oh. Finally, I turn to Dolphi’s my heart breaking when I find it a picture of all of us, all but two people. Poor Dolphi… sighing, I glance at the floor knowing she and Silver were close, almost sibling like however as I do I raise a brow when I look into the bin, finding a scrap of paper with…oh.

My heart breaks when I see the picture of two people, one is of Dolphi and the other taller and almost sparkling is Silver…Dolphi…I turn to look at the quiet dolphin continuing to draw, poor Dolphi she may be shy but when Silver was around she spoke up more but now…Silver would you really betray the sea? Would you really betray us? Would you really betray Dolphi?

I place the picture on the counter and leave, deciding to head to the living room, where I smile only for it to falter when I find a book in a bin, the book is titled the legend of the fallen angel, it’s about a girl, she was a very kind angel, had many friends and such, she lived in a world with the god of her world having been sealed, they said the two were close, often travelling around until one day she was called into battle, her devil had broken out and had waged war against the god of her world, one other angel who was close to the devil siding with the god, betraying their friend. The angel pleaded to the devil to stop this but it was futile as she too was thrown into the war, a powerful and dreadful tyrant she became, many feared her for she slaughtered many .Until…the day she was slain by someone very close and dear to her, pierced the angles once pure and loving heart, there she died in the arms of someone she cherished and felt sorrow…with her death came the end of the war, the war had ended thanks to the one that slain her heart being the person who brought the end, and that angel stopped the war….

Chlomaki doesn’t like the story either calling it boring and not worth the time. I always liked it so kept it while Silver sort of liked it but preferred more romantic stories though she’d never tell a soul, heh, I smile recalling her stash of books under her bed which she quickly threw out the window, not knowing Cherryblod catching them and forever teasing the shark over it…heh.

Smiling, I recall another story of Silver’s called the Sun Curse, I felt bad for the poor soul, he merely asked one question and was disowned, Silver was angry, feeling bad for the poor boy…

Sighing, I decide to head back to the others…

3rd person

“Eh, then until you’re called there’s nothing you can do?” Memoca frowns at the news given to the group by the witch herself summoned to the castle but until that time arrives, she decided to have head home.

“Yes for now I have to wait,” Wadanohara confirms as she watches whilst sat down on the sofa opposite her two families, Dolphi and Memoca happily eat their food. “Ehh? Is that so,” Memoca munches on her treat while Dolphi reminds skill fully silently, happily eating her treats only for her eyes to downcast to the food in her palm, her eye softening at the dish.

“Something wrong Dolphi?” Wadanohara picks up on the shy dolphin’s rather sullen face.

“N-nothing, I just remember when Fukami and Silver would cook for us,” Dolphi whispers out as Memoca frowns, seeing Wadanohara’s sullen expression.

“H-hey that was before she betrayed us! She’s a bad guy now and isn’t worth our time!” Cross, Memoca frowns at the mention glancing worriedly at her silent witch. Briefly Dolphi glances at the kitchen hearing the chopping sound of a knife.

“I wonder if Fukami misses Silver too…”

“They were quite close…”

“Yeah like a mother and father, always looking out and telling us off…”

Sadly, a sorrowful air replaces the once peaceful air not even the sharp chop of Fukami’s knife can cut through it.

Abruptly, the sudden stop of cutting perks the people on the couch hear, as the tension in the air gets tenser much to the dismay of the shaking dolphin and worried Wadanohara…


	45. Kitchen Cooking

Quietly, Fukami halts in his steps of cutting, his ears having just picked up the conversation and sensing the atmosphere change, briefly, the male flinches at the emotion resurfacing from the mention of said shark, a loving, kind and gentle shark far different from that disgusting shark trash he knows. His stone focused hues change into an angry venomous sharp glare at the sheer mention of the traitor. Silently, Fukami glances to the side, loudly the heavy slash of air being cut through enters the air as the weighty thud of the knife being impaled into the chopping board joins too, only to earn a quick hiss from said octopus, his eyes widening at one tentacle of his many, bleeding slightly, being caught in the cross fire of his furious swipes. His eyes shine in anger at the cold memory trying to surface from the sight of his cut tentacle…

Calmly, Fukami sits down in his seat, happily reading his book treasuring the rare time of peace while the other younger ones and her witch have gone to sleep, finally with a certain stupid shark as well, leaving only the calm octopus to his reading and….

‘CHOP CHOP CHOP!!!’

Startled, Fukami jumps up from the vicious sound of chopping, his eyes widening at the sharp loud sounds of slashing and swiping. This may wake up Wadanohara, she needs to rest, Fukami reasons to himself as he decides to investigate the murderous sound of a bloodbath.

Curious, Fukami enters the kitchen stoic faced as he raises a brow at the variety of fresh gorgeous smells wafting in the air from the salty sweet smell of spices to the soft sizzling sounds of meat. Fukami’s heels click against the patterned floor as he watches the focused shark work, his dull blue eyes lighting up as he observes the tomboy shark now working hard before him. He feels a familiar heat in his cheeks at the sight of the adorable shark wearing a cute apron but he quickly forces the warmth down. She is wearing a long dark blue apron with a shark on it saying, kiss the jaws! Her long dark hair is tied back into a long ponytail by a blue hair banned, she has a bandana like fabric on her head, pulling back her fringe to make a frame in order for her hairs to not fall into he dish, the bandanna has hints of a dull grey matching her grey turtle neck, she also had on a pair of rugged black trousers and black heels with silver studs on them. Happily the shark hums in tune as she cooks, failing to spot the lone blushing male with an out stretched tentacle reaching out towards her-

“WAHH!!!!”

‘Slash!!!’

Shocked, the female shark leaps up from her place, out of the zone she begins to panic, wobbling out of shock as she wields her knife out in self-defence, hitting the air wildly in resistance of the attacker only to stop when feeling a familiar limb around her wrist, halting her actions. Blinking, the silver shark’s shocked greyish blue eyes meet a dark light blue shade bored, stare at her.

“Fukami! You should never surprise a shark you know, we aren’t called predators for nothing!” Silver scowls at the octopus who remains unfazed

“What are you doing?” Fukami question curious of the cooking.

“What does it look like I’m doing singing?” Sassily, the shark retorts causing a long eye roll from the uninterested looking octopus.

“Just answer the question,” He huffs.

“Well, it’s Samekichi’s birthday tomorrow, I thought to surprise him with his favourite dish,” Silver smirks.

“You’re prepping for his birthday?” Fukami scowls at the idea.

“He is my brother, no matter how deluded you are in thinking you have a shot against my brother for the witch,” Sneakily, the shark teases causing the octopus to merely scoff.

“I’m not that naïve Fukami, the others may be oblivious like Wadda but I’m not it’s pretty painfully obvious. Don’t you think you should give up, it’s only going to hurt you when they get together, isn’t it better to avoid the pain than enduring it?” Calmly, Silver question and returns to her cooking; she is unaware of the wide eyed and silent Fukami.

“I…” Quietly, Fukami glances at the door, his envious eyes look away a look of hurt knowing that no doubt a certain witch is sleeping peacefully by that stupid shark’s side.

“You know I don’t know whether to be offended by this apron or not?” Silver jokes lightly trying to ease the tense environment as Fukami merely raises a brow at the apron of the shark but shrugs.

“Wadda thought you would like it,” Fukami argues.

“Oh I know and I do, it’s useful and she means well but…heh maybes it’s just me,” Silver smiles looking away and decides to turn back to her cooking, only to glance at the silent, stoic and obvious troubled Fukami.

“You know bottling up your emotions isn’t healthy, Wadda wouldn’t like it if she knew. But enough deep stuff, it will only ruin the atmosphere; come on want to cook with me? You can make something for Wadda,” Smiling, Silver offers her hand out to the stone faced Octopus unfazed by his coldness, which many are often victims to but she merely shrugs it off as slowly Fukami nods, joining the sharks side, the two prepare a dish of a lifetime for each of their special ones. Peacefully, Silver hums unaware of the stoic blues glued to her as well as the heated cheeks of said octopus as he continues to stare, a look of awe in his eyes at the woman by his side.

Slowly, without realizing, Fukami would speak out more after that day, requesting more times to cook with Silver which she didn’t mind, because deep don when he cooked with Silver, he felt like he could speak, he could talk, he could open up to her about his love issues and she, although kept telling him to give up, still listened, still helped him and still…even outside the kitchen duties would come up and the two would just talk, small talk, sure but more talk than most would get out of the closed off octopus…

Scowling, Fukami glares at the floor, angered by the old memory and instead enters the room, wanting to help Wadanohara relax, urging for the young girl to not push herself too hard…

Maybe now, with this chance, he can finally prove that silver shark wrong, this is his only chance to do it and this may be his only shot at, slowly Fukami glances upwards towards the evening room, closing it his eyes remaining on a certain smiling witch…


	46. The Pearl

Calmly, my brother and I stare at the bloodbath, crimson splattered all over from the decapitated dead bunnies scattered all over, their once pure white snow coat now stained in red. Grinning, I can’t help but enjoy the thrill of the bloodlust, the adrenaline flowing through my veins, it’s intoxicating…a big wide sadistic smirk crosses my features at the defeated corpses lay all over, their weapons ruby red spears scatters, split and stuck on the ground.

“Sis you’re doing it again,” My brother huffs snapping me out of my thoughts as I release a light chuckle a shade of red on my cheeks as I rub my cheek embarrassed.

“Sorry, guess my instincts took over again hehe,” Sheepishly, I laugh as my brother merely huffs looking away as I send him a concerned look, no doubt he’s worried for Wada if the Totasu kingdom is invading, issue is we can’t go near her, if we do they’ll just think we’re spying for that kingdom, tch, stupid rumours.

“Brother,” I call out to him as he glances at me, I spot the sorrow, worry and concern in his eyes and approach him, placing my hand on his arm.

“Wada is strong, she has Fukami and the others looking out for her,” I reassure him but I notice the worry still evident, of course he’s worried, he wants to be by her side he wants to see for himself that’s she’s oaky, my orders although he may listen and believe in, he won’t truly believe until he sees Wadda safe and in his arms…aw…a small soft smile appears on my features at the thought of my happy brother and Wadda. Heh, I envy, I would love for that sort of thing with me, I know a romantic shark it’s weird to think of such a brute to have a soft side, heh then again if you look at my brother deep down you’ll see his heart of gold. But yeah, I’d love that, to come home to someone waiting for me open arms…my smile falters into a sad one as my nose twitches; I smile the scent of iron but it falters at the still stench tobacco lingering in my skin, bringing a small shudder of fear to sliver up my spine at the memory, no, no, no, stop, stop, I whimper, cradling my shaking form as I remember his sharp yet gentle grip on my chin, his controlling lisp claiming me over and over, stop…no, please no… I need to focus…besides it’s my fault. If I…if I just…

Tch, he’s most likely forgotten about me now, probably chasing after Rocma again or finding someone else to play with, someone else to be his food, someone else to be his little “toy” after all that’s what I was right? There’s no way a shark and orca could be a thing, it’s impossible, a predator and prey, tch it was all in my head, to think...wait when did I ever think of that? I mean sure we had a few things, we done the deed b-but still we’re more like friends with benefits, sex friends but then…

Horrified, I recall his gentle hold on me, he saved me and the aftercare he savoured me most nights as though I was some juicy meat, most night I failed to notice but some nights if I awoke, I would notice him leave but not before given me some sort of aftercare or a peck on the temple, only making me shiver in both fear and repulsion of that…that, I flinch terrified at the memories bursting their way into my mind. Tch the way he would deny it then the next day or ‘forget about it….’ My smile softens at the thought, only for my eyes to widen.

Wait...when did he do that? Why did he do that? It was clearly just for our pent up shit and yet he…

Why am I thinking about him? Why now? I shouldn’t, I have a mission, I have my duty, I have to stop this madness and save Wadanohara for my brother, for the sea, for Wadda… Must be all the fighting, must have hit a concussion or got hit in the head for obsessing over an ass like him, tch…

\--Meanwhile—

Sleepily, Wadanohara yawns after resting from the battle of freeing Helica from her blood rage after the Totasu kingdoms attack yesterday.

“Mornin’ everyone!” Happily, Wadanohara greets her familiars already sat down on the sofa, eating their breakfast or food for the day to come.

“G’morn!” Memoca greets her.

“Morning,” Dolphi says to her.

“Morning, Wadanohara. Did you sleep well?” Fukami questions her, hoping she slept pleasantly.

“Yeah it was a tiring yesterday…” Wadanohara smiles brightly as Fukami frowns, not believing her to be fully rested; sceptical he continues to stare and slowly open his mouth to interject and make her resume her slumber, however Wadanohara intervenes, stopping his work.

“We’ll go to the castle today!” Wadanohara declares.

“Ooh!” Dolphi exclaims surprised.

“Sea God Castle? Kinda been a while,” Memoca speaks mostly to herself.

“…Indeed,” Fukami agrees stoically.

“I’m a little nervous, really,” Wadanohara confesses to the group, sweat dropping.

“Wha? Oh yeah, suppose the princess always has that same gaze. More than a little creepy,” Memoca blurts out.

“Memoca be nice!” Wadanohara sighs at her friends bluntness sweat dropping.

“But it isss!” Memoca argues childishly. “Creeepy,” Dolphi agrees under a low breathe while Fukami remains silent, not wishing to comment on the topic. “Sheesh, well we should get going,” Wadanohara sighs at the group. “Right on,” Memoca agrees.

“ Okaaay… Dolphi gives in standing up. “Roger,” Fukami complies understandingly and the group leave their home, as they exit the house they manage to bump into a familiar pair of people, Lobco and a familiar pitch black witch, Chlomaki. Together, the two decide to join Wadanohara’s group and head off towards the castle.

Happily, Wadanohara and her familiars along with a familiar pitch black witch and Lobco approach the tall tower, at the very top shines brightly a ball of pure white light, it almost looks like a pearl on top of the towers over the building and Deep Sea town, almost looming over them like a silent guardian.

“We’re here,” Wadanohara announces smiling.

“Swear it got bigger,” Memoca mutters to herself.

“Hey, so, uh, why’s there a moon underwater?” Chlomaki questions, smiling curious.

“Oh that’s no moon. It’s called the Cast Pearl it protects our sea,” Wadanohara clarifies to the outside witch.

“Huh, is that right,” Chlomaki notes to herself.

“I told you that a while ago,” Lobco hisses under her breathe at the witch who simply ignores her like the others.

Joyfully, Wadanohara enters the castle with the group trailing behind as they all enter the high tower that is the Deep Sea Town’s castle, ready to meet the princess and ruler of Deep Sea Town and the bright blue sea, Princess Uomihime.


	47. Princess Uomihime

Calmly, the group enter the tower; the castle is designed in a Japanese aesthetic from the sliding doors to the bamboo like Japanese aesthetic of the tower. Wadanohara slides open the slide door entering the court of Princess Uomihime.

She enters to find a young looking girl, sat on a higher level than the other fish below her sat on a small but soft cushion pillow she sits, standing idle and above Wadanohara and the others in her court. Wadanohara’s calm brown hues examine the room spotting as well as her now calmed down friend Helica. Helica has Russian green coloured hair, held in pigtails by dark green venus comb shell bands. Her eyes are a green gradient with white pupils. Helica's pupils have been known to turn black when she is enraged. Equipped to her is her signature weapon, a dark green drill-like shell weapon.

Helica wears a green dress that has white cuffs at the wrists, a white collar, and a white middle piece lined with eight green buttons. The bottom part of her dress is a mixture of pale dark green, pale light green, and white. She wears grey-green knee-high boots, each with six buttons on a white cuff at the top, similar to the middle piece of her dress. Underneath, she wears dark green leggings. Stoically, she stands by her side is a familiar jelly fish, Plumo, the first to greet and report of Wadanohara’s return. On the left of the princess side is a familiar Oarfish loyally by the princess side and by her is a familiar snow white salmon shark.

Besides the princess are too long towering over lamps and behind her is a folding screen with a dark blue base and the designs, reminding those of the sea and stars.

Quietly, Princess Uomi stares blankly at the guests before her. Uomihime has light blue, choppy hair with the longest layers reaching her hips, and her bangs being swept to the side. Her eyes are extremely large and her pupils are pure black. On her head she has a golden crown that looks like fish, tilted to the right, while on the left side is her fish Jiiya.

“We welcome you back Wadanohara,” Tatsumiya warmly welcomes back the young girl. Tatsumiya wears a white furisode accented with grey markings and red trim, the end of the long sleeves has red decoration on the tips, and tied with a red obi. Her obijime is yellow and decorated with a white fish. She also wears a pink obi-age.

“Welcome though we met yesterday,” Plumo greets her once again.

“Welcome back!” Happily, Syakesan smiles rightly at Wadanohara.

“Hm,” Helica acknowledges the group before her.

“Thank you!” Wadanohara thanks the group before her smiling brightly unfazed by the dead fish eyed look of the princess, remaining silent as ever. She wears a dark blue kimono shaped like a fish, with flipper designs on the hem and the sleeves. The collar of the kimono, which is extended to below her chest, designed to look like the mouth of the fish is the same colour as the dress, and the collar being the same colour as the flippers and a large fish eye decorates the centre. Her shoes are dark blue, matching her kimono and the heels are lighter shade of blue, it has light blue fish shapes on the side.

“Eh- hem! The princess states you are welcomed back!” Jiiya, the fish that looks like a hair accessory speaks up, translating the thoughts of the silent princess to Wadanohara.

“Thank you, your highness!” Wadanohara repeats to the court.

“Wadanohara, we’re terribly sorry to have called you back,” Tatsumyia apologises to the young girl.

“It’s fine but Tatsumiya…are you alright?” Wadanohara asks concerned for her due to the poisoning attempt working and weakening Tatsumiya. 

“Yes I’m fine. I just can’t use any particularly big spells,” Tatsumiya informs her.

“Totasu kingdom! We have to make them bite the dust! Quickly! Ever since the incident with Tatsumiya…they’ve gotten real cocky, as you see,” Helica sighs frustrated.

“Come on Helica don’t get agitated,” Plumo smiles and hugs the green haired girl from behind, smiling brightly.

“But I’m not,” She grumbles.

“I hate to ask too much of Wadanohara though, if Wadanohara ends up hurt because of them,” Syakesan sighs looking sad at the idea.

“I understand but we may neeeed Wadanohaara to take caaare of this,” Plumo argues.

“I know but…” Syakesan trials off with a look of worry and guilt across his features.

“Don’t worry Sal, I’ll be fine!” The sea witch reassures her friend.

“Wadanohara,” Sal calls out worried for her.

“It was my own negligence that did me in,” Tatsumiya sighs guilty for falling for the poison and becoming as weak as she is currently.

“It’s not your fault. It’s…it’s on them,” Sal reasons.

“Eh-hem! Tatsumiya, please explains the current situation,” Jiiya requests.

“I understand. Wadanohara I apologise, for making you come back so fastly, if I wasn’t careless this…” Tatsumiya looks down guilty.

“Tatsumiya,” Wadanohara calls out concerned for her parental figure.

“As the letter said. Recently it came to the point that Tosatsu kingdom is entering and attacking our country. The cause has been found, someone was trying to destroy the stone barrier, but fortunately it is not destroyed yet. The barrier became defective, so it allowed the advance of the Tosatsu kingdom,” Tatsumiya reports.

“Tatsumiya is the one in charge of the barrier, knowing that someone would very likely aim at her!” Helica growls angrily.

“Tatsumiya are you alright?” Wadanohara asks again picking up on the silent woman.

“I’m fine but…I am not able to really use any powerful magic due to the poison,” Tatsumiya exclaims.

“But who would do that to Tatsumiya?” Wadanohara looks down in thought and concern towards her motherly figure.

“As expected, that’s the doing of some pact with someone in this country. That traitor must be somewhere!” Helica declares furious.

“I couldn’t see clearly the face of the attacker, it’s all my fault,” Tatsumiya sighs gravely.

“That’s not it!” Sal argues, refusing to let the oarfish feel guilt for being poisoned.

“That’s right everything’s Tosatsu kingdom’s this sea’s betrayers fault!” Helica growls, clicking her knuckles, ready to punch the traitors. The adults fail to notice the looks of sorrow and worry crossing the sea witches’ expression.

“Princess Uomi, why is the Tosatsu kingdom attacking us? We had a good relationship with them before, so why?” Wadanohara question baffled by the sudden act of war.

“We don’t know. They didn’t accept a conference, so we don’t know their reasons,” Tatsumiya sighs both tired and puzzled by the violence.

“The princess doesn’t want conflict but they have been gradually strengthening their power. We have to quickly repair the barrier and restore peace to this country. The princess says she grieves terribly, Wadanohara she is deeply pained that we must put this burden on you. The peace of this kingdom, this is the will of the princess but also Wadanohara the will of your father!” Jiiya declares as everyone goes silent from his words.

“Princess Uomi I wish to know something,” Softly, Wadanohara calls out weakly, her expression both worrisome and concerned.

“If this traitors was your familiar or a friend in that case, for rebelling against the country, they both wouldn’t be allowed to live,” Grimly, the fish declares no one but a certain arms crossed Fukami noticing the clenched white hand on a sailor skirt or the grimace of the shaking hand from a certain sea witch at the cruel harsh but lawful words of the ruler of the Deep Sea kingdom.


	48. Traitors Of The Blue Sea

“If this traitors was your familiar or a friend in that case, for rebelling against the country, they both wouldn’t be allowed to live,” Grimly, the fish declares no one but a certain arms crossed Fukami noticing the clenched white hand on a sailor skirt or the grimace of the shaking hand from a certain sea witch at the cruel harsh but lawful words of the ruler of the Deep Sea kingdom.

At last the meeting ends and everyone is dismissed. Grimly, Wadanohara and co exit the court room, Wadanohara has her head down, a small frown crossing her lips as she tries to hold in her sorrow at the cruel but law abiding words of the ruler, endangering her two close friends.

The group are now residing, resting in a guest room, Chlomaki not noticing the quiet Wadanohara has a small smile on her face while Lobco remains faithfully by her side.

“Oh it’s over?” Chlomaki questions.

“Yeah,” Wadanohara confirms.

“This place is neat, eh? Used to think nothin’ of the sea. But this stuff is fresh! So’s the seafood!” Chlomaki smiles failing to spot the look of despair across Lobco’s expression.

“Hey so I heard some stuff but can I ask something?” Chlomaki requests.

“What is it?” Wadanohara questions curious of Chlomaki’s questions.

“Tosatsu Kingdom. What’s that? Doesn’t get along with this one?” Chlomaki questions intrigued on the sudden fighting between both kingdoms.

“Ah, er…”Wadanohara trails off unsure on how to answer that question.

“Allow me to explain,” The familiar gentle voice exclaims as the door slides open to reveal a familiar oarfish. Calmly, Tatsumiya enters the room.

“Whoa who’s this?” Chlomaki asks.

“I am Tatsumiya. And you are the witch whom Wadanohara is always telling me about?” Tatsumiya presumes.

“Eh? Maybe,” Teasingly Chlomaki answers.

“Thank you very much for your assistance,” Tatsumiya thanks the pitch black witch.

“Nah, I don’t do nothin’! So…uh, what the heck is Totasu kingdom?” Chlomaki enquires.

“Tosatsu kingdom is a kingdom in a very distant land and our Sea Kingdom…is currently entering into a state of war with them,” Tatsumiya explains.

“War? Huh, is that right,” Chlomaki exclaims.

“The conflict with Tosatsu kingdom has lasted long. However they are exclusively attacking our kingdom. We do not seek war. Were it possible, we would want to resolve it through discussion. However…” Tatsumiya sighs.

“They refuse to respond to such gestures,” Wadanohara adds looking away sadly.

“My, my,” Chlomaki comments absentmindedly.

“Yeah, they’ve got a lot of savages over there, it seems. I went there once myself, y’know,” Memoca adds.

“Since Memoca came from outside the sea,” Wadanohara exclaims.

“That’s right,” Memoca smiles confirming her claim.

“Hmm…sounds like a pretty radical kingdom,” Chlomaki exclaims.

“Tosatsu kingdom is amassing power even now…I don’t know what it means. But rumour has it they have demons in their employ,” Tatsumiya says.

“What’s a…demon?” Dolphi questions confused.

“They run the gamut, but typically, they’re evil creatures with much power,” Fukami answers.

“But there are plenty of good demons too, okay? I know one myself,” Wadanohara quickly assures the nervous Dolphi.

“Demons huh? What a pain. And…what was it about a barrier or something?” Chlomaki questions.

“I would think it apparent but it is the power that protects our sea. So long as we have our barrier Tosatsu kingdom cannot intrude into ours or so it should be. Part of the barrier has been destroyed by some means,” Tatsumiya explains sadly.

“Eh? Who did that?” Chlomaki questions interested.

“Well, someone from Tosatsu kingdom,” Naturally, Lobco reasons using her common sense.

“I know that! What do you take me for!?” Chlomaki smiles punching Lobco in the arm.

“Ow!” Lobco winces at the harsh punch.

“Yes, it’s believed to be their doing…however, only a select few in the Sea Kingdom know where the barrier points are,” Tatsumiya reveals calmly.

“Yeah?” Chlomaki encourages eager for more information on the topic and eager to hear about the treacherous traitors of this county.

“Which means…” Lobco trails off nervous.

“There’s a traitor afoot,” Fukami deadpans coldly.

“Whoa-Oh!” Chlomaki smiles giddily leaning in eager and even more curious to hear about these traitors of sorts.

“And those traitors as you may be aware are thought to be Silver and Samekichi…”Tatsumiya reveals as Wadanohara’s expression turns grim, sorrow and horror at the idea of those two betraying her, no…Wadanohara frowns at the thought somehow, no matter the words given to them, said about them, insulted about them, deep down Wadanohara believes in both Silver and Samekichi, knowing they have their reasons, her heart releases a pained cry at the thought of the male shark…

“Ahh I see. But why’d they do that?” Chlomaki questions eager for the reasoning behind suspecting the shark siblings.

“Well perhaps. It was not so much in betrayal of the kingdom…but rather in betrayal of princess Uomi,” Tatsumiya reasons as Chlomaki expression turns from intrigue to confusion at the oarfish’s cryptic words.

“In any event treachery against not only our kingdom but Wadanohara it is a great crime. We are trying to track them both down,” Tatsumiya informs the pitch black witch.

“Yeah, they run quick,” Memoca complains annoyance evident in her tone.

“Sharks are scary,” Dolphi whimpers, crying a waterfall as small water droplets cascade down her pale frame at the thought of the scary sharks, one of which she called a friend, saw as her role model, a big sister of sorts, now an enemy.

Silently, Wadanohara looks away, a sorrowful expression on the sea witch’s face. 

“If only I had better use of my magic I could improve the situation somewhat but someone from Totasu kingdom took me by surprise. It’s quite embarrassing to admit. I was afflicted with a dreadful kind of poison. That poison now limits my magic capabilities. Amid all that a part of the barrier was destroyed,” Tatsumiya explains sadly.

“I see well I think I’m satisfied, I’ll see you around,” Chlomaki smiles leaving the group with Lobco in tow.

In the end, the group leave allowing Tatsumiya to rest…


	49. Bunny Rampage

“Yes, it’s believed to be their doing…however, only a select few in the Sea Kingdom know where the barrier points are,” Tatsumiya reveals calmly.

“Yeah?” Chlomaki encourages eager for more information on the topic and eager to hear about the treacherous traitors of this county.

“Which means…” Lobco trails off nervous.

“There’s a traitor afoot,” Fukami deadpans coldly.

“Whoa-Oh!” Chlomaki smiles giddily leaning in eager and even more curious to hear about these traitors of sorts.

“And those traitors as you may be aware are thought to be Silver and Samekichi…”

Together, the group leave the tower both mentally and physically exhausted after such a long meeting and exposition dumped, courtesy of Tatsumiya.

“Where did Waddachi go?” Memoca questions noticing the disappearance of her sea witch.

“She said she’ll go to that Tatsumiya’s place and Wadanohara looked extremely delighted,” Chlomaki answers recalling the giddy witch following after the exhausted Tatsumiya after explaining to the outside witch, the complex situation Deep Sea Kingdom is involved with.

“That’s true! Tatsumiya is Waddachi’s foster parent so Waddachi really loves Tatsumiya,” Memoca explains smiling at the surprised expression of Chlomaki.

“Anyway Lobco’s tail what kind of fired prawn sushi could it become?” Chlomaki questions playfully pulling her familiars ruby red tail. Unaware of the looming shadows looming over them.

Elsewhere …

Happily, Wadanohara smiles when seeing the peaceful oarfish calmly explore the star plane.

“Yes we’re leaving tomorrow morning! First we’ll repair the sea’s stone barrier,” Happily, Wadanohara informs her.

“Is that so…I understand. I truly hope it’ll be nothing. It has become that you have to carry this burden on your shoulders if there were any other way,” Tatsumiya sighs guilty.

“Wadanohara you’re a really gentle kid,” Tatsumiya smiles gently at her. Chuckling as she accidently from her hyperactivity trips and rolls on the ground. Softly, Tatsumiya smiles picking up Wadanohara and hugging her lovingly.

“You haven’t changed a bit,” Tatsumiya smiles softly. Lovingly, she looks down at the little girl in her warm embrace.

“Tatsumiya don’t worry. I…love this sea so I want to protect it,” Joyfully, Wadanohara declares to a smiling Tatsumiya only for the woman’s sun like orange hues to widen in horror at the shadowy horde of bunnies behind, each holding a malicious intent and each wielding a blood red spear.

“What is it Tatsumiya?” Oblivious, Wadanohara questions. She doesn’t notice the monsters behind her; ready to end her and the oarfish life.

Slowly, Wadanohara turns, her eyes wide in horror, shock and fear as the rampage begins, the attack of the bunnies strike!

Quickly, Tatsumiya picks up the stunned Wadanohara holding her to her chest as she blocks the attacks, persistently trying to flee and not allow Wadanohara to be harmed; she winces from a few spears shot managing to hit the oarfish. But the oarfish jumps back when realizing they are surrounded, calmly she places Wadanohara down, trying to keep her cool as the two are surrounded by the killer bunny troops.

“They…they increase rapidly,” Wadanohara whispers in fright, still shocked over the surprise while Tatsumiya quickly summons her weapon.

“I won’t allow anymore infiltrations!” Swiftly, Tatsumiya swipes with her weapon, ready to protect her home. “Wadanohara!” The oarfish turns to, trying to snap her out of her daze.

“Return to the castle now urg-” Pained, Tatsumiya kneels down, clutching her chest as the poison takes effect, weakening the now defenceless and vulnerable oarfish.

“T-TATSUMIYA H-HANG IN THERE!” Wadanohara panics, fear evident in her tone as her parental figure bows down, shivering from the pain and too weak to continue leaving the defenceless witch to fight.

“W-Wadanohara p-please escape,” Tatsumiya wheezes out wounded as the small girl trembles in utter fear of the army surrounding the two, shakily she draws her wand resembling an anchor, shaking in fear of the monsters before her. Quickly, the bunnies strike, spears in hand as Wadanohara gasps in shock as they strike the fearful witch, powerless to defend herself and Tatsumiya.

‘Swipe!’

Loudly, the sharp sound of pained cries as well as the heavy stench of iron enters the air as Wadanohara stares wide eyed at the two before her, shielding her and Tatsumiya .

“Same…kichi,” Wadanohara whispers out in both shock and relief to see the male shark.

“Sil…Silver!” Wadanohara smile beams brightly to see the stoic shark siblings together and ready for action.

“Jeez Wadda still as helpless as ever, honestly helpless types are so annoying,” Smirking Silver grins an eerie smirk as she with Samekichi strikes at the armada of bunnies, raising a brow when a few begin to evaporate, like they weren’t there.

“An illusion?” Wadda question surprised.

“A powerful spell,” Silver notes as Samekichi protects Wadanohara while Silver focuses on guarding Tatsumiya. Together, Samekichi and Wadanohara take care of the creatures while Silver kneels down, steading the coughing mess that is Tatsumiya.

“Looking good there Tatsu,” Silver cheekily notes, sarcasm evident in her tone.

“S-silver, is that S-Samekichi?” Tatsumiya questions weakly.

“Maybe, maybe not,” Silver shrugs easily swiping and kicking the bunnies beasts, trying to strike at them. Eventually, the hordes of bunnies disappear leaving the four alone.

Quietly, Samekichi stands, hands in pocket as he glances Silver, motioning for her to follow. Loyally, she nods, leaning Tatsumiya against a wall then standing, to join her brother’s side.

Conflicted, Wadanohara stares at the lone figure of the male shark.

“Samekichi…uhm thanks for helping,” Weakly, Wadanohara thanks him.

Silently, the two sharks share look and silently nod. Slowly, Samekichi turns his head…

“Wadanohara…” He calls out only to flinch back as said witches eyes widen in horror, fear and paranoia as the scene changes to one of blood red with numerous creepy crimson eyes staring ominously at her, as a familiar silhouette with a wide grin of hunger and lust turns to Wadanohara where Samekichi once stood,

“Wadanohara,” Psychotically, the voice calls out in a lusty and terrifying childlike voice.

Quickly, Wadanohara drops her wand, her whole body shaking and quivering as a flood of droplets of teardrops cascade down her form. Shocked, Samekichi’s eyes widen but he quickly looks away hiding his hurt expression as a small sorrowful teardrop cascades down his face. Concerned, Silver brings Samekichi close, whispering something in his ear and the two flee.

“Wait, Samekichi…don’t go…” Whimpering, Wadanohara calls out but the two quickly flee the scene, not wanting to get any closer or get caught by guards.


	50. A Little Chat Gone Awry

Worried, Wadanohara rushes over to Tatsumiya, a sea of worry for her weakened state only for her ears to perk up at the sound of frantic footsteps. She turns eyes widening at the panicked group of animals before her racing towards her and Tatsumiya.

“Waddachi!” Memoca calls out, apprehension evident in her tone as the group arrive, relieved to see their master unharmed.

“Memoca! Dolphi!” Wadanohara hugs the pair relieved to see them uninjured.

“You all are…”Wadanohara looks up eyes turning blank at the bloodied sight of Fukami, his once clean pure white coat now stained in crimson intermixing with his and hints of rabbit blood but his blank dead expression answers Wadanohara’s question as she erupts in worry and frenzy over her octopus familiar state consisted of numerous ruby red spears lodged into his body.

“Wha!!!Fukami are you alright!?” Wadanohara wails horrified to see her familiar in such a damaged state.

“I’m fine,” Fukami answers bluntly and he is slightly puzzled by the worried witch, freaking out.

“I wonder if that doesn’t hurt,” Memoca wonders out loud commenting on Fukami’s state.

It hurts, Lobco thinks to herself, relating to the pain Fukami is in.

Wide eyed, Wadanohara spots a missing member of the group, a certain pitch black witch.

“Where’s Chlomaki?” Wadanohara questions puzzled at the lack of commentary from said witch.

“Ah it seems she had something to do in the opposite direction,” Lobco answers gesturing with her hands to the direction her master took off in.

“Uh,” Tatsumiya groans, aching all over from the pain of both the poison and battle prior.

“W-wait Tatsumiya are you alright?” Memoca questions concerned for the female.

“Let’s go back to the castle quickly!” Wadanohara instructs and the group comply rushing back to the castle to treat Tatsumiya…

Elsewhere….

Silently, Samekichi grits his teeth hiding behind a boulder, grinding his teeth pained as his black gloved claw grasps the anchor necklace around his neck. Apprehensive, Silver stares at her brother, a softened look of concern evident in her features.

“Brother,” Weakly, Silver calls out to him as his pained expression turn to his sister’s sympathetic expression.

“It’s okay, we’re doing what is best for the sea and Wadanohara,” Silver reasons.

“She nearly remembered, she…she saw me as him didn’t she? You see the way she reacted! Samekichi argues hotly.

“Samekichi please calm down…”

“She nearly remembered, if we stay by her side it will only cause her to remember, remember the pain, remember our sin, remember…” Samekichi trials off, angered, guilty and horrified at the idea.

Softly, he feels a familiar hand on his shoulder making him look up at his sister, his features softening at her calm expression.

“That’s why we are here, to save her, to stop this,” Silver whispers bringing a small smile to the pairs lips as they lean against one another, seeking comfort in the darkness to come if they don’t prevent it.

“HEY!!”

Shocked, Samekichi’s eyes widen at the voice meanwhile his sister…

“HOLY SH-”

Silver’s curse is swiftly sealed by the sandy ground her head in stuck in. Terrified, the silver shark flails around terrified, swiping her arms wildly, panicked and fearful of the sudden darkness enveloping her vision.

Hahaha!!!”

“Not funny!!!” Silver forcefully pushes herself out of the ground glaring darkly at the sudden wide eyed witch.

“It’s been some time Samekichi and you sure are a tricky shark to track down Silver heheh,” The pitch black witch smiles as the two blink at the witch. Unsure, the two sharks share a gaze of uncertainty and worry as she notices her brother wiping off parts of sand from her hair, grateful she nods her head, once done the two turn to glare at the smiling witch.

“Listen you two; did you become traitors after all? But it looks like there are reasons,” Chlomaki exclaims smirking at the silence in the air answering Chlomaki’s words.

“As I thought is there any connection between Wadanohara’s problem and the curse?” Chlomaki questions smirking at the shocked expression of both sharks.

Darkly, Samekichi glares at the shark while Silver remains poker faced.

“How much do you know?” Eerily, Samekichi questions the smiling witch.

“Nah only that, do you remember the witch country talk of before? I took Wadanohara there. Well I learned about the curse,” Chlomaki smirks as the pair go silent, looking away scowling.

“Why aren’t you both by Wadanohara’s side? After all, you-”

“Shut up it’s none of your business,” Samekichi growls darkly at Chlomaki.

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit rude, this has nothing to do with you, snooping into other peoples business, I bet you wouldn’t like it would you?” Darkly, Silver threatens, scaring Chlomaki, drawing her sharp claws pressing them close to Chlomaki’s face briefly, she raises a brow to see a jolt of fear from the sharp claws drawing closer and closer until…

“Sis lets go,” Huffing, Samekichi turns his back already ahead, leaving the pitch black witch and the scowling Silver.

“Does he know?” Chlomaki questions making Silver turn raising a brow at the witch.

“Know what?” Silver frons sceptical of the witch.

“Who you left behind for him? You know you’re being pretty selfish leaving like that, that isle looked pretty cosy, looked like a place to settle down maybe have some kids,” Teasingly Chlomaki smirks only to scowl at the deadly silent Silver, noting the familiar flinch of the stoic shark at the mention of having kids.

“How much do you know?” Silver snaps surprising the witch.

“You have no idea the effect you had on that isle when you left,” Chlomaki smirks.

“You know nothing…witch, but let me say this. There’s one thing I always hated about witches,” Loudly, the harsh slam of the rock and pained grunt echoes in the air as Chlomaki wheezes, fleeing a wave of fear as she struggles against the harsh grip on her neck as she is pushed further into the hard stone wall.

“They are great liars…let me tell you something witchy, I am nothing to those people, they don’t know the real me and never will. They never cared for me, they pretended to because I lived there they will forget me that is life, I meant nothing to them and if you even think of bringing me back the life I lived, you can think again. My brother is my world and above all else my brother takes priority. If you even speak to my brother, I will end you. This sea and my family are my priority and nothing will get in my way,” Silver glares darkly at the witch dropping her as she falls to the group, wincing as she caresses her neck and Silver stands up, smiling then leaving the foolish witch to her search…

"She's in a lot of pain," Wincing, Chlomaki stands her eyes narrowed, feeling a sense of relatability with how the unstable shark is coping with a similar pain to Chlomaki's own long ago...


	51. A Little Warning

Calmly, the pitch black witch returns, reuniting with Lobco. Curious, the pitch black witch raises a bow noting the group of familiars and the friendly witch no longer in sight. The pitch black witch leans over peering over the cliff her eyes narrowing to notice the group of friends leaving.

“Oh! It seems like Wadanohara’s group already left,” Chlomaki notes while Lobco nods behind confirming her thoughts. Chlomaki eyes narrow in particular at a certain octopus, calmly following the group.

“Oh…mmm…” Chlomaki hesitates in deep debate as she eyes the male octopus familiar following behind the group. Smiling, Chlomaki gets out her coal black broom and flies down, landing before the calm, cool and composed octopus, Fukami. Calmly, Fukami stops in his tracks, bored, he looks down at the smug smiling Chlomaki.

“Hey, I wanted to tell you something,” Chlomaki smiles at him, watching as Wadanohara, Memoca and Dolphi go up ahead leaving the two alone to talk.

“I met up with Samekichi and Silver and they seem to have their reasons,” Chlomaki reports smirking at the silent glare sent her way.

“More than anyone else that’s why I’m telling you, you’re the one looking at him like he’s the enemy the most more than you do Silver, also…I’d keep away from that silver shark let’s just say she has someone who desperately wants to see her again and if say you tried to kill her. He wouldn’t like that very much and you don’t want to mess with him when he’s angry. Tryst me on that,” Chlomaki exclaims only to raise a brow at the sharp glare sent her way, smiling she gets back on her broom.

“Well that’s all see you,” Smiling, Chlomaki smiles and leaves on her broom, leaving the seething octopus alone to catch up to his witch.

Silver pov:

“Samekichi we’ll need to be careful this time, remember last time,” I warn him concerned as we watch a familiar pearl white boat arrive and a familiar group of people leave the ship, approaching the cave where one of the sea stones for the barrier resides.

“I know,” He mutters and I nod as we both hide separately….

‘BAM!!!’

Wait what already!? Shocked, my eyes widen when I approach the scene seeing a demonic looking Fukami, one of his mighty and many tentacles coiled around my brother.

“Dam-”

Loudly, I hear my brother cry out in pain as he is ruthlessly tossed, thrown and pulled into various stone walls, the ground and sharp ragged pieces, crimson droplets leak down from my brother’s wounds as I scowl, raising my claws out ready for some Takoyaki. Shocked, my eyes widen when he begins to strangle my struggling brother, desperately trying to free himself from the bindings of Fukami.

“Sh-shit,” My brother curses from the constrictions however Fukami remains unfazed, not caring in the slightest only hearing the faint hiss from my brothers tightened throat as he continues to strangle my brother.

No…not now, I scowl as my feel my body tense, paralysing me into helplessly watching as I blink back the memories, tears threating to fall which I desperately blink back.

I shiver at the memory of my shaking self, it was the second time it had happened between us, I had drifted off into my sleep after the passionate night when I woke up to my throat being raw and sore, only to feel a soft gentle cold touch on my throat, I remember the soft cold ice pack on my throat as Idate was quietly reading through that’s right…the purple book, my blush deepens at the memory recalling his attentive aftercare…I forgot, how could I forget something like that? I scowl, at the thought it was still scary but the aftercare he gave was so warm, so loving, so caring…why did he care so much for someone as stupid as me? I mean I forgot all this…that still doesn’t make what he did okay, b-but I mean it was a two way street. I- I mean yeah it had to be, a proud, strong shark like me couldn’t have…wouldn’t have…I shiver at the thought, trying to labour my breathing, I need to calm down and help my brother, it’s not the Silver show!

“Secretly spying…what are you scheming?” Darkly, Fukami brings my brother to his face, glaring darkly at him, not caring about my pained brother. Samekichi won’t say anything, knowing him he’ll tell Wadanohara, this has nothing to do with him, silently I pray as I draw closer, readying my claws to strike at the opportune time, considering he’s a predator to us sharks, I have to be careful…

Fukami pov:

“You’re not her familiar anymore. You’re a traitor,” Deadly, I speak those truthful words, feeling my blood boil at the very sight of the stupid shark causing so much sorrow, so much pain, so much heartache to her…angrily, I feel my blood boil and a familiar metallic substance in my mouth as I grind my teeth infuriated at the sheer sight of the shark as I recall those sorrowful nights, readying to go to bed only to perk up at her crying, her fresh diamonds, her beautiful teardrops…

“Samekichi…”

The heartache I felt when she spoke those words. Still now she believes in them, in him, in his innocence, even now he is in her heart. Why? Why him? Why is this traitor in her heart? Why…!?

“Don’t you think you should give up, it’s only going to hurt you when they get together, isn’t it better to avoid the pain than enduring it?”

Those words, her words, so sound, so confidence, so convinced…I grimace at the sheer image and thought of her. No doubt if he wasn’t involved, she wouldn’t have betrayed the sea, she loves the sea, she loves the kingdom and is loyal to it but her family is priority, that is her weakness and he knows it, he used that to his advantage…

It’s his fault that she’s suffering; I feel a wave of rage, a tsunami of anger as I throw the fool aside hitting the hard jagged stone ground…

3rd person pov:

Pained, Samekichi has a coughing fit, coughing up crimson on to the hard jagged ground, releasing groans and sounds of pain from Fukami’s harsh treatment. Defeated, Samekichi collapses to the ground in a pool of red heaving, desperate to regain his breathe as Fukami easily towers over him, ready to end him, failing to notice the approaching Silver, claws raised.

Emotionless, Fukami angrily stomps on Samekichi’s head earning a pained groan as he digs his heel into the sharks head; he then coils his tentacles around the bleeding shark, bringing him close.

“Why don’t you say anything?” Fukami demands sharply but still Samekichi remains silent, glancing to the side to spot his sister, ready to fight.

“If you don’t talk, I’ll tear you limb from limb right here right now,” Fukami threatens him deadly serious. Shut up- you damn octopus! Determined, Samekichi scowls and head-butts Fukami, taking him aback and releasing the shark, using this, Silver strikes using her claws to strike, freeing her brother. Protectively, Silver growls, standing in front of her brother.

“One step forward and you’ll take two steps back with two tentacles ripped from your cold dead body,” Silver growls threateningly at Fukami who scowls at her.

“Aieehh!!” Loudly, the loud screech of Wadanohara and the chorus of cries from two other echoes to the outside as Fukami turn; his eyes widen in worry but conflicted. He turns to glare at the smug shark.

“Run octopus run as fast as your tentacles can take you bastard!!” Loudly, Silver yells taunting him, making him grimace and he leaves, leaving the bloodied shark and stable one.

“Uh…Wa…Wadanohara,” Samekichi’s eyes widen at the familiar scream he attempts to stand, only to slip and fall back into his pool of crimson.

“Hold on, you are in no shape to fight Fukami can handle it,” Silver argues standing up helping steady her brother who heaves, coughing up splatters of crimson, much to the worry of the shark.

“Come on we need to get you sorted,” Silver dives down dragging the bleeding shark down with her, retreating and recovering from the battle.


	52. Sad Sea Story

Calmly, Tatsumiya on patrol stops in her tracks peacefully looking out at Deep Sea Town from the tower above, looking down at the inhabitants of her home.

Tatsumiya pov:

Wadanohara…please be okay, concerned, I look out at deep sea town. I hope she’s alright…

As I continue to look outwards, I raise a brow surprised when I catch a familiar witch on her broom, what was her name again? I believe Wadanohara praises her in high regard.

“Heey, hi,” Smiling, the witch greets me landing by my side, joining me in watching the beautiful blue sea.

“You are…”I trial off recognising her from before but her name lost to me.

“Chlomaki,” Chlomaki reminds her and answers, making me smile relieved to see her not offended by my brief pause in memory.

“Thank you for helping Wadanohara. I don’t know how to express my gratitude,” I bow grateful for her aid.

“Nah, nah, sorry for not being able to be more helpful. But you are in trouble too. Although the sea country is a peaceful place,” Chlomaki tells me as my eyes soften in deep thought. Should I tell her? Wadanohara holds her in high regard and she deserves to know, perhaps her magic may be able to free Wadanohara from this burden placed on her by us…

“The peace this sea has now is thanks to that person,” I begin sorrowful at the grim tale, still feeling guilty of what happened all those years ago.

“That person?” Chlomaki question intrigued.

3rd person:

“A long time ago from when this sea still had a light star. Once when this sea was created a long time ago it was governed by the Sea God. Then, the Sea God had daughters, Uomihime and Mikotsuhime. The shining ancient sea was really beautiful, it was a really, really peaceful world but in that time, the Sea God was going to fall asleep. Before that happened, the Sea God entrusted the sea to the princesses but there were two, the Sea God chose Uomihime. But Mikotsuhime couldn’t understand the decision so the girl became possessed, consumed by her hatred. Eventually, she used her powers for herself and the sea world was covered in death. It turned into a quarrel between both princesses, the sea citizens followed them and an extremely gruesome civil war started. The sea was rough, and everyone involved was either hurt or dead. It was something straight out of hell. Finally that fight was over; the one who put an end to that fight was Wadanohara’s father, the great sorcerer, Meikai. The great sorcerer used really powerful magic. He sealed off Mikotsuhime and her followers, because of the great sorcerer’s magic we got the sea back but the great sorcerer’s body wasn’t anywhere. Probably the magic was too much,” Tatsumiya finishes her story sorrowfully, a look of grief crossing her features.

“So, now in this sea there’s the Uomihime faction,” Chlomaki adds as Tatsumiya nods.

“I served the great sorcerer as his familiar until Wadanohara becomes a fully-fledged witch. I will be protecting this sea,” Tatsumiya sighs sadly almost tiredly as well.

“So because you’re the great sorcerer’s familiar you can manage the barrier right? Which reminds me does that shark boy know or that Silver shark?” Chlomaki questions as a grave guilt rimmed expression morphs on to Tatsumiya’s expression.

“No I didn’t talk about this, he doesn’t know but Silver does, I believe,” Tatsumiya sigh sadly as Chlomaki raises a brow.

“Silver? How?” Chlomaki questions intrigued in this Silver character, she too had met and was quite scared off though she wouldn’t admit it.

Tatsumiya pov

“Silver…” A small smile crosses my lips at the image of a younger much happier shark.

“She was always a curious child, much more curious than her brother. She…when she was a child, she was desperate to know who her father, was although her brother did not care for him she was desperate to know the truth,” I smile at the fond memory of a young Silver wearing her small but adorable silver and blue styled obi, gently tugging at my obi question after question about her father and mother, it was almost sad…

“I’m guessing she didn’t get far considering she was just a kid,” Chlomaki smiles.

“You’d be surprise although small the girl was resourceful, eavesdropping and such to discover the truth. That’s when she discovered the truth, the truth of the traitor, she…when she was a child, she and her brother was constantly bullied, persecuted for being sharks, many feared them, many distanced themselves from them and many treated them as freak but that wasn’t just it, they were bullied due to their father, her father betrayed this sea…” I explain softly, sadly recalling the crying shark refusing to believe the truth, pleading, begging crying for the truth she wished for…

“So he was a part of Mikotsuhime court,” Chlomaki whispers seeing my sorrowful nod.

“Indeed. She was heartbroken from the news and hurt, hearing the whispers of her traitor father and being blamed or not trusted due to her heritage while Samekichi was oblivious she was not. She has always thought of her family above all else even the sea and so she protected her brothers from the truth, not wanting them to be hurt like she was from the truth,” Tatsumiya explains as Chlomaki’s eyes soften at the unhappy news.

Quietly, the witch nods finally understanding the tale of both Silver and the Blue Sea.

“She’s pretty selfish huh, a typical shark trait, eheh,” Chlomaki teases lightly as I frown at her word.

“Silver isn’t selfish, she is kind and protective of her family,” I reason calmly.

“I’m not sure about that, I mean she did leave that boyfriend of hers…” Chlomaki smirks causally.

“B-boyfriend?” I raise a brow shocked at the idea, I mean sure as a child I recall how her aunt and I would often tell her love stories which she would act as though she wasn’t interested but really was, similar to her brother, heh…

“There’s someone looking for Silver, Silver left behind some people who are angry so if she leaves again, don’t be offended yeah,” Chlomaki smiles at her as I laugh slightly.

“Knowing Silver she’s probably protecting them acting tough in order to not involve them considering she may be the traitor,” I explain grimly as Chlomaki nods and together we continue looking out at the sea, lost in thought.

Silver…I know you. I know you love your brothers, your home and your sea so tell me, would you follow the same path as your father just because your brother did…?


	53. I Like Bacon

Calmly, we arrive at the place where another one of the many points of the barrier resides.

“Right, looks to me we got company,” I tell my brother, scowling at the rabbits guarding the area.

“I’ll handle these guys,” Eagerly, I smirk, an exited gleaming white smirk and charge ahead.

“Can’t let you have all the fun,” My brother smirks as we both charge forward, easily dealing with the small pitiful rabbits.

“I’ll guard the inside,” My brother informs me. “Okay be careful if it’s too much, tell me,” I notify him and he nods.

“Here I pass him some magic candy,” Grateful, he nods.

“Be careful,” He cautions me. “You too, don’t push yourself,” I advise him.

“If Wadanohara appears, tell me,” I say to him and he nods, leaving and heading inside as I merely lean against the hard ground wall, my nose twitching at the final copper iron in the air and still…a faint scent of tobacco…

Briefly, I feel a small shiver course through my body. I need to get my mind off him...

Bored, I decide to explore, it will take a while before they arrive. Curious, I begin to explore the isle only to raise a brow when I spot a grave and some girl before it.

“Hi,” I greet the girl. Her hair is in a high ponytail with a strange clipping on the left side of her head. Her fuku dress is black with a white ribbon on her chest, and she wears black Mary Janes. Her eyes are white, as well as her skin.

“Hello…” She turns to me, surprised; I raise a brow at her unusual white eyes.

“So, guessing you’re friend passed away, nice parasol,” I compliment finding the pretty white lace parasol to be quite cute, I’m almost envious for her to be able to pull that off, something so dainty definitely wouldn’t suit a shark.

“Thanks, I’m Noir what’s your name?” She questions inquisitive.

“Silver, so who are you visiting?” I ask curious of the grave.

“My pig. Having some kind of form makes loneliness fade more easily. Yes, because one can meditate in front of a person's remains... ...Though I don't think that way myself. Heehee,” She giggles happily as I simply hum.

“Pigs huh…” I raise a brow, not fazed by her weird wording, I’ve met weirder people.

“Yes, I like pigs. I have many, want to see,” She smiles showing me a photo. Curious, I peer over, my eyebrow raised at quite the cutie.

“I like bacon,” I deadpan.

“This coming from a shark how am I not surprised?” She giggles.

“She’s cute,” I smile in awe of the adorable pig.

“I know right, pigs are the cutest animal. They may be indiscriminate eaters, but pigs are also highly intelligent and incredibly social animals. When kept in a group they will snuggle close to one another, and prefer to sleep nose-to-nose. Studies have also shown that, much like humans, they dream, doesn’t that make you feel less lonely? Knowing humans aren’t the only to dream,” She smiles joyfully at the thought.

“I guess, I mean I’m a shark and I dream, so do a lot of animals,” I argue.

“Wow, really, heh-“

“Argh!” Surprised, my ears perk up at the sound of fighting. Interested, I turn to briefly glance worried. I hope my brother’s okay.

“You have business elsewhere don’t you? We all have unfinished business heheh,” She giggles.

3rd person:

“I see, thank you, it was nice meeting you,” Panicked, Silver waves Noir off, dashing to the rescue of her brother, not noticing the figure that was once Noir begin to fade releasing an eerie giggle as she fades away into nothingness…

Silver pov:

“Samekichi!” Freaked, I rush in my nose inhaling the heavy stench of copper, no, no, no!!! Angrily, I rush in my eyes widening to find a familiar group of misfits and spot the splatters of crimson staining the floor.

“Silver!” Wadanohara calls out as I sigh.

“Costume change, great you look even more appealing to lolicons now, heh. My brother must have had his nose bleeding,” I snicker at the idea of my ruby red faced brother.

“Silver…” Dolphi calls out making me raise a brow at the shaking kid only to jump back at the whip like tentacle fired at me.

“Got to do better than that Octodad. Tch, I’m guessing you beat my brother, not that I’m surprised. Tch I bet the only reason you won was thanks to Fukami,” I scoff.

“Why’s that!? I can fight too!” Memoca shouts.

“Why? Because he’s well-armed!” Loudly, I laugh at my joke as I hear the groan from Memoca but the soft giggle from Dolphi and Wada however octodad-

‘Bam!!’

“Tch, you’re no fun! Honestly though you think you can beat me, you and I both know the answer to that right,” Laughing, I smile at the shaking group taking a bold step forward making Memoca take a shaky step back.

“Silver please,” Wadda approaches me as my eyes sharpen making her flinch back in fear.

“Keep your distance witch,” I scowl at her.

“B-but we’re friends!” She whimpers.

“You should have been burned at the stake,” I growl lowly seeing her wince back in fear, horror and sorrow from my words. I feel a wave of guilt hit me but refuse to show it.

“Keep away from her traitor!” Memoca declares as her and Fukami charges at me only causing a wry smirk as I easily draw my claws and with one fell swoop, the seagull and octopus fall to the ground, unconscious.

“Tch, typical, pathetic and here I thought you guys would be tough, guess I was wrong,” I huff disappointed.

“S-“

“Enough, listen to me Wadanohara, leave this place. If not…I’ll kill you,” Darkly, I warn her causing her and Dolphi to flinch in pain from my warning and I turn my back to the group, swiftly leaving as I hear the panicked cry of Wadda, urgently healing the two knocked out team members.

“Silver!” Samekichi limps over my eyes widening at his wounds and I catch him, steading him.

“Come on, we got to go, you’re in no condition to help!” I state as my brother hisses.

“I’m fine,” He growls limping away only to trip. Quickly, I catch him, my nose twitching at the heavy scent of iron in my nostrils. Those attacks from Wadda and the others combined with the surprise attacks from earlier from the Totasu kingdom, I never predicted it to do this much damage, damn it. But that doesn’t matter, my priority is my brother and getting him better, meaning I have to stop the bleeding and get him out of here…

Just hold on brother…


	54. The Best Reactions

Sighing, I stare down at my brother halting in our swimming once I notice my brother slowing down lagging behind, clutching a ruby red bandage on his chest. My nose winces at the familiar faint scent of ruby red; I notice the trial of crimson leaking out from his body. Damn, the bandages weren’t applied tight enough, urgh the one time I thought I did a decent job this happens of course. We have to hurry though, who knows which sea stone Wadda is fixing and especially with some of the Deep Sea court after us, we can’t just stand around and wait for them to destroy them, we don’t have time. I have to fix him up or at least distract these incoming soldiers coming, no doubt sent by the princess in order to interrogate and get answers from us, tch not this lifetime am I letting lose my lips.

“Shoot, guess the medical supplies didn’t work as I wanted,” I huff aggravated at myself for my lack of knowledge on medicine and merely copying the the techniques I recall Yukisada using back there.

“I-I’m fine,” My brother stubbornly huffs, attempting to continue only to hiss in pain.

“No you’re not hold on,” I sigh removing my jacket to tie around his bleeding waist.

“What about your coat?” He frowns at me as I merely huff, ignoring the faint shiver from the removal of warmth to give to my brother.

“You come first dummy, geez wait…”Frowning, my eyes narrow as my nose twitches at the faint stench of iron to the west. Curious, I narrow my eyes when I see a familiar green angry girl, oh brother, drill girl, just what we need. My brother is in no shape to fight, I’ll have to distract them.

“What are you planning?” My brother frowns catching on to my focused expression.

“We got company, company you can’t handle,” I state bluntly.

“I can fight,” Samekichi winces in pain.

“No you can’t you’re still weak, I knew I shouldn’t have left you to handle most of the soldiers,” I huff feeling guilty for my lax nature.

“No…it’s fine,” Samekichi stands but scowls when he sees my dead serious expression and huffs.

“Just stay here please for me,” I smile pleading for my brother to stay and rest.

“Fine just be careful,” He sighs, smiling, I nod giving him a quick side hug and leave my brother to rest.

Samekichi pov:

Limping, I hiss from the pain from that damn octopus not to mention the Totasu kingdom didn’t help, damn it. I can’t believe this just what are you planning gah! I hiss from the sore pain in my body. Don’t tell me you…urgh, sis what are we meant to do? We…no matter what we do, they won’t stop no we have to…

Frowning, I look down at my sisters jacket, she has changed she seems different. She smells different and she seems more distant, I notice her always looking in the same direction, she freezes more usually when Fukami was attacking me she could have leaped down but when I glanced in her direction, she froze, what happened to her? Sometimes she looks out, looking out at the sea, almost yearning for something or someone but as usual she hides it from me, she has always done this, urgh…

“Silver?”

Huh…?

Frowning, I turn to the male voice calling my sisters name, my eyes narrowed at the…wait, no, no, no what is an orca doing here!?

His skin is pale, and his sharp black eyes are often accompanied with a smirk, giving him a devious appearance. He has cropped black hair with two white eye-spots on both sides, giving him a more "orca-esque" appearance, along with a tall black dorsal fin on his head. He also wears a pair of black pants, gloves, and shoes.

He wears a black business suit and a grey shirt, with a loose black dishevelled tie

“You shouldn’t be here…” I growl at him not wanting him to bother Wadanohara. I raise a brow, a shiver of fear hitting me when the Orca’s hopeful expression quickly morphs into rage also disappointment.

“Tell me something stupid shark, who gave you that coat?” The orca questions me making me blink puzzled by him. how does he now my sisters name?

I won’t speak, he may be after Silver or Wadanohara, I won’t let him hurt her or my sister…

“W-who’re you?” I demand from him scowling.

“What? Just an orca, now tell me something have you seen a shark looks similar to you but prettier, smarter and much cuter than you,” The orca smiles sweetly too sweetly…

What does he want with my sister, to hurt her? No way am I letting his filthy hands get on my sister.

“One of their spies?” I growl, recalling Totasu recruiting for more power.

“Who would “they” be?” The Orca smiles raising a brow at me.

“Eh?” I respond taken aback by the suspicious orca.

“I’m just on a stroll, you see, trying to find a certain shark, you see, you reminded me of her,” The orca shrugs casually.

“Ah…is that right…” I respond not sure what to say next, I got to get going, I got to find Wadanohara stop her and warn Silver about this freak.

Calmly, I turn to leave ready to warn Silver when shocked; I jump back as the orca easily cuts me off. Started, I jump back scowling at his eerie smirk.

“Wha…what the,” Surprised and confused, I stare at the guy releasing an eerie aura, I have to get out of here. He remains silently smirking at me, looking down at me as I stare wide eyed feeling a wave of fear from this malicious bully of the sea.

3rd person:

“There’s just one thing I want to tell you, yes…I like sharks,” He smirks a wide malicious smirk at me revealing his even sharper set of teeth.

“What?” Samekichi stares unsure on how to respond to this weirdo…

“Tell me small fry where did you get this coat from? Answer fast, I’m in quite the rush…” Impatiently, the orca orders me, making my eyes widen in both fear from how casual he speaks set that malicious psychopathic aura, resonating from him, causing my body to shiver, freeze and quiver from his big wide smirk.

Shocked, his eyes widen when in a flash he disappears, only to feel a warm breathe, his nose twitching at the heavy stench of iron and familiar stench of tobacco…

“Because when you’re tormenting them. They give the best reactions!!!!”


	55. Maggots

Happily, Memoca leads the group with a jolly hum to her step.

“Just a bit more and we’re done!” Memoca cheers excited.

“So tired,” Dolphi heaves from behind, panting exhaustion evident in her slow tired steps. Stone-faced, Fukami does not complain merely watching the group.

“Yes, just a bit more,” Smiling Wadanohara releases a sigh of relief as she adventures deeper into the island, aweing at the beautiful variety of flowers from purple to white, her nose twitches enjoying the sweet soft fragrances of flowers all over the place. However her bright smile falters slightly at the heavy sound of gushing water gently descending down from the fluffy heavens of the clouds as the group continue on, her bright blue boots from her new costume slosh against the thin puddle of water, she shivers from the contact but ignores her, her smile never faltering under the rain.

Wadanohara thanks to Tatsumiya’s magic now wears a new costume, similar to her sailor suit prior. The shirt is dark blue, with white accents on the collar and across the cuffs of the sleeves. Underneath, she appears to wear a white turtleneck. The skirt is also dark blue with a white stripe running close to the hem. Her shoes have been replaced by blue boots, also decorated with a thin white stripe. On the back of this outfit is a large, red, white and blue bow. Her hair is tied with two ribbons, matching the large bow on her back. Her hat is now a large blue witch hat, with a similar striped ribbon accenting it, along with a silver anchor.

Happily, the sea witch in training continues on her adventure towards the temple only as she explores the isle, her happy brown hues widen when spotting a distant figure, a male who looks like a earwig, a bug either way, calmly speaking to a small snail. He has straight black shoulder length hair with two curling antennae, and also red eyes. He wears a black suit with a violet dress shirt underneath and what it seem to be black gloves. He has six arms and a long black tail that ends in sharp looking pincers.

Curious, Wadanohara decides to go speak to the male only to stop in her tracks when seeing her path blocked by growing plants, the particular order of bush of vegetation blocking her path. They seem to be talking it would be rude to intervene, the sea witch reasons to her and decide to focus back on her task, of finding the temple with the sea stone…

Eventually, the witches’ familiars and she find the sea stone.

Calmly, Wadanohara passes the gateway only she can pass as Wadanohara approaches the cracked sea stone, focused; the sea witch uses her magic and the sea stone which once as a crack, slowly fixes itself, restoring the stone to its original state.

“W-whoa… a little dizzy,” The young sea witch takes a shaky step back, cradling her head from the fatigue of the powerful spell. “Whew with this it’ll be fine,” Wadanohara releases a sigh of relief, a small smile across her face.

Smiling, Wadanohara leaves the sea stone to rest and reunites with her group of familiars.

“Everyone! I fixed it!” The sea witch cheers joyfully.

“Yaay! You’re the best Waddachi!” Memoca happily high fives the sea witch, who releases a small giggle and high fives the seagull in return, appreciating the praise given to her.

“Let’s finish this and go home. Then! Then! Let’s hurry to the next one!” Ecstatic, Memoca transforms back into her seagull form, rapturous and hyperactive, ready to take on the next big sea stone to find and fix.

“And be careful of sharks! Sharks are no good,” Memoca warns her and the group.

“Whew finally three done!” Memoca sighs relieved.

“We’re halfway the rest are underwater,” Wadanohara smiles.

“Glad there weren’t any scary sharks or bunnies,” Dolphi releases a sigh of relief.

“But we can never know when they might appear,” Fukami warns her trying to keep Dolphi on her toes, causing said girl to relieve a worried squeak.

“It’s fine we’ll beat the stuffing outta all of them!” Memoca reassures the shy Dolphi.

“Especially…that shark,” Fukami growls lowly speaking as though the shark was poison to his lips.

“Yeah sharks especially!” Memoca agrees. Silently, Wadanohara stares at her group silently conflicted and worried.

Together, the group exit the cavern and leave, ready to leave the isle to head off on their next adventure. Calmly, Fukami looks out at the sea meanwhile Memoca kneels down; examining the thin layer of water of the puddle, excited as she pokes at the puddle, where the maggots are currently drowning meanwhile Dolphi silently watches them.

“Ooh! Maggots!” Happily, Memoca gushes at the food with Dolphi watching, the group fail to notice Wadanohara looking elsewhere at the ocean, quietly a look of worry and concern evident in her features, however her eyes narrow when spotting a familiar black fin in the sea.

Wadanohara pov:

Huh....I see Samekichi over in the sea but I don’t see Silver with him, I wonder where she went, she usually sticks to her brother, I hope she’s okay. Oh yeah! That’s right, he was wounded before, maybe Silver’s gone to get him some medical stuff. I wonder if he’s okay…wait, there’s something strange about him…I wonder what happened.

I have to go help him, if Silver isn’t with him…

3rd person

Concerned, Wadanohara turns to her familiars, finding Memoca now with a brown stick and poking the drowning maggots with Dolphi watching, fascinated.

“Stick, stick,” Dolphi cheers interested in the scene before her as they both, kneel down, Dolphi enjoying the maggots being prodded with a stick. Stoically, Fukami continues to look out at the sea in deep thought, now and again glancing behind him at the two children of the group playing with the maggots and then towards his sea witch, frowning when he finds her looking worried and glancing constantly in a direction.

“Hey a duck!” Wadanohara exclaims making all eyes turn to her.

“I’m gonna go look. You guys rest! You must be tired, right?” Wadanohara smiles forcefully, trying hard, praying her little white lie will work.

“All right but you shouldn’t stray too far. You never know what might show up,” Fukami warns her.

“Y-yeah! Not going too far!” The sea witch smiles.

“Cause I know ducks are your favourite non sea creature, Wadda. Though, uh, seagulls are up there too, right?” Memoca smiles. Nervously, Wadanohara laughs looking away; sweat dropping nervously as she equips her broom, heading off…

Don’t worry Samekichi I’m coming…


	56. Witch Meat

“Now then where are they? The quicker I get these tools off my tail, the quicker I can get back to Samekichi and treat him, Fukami really did a number on him after all.

“TRAITOR!!!!!” Loudly, my ears perk up at the yell and turn to scowl at a familiar green haired sea creature.

“Ah…Heli, my, my has your drill gotten sharper or are you just excited to see me?” I cackle at the red faced fuming mess.

“DIE YOU TRAITOR TRASH!!!” She screeches charging at me only for me to merely smirk as I easily dodge her drill attack.

Angrily, she screeches striking at me in sloppy strikes with her drill which I easily miss, smirking as I watch the sea shell attack but I easily miss to a point of boredom.

“Okay you done now?” I ask the panting mess.

“You…you betrayed the princess, your country, you…die!!” Loudly, she yells, making me scowl, only for my eyes to widen as my nose sniffs the familiar scent of iron…my brothers blood. No…scowling, I detect another layer of blood not his but…wait why is she here!? Urgh, great.

“Look it was fun while it lasted Heli, but you’re just drilling my head with your boredom,” Smiling, I simply watch the fuming drill approach but I simply knee her in the gut, causing her to cough up splatters of crimson, my nose enjoying the sweet iron smell of crimson but I choose to ignore, the urge to finish her off, an aspect of my sharks innate personality comes out but I ignore it, instead focusing on swimming upwards. Don’t worry guys I’m coming brother, once again I got to bail you out again…

Meanwhile:

Idate pov:

Well now the nuisance has been silenced so it’s time to pay a visit to that little witch fufufu… Maybe then I can get my answers in finding my little shark, tch, scowling, I smirk down at the pathetic small fry below me, my eyes narrowing when a brief image of her appears from the sight of this small fry.

Why? Why does he remind me so much of her…tch it pisses me off. His reactions weren’t nothing compared to hers, his rough screams were nothing compared to her small squeals as well as her little moans intermixing. Why…why the hell does he have her jacket? Sharks sure are stubborn, they piss me off…

Smirking, I eerily smile as I imagine the little witch she has the key to my answers, she knows where my little sharky is and when I find her, no one will get in my way of taking back what’s mine. Fufufu, heh? Surprised, I look down at the pathetic claw tugging at my trousers making me look down surprised to find the pathetic shark still alive, barley with his intestines all over and crimson smeared all over.

“I won’t…let you… “Coughing, the stupid shark wheezes out, ruby red splatters spit out from his hoarse words as I raise a brow. Wow, he is sure stubborn not to die, he reminds me of a little sharky of mine.

“Um what? Can you let go? Helloooo?” Frowning, I use my foot to move the stupid’s sharks head but still he refuses, my my he really is stubborn, huh, how annoying at least with my shark she has her cute little hugs, smiles, moans and whimpers, clinging to me, begging for more, this guy has nothing compared to my shark….

Sleepily, the two lay in bed, a satisfied smile across Idate’s lips as he releases a another drag from his cigarette as he looks down, smiling happily, pleased at the sleeping shark in his arms, clinging to him, snoring softly.

Idate pov:

So cute…I wanna go another round but I should let her rest…she’s too cute, smirking, I nuzzle into her neck, enjoying the intermixed scents of my own and hers, the sweet sea salt air and my tobacco scent. My smirk widens as she nuzzles in closer, sleeping soundly only for me to frown when I spot the faint red shades under her eyes…

I never noticed before, I knew she cried prior but I thought it was of pleasure that’s what most of my food did, but still I could never bring myself to do it, the faint attempts of it hurts me and I don’t know why. I never hesitated when it came to my other foods. I just want to hold her, cling to her, make her mine and protect her even though, she wold probably be angry, heh, how cute…

Frowning, I spot a few cuts. I was too rough again then again we both enjoy things not many would be keen on, my eyes glance at the purple book as I release a tense sigh, feeling the urge to care for her as I stand up, softly pecking her on the temple, bringing a smile to my lips at her cuteness then standing up, getting a cloth, warming it up with warm water and slowly returning, caring for the sleeping girl, clinging to me…relying on me, depending on me…she’s so cute when she acts so independent all the time only to be dependent on me…this feeling it much different than from Rocma, a more positive and warm feeling…

“Tell me something stupid shark, where did you get this!?” Scowling, my eyes narrow when I spot by his side a familiar sword, a purple sword. Calmly, I kneel down holding in the urge to slowly remove his limbs one by one; I swear if he laid a single finger on Silver, my grip tightens on the sword. My brow deepens at the thought as I feel a pang of anger, worry and fear for her. First it was the hand now what should I remove next…a grin of excitement appears on my features at the thought of killing this stupid shark slowly. Tightly, my claws pick up the purple sword, tightening as I recall her, first this stupid shark has her jacket and her sword…no…don’t tell me.

“Yeah typically in the sea, shark mating occurs when a male shark bites down on a female, to stop her from struggling as he…well you know…”

“You…”Enraged, I feel a wave of anger, rage and horror at the shark…

He…he dares to touch what is mine…

Scowling, I briefly recall her wide, innocent smile so pure, so loving, so genuine, only for it to be corrupted by this nobody, by this scum, by this stupid shark…

Smirking, I feel my blood boil at the bloodied mess as the cigarette in my hand is tossed to the ground, with me furiously stomping on it as a chaotic smile crosses my features, hell bent on beating this stupid shark within a inch of his life for touching what was mine…

My smirk widens when I see his wide eyed and fearful expression.

Meanwhile:

Smells like blood, worriedly Wadanohara lands her broom arriving at Rocky mount, only for her eyes to widen in horror at the heavy stench of iron, copper and sea salt in the air. Wide eyed, Wadanohara stares at the splatters of crimson all over the rocky terrain of the isle; shakily she follows the trail of blood.

Shocked, Wadanohara winces from the horrid stench of blood finding bits of flesh as well as darker tones of red splattered all over, her eyes widening further in horror to find a familiar shark battered, beaten and bloodied on the floor, in defeat, laying unconscious in a pool of his own crimson as well as many deep cuts shown on his pale skin, some of the cuts weep ruby red dropping onto the harsh rocky terrain, joining the pool of liquid underneath him. Horrified, Wadanohara stares at the male clean, tidy, not fazed by the bloody pulp before him. Casually, he lights a cigarette smoking it, Wadanohara horrified eyes stare at the calm figure, the still stranger wielding a familiar sword, his black claws are almost clinging to it, shaking even as the mysterious figure merely smirks, a dark look on his face quickly morphs into one of his carefreeness, however her brown hues narrow, seeing his shaken onyx hues stare frantically at the sword, almost looking for something or some sort of connection, Wadda sees the vulnerability and fear in his eyes which he tries to mask by acting cool.

“I’ll ask you again…where did you get this sword?” Steadily, the smoking stranger question Samekichi, his tone ice cold with seriousness and danger emitting from the male, only to release nothing but a hoarse groan of agony and silence.

Loudly, the hard slam of the male’s boots hits Samekichi’s head, causing him to hiss in pain from it and the sea witch to flinch back from the harsh kick.

“I don’t like repeating myself. Answer my questions stupid shark. Where did you get this sword?” Dangerously, Idate growls threating the groaning bloodied pulp, making Samekichi flinch from the icy tremor, coursing through him along with Wadanohara, shivering scared from the sheer seriousness of the powerful stranger.

“S-Samekichi…” Wadanohara terrified blurts out…

Slowly, the orca turns to the sea witch, a hungry glint in his pitch black eyes as his dagger like smile stained in patches of crimson, gleams at the shaking girl.

“Oho, ahh you know this shark. I had quite a bit of fun, haven’t bullied a shark in all too long, speaking of sharks, don’t suppose you’ve seen another stupid shark in these waters, small, cute looking, a bit tsundere. Just makes you want to claim her and devour her to the end of time…” The orca smirks widely at the shaking little girl.

“Y-You did this!? Why…why would you do such an awful thing!?” Wadanohara questions he stranger terrified of him.

“Well, because I have a hobby for bullying the weak and this weakling crossed me, he did something. No one should ever do…I was just thinking off finishing him off but that’s too generous of me, don’t you think he deserves to writhe a little, bleed out?” The orca smirks sadistically at the numerous ideas floating in his head

“S-stop!! D-don’t do that!” Wadanohara pleads to the stranger, whimpering, begging.

“Hm, but…yes you look somewhat strong and you may be the solution to my answers. Wait…let me guess you a witch? Ah I thought so, hah, hah!” Naturally, the orca smiles, inhaling and then exhaling from his cigarette.

“Now that I think about it. I once heard witch meat is very delicious…is it true?”


	57. Painful Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Okay guys, I just want to say this. I had been doing research on this prior it was hard to do research on how a person would react to meeting their predator again. So I tried to get into how they would feel, how Silver would feel and I believe she would feel a mix of sorrow and rage, sorrow from the trauma but due to her prideful nature as a shark, she would change it to anger. I tried my best and if I angered those I am sorry, deeply I am. I rewrote this chapter three times in order to get it write and I hope I did.*

“COME BACK HERE!!!”

Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay, my praying deafens the screech of Helica as I race towers the heavy scent of iron, my eyes widening when I surface on to rocky terrain of a isle. I ignore the burning sensation in my legs, too focused on getting to my brother, my eyes widen at the heavy stench of iron, copper and…tobacco? Frowning, I shake my head form the brief flinch at the familiar scent and look down, my eyes widening as I feel a shiver of fear and worry in my heart when I find numerous splatters of ruby red, it looks like a piece of art you know, with the whole grit a paint brush sort of gives. No I need to focus!

Quickly, I run up the ledges and my breathe, uneven as the mixture of scents get stronger and stronger until…

Shocked, my eyes widen further, dilating when I find a bleeding Wadanohara whimpering, tears cascading down her face as well as scrapes and scratches all over her pale form as she lies in a pool of ruby red. “Wadda!” Worried, I rush to her side, kneeling down as she coughs weakly while I steady her.

“S-silver…S-Samekichi,” Wadanohara whimpers guilt evident in her tears. “It’s okay now,” I soothe her, wincing away with soft tears with my sharp claw, calmly; I place her down as she whimpers.

“Well, that was a let-down. Now let’s see how DO you witches taste?” Shocked, my eyes widen at the familiar deep voice causing my whole body to stiffen as I feel my blood turn icy cold as a wave of fear hits me, which slowly transforms into rage. Slowly, I stand up turning wide eyed in shock as I notice he follows my movement as we both stare wide eyed in both shock to see one another, eyeing one another, circling one another.

No…no…no!!! Why the hell is he here!? He isn’t supposed to be here!? None of them are, th-they can’t know, I-I can’t let them get involved, it doesn’t concern them…

“Idate?” I blink still shell shocked to see the orca that calmly drops his cigarette, much to my mild surprise of that. Frantically, I feel my heart race and all this feelings conflicting in my chest, why…why!? He shouldn’t be here, I can’t, I won’t, I, I…desperately, I close my eyes, releasing frantic breathes of fear, cradling myself as I whimper from my constricted chest, terrified. I don’t want him here, no…I feel a faint shiver of fear as he takes a step forward. No, no, no I won’t be used again, I won’t bow down to him, I am not food he can just play with and I’m a shark!

“Don’t take another step forward,” Coldly, I snap at him making him halt in his tracks, I notice his brow twitching as he draws another cigarette into his mouth, lighting it.

“My, my aren’t you getting cheeky, ordering me around like that, not saying I don’t like it but could we leave this in the bedroom,” Smirking, Idate jokes as I feel a faint hint of embarrassment, rage and bitterness hit me. No, I need to stop this I scowl as my fist quivers slightly.

“S-Silver you know him?” Weakly Wadda calls out.

“N-No,” I snap, my brow furrowing at the tone of denial and fear in my quivering voice.

“No? Silver lying gets you nowhere, she’s mine simple as that, she’s my stupid shark who thought of leaving so abruptly, quite selfish might I add,” Idate smirks as I scowl. You know nothing…

“I’m not yours! I was never yours!” I growl at him unfazed by his irritated look.

“Huh…my, my aren’t you just the cheeky monkey, what of those nights we spent together, the nights we-”

“ENOUGH!!! I shout feeling rage flow through my body, transforming that fear of him to the utmost rage as I push aside the brief flickers of memories of him, flashing before me…

“This is fun and all but come on now Silver. This little act of rebellion isn’t fun anymore, come on time to go home, maybe we can go on a date!” Idate teases lightly as I scowl.

“That place isn’t my home,” I scowl coldly at him.

“Very funny,” He growls irritation evident in his tone.

No, I’m being serious here Idate what we had was nothing, I mean I was just some toy to you after all, some extra food for you on the side, what we had wasn’t right and the way I reacted wasn’t right. How you treated me was not healthy and I left simple as that, to get away from you, you…” I scoff feeling a wave of bitterness and anger at the words, it’s true, he’s my predator, he as just toying with me…I wouldn’t be surprised and what he did, I flinch briefly at the memories…

“Silver, talk to me,” Idate calls out to me seriously but I refuse to meet his gaze.

“You forced yourself upon me Idate! Heck, let me guess if I hadn’t intervened, Wadda would have been your next food!” I accuse meeting his stoic features with my narrowed glare, holding in the urge to cry at the cold truth of him and his truth.

“Maybe if you hadn’t left my-”

“SHUT UP!!!! Just shut up! I’m not an object I’m alive, I have feelings! You don’t belong here Idate; you shouldn’t be here, get out of this sea and get out of my life!!! I don’t need you, I have never needed you. You should stop playing this game of pretend, this “relationship” you call is nothing but poison!!!!” I screech, my voice harsh and cold as I release a quiet breathes, trying to regain my emotions, not wanting to break down or look weak in front of Wadda nor this bastard. Slowly, I feel tears threaten to fall but I blink them back.

“W-who are you?” Wadda whispers out pained.

“I’m just an orca on a stroll. I came from a very distant sea where Silver lived for a bit, really chilly there. That’s where we met, quite a romantic meeting it was,” Idate teases lightly, only for my eyes t narrow when seeng the brief pain in his tone as well as the hurt in his eyes.

“It really wasn’t,” I cold remark only bringing a smug smirk to his features.

“Well, anyway, I had a bite out of that shark so I’m not hungry,” Idate huffs as I frown.

“Shark?” Frowning, I peer over only for my eyes to widen in shock and horror at the bloody pup that is my brother.

“You tried to KILL MY BROTHER!?” Angrily, I screech at him, flames bursting out from my yell as Idate calmly raises a brow.

“Oh…so that’s your brother? My, my I can see the resemblance, though he isn’t as interesting as you and his grunts are nothing compared to your mo-”

“MY BROTHER! You tried to kill my brother!” Sharply, I interrupt him fuming as he remains composed.

“Well, he was just swimming around and besides he had your jacket on, thought he may knew where you were,” Idate shrugs casually looking to the ide as I sweat drop at the obvious lie.

“Yeah sure,” I grumble, knowing Idate well to know he can’t resist beating up sharks.

Worried, I rush over to my brother’s side, trying to help him but only failing further. Ugh, I’m useless when it comes to-

“COME BACK HERE YOU TRAITOR!!!” Loudly, we all jolt up well all but me instead I groan at the familiar voice.

Oh come on, Scowling, I stand up when I find a fuming Helica with a few more people, I smirk when I spot a few blood stains and wounds on her from our battle prior.

Tch, I need to get them off my brothers tail, he’s in no condition to fight.

“Just great,” I huff.

“Helica…” Wadda whimpers out.

“If you try anything to either of them, I swear to the Sea God I will castrate you Idate,” I warn him gravely drawing my blade as he merely smirks coyly at him, almost looing longingly and sad at me.

“Well out of all the people I’ve met, you know that area better than most, so I’d probably chase you out the most, considering you are experienced with that area,” Idate smirks coyly as I feel a wave of ruby red and images hit me, I fail to hear the deep chuckle instead my face turns beet red as I hear the incoming footsteps and…flinch.

3rd person:

Shocked, the beat red silver shark stutters, muttering incoherently from the orca’s word, meanwhile Wadanohara remains clueless to the two adults and the brother still unconscious, unable to hear them. Softly, the orca stares at the flustered woman, a small but genuine smile crossing his features. So cute, smiling the orca approaches the star struck woman and slowly wraps his arms around her, shocking most as he merely nuzzles her, inhaling her scent almost trying to reassure himself that she is here. Only to frown, concern in his eyes when she flinches and he notes her shaking and quivering in his arms. Why? Confused, he looks down at the girl, wide eyed at the frozen girl, stuck in a look of fear as well as her shaking greys beginning to water…

“Don’t…stop…”

“I don’t plan on giving on you my little sharky,” He whispers huskily at the beat red faced girl, playfully nibbling on her sharp white ear, earning a small squeak like moan of surprise, making the orca smirk brightly at his accomplishment as he reluctantly leaves the warm embrace of her, almost missing her sweet salty smell now intermixed with his smell of tobacco. Silently, he watches the shark still ruby red avoid his gaze, only then to frown as she roughly snaps from her frozen state and roughly pushes him back, his eyes widening almost horrified at her fearful look and tearful expression which she quickly turns away, much to his relief in no longer seeing her pained expression, only to frown puzzled by the sheer pain on her feature, providing him a lingering pain in his chest, traumatised to see such a sight on her beautiful features. He wants to see her smile like before, grin and laugh, not…seeing his pained expression still brings great pain to the surprised Orca, bringing him another horrid pain only for his eyes to widen at the tears threating to fall, only to avoid his gaze and blink them back, trying to be strong again…

“Leave the sea please just leave me alone,” Surprised the orca raises a brow at the sheer vulnerability in her tone as she dives down, her fin pointing out blandly. Idate’s eyes widen wincing internally from the brief pain of her coldness and desperation, why…why is she so angry? So traumatised, he tried, he gave her pleasure and love, what was so wrong? He gave her the aftercare he never gave any of his food or toys before, he had actually introduced her to his family, he had never done that before and he had actually gotten to know her, bonded with her he had never done that before. He had…he had begun to feel things he had never genuinely felt before with her, she was different so what did he do that was so wrong!? Lost to his true error he stares blankly ahead, confused to what he did wrong…

“Come back here! She’s over there, follow the traitor!” Loudly, the green haired girl orders as a group of salmon and such chase after the fin. Confused, Idate raises a brow at the fleeting figure, a heavy pain in his chest from seeing it but he remains unfazed, instead picking up his cigarette and lighting another , releasing a tense and almost sorrowful breathe of smoke…

“Guess...I’ll keep on strolling. See you little witch, I got a stupid shark to snatch,” Casually, Idate leaves the still lost and confused Wadanohara, who quickly leaps towards the unconscious Samekichi, desperate to heal the bloody mess…


	58. Song Of Healing

Quickly, Wadanohara races towards the unconscious and bloody mess that is Samekichi, frantically she feels her heart erratically move out of fear, worry, and concern towards the shark familiar.

“Samekichi are you okay? I-I’ll heal you!” She kneels down, focusing on healing as a soft light envelope the mess that is the shark and slowly, the substance of ruby red staining his pure pale skin, the small slits spewing out crimson are quickly sealed, thanks to the magic of the sea witch.

Worried, Wadanohara stares uncertain and scared for Samekichi, only to release a small smile of relief when her ears listen to the groaned grunt of Samekichi. Slowly, Samekichi opens his grey blue eyes, adjusting to the light of the sun glow. Shakily, he stands still, lost on what happened and where he is, only to shiver as he remembers the dark grin of the psychotic orca.

“S-Samekichi! Thank goodness!” Wadanohara smiles brightly relieved taking a step back to allow Samekichi to stand up.

“U…uh? Wadanohara? Why? Wh-where’s Silver?” Samekichi groans out; his eyes frantically looking for his other half.

“That Orca attacked you! He attacked me but then Silver came and dealt with him,” Wadanohara smiles brightly

“…Ah! That’s right…wh-where is he?” Samekichi demands growling, demanding for vengeance on that smug prick.

“It’s fine. He already left; I think he may be going after Silver, “Wadanohara exclaims.

“H-huh? No...I-I have to go, stop that Orca, he’s going to kill-”

“I don’t think he will,” Wadanohara answers surprising Samekichi.

“He’s an orca! He’s going to kill Silver I have to-”

“No, I mean, I think he’s going to look out for her, the two seemed close to me, I-it may just be me, but he seemed worried for Silver,” Wadanohara explains calmly, a blush evident on her features as she recalls the flirty Orca and blushing but terrified mess that was Silver.

“Wait, why are you here?” Samekichi questions puzzled by her being here.

“I was on a nearby island and I saw you. Silver wasn’t with you and I followed you since something looked weird but…”Wadanohara trails off when seeing Samekichi’s serious expression.

“Wadanohara. How many times have Silver and I told you to stay away?” Samekichi questions seriously.

“S-Samekichi,” Weakly, Wadanohara calls out still puzzled by whose side her ex familiar really is on.

“And you haven’t been listening when I told you to leave this sea either? You haven’t even listened to Silver’s threats,” Samekichi scowls at her.

“Samekichi I can’t do that. I have to repair the barrier,” Wadanohara argues calmly.

“That’s futile anyway,” Samekichi scoffs, earning a confused response from Wadanohara.

“But I have to…show I’m good for something…” Samekichi mutters under his breathe, furrowing his brow even further when he sees the still lost and oblivious Wadanohara.

“Samekichi. I….I trust you, I don’t think you’re bad. There’s…there’s some reason isn’t there? I-I know Silver and you wouldn’t betray the sea on a whim, there must be a reason, I-I know it and I…still believe in you both. If you just told everyone, I’m sure they’d understand. So…” Wadanohara tries to reason with him but it futile. Shakily, Samekichi stands, glaring darkly at Wadanohara.

“Wadanohara. I keep telling you. Get out of here,” Samekichi coldly orders silencing the hurt Wadanohara who merely stares saddened as the shark leaves her, alone on the island of blood…

Sorrowfully, Wadanohara turns her back to the isle, getting back on her brown broom and leaves, returning to a isle of flowers, reuniting with the rest of her loyal familiars.

“There she is! Geez, Wadda! Where were you!?” Memoca questions as the others gather around Wadanohara.

“S-sorry! Er…I kinda got into a daze following the duck around,” Wadda lies looking elsewhere.

“Come ooon! But wait, I meant to ask are there really ducks around here?” Memoca questions fascinated.

“Y-yeah!” Wadanohara stutters nervously.

“Ducky,” Dolphi whispers wishing to see a duck as well.

“See anything besides ducks? Like sharks for example,” Fukami’s glare darkens, knowing full well of the lie. Nervously, Wadanohara gulps.

“S-sharks!?” Memoca stutters.

“S-sharks…” Uneasily, Dolphi whispers scared.

“N-no, uh, umm…Ah! Yeah, you see…there was an…an orca!” Wadanohara spills out.

“Wha? Orca!?” Memoca comments surprised.

“Was he suspicious?” Memoca exclaims.

“Why was he looking for Silver?” Dolphi whispers, nervous.

“Perhaps a agent from Totasu kingdom wanting more information from the traitor,” Fukami coldly proposes.

“And he didn’t seem to live around here. He also seemed to be looking for Silver, so maybe that orca is one of the suspicious people Helica mentioned…?” Wadanohara suggests.

“N-no! Maybe he was trying to attack Silver o-or but Memoca, y-yeah…a little. But he wasn’t a bad Orca…unless he was?” Wadanohara exclaims, not sure what to think of the Orca obsessed with her friend Silver.

“Eeh? Which is it?” Memoca demands puzzled by her answer.

“I-I don’t know…he said he was on a stroll,” Wadanohara answers.

“Isn’t that SUPER suspicious?” Memoca reasons.

“Veeery suspicious methinks,” Dolphi agrees worriedly.

“But given the awful thing he did, well…”Wadanohara whispers to herself.

“What awful thing?” Memoca questions curious.

“Ah! Um, nothing!” Panicked, Wadanohara bellows nervously.

“…Hiding something?” Fukami scowls as the others go silent from Fukami’s accusation while Wadanohara sweat drops bullets, panicking internally at being caught.

“Huh? Really?” Memoca responds while Dolphi holds a expression of confusion.

“O-of course not! Come on guys we’re all done on the surface! Let’s go back!” The sea witch reasons. Smiling brightly, Wadanohara tries to avoid the recurring subject; Memoca and Dolphi look at the sea witch in both worry and confusion, over the small white lie. Conflicted whether to believe their master or not. Together, the group of animal humanoids and witch board the ship, ready on their next adventure.

Calmly as the group board on the ship taking them elsewhere, Wadanohara smiles looking down at her ocarina, the others encourage her to play, which she agrees, due to being mixed with healing magic, allowing the others to feel rejuvenated from the sweet melody. Silently as Wadanohara plays her music, her eyes look onward towards the ocean.

I hope Silver is okay with that Orca on her tail…

Unware a certain shark spies behind the ship, listening to the sweet song of the ocarina that shark bestowed upon the girl…


	59. Bridal Rescue

Urgently, I rush through the waters of the sea. Oh come on! This girl doesn’t give urgh…

“Come back here traitor!” Scowling, I glare at the furious dark green drill headed straight my way. Easily, I dodge the attack, glaring at the fuming mess that is Helica in her rage mode.

“Helica please calm down,” I hear the soft sound of Pulmo but it falls to deaf ears as the girl screeches trying to strike at me again which I return with a swift kick to the face, knocking her back.

“Cool it sea urchin, honestly, you guys so annoying,” I scowl at Helica.

“We were your friends!” Pulmo argues.

“P-please Silver we’re your friends j-just come with us, we can talk this out,” Sal reaches out to me, making me frown.

“Are you done? Jeez this friendship crap is just sad. I never had any friends and I don’t need any, you all feared me when I was a kid, whispering about my traitorous blood or for being a brutish shark, tch all of you are nothing. You should know your place in the food chain freaks!” Grinning, I reveal my toothy grin, eager to fight.

“Die!!! Traitor!” Helica declares and strikes at me in her drill form causing me to scoff, easily dodging the strike and return with a shark fin punch, I smirk as I strike at the foolish girl deflecting her back but she is blinded by rage as she strikes at me once more, however I return it by merely tripping her, causing her to release a shocked cry and tumble down, deeper and deeper into the ocean.

“Time to end this little game,” I smirk as I use my feeding frenzy attack, bearing my dagger like teeth and shark claws. Easily, I strike my claws as sharp as daggers pierce her skin causing her to form to be pushed back towards the others, I notice the ruby red liquid pools out from the strike, my nails marred on her skin evident on her torso. “Helica!” Pulmo calls out concerned as she catches the unconscious small fry, groaning no longer in a blood thirsty way as I release a huff.

“As usual I have to be the one to stop her killer mode,” I grumble only to blink shocked when I find myself surrounded by the deep sea towns guards, some shiver, some whimper, some act tough in front of me causing me to scoff, these guys think they can take me on they can try but they should re check the food chain hierarchy first…

Scoffing, I plaster on a smug smile adjusting my leather gloves, ready for some fun. Focused, the armada, army, horde of the blue sea country troops charge at me, making me grin as I easily handle the small fry, one hit and they all go down, it’s hilarious!

Smiling, my nose twitches at the heavy smell of copper, iron and salt. I look down at the massacre seeing various limbs or bodies, simply torn to shred, intestines floating in the water and eyeballs floating upwards to the surface.

Horrified, the others gawk and stare at me as though I was some monster, making me smirk. That’s right, I’m a shark, I love this, I enjoy this, I yearn for this sort of thing, sharks don’t have friends, they don’t need any they can survive on their own, after all they can only rely on themselves…

Friendship, tch bullshit it all is all of…waii…

Where’s Pul-

“Hehe!!” Loudly, my ears perk up at the jolly giggle as next thing I know my vison is clouded in white and I cry out in pain as I feel a wave of nausea hitting me, making me groan in pain as my vision darkens, seeing flashes of ruby red, damaging my vision as I wince, feeling a wave of familiar rage hit me briefly but it fails, instead I feel my body convulse, weakening, degrading almost. I feel my limp form fall into something soft like a marshmallow…ugh. D-damn it n-no I ca-can’t move, d-damn it.

“Good work Pulmo!” One of the guards praise her.

“That wasn’t me thooough,” Pulmo argues.

“Either way that traitorous shark is unconscious. Now let’s take her back to the kingdom, and then we can execute this traitor!”

Hissing, I wince as I feel a harsh metallic like chain, most likely handcuffs confined me.

“My, my, what’s going on here?” A familiar deep husky voice calls out wait no d-don’t tell me no…urgh, sickly, I feel a familiar wave of nausea hit me and my body begins to collapse along with my vision darkening, damn it, I scowl at the feeling of lightness as I descend by force into the dark depths of dreams…

Someone….anyone…help. I can’t stop now, not now, not when everything is on the line for the sea and for Wadanohara, I can’t fail…

3rd person:  
Huh? Shocked, Sal and Pulmo holding the knocked out Silver and Helica stand. Wounded, Helica staggers forward, groaning clutching her cherry stained torso as a waterfall of crimson stains her green colour scheme attire.

“Who are you?” Sal questions, frowning at the smiling male calmly smoking his cigarette.

“I’m just an orca on a stroll and I’ve noticed you holding my little shark there. Can’t have that heh,” Smirking, Idate smiles approaching the group.

“This is business not concerning an outsider like you, this is a blue sea operation outsiders are not welcomed!” Sal frowns at them.

“Sorry but I can’t allow you to take my little shark from me,” Smiling, Idate grins a sadistic smile, causing the other sea creatures to release a cry of worry and fear as within a single strike or so, the creatures fall to their knees, defeated and bloodied from their wounds.

“I-I won’t let you take her!!” Loudly, Sal yells surprising most court members, considering his friendliness, but when it came to the shark in question, it shocked most. However the orca in return merely releases a hearty chuckle, easily picking up the whimpering mess clinging to his suit, bringing a smug smile to the orca’s lips.

“Thanks for looking after her, I’ll handle things from here!” Smiling, the Orca turns his back to the group, holding the shark bridal style and leaving the defeated group of agents, failing at their job, the group retreat, returning to their home…with no ‘traitor’ in hand.


	60. A Catch Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Okay so many may be confused about this chapter but let me explain. I did research and discovered that a victim can feel at ease with their attacker once more if there vulnerable, which many people often are a victim to, when rushing back into a toxic relationship and since Silver’s dialogue about Samekichi leaving her and such. She’s stressed out and is almost at the limit which is where Idate came in, of course he doesn’t know of her vulnerable state and simply wishes to see Silver, unaware of the toxicity of their relationship.
> 
> I hope like I said prior I didn’t anger anyone, this is simply research that I did prior and I wished to explore other aspects of it rather than sorrow and anger but instead focus on the aspect of many victims going back into these toxic flings, out of sorrow or vulnerability.*

Hissing, I wince from the harsh rays of sunlight gleaming down on me, forcing my eyelids once heavy as lead to open slowly, they comply to the sun rays demands as my nose twitches, detecting the faint smell of tobacco, copper and salt in the air. I force my once numb sore limbs to move, groaning pleased as I hear my limbs comply and moan from the pleasure of stretching, I’m lying on something soft, I frown at the cool ice breeze. My nose picking up the softer swift of sea salt picked up by the wind as I smile at the faint tickle of thin fibres from the grass, I look to the side to find myself in a vibrant green grassy terrain. My ears listen to the hushed roar of the ocean, calmly moving about as per usual.

Urgh where am I? What happened to me? Red…wait could that have been the Tosatsu kingdom poison…urgh would make sense considering Pulmo can’t really sting people and knock them out, not to that extreme but then why wasn’t I damaged as much as Tatsumiya, could it be due to…frowning, my hand caresses my left eye at the sore memory.

That day even now my memory is fuzzy…I feel as though I’ve failed in trying to remember him. Brother never really used to speak of him then again the two never really got along so distant, it felt as though I was in the middle of their fights half the time…

I just hope my brother and he are okay…

“I see sleeping beauty has awakened,” Frowning, I turn to glare at the familiar voice finding an annoying orca happily smoking his cigarette by my side, briefly, I feel a faint twitch of fear only for it to turn to rage at the sheer appearance of the freak.

“You know with how long you slept, I thought I would have had to kiss you,” Idate smirks looming over me as I scoff and push him off, ignoring the urge to scream and flee from the monster but he remains unfazed as I shakily stand up, feeling his gaze on me, making me flinch, no, no, no I won’t, I won’t show him weakness, I can’t I refuse to.

Could you stop stalking me it’s creepy why not go back home and stalk Rocma like you used to!? I spit at him but he merely shrugs. “Who says I’m following you? I’m just an orca on a stroll,” He smirks as I roll my eyes at the ass. 

“I hate you,” I scowl my ears perking up as I hear the incoming footsteps against the grainy texture of the sand as well as my nose picking up the familiar scent of tobacco, making me wince back fearful. Horrified, I scowl as I feel a nostalgic pair of warm, muscular, and protective arms around my waist bringing my back into the chest of a certain smoking orca. I can’t, not now, not now, I look down at my quivering body terrified as I force down the urge to scream for help and break down to instead look up at the dumbass while he merely smiles down at me, nuzzling my neck once more, only casing me to flinch back as Idate notes my frozen muscles and stops, frowning, staring at me…

“I don’t understand…” He frowns.

Briefly, I am surprised by the silence, heh usually he would have made some pervy joke or something stupid but no he remains quiet, only making my body fidget even more, scared of what this monster is capable of. Tense, I raise a brow at the freak continues to nuzzle me, terrified, my body remains frozen as cold as my blood as I’m paralyzed while he nuzzles me. His hands instead of exploring areas I would expect from the perv, just tightens his grp on me, almost clinging to me but its more gentle, more loving, more caring. No, no, I need to stop, this isn’t normal, he isn’t normal, this isn’t right, he…I’m terrified, I listen to the frantic heartbeat of my screeching heart, wishing to flee from this monster as I frantically blink back the tears threating to fall.

“What’s with you!?” I hiss fed up and frowning at his silence he merely returns with a exhale of smoke, making me cough at the ass. Quietly, we merely stare out at the ocean, my eyes softening at the familiar situation I am stuck in, just like that time back then, back…home. No…horrified, I feel a tremor of fear at the thought.

I don’t want him involved, all he does is cause pain, so why…why is he here? Don’t tell me…

You have no idea the effect you had on that isle when you left…

“D-did he miss me?” Blinking, I frown at the idea in my head turning to glance at Idate who continues to remain silent merely holding me, nuzzling me now and again. His grip tightening and if I try to move, his grip continues to tighten but it doesn’t hurt, it almost seems like a desperate hold as I notice his hands almost shaking but he hides it behind his serene expression. Did he really miss me? I frown; my mind conflicted considering all he did.

It’s weird, I grew up with people not really missing me, I mean I know my brother would but he would move on. He’s stronger than that. Heh, I remember as a kid he was so independent, going whatever Wadanohara went, leaving me behind and I would always bring him back with my knowledge, guess I was quite the lonely kid, then again maybe I’m thinking too much.

I remember those who looked relieved when I would go off somewhere, not really missing me, so it’s strange, it’s weird to think I could have effect on someone, great now I sound so self-centred, urgh…

“Idate…” Gently, I call out to the male who merely hums. Acknowledging me and his grip tightens on me as I notice him nuzzle me once more, earning another shrill of fear.

“Idate, go back home,” I whisper, my grey bleus meeting his emotionless masked pitch black, he remains unfazed as I continue. This is bigger than you, this has nothing to do with you, I don’t want you involved, please for your own safety, it’s best of you leave and head home.  
“There is nothing tying you down here after all,” I reason only to raise a brow at the chuckle from him.

“You’re such a stupid shark,” He scoffs.

“Excuse me?” I raise a brow at him annoyed as he just smiles, a carefree smile.

“There is someone tying me here. You are, idiot,” He scoffs as I feel a wave of blood rush up to my cheeks, glaring at the male remaining still as confident as ever for that sly move.

“Sly bastard,” I grumble.

“But I’m your sly bastard,” He teases nuzzling my cheek once more as I flinch, feeling numerous conflicting emotions dwell within me, slightly enjoying the affection and another part of me, terrified. Not like I’d give him the satisfaction of knowing but he merely continues to smile, almost relieved to have me by his side.

“You’re a fool,” I huff shaking my head but I lean my head back on the familiar muscular chest of Idate releasing a small smile as I feel a pair of lips cheekily placed on my cheek, my eyes widening, tensing up and my face erupting at the gentleness from the Orca considering his rather forceful ways…

What am I going to do with you? Tired, I huff as Idate merely chuckles, refusing me to escape from his hold, I frown as my muscles tighten but almost loosen adjusting to his touch…

But still is it okay for me to feel so at ease with my predator and…attacker?


	61. Gentle

“They are probably having a banquet by now…” I mutter out loud looking out at the bright blue sky where the moon’s kind youthful white light is bestowed down upon the sea. Smiling, I can’t help but admire the twinkle of the sea from the stars above.

“We can have our own banquet,” Idate says a perverted look in his eye as we lay on the beach.

“Yeah not gonna happen,” I flick him in the nose rejecting the offer only making him smirk.

“Oh come you’re not much b-”

“SHHSHSHSHSHSHUT Uuuup!!!” Frantically, I shushes the smirking male who merely watches my flushed state trying to shut him up.

“Kidding, kidding jeez if you want we could sneak in it’ll be fun,” He offers.

“Nah, I’m fine here,” I shrug.

“Fine with me right?” He teasingly jokes.

“You sure it isn’t the other way round,” Confidently, I retort smirking while he goes silent, continuing to smoke his cigarette, exhaling a cloud of grey from his mouth, this chain smoker needs to cut down eventually or else he’ll die. Wait am I showing concern for this slime ball!? Arghh stop it stop it!!! Angrily, I force my blush aside suppressing it instead to look up at the bright beautiful jewels above us. Why don’t I feel terrified? Sure I feel a tad bit but now, maybe it’s the moon but I feel at peace, almost too exhausted and emotionally drained to be fearful.

“You know…where I come from there’s this sea it’s called the sea of stars it’s beautiful,” I blurt out staring at the sky above me.

“Really? Perhaps we should go there sometime together,” Idate offers as I shrug.

“Perhaps, probably not going to happen. You would love it the stars are this brilliant blue with a mixture of pure white, the stars are like snowballs of light, soft, yet sharp. There’s a bridge entirely made of stars and when the moon is full, the light gleaming down from the heavens makes the stars look majestic,” I explain smiling as I recall my constant visits to the sea of stars for time to myself to either think or admire the scenery. Sometimes I would go there in hopes of leaving this sea in order to find a place, where I wouldn’t be ridiculed for being a shark, tch I was such a weird child.

“Never pictured you as the romantic,” Idate teases.

“Romantic?” I raise a brow frowning at him.

“The way you make it sound, you sound like a girl,” He shrugs.

“I am a girl!” I huff lightly punching his shoulder which he easily catches.

“I know, I think I would know considering the visits I’ve had with your body,” He tease slightly, exhaling as I feel another wave of heat hit me and hide my mad red face.

“Sneaky bastard,” I growl as he merely exhales once more, a smug smile across his face.

Sighing, I look away deciding to continue either way. He isn’t attacking me…he seems almost like he wants to talk, its weird.

“Most marriage proposals occur at the sea of stars, its probably due to the atmosphere and beautiful scenery,” I bring up recalling the numerous times of me star watching, sneaking out of the house to admire the scenery, only to turn to hearing the cry of joy and finding many men and women crying tears of joy, happiness and relief when finding their partner on their knees. Heh, I remember my first time seeing a proposal I was such a strange child, I thought the man had hurt himself, thought he did something to his knee but Tatsumiya stopped me, explaining to me about the synopsis of marriage and proposals and my response…

“Yuck! Boys have cooties!”

Heh, I smile at my naïve innocent little brain back then thinking boys were icky, vile and disgusting, just wanting to explore alone and be independent. I was quite the free spirit back then heh, a small sad smile crosses my features as many memories flood in my mind of my times adventuring the sea of stars, meeting people, talking to people, heck sometimes thanks to the shadows from the moons ray, I would be hidden by the shadows and people would approach, speaking their problems and I would respond to that issue.

Each time I visited, a new person I would meet and speak to, eventually people nicknamed me the star child, not knowing it was me due to the shadows, the rumour began of how at the end of the week if you were troubled, you could go to the star planes, offer up some fish dish and the star child would appear, listening or helping with the issue..

It was hilarious no one realized it was me well my brother did. Of course he was worried so were Tatsumiya but then they eventually left it alone and I just continued it until…well I left. I wonder if people still do that, I hope not. The amount of people, who would be shocked, scared, or even disappointed to discover they got advice from a child, would definitely make me guilty.

“Let’s go there,” Idate suggests as I raise a brow at him seeing him exhale another gust of smoke.

“Go where?” I question eyebrow raised in curiosity as he entwines his hands with my own making me raise a brow at him.

“Go the river of stars when this is all over,” He offers as my eyes widen in light hope and amazement at the idea. Smiling, a small wind of positive emotions, and a sense of giddiness enter my chest, bringing a small shy smile to my lips.

“I’d like that,” I smile leaning against his chest as he grins.

“Oh are you smiling? Your smile is so cute I want to eat it up!” Idate grins eagerly beginning to playfully nip at my neck, earning a faint shiver, making him briefly freeze in his actions.

“H-hey cut it ou-ahahahah!!” Shocked, I stop in my tracks, supressing my laughter as Idate blinks while I refuse to meet his gaze, feeling a wave of embarrassment at the discovery.

“You’re ticklish?” He raises a brow.

“No,” I offer weakly only to falter when he raises a brow.

“Urgh, fine shut it, you’d think you would have known considering your time with me,” I smirk subduing the urge to blush, aha take that now feel…damn it why isn’t he embarrassed!?

“You’d think that, guess that makes you more interesting to play with my stupid shark,” He smirks nuzzling my cheek as I huff.

“I have a name you know,” I remind him.

“I know,” He shrugs.

“Then use it!” I snap at him making him raise a brow.

“Really? Eh okay, Silver,” He smirks as I look away, my face blushing madly as we continue to enjoy one another’s company, though I’ll never admit it to him…besides this cuddling. It’s nice, I’m more surprised at his lack of a move, what is going on him being so…gentle?


	62. Guilt

Calmly, Idate and I sit around now on rainbow isle, we have been strolling around him asking me questions, me giving either short responses or silence in return, he hasn’t argued against it or questioned it, thank the Sea God for that. But still, it’s nice not having to stalk my old friendship group and feel pressured with what may come, for now I think we need to rest my brother was seriously hurt and I just hope Wadda is caring for him. Idate and I look up at the bright balloons hanging in the air, a variety of primary and bright bold colours fill the air from blues, yellow, red, greens to purple. The colours of rainbows, matching its lively greenery and fresh trees, eager to produce colourful and vibrant fruit. Smiling, I look up at the bright blue sky filled with soft fluffy clouds, my eyes sparkling, mixing the beautiful rainbows as some jokingly mentioned of falling rainbow, yeah right.

Anyway, no longer does Idate cling to me, causally his arm is around my waist as I warily lean against his chest, looking out at the calm sea before me. My nose twitches at the heavy scent of tobacco finding said orca smoking, as per usual. A cloud of grey emits from his mouth and flies up into the atmosphere after I tell him more of the banquet.

“So you’re telling me at this banquet even kids can drink?” Idate raises a brow as I nod, confirming it.

“Yep, you should see it, sometimes it’s just better to not drink and watch the minors mess up, it’s hilarious,” I chuckle recalling a fond memory of Helica practically grabbing hold of Pulmo and dragging her into a make out session, one whiff of alcohol and she’s out like a light. Poor Pulmo, then again deep down the girl loves it really. I smile as I recall another of my friend Lobco, she is a hilarious drunk. Heh, I remember the time when she was tipsy and couldn’t walk, without falling or tripping, I had to take her home if I hadn’t; my brother wouldn’t have had his special moment with Wadda.

“I wonder why kind of drunk you are?” Idate raises a brow intrigued.

“Apparently, I’m the flirty kind,” I exclaim recalling waking up to find Fukami’s tentacles wrapped around me on the sofa, Memoca wouldn’t stop laughing at us, saying how I kept making hentai jokes about Fukami. Dolphi meanwhile was blushing madly at the scene and Wadda well she was just Wadda. Heh, I remember my furious brother, he was fuming wanting to punch Fukami if Fukami hadn’t easily overpowered him and explained coolly how he kept his limbs around me so I wouldn’t go out and have my way with some guys, who were drunk as well.

“A flirty drunk huh? Now I have to get you drunk!” Idate smirks perversely.

“Yeah, no, what kind of drunk are you?” I wonder, curious.

“I’m terrible at darts when drunk,” He answers.

“I don’t believe you, you can’t be that bad,” I scoff.

“You’ll see,” He smirks confidently as I simply shrug and we continue enjoying one another’s company, under the gentle peaceful glow of the moon.

“Did you have to bully my brother though?” I question irritation in my tone considering he did try to kill my brother.

“I didn’t know he was your brother if anything when I saw him, I had to bully him, small fry like him are just fun to bully, come on you know me,” Idate grins eerily as I grumble, face palming, knowing its part of his way and he’s just a plain dick.

“I won’t bully him next time as long as he doesn’t get in my way, for now on,” My brother sighs as I simply nod, going along with it.

“Tell you what if you leave me and my friends alone maybe then I can make you some sushi,” I offer tiredly.

“Sushi? You can make that?” Idate raises a brow intrigued.

“Yep, you learn bits and pieces,” I smirk recalling my aunt and Tatsumiya’s teachings on cooking sushi and other cuisine.

“I’d like that, may not be shark but still,” He smirks eerily as I shrug.

“We can have shark fin soup but it’s hard to do,” I shrug considering sharks do eat other sharks, its natural.

“Fine by me,” Idate agrees, almost looking forward to the dish from that smirk of his.

“My, my, telling me about this river of stars, this promise to cook for me, it almost sounds like a date!” Idate teases as I feel my cheeks turn red and I glare sharply at the orca. “Shut up!” I scowl at him angry at being flustered while he chuckles, tightening his grip on my waist as I release a tired huff, too tired to deal with this conflicting emotions with my emotionally drained state, I keep silent merely watching the sea with Idate, by my side.

Curious, I look to the side to find Idate leaning against a tree; looking out at the ocean under the shade and protection of the tree from the sun’s rays. “Now and again,” He releases a puff of grey smoke, standing up to approach the sandy beach where he dives into the ocean, only coming back with a few fish.

Interested, I raise a brow at the smug orca; fish in hand, feeling my stomach rumble eager for food.

“Hungry?” He offers as I nod turning to him and reaching out for one of his fish. Playfully, he pulls his hand back with the fish I reached out for, annoyed, I scowl at him. “What’s so funny?” I question annoyed. “Uh, uh, uh no without my Silver shark,” smirking, Idate leans over, winking flirtatiously at me with that smug smirk that I so want to punch away.

“What do you want?” I grumble giving in.

“A peck on the lips this time,” He grins which I return with a flat expression.

“Yeah I’m going fishing,” I huff turning to leave.

“Oh come on don’t be that way, it’s only a joke I mean I’m not asking f-“

“Finish that sentence I dare you!” I hiss only to flinch from his hungry gaze as he leans over, his hot breathe on my ear, my nose detects the heavy scent of tobacco.

“You know I’m quite hungry for some shark and considering that promise its only fair you give me a replacement of sorts,” Idate gleams, his toothy smile, his arms wrap around my waist, bringing me closer as he begins to nuzzle me, his arms exploring places, causing me to blush fifty shades of red. “No, no, no,” I whimper feeling my heart race fearful as I feel my body freeze up, terrified. Not again, not again, not again, I feel tears prick my eyes as I desperately try to hide them from the confused Orca.

“Dinner time!!” Happily, Idate declares diving down as I release a moan of pleasure, joy, and excitement.

“Idate stop!” I stop him, begging, my tone wobbling, shaking as I take in a few shaky shallow breathes, my body freezing fearful feeling my body tense and my blood turn cold from the dread all over my form…

Surprisingly, he does as I release a anxious whimper making him frown even more.

“Silver?” Idate frowns reaching out only for me to flinch, how can I be so calm? What is wrong with me…?

“Please I just…” I trial off my voice vulnerable as Idate goes quiet, removing himself from me and standing, pure confusion in his eyes as he simply lays there and sighs.

“Can I…can I hug you?” Uneasily, Idate questions making me go silent and simply refuse, surprising him as tears begin to form in my eyes as I distance myself from him while he lays there, a look of hurt and worry on his features…but most of all…guilt.


	63. Happy Memory

I force myself to stand up only to be pulled back by a familiar pair of warm arms. I feel my chest ache as I look down at the rather smug looking peaceful Idate, asleep. I stifle a chuckle when I spot a familiar pair of heart boxers and raise a brow when I spot a familiar coat scented coat being used as a blanket for me. I have to go, he doesn’t need to be involved in this, I’d only bring him into hell…even if he may partly serve it, this kind of hell is something else.

Carefully, I pry his hands off of me, using his suit jacket to cover his boxers as I stand up looking out at the ocean, I feel a heavy pain in my chest and sigh. No its best to not involve him…I…why do I care so much in not wanting him to be involved? This has nothing to do with him; he’s already in trouble thanks to trying to save a traitor, trying to save me. I need to return home to avoid this pointless war, but even then I betrayed them. I should look for a new home, where I won’t trouble anyone anymore, and where I won’t be hurt again...

Silently, I stand up, picking up my clothes that were scattered all over, I dust off the sand and put them back on. Once done, I glance behind once more, picking up a familiar purple sword, the in-between both red and blue. My brother blue and the other gone, red lost in the war before. This one, I smile recalling Tatsumiya giving me the sword for my birthday, similar to the sacred swords of the sea it was to represent my role in the kingdom as helper of the sea, protector of the sea witch and the people.

However, unlike the other sacred sword, this one wasn’t as powerful as the sacred swords sealed away, only a select number of people knew and due to my information I gathered as a child, the princess and Tatsumyia decided to trust me, knowing I wouldn’t betray the sea, I had to not tell my brother, Wadanohara knew the true power of this sword but it’s true power was sealed away long ago, this sword was to symbolise the combination of the old sea, when blue and red was one but when the red sea was sealed so was the power of my sword, making it useless, just a mere sword with remnants of power. Basically, my sword was created when the war between both princesses and red and blue seas conflict began.

Longingly, my gaze turns to a sleeping orca, I raise a brow when I notice a hickey on his neck, my eyes widening as I feel a flush enter my cheeks at the thought. Embarrassed, I look away, well time to tick my book again when I get home but still…

Urgh. No I need to focus, conflicted, I look down at the sleeping orca. I…I want him to be safe, that why I left but he still came why? His reasoning is ridiculous because you amuse me? What are we? I...Urgh, I scowl at the conflicting emotions swelling in my chest, a sense of longing at a familiar emotion in my chest which I tried to supress a few times, since moving into the isle.

Softly, I place my palm on Idate’s cheek smirking slightly when he leans into my palm and I feel a pang, an arrow of guilt to hit me. This is for his own safety, it’s better to distance himself from me before getting into more trouble, thanks to my actions…

Besides he got what he wanted in the end, just some fun on the side that’s all I was to him. Now that I’ve given him what he wants, he’ll probably just go back to the isle and find another to bully or become food…I scowl at the thought only to frown. Why am I so bitter and angry at the idea? No, I need to concentrate.

Determined, I feel a rush and wave of strength and conflict hit me as I stand, smiling as my nose twitches at the familiar comforting smell of seawater and tobacco. I equip my purple sword, sheathing the blade back into the black and silver patterned sheath, around my waist thanks to my silver chains belt.

Don’t worry brother, Wadda, im coming!

Elsewhere…

“The sea barrier is broken by now,” Happily, the little demon giggles as the wounded Samekichi huffs, pants, crimson descending down his wound as Wadanohara stares wide eyed in horror, her body soon convulsing and hunched over in pain. The sea witch collapses from the pain, her vision darkening as she escapes from reality into the dark depths of her memory…

Struggling, the young Wadanohara back in her original white sailor suit like attire fumbles on Apple Isle, struggling as she is on her tippy toes, reaching out for the bright ruby red jewels of the apple isle. The tall tree towers over the sea witch easily as the girl struggles to reach out for one of the biggest apples out of the many apple trees of the apple isle. Exhausted, Wadanohara releases a heavy sigh but a look of determination crosses her features as she tries once more to reach out for the apples.

Silently, the male shark watches the sea witch struggle, a small smile crossing his features at the cuteness of the sea witch, determined to grab a apple. A small sad smile crosses his lips as he recalls a familiar memory, bringing a wave of nostalgia to hit him as he approaches her.

“Yeah, yeah I’ll get it,” Samekichi approaches and easily grabs a few apples thanks to his tallness. He places the apples in the witches hand, who smiles brightly at the apples in her palm. “There, that enough?” Samekichi questions the giddy girl. “Yeah thanks!” Wadanohara smiles grateful for his aid.

“You’re such a shorty…”

“I-I-I’m a growing girl!”

“We’ll have to see…”

“Grooowing!”

“Why not use some magic to grow taller?” Samekichi suggests.

“…That would be…sorta unfulfilling…” Said girl pouts.

“Tch you’re as stubborn as her,” A small smirk crosses the males lips.

“Silver right?” Wadanohara smiles seeing the small smile across his face from the mention of his sister.

“Tch, yeah the idiot thought she would get apples for…me said she knew I was hungry, next thing I know she chomps down on the tree and is just dangling there…idiot,” Samekichi says, chuckling at the memory.

“She was…oh gosh I hope she got out okay…” Wadanohara worries.

“Oh yeah, she did, still that idiot, heh. So what are you doing with these apples you wanted so bad?” He questions.

“Er well, it’s not actually for magic. Irena asked me to get them…” She smiles.

“Hah!?”

“But if I told you the truth. I figured you wouldn’t come with me, Samekichi,” Wadanohara pouts.

“No duh! That stupid mermaid sending you to do dumb errands for her again…” Samekichi grumbles bitterly at the thought, of the innocent witch being used.

“It’s not like that! Mermaids like Irena don’t have legs so they can’t; besides Silver wanted some apples too!!!” Samekichi sweat drops at the mention of her. “Of course she would be involved,” A blush enters his face which he supresses as he growls, his thoughts imagining a flirty winking and smug Silver and Irena together, teasing the crushing Shark.

“Put your back into it and grow some legs, why does she not!? And my sister is just being lazy again!” Samekichi complains loudly.

“That’s asking a bit too much and besides Silver plans to make apple pie for dinner tonight!” Wadda smiles enthusiastically.

“Ugh! Both of you!”

“Its fine we can go lots of places together this way!”

“….”

“Er? What’s up?” Wadanohara questions the silent Samekichi.

“Eh! Ah, uh, yeah!! Whatever! I guess I’ll forgive you…gah. This time,” Samekichi looks away in silence as Wadanohara remains oblivious and just confused by the odd behaviour of the blushing shark.

“Oh right, you’re hungry right,” Wadanohara giggles from the loud grumble of said sharks stomach.

“Huh? Not….necessarily,” Samekichi glances away flustered.

“Try some of these apples! They’re delicious I hear!!” Wadda offers him some apples.

“I prefer meat,” He grumbles.

“All meat diet is bad for you,” Wadda deadpans.

“Haven’t had any problems with it all my life,” Samekichi mutters.

“Oh don’t say that. Here I’ll try! Hmm tasty!” Wadda smiles.

“What? Something on my face?” Wadda questions puzzled by Samekichi staring.

“Uh? A spider,” Samekichi responds.

“Huh no way,” Wadda exclaims.

“Just kidding, fine if you insist…oomph!” Determined, Samekichi dives at the apple.

“?! Why did you eat it whole!? Ah are you okay!?” Wadda panics.

“Hurpp! I thought I was dead!” Samekichi wheezes, trying to recover.

“Samekichi silver and I always tell you to chew your food,” Wadda scolds the shark.

“I know that!” Samekichi looks away, sweat dropping though for different reasons,” Samekichi recalls his sister’s rather morbid reasoning.

“If you engulf your prey fully, where’s the fun in watching them writhe in pain! Besides you won’t get to taste them as well if you just engulf your food in one go…”

Shivering, Samekichi sweat drops at his sisters rather morbid reasoning compared to Wadanohara’s rather innocent view point of eating.

“So! Anyway else you want to go today?

“Ah hmmm…”

“And no dumb errands!” Samekichi snaps.

“They’re not dumb and not errands! “

“Samekichi…” Weakly, Wadanohara calls out feeling self-conscious as they lift up to the surface…


	64. What Have I Done?

“Silver…”

“No stop please…”

“You know it feels good…”

“Stop don’t touch me…”

“But we both get something out of it and it feels good…”

“Stop…stop…don’t do it…please stop!!!” Terrified, I whimper, flinching from his hands all over my form, exposing me, exploring me as tears well up in my shaking eyes, terrified. Don’t touch me, don’t touch me, let go, let go, please, please…I got to get out of here, I have to…I can’t be near him, I just can’t…

“Silver!” Idate’s voice snaps me out of my dream as I release a shrill shriek surprising Idate, who attempts to shake me awake succeed, only to flinch back as I slap his hands aside.

“Keep away from me you freak!” I scream and flee into the water, wanting out of this, thankfully snapping back into the reality of the situation, looking away and leaving Idate with a look of confusion, guilt but most of all heart break as I feel my frantic beating heart making me wince and clench my chest, scowling at the pain and fearful beat of my heart.

3rd person:

Silently, Silver listens to the harsh lull of the ocean, the waves crashing onto one another as she enjoys the sweet salt air surrounding her as a small salty tear cascades down her form. Finally alone, thanks to her brother deciding to keep an eye on Wadanohara, Silver releases a tense huff trying to collect her thoughts…shakily, she releases a uneven breathe as her thoughts drift like the gentle breeze of the sea.

“Ah and here’s the shark, we meet again,” Cheerfully, the voice greets ignoring the straight scowl of Silver, clearly displeased at the presence of the pitch black witch.

“Didn’t I make myself clear prior?” Coldly, she responds scowling at the smiling witch.

“Yeah, but I don’t really care, I just wanted a little chat,” Chlomaki smile.

“What of?” Rudely, Silver snaps at her.

“Don’t you miss the isle? Leaving like that was really selfish,” Chlomaki reminds her.

“This again. Let me make this clear, no one cares if I left, I’m a shark, a predator, its better if I didn’t arrive on that isle in the first place,” Darkly Silver whispers.

“You’re awfully negative about yourself be positive,” She smiles.

“I will be when I feel like it,” Silver grumbles.

“You know…I heard about you running away from a certain guy, he’s pretty messed up after your fleeing,” Chlomaki brings up making Silvers eyes widen.

“What do you know!?” Silver seethes scowling at her.

“What I know, let me tell you a little story of a happy little angel who was ‘played’ with multiple times by a cruel sadistic god, the little angel fled but the scars were still there, they could never leave the little angel,” Grimly, Chlomaki tells the tale surprising the shark from the sheer seriousness and bitterness in her tone from the usual happy witch…

“Even the strongest of people have their breaking points Silver,” Quietly, Chlomaki turns to the shark, her eyes softening into sympathy when hearing the shark’s faint sobs and sniffles, turning to see the shark biting her lip, blinking back the erupting tears, unable to hold back any longer…

The loud ugly sobs wrack through the poor shark as she weeps, tears cascading down her face as she grinds her teeth together, her hands covering her face refusing to release, such ugly sobs only for her eyes to widen when feeling a warm comforting hand on her arm, making her watery eyes turn to the sympathetic black ones.

“How long have you been like this?” Carefully, the witch questions the shark.

“All my life…I had to. I…when my father left and my aunt took me in, my mother she died, I don’t remember much just my father not really caring for her demise and….” Horrified, my eyes narrow at the memory of a certain albino brother of mine, being numb to the world, the sea kingdom and the world blaming our mothers demise on both of us…it was though it was my fault, not my brother if…if…I-

“Silver,” Chlomaki reassures the breaking shark.

“The bullying didn’t stop…my brothers and I we were segregated from the others, people feared us, bullied us, I had to be the strong one, I couldn’t let my brothers get hurt, when they wept, I comforted them. I had to! Our father ran out on us and our aunt never understood us, she was never there I…I…” Silver trails off, her eyes narrowing at the memories…

“Tell me something. Why did you leave the isle? They missed you especially the orca,” Chlomaki whispers.

“Why…? Because what we had was pure pleasure that was it, he ticked my boxes and I him, that was all,” Sharply, the shark scoffs failing to notice the hidden layer of denial in her shaky sobbing tone.

“You know what’s the worse thing is…I deserve it, after all, I mean I am a stupid shark, a bully of the sea, perhaps its karma for what I failed to protects…” Silver whimpers…

“You mean Wadanohara don’t you?” Chlomaki catches on.

“…”

“It wasn’t-”

“Yes it was! It always is! It always will be my fault, I failed her, I failed the sea, and I failed my brothers…”Silver snaps shocking the witch at the sudden switch from sorrow to anger.

“That doesn’t even make it worse…I…I feel guilty for leaving but what we had…”

“It wasn’t normal Silver…”

“I thought he loved me you know? Pathetic, I know a shark and orca, prey and predator, its fucking stupid and toxic…”

“At the start maybe it was toxic but when I saw the orca he…he really did miss you, he’s different from the cruel god, he showed true sadness, sorrow and guilt. I think he doesn’t understand the difference between rape and normal sex, maybe this break apart will be a good thing but still running away like that was pathetic…”

“I had to get away….”

“I’m not saying that wasn’t wrong! You and that orca are different. I can see you both care deeply about one another even if you were taking this much lighter than most victims do…”

“I think that’s because I was expecting it…”

“Expecting it?”

“When I was younger I was taught at a young age I would be raped in a sense but I told myself almost in denial I guess it was my duty, a duty I didn’t want, I wanted what others had a healthy relationship not a man leaving me to care for some kids. I was envious but then I kept telling myself, I deserved it, I was a shark, a bully like me doesn’t deserve a healthy relationship…, that’s what made it worse. When he…he forced himself upon me I blacked out, I didn’t remember much heck I don’t even know why I’m telling you this so bluntly, most would be having a stuttering crying mess but I…I had my hopes up that it would be a normal relationship or that he would have just killed me right there…a fitting punishment for a bully and failure like me…”

“Silver…”

“Sorry am I being too negative? Heh that’s usually my brothers job…”

“We all take things differently from others just know this you can’t be strong forever. You will break like you have now. If you ever wanna talk…” Chlomaki offers.

“I know thanks heh who knew such a nosy witch could be so entertaining,” Smiling Silver leaves, her eyes showing a hint of raw ruby red from the tears as she dives back down into the water, leaving the lone witch on the isle who smiles sadly…

“Did you get that? Do you understand now fish?” Loudly, Chlomaki calls out smiling as she turns to the huge wall of ice, separating the two sides of the lone isle, there silently resting having eavesdropped on the matter and the breaking down shark lays a quiet Orca, remaining silent, merely smoking his cigarette, a mixture of conflicting emotions in his eyes as he puffs out a huge block of smoke…

“I…I’m sorry…” Slowly, Idate whispers to himself, almost practicing the alien words as his depressed expression looks out at the sea, conflicted as the new revelation is revealed in his mind…regret evident in his tone and eyes as he releases another wave of smoke, a new confliction and revelation in him…

“So how do you feel about that?” Curious Chlomaki questions the quiet Orca in deep thought.

“She was always a tad bit troubled, that I knew heh, I guess I always did like the troubled type,” Idate shrugs casually.

“Be serious geez,” Chlomaki huffs raising a brow at the serious expression of said Orca…

“She had a few nightmares sometimes, did I cause it?” Idate wonders to himself, a look of guilt and regret as well as fear in his eyes as he recalls the numerous nightmares of her screaming, thrashing, crying out for some guy not to leave and her apologising over and over, clinging to him. Here Idate was trying to get some sort of spooning action to occur, only to wake up to the terrified, panting, sweating girl by his side so what did he do? Of course he helped.

He frowns recalling the several times of his cradling and rocking the whimpering mess, holding her as she held desperately to himself, rocking her back and forth gently, trying to reassure her in a soft tone, lulling the sleeping girl back to sleep with a simple peck on the forehead and then the two would cuddle back into their dreams. He never mentioned the nightmares before, not wanting to bother her, instead he thought it best to instead keep an eye on her whether by the surprise visits to keep an eye on her sleeping schedule or looking into her window, to see if she was sleeping soundly, if she was he would leave to smoke and if not he would intervene…

Still though, numerous questions flood through his mind. For example who was this father of hers? He sounded not like the greatest of fathers from Silver’s words but still…a pang of pain in his gut and remorse flows through him as the soft relaxation of his act flows through his mind, disgusted, he looks down at his hands, bloodied by the numerous food in the past, but no matter how much he played with them, he never felt any ounce of guilt, remorse or sorrow, he felt excited, jovial, dominant but now…thanks to this little shark, he feels anger, guilt, regret and most of all remorse for his actions…

“Silver what have I done to you?” Lowly, Idate whispers to himself in deep thought as he releases another cloud of smoke into the salty air of the sea…


	65. Such Simple Love

Happily, Wadanohara returns home, to her sea country, deep sea town. By her side is a quiet Samekichi scowling as he notices a few shivering fishes and fearful fishes and mermaids hiding or shying away from him. Oblivious, Wadanohara fails to notice the paranoid stares and shying away of the residents of the town.

“Look that bully is back!”  
“I can’t believe a innocent girl like Wadanohara hangs around such a brute…”

“Traitorous blood, no doubt he’ll betray Wadanohara…”

“Irena!” Smiling, Wadanohara recognises the mermaid and approaches her, Irena has strawberry blonde hair with a heart-shaped mark on the right side, braided into two strands. Her bangs are layered and side swept. She has golden yellow eyes with white pupils. She has a long mermaid tail which is the same colour as her hair. She wears a fluffy dark red kimono.

“Ooh! Those apples were really, really good!” Irena praises highly smiling brightly at the sea witch and shark. “Tarako gave rave reviews!” Irena adds smiling as the group turn to the octopus by her side, known as Tarako. They are a small, round, red octopus.

“Yeah, really tasty. Tarako got fat off many! Just look at me…so plump and round!” Tarako exclaims. “You were before,” Samekichi deadpans. “Eheh, I’m glad,” Wadanohara smiles warmly at the octopus.

“Thanks Wadanohara,” Irena thanks her grateful for the apples to use to bake for some apple pies. “Thank you,” Happily Tarako sings out. “Yeah, just ask anytime!” Wadanohara responds, glad to be of assistance.

“You guys stop ordering Wadanohara around!” Samekichi orders strictly, scowling at the jolly mermaid ad octopus. Fed up of people using the naïve innocent sea witch. “Oh my someone’s jealous. No one’s taking Wadanohara, don’t worry!” Irena teases giggling at the furious blushing glare sent her way.

Wadanohara perks up at the sound of incoming footsteps. Curious, she turns to smile brightly at a familiar shark.

“My, my brother, getting all possessive over Wadanohara it’s adorable!” Teasingly, Silver approaches the fuming red faced shark.

“Quiet Silver!” Samekichi barks red faced, trying to be tough but it only causes a giggle from said girl.

“Silver? What are you guys doing?” Wadanohara smiles interested to see the shark.

“I wanted to see the stars,” Silver explains calmly

“My, my brother you look flustered did something exciting happen?” Cheekily, Silver teases her brother, giggling at his ruby red expression and weak glare. “Huh!?!? I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Samekichi refuses, blushing madly, causing a small giggle from the sibling of said shark.

“Gosh, you’re so shy,” Irena teases.

“Wrong idea!!” Samekichi shouts getting more angry and flustered.

Confused to the whole situation still oblivious Wadanohara turns to Silver.

“Oh Silver here the apples you wanted, sorry I didn’t come earlier, I couldn’t find you,” Wadanohara bows her head, apologetic.

“Hey there’s no need to apologise, its fine. I’m just glad, my brother and you had fun on your little adventure!” Silver jokes lightly.

“Sis…” Samekichi scowls at the smiling shark, flustered and embarrassed.

“Oh come now bro, tell me how your little date with Wada was eh Samekichi?” Teasingly, Silver smirks sharing the same impish smirk as Irene.

“Wadanohara, Tarako wanna thank you found some good things over that way! Here Silver octokiss!” Tarako dives at the surprised Silver, who luckily manages to catch the octopus in her claws, freaking out over the slippery kiss sent her way.

“Hehehe! That’s the closest Silver will ever get with a guy!” Irena giggles lightly.

“H-hey get off me!!!” Silver growls holding the octopus back.

“Octokiss-“

‘Whack!’

Relived, Silver smiles grateful towards her brother, who glares sharply at Tarako.

“Get off my sister you got it!? Or else next time I’ll make some grilled octopus!” Samekichi growls at the frisky octopus who swiftly dives up causing a relieved Silver to smile. “Really? Samekichi you come too!” Wadanohara smiles at the stoic shark. “I’m fine,” He grumbles refusing to meet her gaze.” Really?” Wadanohara asks confused of why the shark does not wish to follow. “Ajikichi seems to be what’s cared Naïve right now,” Tarako teases.

“Shaddup! Go do whatever it is you’re dong!” Samekichi yells at the octopus. “Samekichi don’t yell!” Wadanohara scolds him. “amekichi, so mean not like his cute sister Silver, okay Wadanohara let’s go!” Smiling Wadanohara follows Tarako elsewhere, leaving the two sharks and mermaid alone.

“Ahh, I wish I could have those apples again,” Irena sighs.

“You know Irena I’m sure with cooking tonight they’ll be some spare slice for you to have,” Silver offers smiling.

“Really? Aw thanks Silver, you know I just ordered this lovely dark blue kimono I think it would look great on you, perhaps if you give me a slice I’ll let you have the slice, maybe we can even do a makeover!” Excited, Irena offers causing a small nervous chuckle from the shark.

“U-um…I don’t think such fine clothing would someone like me,” Nervously, Silver exclaims, awkwardly.

“Nonsense! You’re so cute like brother like sister!” Irena teases.

“C-Cute!?” The two barks both angered and flustered causing Irena to giggle at the two siblings.

My brother releases a tired sigh staring, looking at the direction Wadanohara and the octopus that keeps getting my brother’s name wrong, took off in. Giggling, Irena fails to spot the oddly quiet shark but it catches the attention of Silver…

“…”

“You okay? You’re never this quiet,” Silver calls out worried frowning when he releases a tense and nervous breathe.

“Hey…w-what do girls…” Irena and Silver share a look of confusion when the male shark trials off, failing to continue, his voice wavering tense from the question.

“Er?” Irena exclaims puzzled by his shy demeanour.

“What do girls…?” Silver copies his words, encouraging him to continue.

“What makes girls happy to get as a present?” Samekichi questions, silencing the two who stare at the shark, taken aback by the question.

“Finally stepping up, wow, I never thought I’d see the day,” Siler blurts out still in shock. Amazed, the two stare at the male shark…wondering how to answer such a question of such simple love.


	66. Shining Stars

“….”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Dear, a present for Wadanohara? Oh this lady killer!” Irena teases a smug smile crossing both girls’ features when seeing his blush.

“S-shut up!” Samekichi barks at the two who continue to smile proud of him.

“Well…has Wadanohara mentioned wanting anything?” Irena questions.

“Yeah, you know new clothes, new ribbons, something cute,” Silver offers.

“Wanting something? Something cute?” Samekichi repeats, still lost on what to give the sea witch in training.

“Yeah. I guess she did imply she wanted a portable instrument,” Samekichi mutters under his breathe.

“A portable instrument…”Irena turns to glance at Silver.

“Maybe…a flute of some kind or maybe…a ocarina?” Silver whispers as Samekichi’s eyes widen with Irena’s at the suggestion.

“Ah maybe that would work?” Irena smiles and goes to whisper in Samekichi’s ear, on how to get the ocarina. “T-That’d make her happy?” Samekichi asks genuine hope and gentleness in his tone causing a slight awe from Irena and a smile from Silver.

“Of course! Overjoyed! And Nekoyama should be up above right now, yes? Go ask him!” Irena declares excited for the shark.

“Got it,” Samekichi nods with a look of resolution and sheer determination, bringing a small smile of pride to Silver’s lips, to see her brother so strong-minded for the one he loves.

“Any girl would fall head over fin for you if you do that, that is if you don’t stumble and be the complete fool that you are,” Silver smirks at the backhanded compliment and watch her brother walk off, leaving the two alone.

“…”

“You okay?” Irena raises a brow at the quiet Silver silently watching her brother leaving, feeling a tad bit of sorrow but she forces a smile on her lips.

“Nah, just wonder if sometimes I’m too mean with the teasing you know. I know I tease but I just do it out of love, honestly that boy needs to be pushed sometimes and I can’t always be there to give him that push,” Silver sighs.

“You know you think too much, thinking can cause wrinkles, maybe you should take a nap with me!” Irena offers happily.

“Nah, last time we did that, we slept for a whole week,” Silver chuckles at the memory. She was down in the dumps all thanks to her tiring duties and next thing she knew, when talking to Irena, she fell asleep on the floor, only to wake up with a mermaid hugging the sleepy shark and a fuming sharp eyed Fukami and Samekichi looming over the two with a relieved Wadanohara and Dolphi.

“Aw…it was so nice until Samekichi and Fukami scolded me,” Irena huffs.

“You weren’t the only one,” Silver shivers from the old memory but her enemy’s still linger on the fading image of her brother, walking ahead and away from her, just like before. She remains still, rooted in place to turn…

“You okay? You got that far off look again,” Irena points out knowing her friend well.

“Just fine, just…I think I tease him out of envy,” Silver shrugs.

“Envy?” Irena raises a brow curious.

“Yeah, I envy my brother being able to move forward lie that, find that special someone, be happy…it must be nice,” Silver looks away, her far off look darkening.

“Hey you’ll find someone in no time,” Irena assures the shark.

“Tch, as if, my standards are high as it is and last I checked. No guys typically look for a brutish predator or a shark for a mate,” She scoffs lightly to herself.

“Hey not all predators are like that, you’ve proved plenty of people wrong before!” Irena offers.

“Yeah because they wouldn’t stop god damn staring it was freaking annoying,” Silver deadpans, bringing a small smile to her friends lips. “Just watching my brother move on and be happy, leaving me behind….” Silvers eyes darken at her words as Irena gaze softens towards her, worried for her friend.

“Heh, look at me, rambling like a dumbass, sorry, I better go to Fukami before he strangles me,” Laughing, Silver waves Irena off heading away from her worried friend.

“Silver…what goes on in that head of yours?” Softly, Irena whispers true worry evident in her eyes towards her friend…

Tired, Silver releases a loud sigh as she walks through the sea of stars, her greyish blues lightening up when admiring the beautiful sea of stars, twinkling like jewels in the sky. Smiling, Silver looks out at the scenery before her, admiring the sandy star shore of blue and white lights. However as she does, she turns sensing someone’s presence only to raise a brow at the familiar smiling shark.

“Sal?” Silver calls out as happily the salmon shark approaches her.

“Silver! There you are!” Smiling, Silver chuckles at the happy salmon shark.

“Sal, what are you doing here?” Silver enquires curious.

“I thought to look at the stars they are very pretty, so pretty just like Silver!” Sal grin widens when seeing the blush across said females cheeks.

“P-pretty!? Very funny Sal, hah,” Silver smiles nervously.

“You know it’s very romantic! The bright big stars!” Sal grins.

“I suppose it is, many people do propose here,” Silver chuckles.

“Yeah! Hey Silver why do you cover your left eye?” Curious, Sla smiles not seeing the frozen Silver.

“Um, well…I-it looks ugly, there’s a scar one and I’d rather not display it for the world to see,” Silver answers shakily.

“Hm, I think it’s look pretty,” Sal looms over, reaching out with his white flipper however as he does, the sound of stomping unfreezes Silver.

Samekichi!” Silver smiles rushing over to see her brother. Only to falter in worry and panic when seeing his depressed state.

“Sorry Sal, I-I’ll see you later!” Quickly, Silver rushes over to the side of her brother, not noticing the dark glare sent towards a certain shark, the salmon shark eyes briefly white pupil turns crimson but he quickly recovers.

“O-okay!” Shakily, Sal leaves; bitterly glaring at the pair, Silver gushing over the silent shark, slowly, Sal smiles a twisted one, leaving the two alone…

“Wh-what happened? You’re not hurt ae you?” Concerned laced, Silver steadies her brother, giving him a side hug. The two look out at the scenery, soberness in the air.

“She…heh, she friend zoned me,” Samekichi laughs sadly making Silvers eye soften in pity towards her brother.

“Hey there’s always next time, you’re an amazing, confident, and fantastic familiar, and Wadanohara will see it. Remember she has the duty of the sea as her priority, she is probably too busy to focus on other aspects due to training as a witch,” Silver informs her brother, who nods softly, a small smile appearing on his face.

“Wanna go get a bite to eat?” Silver offers smiling seeing her brother’s sorrowful expression, comfort food is the best. Calmly, she pulls out a familiar ruby red apple surprising the shark. “Heh, Fukami didn’t say I couldn’t take a few,” Smiling Silver offers the apples to Samekichi, holding in a snicker when she sees her brothers sparkling hungry eyes on the apples and quickly takes one, devouring one by one as Silver smiles calmly, bringing her brother closer into the side hug, letting him lower his barriers and let it out…

“Thanks Sis,” Softly Samekichi lays his head on his sister’s soldier, refusing to meet her gaze. A small blush on his features. “Just don’t tell the others okay?” He pouts. “Sure. I promise,” Smiling, the two shark siblings remain in one another’s arms, being there for another one and enjoying the bright stars before them…


	67. Bunny Fun

Calmly, I descend down the dark depths of the blue sea, arriving into deep sea town where I find the familiar white bunnies with ruby red spears attacking, great. My eyes widen as my nose twitches at the heavy scent of iron and copper in the air, hearing the terrified screams of the people as well as the buns battle cry into battle. Shit…I’m too late.

I sharpen my eyes when I spot a familiar dark blue hat and navy fin. “Samekichi!” Worried, I call out, landing down.

“Sis! Wadanohara she…” Samekichi hisses cradling her. I scowl when I see his wounds, not too bad but I glance down at Wadanohara in his arm, knocked out. No…

“Is she…?” I look up at my brother, no, no, no she can’t she can’t remember!

“We have to get her to safety, the castle,” My brother hisses.

“Hey, hey! What about our battle? Come on I’m bored!” Sharply, I turn to scowl at the demon before us, smiling eager for a fight. “Fine by me, Samekichi get out of here!” I order. But-

“Get Wadda to safety! You want her safe no?” I snap making my brother look conflicted but from my glare, he nods submitting and leaves. “I’ll catch up,” I reassure him.

“My, my, you’re interesting, maybe you can entertain me!?” Smiling, she grins.

“My name is Laurentia tell me yours it’s only fair no?” She winks cheekily.

“Silver,” I state my eyes narrowed as I draw my claws, eager to rip her to shreds.

Laurentia has light pink hair in braided pigtails tied with red ribbons, red and black yagasuri eyes with the pupils being white, two red and black yagasuri curved horns, and a long red striped tail. She wears a yagasuri kimono, which consists of a red and light red kimono in the arrow pattern, a dark brown hakama, and lighter brown laced boot

Smirking, she strikes giggling however I easily dodge her strike only for my eyes to widen as she smiles, simply lifting her hand as a beam of rub red arrows appear, the colour of blood, the spears loom over me making me scowl as she strikes, adding more magical attacks like spheres, made of flames sent my way but I manage to dodge them well some. Hissing, I wince from the stinging sensation on my arm, I look down at my arm seeing my jacket burned and ruby red liquid coils around my arm, exposed to the world thanks to the burned scorch mark from the attack. My nose winces at the scent of copper and iron as I look down at the ruby red liquid of iron cascading down, coiling, spraying itself around my arm and descending down on to the stone floor, staining the stone floor that was once calm, stoic and clean now smeared in my blood.

“My, my you’re quite stubborn, perhaps you’ll be interesting after all,” She giggles as I strike, charging at her, claws bear. Quickly and luckily, I manage to avoid the spheres of flames as well as arrows sent my way, I ignore the stinging pain and force myself not to falter as I feel the piercing pain of arrows either scraping or impaling my limbs. Pained, I ignore the intense hurtful sensations flowing through my burning blood fuelled by my adrenaline I continue charging forwards and strike. I hear the heavy rip of fabric as I spot a piece of ruby red from her kimono with an arrow pattern on it be slashed and fall to the ground, being smeared and dyed in my own red substance.

Hissing, the demon winces from my strike, good now I can strike. Smirking, I beam my dagger like smile at her, my teeth gleaming in the moon light casted down upon our endangered kingdom, causing said demon to flinch as I get closer, I spot her take steps back, scowling as she fires countless more strikes at me to create distance but I manage to escape some and still not falter, once close in I strike, using the distraction to attack the exposed girl. Just as I thought she’s like Wada, she may be strong with her spells and good with healing but in close combat she’s pathetic. Smugly, I smirk as I raise my fist and with a simple strike she is thrown aside, worn out, defeated as she rolls on the crimson smeared floor, hissing and whimpering but instead of giving the usual reaction of fear, or dread as I draw closer, my leather black gloves now stained in crimson, she gives a rather upset expression, the typical reaction of a demon, a smile.

“You…you’re interesting, I’ll spare you, I hope to fight again, you’re entertaining, you should be honoured not many can entertain me!” Happily, the girl flairs up, my eyes widening when she pulls out from her pink kimono sleeve, something a vial. Happily, she drinks the substance my eyes narrowed as her furious eyes leak out faint crimson rivers and cuts, marring her snow pale skin easily close up, as though it was never there, her bruises that would have turned a purple or blue or green slowly contort and change back into her original pale skin tone.

“H-how!?” Shocked, I stare wide eyed at the smug woman who merely smiles and with a wave of her hand, vanishes into thin air.

“What no! Urgh, Samekichi, Wadda, I got to find them!” Worried, I race back to catch up with the to, ignoring the hissing pain, all over my body from the girls magic and instead, focus solely on my brother and Wadda. Hold on guys!

Relieved, I smile when my sight catches a familiar fin and I approach, finding my brother defenceless holding the sea witch in his arms, surrounded by bunnies. Great, he’s so close to the tower too. Focused, I narrow my eyes smirking when I see a familiar shocked seagull watching as I dive forward.

“Samekichi hold on!” I warn him charging into the fray.

“Bun!! Bun!” The bunnies soldiers declares as I raise a brow.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” I state bluntly.

“Bun?” The soldier returns.

“Bun?” My brother repeats only for my eyes to widen at the furious expressions crossing the bunnies faces from my brother.

“What did I say!?” He scowls, clinging to Wadanohara’s neck.

“Probably something racist,” I huff and use my feeding frenzy skill, easily slaying all the bunnies and finishing them off. “Now go!” I order as an opening is created. Focused my brother nods and rushes forward towards the tower, Wadanohara in hand while I stay behind, huffing, panting, tired from all these fights, however, I scan the armada around me but smirk slightly, feeling a wave of excitement, enjoying and adrenaline form all this fighting. “This is going to be fun! Come at me!” I order grinning as the bunnies screech and charge at me, ready to kill me but I remain unfazed, only bearing a smirk that matches the devils…

This is going to be fun!!!


	68. Blue Blood

“Samekichi!?” Confused, my eyes look frantically for my brother, worry and fear of my brother’s safety enter my mind as my blood flows, both panicked and fearful of my brother’s safety.

“S-silver,” I hear the croaked gasp of Cherryblod and Doloz. Cherryblod has race less white skin, like most other characters, and red eyes. He has short light pink hair, where the bangs part at the left, with long pink antennae with short antennae in front, and a pink lobster tail. He wears a suit consisting of a white dress shirt, black dress pants, a red bowtie, and a black tuxedo. He wears black dress-shoes. Pained, Cherryblod coughs a familiar liquid of ruby red further worrying and panicking his wife, Doloz, Doloz is a giant red lobster with various scars all over her body.

Calmly, I stare down at the blonde devil, he calls himself Adauchi. He has short, blonde hair that covers one of his eyes; an ahoge also sticks out from the side of his head. His eyes are red and slanted and his ears and teeth are pointed. He also has a thin red demon tail with a triangular tip. He wears a black jacket with golden buttons slung over his shoulders, underneath this he has a white dress shirt, slightly unbuttoned at the top and a red shirt is visible below this. His pants are black, with a single gold button on each leg, and his shoes are also black.

His arms are wrapped in bandages, and he wears a silver dog tag necklace around his neck.

“Is…is that really it? Geez, I thought you’d be tougher to be honest,” I confess to the guy.

“S-shut up! I still don’t get how such a small fry like you could beat me!” He huffs.

“I am no small fry, at least I am not that edgy character with the bandages, seems to me someone has some daddy issues!” I point out smirking at his sharp glare as he huffs, coughing out a splatter of crimson from my attacks. “Shut up! Tch! You’re lucky my employer needs me!” Angrily, the blonde flees, teleporting away as I scowl, feeling numerous familiar waves of the calm blue and murderous red…oh no.

“I-I’m sorry, I have to go!” I argue.

“No it’ fine, go to him,” Cherryblod smiles in understanding as I simply nod and leave them.

“Silver!” Suddenly, I feel my body engulfed into the arms of something warm and soft making my eyes blink, shocked when my blue hues meet a pair of golden orange.

“You…I know you didn’t betray us please what’s going on!” Irena pleads as I stifle my lip, bowing my head. Not now, not when were so close….I have to find Samekichi, I have to know if he’s safe so we can stop this ambassador…

“I’m sorry,” I repeat once more my heart crying out pain as I look at the betrayed expression of my friend Irena.

“What are you doing here traitor!?”

“You’re side lost!” Another spits out.

“Get out of here! You don’t belong here!”

I ignore the heavy sets glares of disgust, anger and hatred sent my way, already used to it. Scowling, I turn to glare at a familiar blue haired great sea prawn, Aom.

“I thought you were Wadanohara’s friend, you never relied on her unless necessary and now you betrayed her and our country. You really are your father’s daughter…” I hear Aom exclaim.

Aom has light, icy-blue hair that is tied into a single braid. Also she has two antennae on her head that are icy-blue. Aom has dark eyes with white pupils and race less white skin. She has two large river prawn claws sprouting from her back. Aom wears blue overalls with large pockets over a dark long sleeves shirt with a white collar. She wears blue knee high boots over stripped stockings. Furiously, my eyes narrow in utter hatred. Swiftly, startling many I hear the cried screams, gasps and sucked in breathes of fear as the heavy sound of metal rings as I unsheathe my blade, placing it teasingly touching Aom’s neck.

“Say that again and you’re not going to be so handy anymore,” I scowl darky glaring at her extra hands of blue. She steps down; I ignore her glare biting my lip once more. They know nothing, I care for Wadanohara deeply as though she was my own sister and I’m doing this for her, the sea and myself, they know nothing and will not know anything until the time is right and if they deserve to know or not. Argh! Hissing, I feel a familiar stinging sensation flow through my left side, gently, I place my claw on the left side of my eye, feeling a familiar watery substance.

Irately, I close my left eye choosing to suppress these negative emotions, now that the waves of red are coming in more closely and powerful, Wadanohara is at risk of remembering so why? Why are these waves of red effecting me? Scowling, I glare at the ground, refusing to accept it and forcing my body to numb the stinging pain and decide to look up, earning the horrified gasps from the residents while my eyes narrow, seeing the once beautiful full bright pearl of light with one swift strike of blue shatter into tiny pieces, descending down form the tower heavens onto the broken citizens of Deep Sea Town….my ears listen to the sound of breaking glass as the shards crash down.

it’s coming the waves are much more powerful now…

I have to go…

I have to help Samekichi…

I have to leave…

Determined, I run off, ignoring the voices and insults sent my way, focusing on swimming upwards towards the surface…

Wadanohara, Samekichi please…be okay.

“Samekichi!” I glare daggers at my brother who remains glaring skywards but I don’t care.

“This wasn’t part of the plan, we agreed to take on the ambassador together, you can’t do this alone!” I argue as my brother looks away while I feel a wave of sincere maliciousness from above.

“Aw…look how cute the two sibling sharks arguing over little old me?”

No…no…no…

Slowly, my eyes widen in utter shock, surprise and horror when I look up to find a once happy go lucky, kind and caring salmon shark now floating above, high in the sky smiling down at me.

“Wha…?”


	69. The Ambassador

“It’s Samekichi and Silver!” Memoca’s voice snaps me out of my thoughts as I glance behind me, sword drawn only to falter when I see the gang all together with Wadanohara. No…she shouldn’t be here, no, no, no nothing is going to plan, dammit!!!

“So he…” Fukami trials off as we feel all eyes on our backs while my brother remains unfazed I am conflicted, still in shock over the revelation. I was duped by the guy I was…I was duped, dammed traitor.

“S-Sal?” Wadanohara calls out, well more like blurts out sharing in the same shell shocked way the rest of her familiars are in as well as me.

“Hey Wadanohara, pretty moon, huh?” Sal’s gaze turns from me to Wadanohara smiling happily at her.

“W-why is Sal here?” Wadanohara questions still surprised while I merely stare blankly at the salmon shark smiling giddily behind the bright full moon.

“Heh, heh…” Sal laughs innocently but I notice the hint of dark melancholy in it.

“Wadanohara stay back,” Samekichi warns her as I draw my blade.

“You too Silver,” Samekichi informs me.

“Wait what!?” Scowling, I glare at my brother, he knows fully as well that we agreed to both take on the ambassador, he can barely fight; he doesn’t stand a chance against him.

“S-Samekichi,” Wadanohara responds still lost to it all.

“You came quicker than I expected!” Sal giggles causing a shiver of fear to hit me.

“….EH?” The sea witch responds still in shock of it all.

“‘Course,” Sal smile falters as it morphs into a morbid one, a flash of the red light briefly appears only to disappear, revealing his once pure white pupils and ruby red eyes now have blood dripping from his eyes. He also gains four arm-looking appendages that protrude from his tail. He also appears to be wielding some sort of weapon. 

“That’s still much too late. Ahahahahaha! You know, I never thought things would go so…swimmingly! Ahaha! That was such a futile struggle wasn’t it?” Sal looks down at us as we glare, holding back our grimaces at the monster.

“Shut up,” My brother snarls.

“Get out of our sights you plague,” I hiss darkly my tone poisonous, disgusted by his very presence and what he represents.

“W…what do you mean?” Wadanohara questions.

“I said get out of here Wadanohara!” I bark but she refuses still in shock with the rest of her familiars.

“Wadanohara and her pretty li’l familiars! Those sharks there… never told you, did they? Did he? Couldn’t of course, just like when this little shark here…never told you the truth did he little Silvly?” Sal cackles while my eyes narrow at the idiot. No, you won’t tell her over my dead body and what is he on about? Hiding what? I was there, I saw it and did nothing…I failed.

“W…what’re you saying? This is NOT a funny joke!” Memoca argues.

“Oh, I’m not even telling the jokes yet! Yes, your traitors weren’t the sharks. It was me…Me!!!! Ambassador of the Sea of Death!!!” Shocked, my eyes widen at the familiar blade, the sacred sword.

“Does this look familiar Silver?” Sally giggle as I stare in utter horror at the counterpart of my sword, now a once deep blue now stained in a crimson red. No…I feel my sword begin to glow, reacting to the wave of death.

“….W….why do you have that sword?” Shakily, Wadanohara questions horrified to see the sword out, no longer sealed in the temple of which only she and Tatsumiya could cross.

“Gosh, because I took it don’t you remember!?” Sal giggles as my brother and I share a look of guilt while the sea witch remains frozen in silence of the situation.

“Hey, Wadanohara…can you remember? Remember me…” Sal coos condescending as I feel a wave of rage at the bastard.

“SHUT UP!!!” Angrily, I yell at him only to whimper cradling my head the the throbbing sensation flowing through the left side of my temple.

“Ah, ah, ah I wouldn’t strain yourself Silvy,” Sal coos as I glare darkly at him seeing Samekichi protectively stand in front of me, glaring daggers of utmost hatred at him as Sal smirks and charges head, attacking Wadanohara.

“Oh, no one can stop it now! Why this is how it should be! Ahahahah! All thanks to you…thank you. Aha…Ahahaha! Such fun…the joy! Ahh, I was born for this! I’ve always…always… awaited this time…awaited…this single moment! And that pesky pearl gone too! Ahh… Finally, it’s all in order! All thanks to you every step of the way! Thank you…Wadanohara! Now I can be with her again, my only reason to live!” Sal cackles like a maniac.

Horrified, Wadanohara stares still in shock over everything, still lost, still confused on how this came to be.

“Still doesn’t feel real? Hahaha! Understandable!” Sal laughs picking up on the sea witches stunned silence.

“What the heck are you saying?” Memoca demands still lost.

“Oh, you’ll soon know!” Sal says in a sing stone tune causing my brother and I to glare menacingly at the traitor.

“Stop this!” I plead to him, trying to reason with the mad man.

“Stop!!!” My brother shouts out but it falls to deaf ears along with my plea.

“Useless…it’s unstoppable now! Now… let us begin! Behold… it arrives!” Sal declares proudly as my eyes widen in horror at the once beautiful dark blue sky now a blood red with the once fluffy, soft, gentle clouds now looking a murky deep red. The once calm, peaceful luring moon now shrouded in the clouds with a hint of red in its once peaceful, blissful, lulling glow. The sea once a calm blue now crimson with eyes all over, opened, awake and ready to strike. This isn’t meant to be happening, no, no, no…

Argh!!! Stunned, I suddenly feel as though I’ve been stabbed, feeling like my body is frozen, impaled, stricken by fear as numerous images flow in my mind, causing a thunder of pain to appear in my left side, making me cry out in agony as I feel a watery substance in my left eye. No..no..no…

No…not the hand…

What…shocked I stare at the quick frequent images before me; first it showed me a grave, no…not hers, why? Then…wait is that, shocked I stare at the image of a smooth, pale, small hand reaching out to someone’s whose back is turned and finally, the hand…no…no…no…don’t, don’t, don’t get any closer please, stop, no, no, no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“Silver!!!” I hear the echo of my name, causing a earthquake of a migraine to appear in my head as I clutch my head, pressing my palm to my eyes in agony of the pain in my head, trying to push t down, suppress it but I can’t, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts….

“Silver!!!” I hear the pained cry echo slowly, I open my eye, snapping them open when I feel a familiar, comforting hand on my shoulder, making me look into the eyes of my brother looking so guilty, so ashamed so scared. “Samekichi….” Weakly, I call out slowly removing my hand from my bangs only to blink as I feel a soft heavy liquid descend down, puzzled, I look down at my open palm, my nose twitching at the heavy stench of iron and my eyes widening in horror when I see instead of bright blue tears…droplets of red.


	70. Red.

No…not the hand…

No…no…no…don’t, don’t, don’t get any closer please, stop, no, no, no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“Silver!!!” I hear the echo of my name, causing a earthquake of a migraine to appear in my head as I clutch my head, clinging to my eyes in agony of the pain in my head, trying to push it down, suppress it but I can’t, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts….

“Too bad, but this time the full moon’s not your friend,” Sal’s voice snaps my brother and I out from our trance as we slowly turn to him, a cackle escaping his harsh laughter as I stare at the sea of red still shocked, still horrified and ashamed of what we failed to prevent…

“W….why…..How….?” Wadanohara question in a trance like state still lost to the change of waters and everything that has been revealed.

“Oh dear. You still don’t get it do you…? Wadanohara, look at your hand!” Sal hints as Wadanohara still jumbled, complies looking down at her hand.

“T-the ring….?!” Wadanohara’s eyes widen at the object in her palm while I glance at my brother, seeing his face convert to pain and guilt.

“Yes…that ring! With your magic…it was all too easy to destroy the barrier!” Sal answers.

“N-no way…then that strangeness I felt …” Wadanohara slowly pieces it all together.

“Yes! Thanks to that ring I gave you. By the way, tricking Totasu kingdom? All me! It was embarrassingly simple to manipulate them…also, poisoning the sea. You guessed it! Couldn’t be having anyone with good intuition interfering…Tatsumiya, especially! Well, to make a long story short…I was behind it all!” Sal reveals proudly.

“Y…You gotta be joking…” Memoca refuses, still in shock over the idea.

“No way,” Dolphi exclaims still refusing to believe it.

“Oh, relax. That ring’s no use to me now,” Sal smirks.

“Sal…why?! Why would you do this!?” Wadanohara question still in disbelief over the events taking place while I look away, still grimacing at her innocence, even in these bloodied stained impure waters she still remains so naive, so lost in the fog that is her memory…

“Oh? You don’t remember yet? Well…how about this?” A flash of ruby red appears before us but quickly fades as my eyes blink, adjusting, I slowly look up my eyes widening as I see before me someone…I no…no…NO!!!!!

“S…Brot-”

Stunned, I stare wide eyed at the calm and composed male smiling down at us. His white hair is slightly long and messy and his dorsal fin protrudes from the top of his head. He wears a white suit accented with light grey. Six buttons are visible along the front of his suit. His shirt is dark grey and his tie is black. He also wears white pants, black shoes, and black gloves.

“So? Jogged your memory?” Sal enquires his eyes on both me and Wadanohara.

“Yes…it’s all been…” Slowly, we all look up at the moon, our eyes widening as the mustard coloured moon begins to bleed or almost shed tears of mustard yellow, staining the ruby red clouds, dripping down into the ocean, as though the moon was bleeding.

“…for princess Mikotsu,” Sal finishes, his smirk hungry as a wild beast.

Suddenly, next thing I know…all I see is red. No, no, no….not again. Suddenly, I feel as though I’m being pushed to the darkest depths of the ocean, I feel limbs, hands almost coil tightly around my arms and legs, dragging me down further into the dark depths of the Red sea, no, no, no!!!

Before I know it…I feel a gloved hand grasp my arm, immediately, the hands feeding off me, dragging me downwards, almost flinch away from the single hand. I feel as though I’m being pulled up from each layer, wincing at the screaming of each layer I pass through until finally, I can breathe. Hungrily, I take in a huge gulps of breathe after feeling as heavy as lead, the water felt like sludge pulling me down, making me stuck it was like limbo…

Panting, I am on my hands and knees, desperate to regain my breathe, blinking multiple times to gather my bearings. Shocked, my eyes widen when I hear the click of heels and turn, my eyes meeting a pair of hungry crimson.

“Hey sis,” Happily, he greets me offering his gloved hand out to me.

Shakily, I stand up staring at the ghost…no. H-he’s meant to be dead, gone, no longer here…

“Is this how you treat your older brother, after so many years what happened to the girl constantly clinging to my side like a soft puppy,” Sal taunts but I remain silent, still reeling back in shock of seeing him. Slowly, my shaky pale hand reaches out to him.

“____,” Hoarsely, I call out his real name only to flinch back at the hard slap he sends, making me wince at my most likely bruised cheek, I wince at the sudden taste of iron lingering in my mouth.

“Don’t you ever call me that name again ____!” My brother barks as I grimace from his rough tug of my hair as he brings me closer, he bows his head on to my neck, breathing in and out, sniffing me. Wide eyed, I stare at my bother caressing my cheek with his gloved hand as he continues to sniff me, I flinch from his ice cold breathe gazing my warm skin, holding in the urge to recoil, disgusted at the alien before me.

“You’ve grown up, you’ve grown into a beautiful bride,” Sal coos continuing to caress me as I feel a shiver of fear when his hungry lustful eyes explore my…oh dear god no! Panicked, I push him back.

“Huh, what’s wrong sis? Can’t your brother give her sister a hug after so many years…I must admit you smell…different, I wonder why?” Sal smirks a sadistically as I feel a tsunami of fear hit me, shakily, I take a step back but he merely takes one step forward until, I wince when my back hits the hard wall, only to jump back and gasp at the open eyelids, staring me down.

I hold in the urge to scream when I feel arms coil around my waist bringing me into his hard chest. “Let go!” I demand as I feel Sal’s hot hungry breath graze my neck.

“You let someone claim you, you were ruined…but it’s okay, after all, I don’t need a skank like you,” Roughly, I’m shoved into the ground, wincing as a jagged rock scrapes my side, my nose winces at the heavy scent of blood, only making Sal’s smirk widen.

“You think someone would save you, oh my little sister, not even that failure of a other half saved you. He hurt you, he made you forget me, and he made you forget it all. But don’t worry, I’ll save you; I’ll make you realize the good in this sea and I’ll make you realize your place in this new world, by princess Mikotsu side!” Sal smiles kneeling down, cradling my face as I stare wide eyed, unable to fight back, frozen by fear.

“Oh my poor little sister, my innocent little sister, always there to comfort me, care for me, love me. But do not fret I won’t kill you, for you see you will be saved. Princess Mikotsu has heard of you and has decided to give you mercy, to complete what should have been done all those years ago,” Sal smiles nuzzling his cheek into my left cheek.

“Sal stop please,” I beg him but it falls to deaf ears as I scream bloody murder when he forcefully pushes me into the ground by my neck, his leather gloves wrap around my neck while the other gently wipes my fringe aside.

“So beautiful, it’s a shame you hid that ruby jewel but don’t worry, I’ll make you remember, then once connected to the red sea, we can be together, you and me, my little sister who I will protect. No one and I repeat no one will get in my way, it’ll be just us like old times,” Sal smiles as Sal’s leather hand draws closer and closer until, his palm is on my left eye blocking and ruining my right slightly.

“Sal stop please!” I scream as a flood of pain and fear enters my mind as well as images it feels as though a waterfall of image and knowledge pours into my mind, drowning me as I scream out in agony from it all, feeling familiar drops of crimson cascade down my left eye as I writhe in agony. Terrified, I scream my body convulsing in discomfort and writhing, but my brother merely hushes me, trying to push me down stopping my body’s flailing.

“Sshh…it’s okay…it’s okay just let it happen, then we can be one again, then we can be happy, then we can be a family ____”

….all I see is red.


	71. Raw Red

My brother was always watching over the sea…

Quietly, the sea waves move as the three children stand before the grave. Two of the triplets, both identical but one was a girl the other a boy stood before the stoic grave, numbly, sombrely and sorrowfully, the boy held a bouquet of flowers towards the grave while the young girl with her hair held into a low ponytail, sniffles staring at the grave before her. Behind, watching the children is the aunt of the three, in charge of them now, she has long dark hair matching her black dress. While the young boy places the flowers on the grave, the young girl clinging to the young shark boy’s dark grey hues look up, staring at the lone figure, the eldest of the triplets staring silently out at the sea.

It wasn’t his fault, it wasn’t their fault, it wasn’t anyone’s fault…

Those words had been drilled into the children’s head over and over while the two children mourned the other did not, instead they numbly looked out, watching over the ocean. While the young boy stares at the grave, the girl remembered the tears both of them shed at the horrid news…

Desperately, the two clung to their aunt’s dress.

Ah…that woman is gone.

“I couldn’t do anything I’m sorry...”

I promised to protect our mother till the day she passed…

“I’ll absolutely take everything back!!”

Those two children shed tears more than the sea’s volume of water their pleas of their mother’s return fell to deaf ears and as the two children grieved, one was left behind…or so he thought.

Slowly, the little girl sniffles, rubbing away her tears as she watches her aunties distant voice call out to them, time for them to leave. Slowly, the girl watches the shark by the grave leave and soon she begins to follow, only faltering when she turned her back, her eyes widening to see the black sheep of the family or white sheep to be exact, staring numbly at the sea, refusing to move. Quietly the young girl approaches the boy from behind, gently placing her cold white hands on the boy’s shirt, tugging him. Shocked, pair of small blue hues stare into a pair of similar dark shade of blue.

Slowly, the boy turned to the girl, his once sorrowful false expression morphs into shock and surprise when seeing the girls forced smile…

That was the first time, the first time since her demise she reached out to me…

She didn’t blame me…

She reached out for me…

She didn’t hate me….

She reached out for me…

She….

Slowly, the scene changes turning into a familiar static as the scene changes to one of a deep red..

Panicked, the young shark now grown older, pants, stopping in her tracks in the young cave.

“_____!!! Please where are you? I-I didn’t mean it! I…”

You look so much like your mother…

You look as beautiful as your mother…

You’ll catch eyes of plenty of boys just like your mother…

Mother…

Mother…

Mother…

I’m NOT my mother!!!

The quiet girl whimpers, feeling tears begin to cloud her eyes as she recalls her brothers constantly arguing in front of her, to a point of which they wouldn’t acknowledge one another, only acknowledging one aspect, sharing the same sister.

All she wanted was her family again, she had nothing left without them and now here she was chasing after her brother who had been acting cold and distant lately, worrying the young silver shark who came chasing after him and now in a cave.

“B-brother”? Weakly, the young girl stops in her steps, her dark blue eyes widening in horror when seeing the sight before her. The young girl stares at the lone figure, her brother alone on his knees, talking to himself almost.

“If I do this…then…heheheheh,” Terrified, the young girl takes a shaky step back only for the rubble she kicked behind to fall, the collision echoing in the cave. Slowly, the young albino halts in his steps, turning to smile a cruel wicked smile at his cared little sibling.

“____? Wow, look at you, don’t you look pretty. Did auntie give you this? So pretty, so pretty,” Flinching, the girl continues taking a step back once seeing the ruby red hue staining her brothers once beautiful blue eyes.

“___? What’s wrong? It’s just me, come on give your big old brother a hug!” Smiling, he steps forward towards the shaking shark.

“___? P-please stop you’re scaring me!” She whimpers, tears beginning to form in her tears.

“Such a cry baby don’t worry my ____ I’m here, I’ll protect you,” The albino smiles and pounces, causing the young girl to release a cry of terror, tears cascading down her shaking frame, her shaking blue hues see a pair of blood thirsty red hues, looking at her with a emotion new to the young innocent, an expression no child should look at another with.

“___?” Weakly, the young girl calls out shivering, whimpering as she hears the deep demented chuckle from the albino. “Don’t worry ___ Everything is going to be okay now,” The albino assures smiling as he raises his claw to the younger sister.

“Soon me and you will become the ambassadors of the red sea and then we shall bring in a new era! Together!” Crazily, the albino laugh echoes in the cave as a small whimper of fear and fright escapes the young girl.

“Someone help me please! Auntie! Tatsumiya! Brother!!!!!!” Desperate, the girl cries out her lungs burning and her voice echoing but she is answered with deafly silence.

“Don’t worry ____, it will only hurt for a bit then I will always prot-”

“_____!!!” Loudly, the voice echoes, a familiar voice, a small smile of hope crosses the young girls face.

“Brother!” Tears of relief cascade down her face as she reaches her hand out to the boy charging ahead.

“What did you do to her!?” Roars, the young Samekichi. His dark blue hues filled with horror, disgust and rage when seeing his younger sister pinned down by the possessed looking albino.

“I will save her!”

“No!!!”

“St-ARGH!!!!” Screaming, the young girl cries out in pain, shock fills her veins numbing the agonising stinging pain and senses as the lone claw, once clean now stained in crimson drops. Whimpering, the young girl cries out all she sees is red…


	72. Brothers And Sister

Horrified, I stare my eyes wide in terror as I feel a familiar warm heavy liquid cascade down my left eye, my nose twitches at the heavy stench of iron and copper.

“Why…? Why did you betray us brother? Why did you betray our sea?” I whimper tear eyed as I feel a stinging aching pain in my throbbing left eye.

“Oh my dear innocent sister, you are still as angelic and pure as ever. It was for the greater good. The sea was never my home, I will show you a sea that will be just for us,” Happily, my brother coos as I stare terrified at him as he continues to caress my left cheek.

“I love your left eye and yet you hide it but do not fret, you can’t hide your inner bloodlust. After all it’s within our natures to kill, our innate gift. You would look so beautiful with your red eyes although Tatsumiya may have sealed away and stopped the process of the red seas influence. She can’t stop it now, not when the red sea arrives, you too will join me by my side and we will help princess Mikotsu reclaim the sea she deserved all those years ago!!!” Madly, my brother cackles as a shiver, no a wave of fear flows through my cold veins.

This is me, my memories returning to my mind. I remember it all, the trauma must have caused me to forget about Sal…about my brother, I forgot my brother…I thought he…no I don’t know, it was like I never thought about him being alive or not, I recall, sadly. What I remembered were the fragments of what were once a happy family now a broken home.

“___, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I forgot you, I left you behind, I failed you,” I whimper teardrops of guilt cascading down my face as I once again try to call out to my brother, ashamed and guilty for my failure.

“Shut up! I threw away that name as well as that person. Didn’t you do the same thing, lowly!? Enraged, he dives down, his breathe grazing my ear as his malicious tone calls out that name, the name I haven’t been called for such a long time, not even Samekichi called me that, then again it was a silent agreement, a silent deal, a silent promise we both settled on calling one another the names Wadanohara bestowed upon us, new identity’s, new lives, a new purpose.

“Heheh, you look so much like her…” Sal teases, my eyes widening when his dirty stained black gloved teasingly trail down towards my neck.

“SO much like her…so much like her…so much like her…I HATE it!!!!” Sal grins eerily as I release a choked gasps of fright as he begins to forcefully strangle me. Frantically, I try to pry his hands off, feeling my lungs burn and my throat sting in utter agony from the constriction. Scowling, my claws reach out, digging deeper and deeper into Sal’s arms, trying to peel him off myself, my nose winces at the heavy scent of blood but to my surprise and slight worry, he acts unfazed as small droplets of crimson leak down from his snow white jacket. I then begin to hit his arms but he remains unfazed from my swift strikes, making me scowl as I feel my body begins to convulse,, trying to desperately escape the scary situation, that is my demise, if I don’t do anything soon. No, my eyes narrow as I notice my vision slightly darken and turn blurry, no, no, not this I can’t allow this!

You’re nothing but a reminder, so much like her, so much it hurts!! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! You’re just a reminder, a remnant of a past I threw away, die, die die…!” Intensely, Sal cackles as I whimper, however his snarling and chocking halts, his hands slack making me blink as I desperately take in hue gulps of air, desperate to regain my breathe. Frantically, blinking back the tears that were tempted to fall from both fear and pain; I look up my hues meeting a pair of mad chaotic but sorrowful looking crimson. I know he’s in there deep down…

Quickly, a wave of sorrow, guilt and disappointment hits me, recalling the numerous comparisons between my mother and I, the mother I barely knew, oh how I hated it, despised it, loathed it when people made the contrast, it was only a reminder of the woman we lacked in our life and lost. Wait…lost… shocked, my eyes widen in realization. I failed him, I failed to save him, I left him behind and forgot him. This…this isn’t the brother I grew up with and loved, this isn’t him. This…he is gone, truly he is gone.

Frantic, I lift my knee, kneeing him in the jewels causing him to cry out in pain and clutch his privates as I quickly push him to the floor. This isn’t him, I have to help Wadanohara, I have to help Samekichi, I have to save the sea kingdom from the sea of death…

Determined, I feel my blood flow as I glare darkly down at my brother, no the stranger, the monster.

“Heh, you’ll see, you’ll see the joy in the red sea soon enough, Wadanohara will never save the sea it’s too late,” He laughs as I glare darkly at him, recalling his biggest sin, the turning side and my realization that this male before me is no longer my brother, he hurt Wadanohara, he took away what she can never regain, the was the…she can never remember for her sake alone, he cannot never be redeemed…

“Good bye brother,” Sorrowfully, I turn my back to him.

“Just you wait, the red sea will consume you, your bloodlust will consume you, and your eye is just the beginning. Soon the red sea will reach your brain and then and only then, can we be a family again my dear sister!!! Loudly, the mad man that was once my brother, now a empty shell of what was once a loving, caring and smart salmon shark, now lays a psychotic salmon shark, whose love was rejected and out of anger…did the unthinkable.

Wadanohara please forgive me for that day…

The day I failed you…

The day I was too late to save you…

The day I committed my greatest sin…


	73. Rocky Rescue

Quietly my brother and I pant, after just having scanned and wandered the sea looking for Wadanohara who had mysteriously vanished, much to our worry and dismay. Silently, I watch my brother panic, pacing back and forth worried for the sea witch while I continuing panting, having abused my shark form for too long, I can feel my legs aching from it. However as I try to regain my breath. My brow furrows as I suddenly felt a wave of red, of pain, of blood. Wha…what is this feeling? No, no, no…

Briefly, a familiar wave of fear hits me as I whimper feeling a throbbing pain in my left eye. “Silver!” I hear my brother’s worried tone as I hiss from the pain, cradling the left side of my face, only for my eyes to widen when my nose twitches at the familiar scent of chopper and iron, feeling a heavier than tears like substance cascading down my face. Shakily, I slowly move my hand down, my eyes winding in horror when I find my gloved claw now stained in crimson.

“Silver…” Unsteadily, Samekichi turns to me.

“Something isn’t right, Wadanohara…she’s close by and in danger,” I exclaim feeling a heavy wave of pain and panic as my brother, wide eyed nods and follows me, I ignore my bleeding eye, my thoughts were too focused on Wadanohara and too fearful of her safety too question it. “Argh!” I hiss as we get closer and closer to the Old sea, a familiar cave where…the sacred sword lays oh no. No, no, no! Panicked, my brother and I dive deeper heading into the cave.

“Sis! Your eye!” My brother scowls worried.

“Wadanohara takes priority dammit come on!” Determined we race down deeper into the water, ignoring the lingering stinging pain in my head.

Wadanohara don’t worry we’re coming…

I was so naive back then…

So stupid…

So dumb…

So foolish…

Samekichi! Samekichi!!! Horrified, we hear the echoed cries, gasps, and moans of the sea witch. No, no, No!!!! Angrily, we storm in, my eyes wide in utter horror, disgust and shock when I find Wadanohara crying, pinned down and no way….

“Argh!!!!” Suddenly, I feel a familiar wave of agony hit me causing me to fall to my knees crying out in pain as I feel wave after wave of agony, anger and pain rush through my blood seething, shouting, screaming, screeching at me to kill, to kill, to kill….

“Silver!!!!”

“Wadanohara!!! Get her out of here!!!” I scream at the top of my lungs as my brother nods glaring darkly at the bastard. Enraged, I stand up my vision now stained in red as I glare darkly at the male.

3rd person:

“Hold it right there you filth!!” Samekichi scowls darkly at the male, a wave of horror at the sight of his witch crying and he glances at his sister, pained when seeing her struggle, her blank eyes gazing emptily at the floor.

“After all these years…you…you,” Glowering, Silver stands, blood pouring out from her left eyeball, the wind blows in the cavern, revealing a crimson hue bleeding out as she glares darkly at the male.

“Samekichi! Silver!” Wadanohara cries calling out to the two, her eyes widen in horror when seeing the bleeding crimson teardrops cascading down on to the rocky ground floor, staining her pale snow white cheeks.

“You bastard! You…you’ll never be forgiven!!!” Sharply, Silver yells making Wadanohara flinch shocked and fearful of the demonic expression from Silver, her sharp dagger like gloves claws shivering, shaking, and quaking in utter fury towards the minster in top of her.

Silently, Samekichi glares sourly at his brother.

“I thought we could save you, I thought you had died, I thought…we could bring you back with us but now…that’s just a crushed dream. I’ll never forgive a filthy scumbag like you, harming Wadanohara, tainting such a pure girl like her, using her and tricking the others. Unforgivable, people like you should just die!!!!” Loudly, Silver yells, bearing her now crimson stained teeth from the blood flow above.

“Jeez so overdramatic, you haven’t changed a bit have you sister dearest, hehehehe,” Cackling, Sal stands smirking darkly at the silently fuming Samekichi as he stands, Silver’s eyes widen and gasps at the faint puddle of blood, leaking near the witch and a few stains of ruby staining the pure whit trousers that Sal has on.

“I never trusted you. But…I didn’t think you were with them,” Samekichi growls.

Giddily, Sal smiles at his two siblings. “Sigh, I’ve been noticed. Hahahah! This is just why I hate you,” Sharply, Sal’s red hues narrow directly on to Samekichi, not even sparing a glance at the sister bleeding and in pain.

However-

Shocked, the two are taken aback as Sal places Wadanohara in a chokehold, standing up to draw his razor black claws, while Samekichi and Silver glare, loathing the smug salmon shark.

“Wadanohara!” Concerned, Silver and Samekichi call out to the traumatised crying girl.

“After coming all this way. I’m not letting the likes of you get in my way,” Sal smirks directly at Samekichi turning to smirk brightly at the female shark, whimpering, cradling her bleeding eye.

“Don’t cry, dearest sister, soon you’ll understand, soon the pain will be numbed and soon you will join me by my side,” Sal coos happily to the struggling girl.

“Like hell I will! Bastard!” Silver glares darkly at the confident male.

“Why you…let go of Wadanohara!” Samekichi orders him.

“Oh? You want me to…let go?”

‘Bam!!!’

“Urgh…ah…” Weakly, Wadanohara whimpers in pain from Sal’s move.

“Wadanohara!!” Samekichi calls out panicked and concerned for the once innocent young girl.

“YOU MONSTER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!?” Loudly, Silver yells, her lungs burning as she screams, enraged by him.

“Ha…hahahaha…AHAHAHAHAH!!!! “


	74. The True Tale

Shakily, the group of familiars surround the slumbering Wadanohara, blinking after her slumber recalling the past locked away, fragments of the past. Slowly, Wadanohara stands once reassuring her concerned familiars that she is alright.

“We’re in the Sea of Death. Escape won’t be easy,” Samekichi announces making all eyes turn to the shark to the side, ignoring the glares sent his way as he hides his worry towards a certain sibling not by his side. If he really has and done what I think he does, I’ll kill him, Samekichi glares to the side as a deep pit of worry, fear and concern for his sister enters his stomach, refusing to leave him.

“Hey! He finally speaks! You weren’t saying a word,” Memoca blurts out as the witch stands’, staring at Samekichi whose back is turned to them.

“Wh-where’s Silver?” She questions.

“Gone, Sal has her no doubt,” Samekichi bitterly remarks.

“I hope she’s okay,” Dolphi whispers.

“Silver is strong,” Fukami mutters seriously trying to reassure the dolphin.

“What’s the meaning of this? What did Sal mean? What ‘couldn’t” you say? Are you not a traitor?” Fukami coldly demands from said shark, he remains silent, refusing to look at anyone.

“Fukami…I’ll tell you because I remembered,” Wadanohara reveals as Samekichi sharply turns to her shocked.

“My memory’s still spotty, but…Samekichi and Silver didn’t betray me…he saved me along with Silver. The day the sacred sword went missing, I went with Sal. Sal tricked me…and stole the sword. So Samekichi and Silver are not the traitors and are not with the sea of Death,” Wadanohara reveals.

“Yeah Sal said that too…Ambassador of the Sea of Death…what’s that mean?” Memoca questions puzzled.

“Our sea sealed away another princess and her sea. We called that sea…the Sea of Death. The Sea of Death as sealed away a long time ago with my father’s spell but it’s said when it’s wish prevailed…that an ambassadors of the Sea of Death would appear. Though for decades…centuries…they never found him. when all along it was…” Wadanohara explains trailing off, still horrified as she recalls with a faint chill of fear from the salmon shark.

Shocked, everyone goes silent at her words.

“…W-what was Sal trying to do?” Dolphi shakily questions.

“…most likely call back the Sea of Death,” Wadanohara answers.

“C-can he do that? I mean the Great Sorcerer sealed it!” Memoca argues.

“Yes…but the cast pearl was destroyed. It was very important. It checked the sea of Death’s power, protecting us. Now the balance of the seas has collapsed and that’s not all. Besides Sal, there’s…” Wadanohara trials off recalling the tearful moon.

“I-If the sea of Death revives…what’ll happen?” Dolphi questions worried.

“The other princess sealed along with the Sea of Death. Princess Mikotsu her power is fearsome, my father gave his life to seal her and end it. But there’s…no longer a great sorcerer here, I’m his daughter but I have no means to seal the Sea of Death,” Wadanohara explains calmly and sombrely.

“C-can’t be,” Memoca whimpers terrified.

“If only I hadn’t bene tricked. This would have never…ugh…” The witch whimpers in pain. Wadda your head’s still hurting?” Memoca questions worried.

“Yeah…there’s still parts I can’t remember ,” She confesses.

“Enough Wadanohara. I see so you could remember,” Samekichi approaches her.

“Yeah,” She smiles sadly at the male.

“H-hey…why did Wadda lose her memories at all?” Memoca questions intrigued.

“He casted a spell on her. No…maybe a curse is more accurate. The curse scrambled her memories of that day. If she learned the truth, the cruse would eat into her that’s how he designed it. That’s why we couldn’t say anything. But the curse weakened due to the large spell he used…with that, her memories returned,” Samekichi explains grimly to the group.

“I’d forgotten something so important all this time,” Wadanohara looks down at the ground ashamed.

“You were unconscious. Of course you wouldn’t remember,” Samekichi sighs.

“W-we uh…Samekichi and Silver didn’t do anything wrong but we…kept treating them so badly. Sorry Samekichi. I know you and Silver can’t forgive us,” Memoca apologises, feeling guilty for actions prior. “Sorry,” Dolphi joins in guilty.

Quietly Fukami glares at Samekichi but then closes his eyes in deep thought.

“Samekichi…I had no idea but I’m sorry,” Fukami apologises.

“I didn’t think anything of it I just couldn’t say anything. It was Silver who felt guilty,” Samekichi sighs tiredly.

“Poor silver,” Dolphi and Memoca share a look of guilt for their friend, the other not noticing the calm and quiet Fukami approaching Samekichi.

‘Whack!’

“Ow! What was that for!?” Samekichi snaps at the silent octopus.

“No reason,” Fukami shrugs, uncaring and stoic as ever.

“So what about Silver? What did Sal mean about not telling Silver?” Fukami questions darkly glaring at the shark who remains quiet ashamed.

“Samekichi,” Wadanohara calls out concerned for the quiet shark knowing how close the two are.

“Years ago…before I met Wadanohara, my sister ran away, I didn’t know where she went but I had an inkling, I had a bad feeling so I followed her, she left a trail just in case something bad happened. She was smart like that; she knew something was wrong I followed her but then…when I arrived. My sister was attacked; the sea of death had planned for two ambassadors, one of which was going to be my sister. They…the tried to convert her, make her see gruesome images and go through torture no doubt. I could never endure and then…just as they were about to finish, I arrived and…he striked. He caused the scar that my sister hides, my sister was in a coma from the pain. I ran to the castle with her in my arms and had Tatsumiya heal her. Tatsumiya used one of the old sorcerers spell and managed to seal the taint away along with a few memories to pay the price. We never told my sister, fearful of the seal breaking and making her become what Sal is…” Samekichi explains calmly, sadly, the hint of sorrow evident with guilt in his tone, conveys Samekichi’s true feelings of the matter, grief, horror and anger, fury at himself for failing the one person who saved him so many times.


	75. The Traitor...The Father

Determined, I continue running, my legs burning but the adrenaline flowing through my burning bloodstream numbs the pain as I continue onwards, panting as my ears no longer hear the fanatic laughter and footsteps chasing after me. I had easily managed to kill those small fry in my way but…urgh…hissing, I fall to my knees, wincing as more blood continues to pour out from my scar, no…I won’t urgh…I scowl as I feel another wave of hatred, hissing sweet nothings of anger, hatred and bloodlust but I surpass it, pushing it down to instead focus on my task.

Shocked, my eyes widen when I find…

“Tatsumiya!” Panicked, I rush over to her side, my eyes widening feeling horrible and concerned for her as she weakly coughs up a familiar ruby red substance, staining her snow white obi as well as the countless cuts to the fabric, revealing her bruised purple skin.

“S-Silver please…run, while you can, protect Wadanohara,” Tatsumiya begs me.

“I’m sorry, I can’t do that, my brother is taking care of it, just hold on,” I exclaim to her steadying her.

“My, my, now who is this pretty lass,” Shocked, my eyes widen at the deep voice, slowly I turn my blue eyes broaden at the male.

“Is he…?” Shocked, I blurt out in a hush whisper to Tatsumiya turning to her, to see her small guilty nod.

Slowly, after setting Tatsumiya down I stand up, sharply glaring at the man I had searched for, the man who was the source of my bullying and the traitor of my home.

“Just because it’s you, does not mean I will not show mercy to a traitor,” Coldly, I declare drawing my claws, glairing darkly at him.

“Hm? I have no idea what you’re talking about lass but you piss me off, you remind me of someone and it pisses me off,” He growls as I glare at the man, I believe sources called Old. Old has messy black hair tied in a ponytail and a dorsal fin on his head. He has three large scars on his face over each of his eyes, two on the left eye forming a cross and upon his right a thick, vertical scar. His tail is also badly scarred, covered in nicks and scratches. He wears a long black coat over his shoulders and under that he has a grey dress shirt and a black tie. His pants and boots are also black.

“Here,” I smirk tossing him a familiar sword, a purple sword making him scowl.

“Huh?” He blurts out puzzled by my smug smile.

“I was given this sword for my birthday, a replica of the sacred sword you wanted so badly, it was meant to be as a form of trying to not make me turn traitor. Here thought you would like it, to stop you having a hissy fit,” Smirking, I smile at the fuming male, revealing the truth which I knew all along when I got the sword but merely went with the life I was given.

“Silver…” Tatsumiya turns to me a look of guilt on her features.

“Eh, it’s fine besides unlike that mutt over there, I’m no pathetic traitor just because I didn’t get what I wanted,” I smirk as he snarls at me baring his claws.

“Lass, you should know your place, female sharks should just bend over and take what’s given,” Old orders as I raise a brow scoffing.

“Ah don’t you sound like a intellectual person,” I smirk sarcasm evident in my tone as he growls and charges ahead.

“Time to put a scar on that pretty face of yours that way it’ll shut you up!!!” He snarls and swipes at me but I backflip away as he stamps on the sword, destroying it easily, heh, I feel a pang of pain to see the sword I took with me, shattered into shards but now is not the time to be sad, it’s time to fight.

“Just die!!” He glares but I merely huff, scowling as another few droplets of crimson descend down and onto the already blood red ground.

“Huh, ooooh, so you’re her, the replacement ambassador, heh you weren’t good enough to join us,” He scoffs.

“No I was too smart to realize how big of mistake it would be to join your crappy side,” I retort.

“Shut it!!! You should know your place!” He yells baring his sharp teeth but I remain unfazed, swiftly dodging however as I do…my eyes widen when suddenly all I see is red…no...No...No not now. Growling, I feel a wave of rage trying to possess me, control me, I withdraw my claws and instead embed them into the ground, refusing to fight with the powers of the red sea.

“Accept the power and maybe you would stand a chance against me,” He smirks.

“Over my dead body,” I growl lowly.

“Fine by me, it’s a shame here I thought I could toy with you for a little, you are quite the pretty lass after all,” Old teases, placing his claw underneath my chin as I flinch, disgusted and I grimace at the thought. He doesn’t know…he doesn’t know, he doesn’t know I repeat trying to erase those horrid words from my man spoken by the man, who sad to say helped create me.

Shit! I can’t see, I scowl as my vision alters, blocked by red, no doubt the old shark uses this to his advantage, damn it. I hiss as I feel multiple punches, slashes and kicks sent my way as my body stumbles back, rolling aside I cough up a splatter of crimson, wincing and cradling my stomach from the soreness and mixture of stinging and burning pain all over my body. S...shit…once more, I cough up a splatter of crimson, my vision focuses as I look up, glairing sharply at the smirking shark towering over me, victorious.

“Heh, pathetic, you’re meant to be a shark, sharks are tough, powerful and strong not weak and frail like her, you are a disappointment to all the sharks in the sea,” My father explains indifferently as I feel an arrow of pain hit me, causing me to wince.

“Die Tatsumiya!!!!” I hear my father cry out in utter glee raising his claw ready to strike as I stare, unable to fight no longer.

Pathetic…

Failure…

Not strong enough…

“Silver!!!” Tatsumiya’s voice falls to mute and deaf ears as I simply close my eyes, accepting what is to come…

I’m…a failure as a shark. Sharks are meant to be tough, powerful and prideful not like me…

I’m nothi-

“Woah, whoa…what are you saying?”

No….


	76. Small Fry

“Die Tatsumiya!!!!” I hear my father cry out in utter glee raising his claw ready to strike as I stare, unable to fight no longer.

Pathetic…

Failure…

Not strong enough…

“Silver!!!” Tatsumiya’s voice falls to mute and deaf ears as I simply close my eyes, accepting what is to come…

I’m…a failure as a shark. Sharks are meant to be tough, powerful and prideful not like me…

I’m nothi-

“Woah, whoa…what are you saying?”

No….

You’ve got to me kidding me…Wide eyed, I stare in utter shock, horror, and fear as a familiar orca casually strolls in, smiling.

“Not the face,” Idate’s voice says as I sweat drop at him, giving him a pained deadpanned expression.

“Of course…of course bloody course!” A small smile slips through my pained expression as I emrley hsake my ehad at the idiot.

“You oughta finish her with one forceful punch,” Idate reasons calmly.

“Eh? Who’re you?” Confused, my father turns to my…well, oh boy with Tatsumiya also puzzled as I look away, trying to hide or at least pray for a hole to sallow me up.

“If you hurt ‘em too much you don’t get to see any writhing in agony, right? Don’t you agree? Though I’ll be taking the silver shark with me, okay, thanks” Idate smiles a toothy sadistic smile.

“What’re you babbling? Shaddup, small fry,” My father scoffs as I sweat drop at the foolish mistake.

“You shouldn’t have said that,” I croak out.

“Eh? Small fry? Are you talking to me? Hahahah, that’s funny sir,” Idate laughs condescendingly at Old.

“…Oh?” Old scowls at Idate.

“See I made a promise with a certain special someone of mine and promised them I wouldn’t harm family or those they are close to and well. Looks like I may have to break that promise. Have to love those stupid funny sharks, hahahahah,” Idate smiles snickering as I merely stare at my idiot of a father.

“They’re just fish in the end, pfft! Hear I was hoping for a good first impression,” Idate sighs smiling.

“Eh? Don’t be talking smack!” My father shouts at him as I scowl at him. Um, is my father a blockhead? How does he not know this guy is an orca, the predator to us sharks, then again…if he is like Samekichi well…

“Who’s doing that now? I’ll show you who’s ‘small fry’ sharky,” Idate’s expression changes from friendly to a familiar blood thirsty fanatic one. Oh boy, whelp he’s dead, funny how I feel no sorrow for the man I spent my life searching for.

“…….Eh?” My father responds still slow on the uptake of what Idate is.

Two minutes…two minutes that’s all it took, wow, I outlasted my father against Idate, I’ve fought longer than that, hah! Although, I’ll admit Idate seemed to have fought much more powerful than usually, I mean he seemed more furious in his fight against the guy than when me or Rocma fought him. Blinking, I stare owlishly at my father in a familiar position as a brother of mine, why am I getting a sense of deva vu from this. Urgh…I don’t know and I’m too tired to question it.

“Let’s see. Small? Check. Fry? I’d wager you do fry well. Ahh, what fun it is to bully sharks, gets me right in here although there is something I would much prefer to be doing with another shark of mine,” Happily, Idate peers over as I sweat drop at the smug smile he sends me.

….Silently, Tatsumiya stares still in shock over the quick one sided battle.

“Ah…are you okay?” Idate questions the girl genuinely curious as I ignore the slight pain and annoyance in my chest as the two casually talk while I’m jut bleeding out, yeah no big deal…urgh, sure go talk to the pretty, gentle, perfect princess you just saved while the girl who tried to help just causally bleeds out, thanks Idate, thanks Tatsumiya tch, urgh, why am I getting so angry about this?

“Eh? Ah, uh…W-who in the world are you…?” Shyly, Tatsumiya looks away BLUSHING!?

Kill her…

Kill the skank…

Kill the whore…

“WOAH!” Wide eyed, I scowl at the thoughts in my mind, no doubt the influence of the red sea, no, shut up! I hiss as I feel another flow of crimson cascade down my left eye, joining the pool of red below me.

“? I’m just an orca on a stroll,” My ears perk up at the sound of footsteps. Surprised, I feel a familiar hand easily pick me up and next thing I know, I lean into the soft, comforting, protective touch of familiarity, easing me, feeling more relaxed as I smell the familiar scent of cigarettes but it’s much stronger than usual. Flustered, I look away as I feel his hand around my waist, feeling him gently touch my bruised neck, looking enraged and concerned. 

“On a stroll, looking to reclaim a silver shark of mine once again hahaha,” Idate smiles happily as I feel a familiar wave of heat hit my face.

“W-wait Silver?” Tatsumiya blinks shocked,

“See what happens when you leave my side, honestly, I can’t leave you alone for one minute,” Idate huffs placing his gloved hand on my head only to narrow his eyes on my neck. I notice the dark look of anger across his features from the purple bruises.

“Did you do this? Ohoho, seems me and you are going to spend a lot more time together Sharky,” Cackling, Idate sneers, looming over my shaking father.

Hacking, my father responds by coughing up splatters of crimson as Idate leers over him grabbing him by his fin, a deranged deadly look in his eye.

“You thought you could touch what’s mine? Hahahah, oh you sharks are stupid, you don’t touch a Orca’s special friend got it small fry!?” Idate roars as I stare stunned to see him in such rage as he beats my father into an even bloodier pulp, only then to slam the bloodied fool to the ground and turn to the shaking Tatsumiya, blood staining his attire as he gives the girl a small smile.

“Be careful picking what guys you hang out with, all right? Those wife beaters types are the worst,” Idate smiles friendly at the blushing Tatsumiya.

“This coming from the obsessive orca,” I huff looking away.

“Aw is someone jealous, you look adorable when you’re jealous!” Idate teases me as I blush looking away, scowling.

“I am NOT jealous!” I huff at him causing a small chuckle as he nuzzles my neck.

“H-hey not in front of Tatsumiya!” I push him back gently scowling at him, feeling embarrassed to do any sort of PDA in front of my mother figure.

“Oh come on! You owe me after leaving me on that island, by the way, you’re getting braver and braver walking out on me like that when I was sleeping, I missed my little spoon you know,” Idate smirks maliciously, playfully pinching my cheek making me wince from the playful pain as punishment as he nuzzles into my side.

“Not like you haven’t done that before,” I huff being released from his hold.

“My, my you really are getting brave, I love it!” Idate teases hugging me as I huff looking away.


	77. You...And This Orca?

“I—I-I-I,” Stuttering, we hear the shell shocked Tatsumiya staring at us as though we were allies.

“Tatsumiya are you alright?” I ask removing myself from Idate’s hold, only to struggle making me huff as he entwines our hands together and I have to drag him over.

“Y-yes but still, Silver…you and this man, this orca? Are you sure about him? I mean he is your predator. He hasn’t done anything to you has he? He’s treating you well, he’s-”

“He’s fine Tatsu,” I smile softly at the worried wart of a mother figure looking concerned for me.

“Oh I’m just fine,” Idate huffs.

“Shush,” I huff playfully pinching his cheek bringing a small smile to Tatsu’s ace.

“You two sure are an odd couple,” She smiles in approval.

“Well…um…” I look away embarrassed while Idate chuckles.

“So cute! Heh, but honestly, I was hoping to make a good impression until I realized how much I hate your father,” Idate exclaims as I blink surprised.

“You knew!?” I blink shocked.

“Yeah, he looked like you brother besides I saw some hints of you, like him being able to stand up after my beating, man, such stubbornness and endurance reminds me of the time in your-”

“EHEHEHEH!!! NOT IN FRONT OF Tatsumiya!!” I hiss panicked laced in my tone with a ruby red flush making him snicker.

“Fine, fine, besides he did piss me off. Thinking he can hit you as well as fathers who beat their daughters are the worse,” Idate smiles as I raise a brow. “Wait you saw the fight?” I frown. “Yep, you fought well if it weren’t for that bleeding eye, you would have gotten him,” Idate notes as I look away.

“Speaking of wounds mind telling me what happened here, I mean I know I’m rough but this isn’t my work,” Idate huffs gesturing to my bruised neck, my brow furrowing at the concern and worry as well as rage laced in his tone.

“That…it’s complicated, I’ll tell you after all this chaos is over,” I sigh.

“You have a lot to tell me after this chaos,” Idate mutters as I simply nod, appreciating him not prying and demanding answers which most would. That I’ll give him.

“I’m sorry for leaving like that,” I sigh feeling a tad bit guilty.

“Don’t worry, we’ll talk more when we get back to the isle,” Idate laughs a perverted smirk crossing his features as I feel a wave of red enter my cheeks and turn my back to him.

“Tatsumiya!!!” I hear the familiar voice of…Wadanohara.

“Samekichi!” Relieved, I rush over to my brother hugging him only to wince from the contact.

“Uh, uh, uh, no hugging until you’ve had those wounded treated don’t want you staining any clothes now do we?” Idate argues, pulling me back from my brother and into his chest, I sigh, feeling as ease as my nose twitches at the familiar scent of tobacco and sea salt.

“Tatsumiya! Good…you’re okay!” Wadanohara blinks shocked to see me and Idate no doubt.

“Silver!” Suddenly, I feel my body get tackled to the ground making me groan in pain from both my wounds and the impact. “What the hell!?” I roar, eye twitching only to soften when I hear the loud crying of Memoca and the soft whimper of Dolphi, clutching onto me like, I was a life preserver and crying. Memoca’s wing like hands are wrapped around my neck, making me wince from the bruising but I ignore it and simple use my free hand to pet the girls short white hair, Dolphi clutches one of the bloodied fabric segments of my shirt, crying on it, staining the dried blood on it. Sighing, I use my other hand to pet the whimpering dolphin.

“We’re sorry! We were so mean to you before! I take back what I said about you being a stupid shark, a fat shark, a ugly shark that will die alone!” Each insult Memoca blurts out, I feel an arrow of pain impale me from the rude but truthful insults. “It’s fine,” I smile forcefully, holding in the urge to wince, whine and cry out in pain as the pair continue to touch rather sore parts of my body. “I-I’m sorry,” Dolphi whispers as I turn to her smiling softly at the guilty looking Dolphi.

“Y-you were so nice to me and yet I was…” Dolphi trials of whimpering as I sigh at the soft-spoken shy dolphin.

“It’s okay Dolphi, I forgive you as well as Memoca,” I sigh in relief when I spot a familiar pair of tentacles reach out, coiling the two gently around the waist and lifting them up, ripping them from me and allowing me space to stand, which Idate offers by helping me up.

“Silver…” Fukami calls out to me stoically as I smile at the calm and quiet male.

“It’s cool,” I reassure him as he nods.

“I had no idea,” He sighs guilty as well.

“I said it's fine, now come on let’s just urgh,” I wince cradling my reopened wound.

“Silver!” Samekichi rushes over to me steadying me as I hiss.

“You idiot, you opened your wounds,” Idate huffs taking me from Samekichi and helping me up, earning a harsh glare from Samekichi but Idate remains unfazed while my brother remains fearless, which is risky and quite stupid, considering the one sided battle the two had prior.

“T-the orca from before,” Wada recognises Idate who I lean against.

“Oh have you and the orca made up now?” Wadda smiles at me as my eyes widen at her statement, feeling a wave of embarrassment hit me as I hear the husky chuckle from Idate, who wraps his arms around me, bringing me close to his chest.

“You could say that,” Idate chuckles, head on top of mine and arms around my waist.

“Let her go!” My brother growls as I sigh at my foolish brother.

“Ah the witch and the shark I played with,” Idate recognises the two.

“You! Why are you here!?” My brother demands.

“Just strolling, looking and just found what I’m looking for, so I’m fine,” Idate smiles, bringing me even closer making my blush darken at the dummy as I hide my face in his chest.

“Although, why is the sea all red? And everyone seems so bloodthirsty to boot,” Idate notes, glancing t me.

“It’s a long story,” I huff seeing Wadanohara struggle considering the limited time

“Wadda who’s this?” Memoca questions.

“Well it’s a long story,” Wadda sighs sadly.

“Yeah, a long one,” I agree tiredly.

“Strolling orca,” Idate introduces himself smirking as I feel his thumb drawing circles on my waist, making me feel a bit at ease in this chaotic situation we are stuck in.

“Well I know that but why are you so clingy to Silver!?” Memoca demands as my eyes widen, feeling all eyes on us and I release a nervous laugh.

“Well you see, your little friend here is my….”

“Wait is he the reason why you bought that ring from Nekoyama!?” Memoca blurts out as I sweat drop, shakily looking up at the scowling Idate, looking disgusted and almost repulsed at the memory of that certain ring.

“Um, not really,” I answer back as I feel Idate’s grip on me tighten.

“Ugh, don’t you screw with me!” Shocked, all eyes turn to my father, ready for another round.


	78. My Orca

My ears perk up at the faint groan emitted from the ground but choose to ignore it, instead enjoying the small peaceful break.

“Ugh, don’t you screw with me!” Shocked, all eyes turn to my father, ready for another round.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” I grumble too tired and fed up to deal with my fool of a father.

“Hm? Rather stubborn you are. Back for more?” Idate taunts openly, eager for a second round; he places me behind him, protectively in front of me, smugly smiling at my father. Silently, my father stares him down then glances at me his eyes narrow.

“Hiding behind someone else, tch you’re no shark, you’re pathetic,” My father spits at me but I merely huff taking a step forward to glare at him.

Sharply, I glare down at my father who glares back but falters and goes silent when I feel a familiar hand on my shoulder and squeeze it as my father turn to Samekichi…no! Surprisingly, his eyes linger on Wadanohara, his eyes widening and darkening into a daze as he looks almost longingly at Wadanohara. Oh hell no! I am not having a round two on Wadda again! Honestly it seems all my male relatives have a thing for magical beings.

“…Hm, I see. So you’re the sorcerer’s daughter?” My father grins eerily at the group while I glare sharply at him.

“Wow turning your back to a true threat to pick on some little kids, real impressive,” I call out how pitiful he’s being but he merely returns it with a sharp glare but I don’t care. “Watch out Wadanohara!” Tatsumiya and I call out worried for her safety. Old attacks, I take a step forward to aid in the fight, only to cry out in pain and fall to my knees, wincing in pain as I notice the strike Old gave me prior, the scratch marks, the cut leaks out crimson as I hiss from the pain and notice faint marks of a bruise, beginning to form.

“You’re not well enough to fight,” Idate sighs, helping me up, steadying me as I’m helpless in watching my brother, the sea witch and my friends fight against my father, our father, does he even know? Probably not, heck we never knew our father, only found out the details from my spying when I was a child.

“Leave this to that stupid shark, I mean brother of yours, you need to trust him more,” Idate huffs at me, drawing a cigarette to light as he enjoys the show, protectively bringing me close to his chest. Tired, I merely lean into the embrace, leaning against his chest and joining him in watching the fight, knowing if they fail, Idate will deal with my fool of a father.

“Ggh!” Old falls to his knees in pain, blood pouring down his temple and sneaking dow his lips. “S…stupid….Dammit……..Gah…” My father falls to his knees panting in pain, coughing up puddles and splatters of blood. A familiar ruby red light flashes on his body until the light fades taking my father back with him, back into the dark depths of the red sea, where he returns to his slumber. Not to bother us again, I frown feeling a heavy weight in my heart as I watch my father, the man I sought out for, the man I wasted my efforts to find information about simple person, from my grasp as though he was dust in my hand and the wind blowing him away, so easy, so frail, so…pathetic.

It’s almost disappointing in a way…

“Tatsumiya, Silver are your wounds alright?” Wadanohara approaches us, a look of worry and concern sent our way. “Wadanohara…I’m fine. He and Silver helped me….!!!” Shock registers across Tatsumiya’s face from the new wand Wadanohara wields.

Playfully, I whistle, smiling. “Cool looking staff,” I compliment much preferring this classy wand than the old one, instead of her cold slick steel anchor with a small red, white and blue ribbon similar to her ribbons braided in her hair she now has a cool slick silver staff with small stars embedded into the metal staff, the hilt of the weapon. There are also bright blue aqua tear dropped shaped jewels around the tip of the wand with inscriptions of patterns from the moons crescents, stars to all sorts on the wand. She has a bright light yellow crescent moon with a levitation bright blue ball floating in the middle of the crescent moon. Levitating down by the crescent’s aura which is small aqua blue stars as well.

“Yes. He lent me his power,” Wadanohara smiles as I notice the look of pride on Tatsu’s face.

“Not sure I understand. But is everything alright now?” Idate questions, glancing at me as I release a tired shake of the head. “Not quite,” I huff when Tatsumiya falters from her wounds; I quickly manage to catch her.

“Tatsumiya, Silver you’re both terribly wounded,” Wadda points out concern laced in her tone.

“Wadanohara…don’t…go…to the castle,” Tatsumiya pleads weakly as I release a tired sigh, shaking my head at the silly woman.

“Mr Orca, could you take Tatsumiya to a safe place?” Wadanohara requests as Idate looks at me.

Simply, I nod as he simply shrugs.

“Hm? Fine by me. I’ve got the time,” Idate complies as Wadanohara hands her over to him, I ignore the slight pain in my chest from it and simply nod, only to frown, when I see him gesturing for me to follow. Conflicted, I look away feeling bad about this.

“You should talk to him, you never know what could happen,” Wadanohara dives at me as I simply sigh and nod, approaching Idate.

Smiling, Idate turns to me.

“Be careful, it’s a war out there,” I warn him.

“Shouldn’t I be telling you that?” Idate smirks.

“Haha, look, you’ve been really patient with me and…thanks. I’m sorry I can’t tell you what’s going on, not now, but I promise I will tell you everything when this is over,” I promise him, placing my hand on his pale cheek.

“I know you will either you spill it out here or?” He smirks suggestively as I scowl at him.

“Tch, don’t try again with Tatsumiya got that!? Tatsumiya is a very elegant lady and don’t even think about her as your food got it!?” I warn him.

“Why would I? When I got my own reward to feast on after all this,” Cheekily, Idate winks as I ignore the flush of red and scowl. You know what, I’m not letting him win this time! Confidently, I smirk as I grab his face. Gently, with both my hands I crash my lips on to his. Shocked, he is taken aback but I pull him back, feeling a thunderstorm of sparks from his rough, iron, hungry lips on my soft ones, I hear a faint moan as I smirk, deciding to be a tease, I finish with a small nip on the lip leaving the surprised grinning mess.

“After this me you bed,” He states hungrily, a look of lust, love and pride within his dark pitch eyes as I simply nod, smiling brightly. Leaving Tatsumiya in the care of a now rejuvenated Orca, my Orca…


	79. Bad End

After our numerous battles with those part of princess Mikotsu’s court we finally arrive before the gates of the castle. I sigh recalling those a part of the princess of the sea of the deaths court, recalling the rather sad hook boy, though I can’t blame him with his predicament, he had white skin; short, messy blond hair; and eyes with large black pupils. A large fish hook protrudes through his head, staining part of his face and hair with blood. He wears a white collared shirt with a red bow tie; black puffy shorts; suspenders, white thigh-high socks; and black shoes. A pessimist, along with his companion a star fish from her design, I believe her name to be Stella. She had long, brown hair tied in twin tails, with one smaller gold star on the left and a larger gold star on the right adorning her head with many red and gold star ornaments at the end of her twin tails, and droopy red eyes with eye bags. Stella's attire consists of: a black dress with star patterned cut outs and white under shirt that has a white turtleneck and long sleeves. A red ribbon is on the neck of the dress and has the same star cut outs on the bottom ribbon; she has a darker larger ribbon with the same style on her back. She wears red tights with black Mary Jane shoes

However the one who stuck out to me would the one I believe called herself Sheep, although she wasn’t a sheep, she seemed to have known our father from her parting words of seeing Old again. She had for hair grey tentacles and it covers their right eye. Their eyes are red, slightly slanted and have large bags under them. On their head, they have a large spiral shell that's striped dark brown and light brown horizontally, and they wear a black-and-white striped shirt. The sleeves of their shirt completely cover their hands, and the stripes go across horizontally. Well I think Sheep was a girl then again I’m presuming, either way they hated me, they either tried to attack me or Wadanohara, they held disdain towards me due to looking like and I quote, “ someone she despised.” Perhaps it was my mother considering Sheep’s affection towards my father…either way they are dead and it’s done with.

As we continue upwards in the towers, I ignore the creepy ass eye balls looming over us, watching, analysing staring us down as though we were prey. We rush past it however as the others go on ahead, I stop in my tracks, my brow furrowing at the eerie sensation of being watched.

“Where’d he go?” Samekichi questions me as I glance at him and shrug, not sure considering how sneaky he is for a shark.

“You’re really quite a pest…”

“Hu-Samekichi!” Quickly, I strike at the bloodied salmon shark in his animal form, and kick what was once my brother now a monster of hell back.

“Silver! Samekichi! Samekichi!” Wadanohara calls out in a panic.

“It’s fine, we can handle him go on ahead!” I order her drawing my claws out glaring at the monster.

“My, my looks to me the corruption is working, so blood thirsty now,” Sal coos teasingly as I snarl, slashing once more cutting his other extension of hands from getting closer to my brother and I. However….

“Dammit elt go!” My brother cures as I look down wide eyed at the red floor boards to find familiar snow white tentacles like extensions snaking their way around my brother’s ankle. I hear the heavy slam of the floor from his body falling to the ground and the heavy groan of pain from my brother. “Samekichi!” Wadanohara panics rushing after him.

“Fukami!” I call out as the octopus nods using his tentacles to hold back the scarred Wadanohara as my brother and I are dragged off, thanks to the extensions managing to use my surprise and struggle of my brother to surprise me and tie me up.

“Waugh!” Memoca gasps unable to help our struggling. “Eh?” Dolphi and the others are taken aback by the surprise attack from our brother. “You sneak! Playing dirty how pitiful!!! Pathetic!” I glare daggers at the shark’s bloodied eyes but he merely returns with a cruel sadistic smile.

“Now, now, pretty girls like you should remain silent!” My brother grows as he uses his other limbs to toss me to the ground, head-butting the floor causing me to release a groan of pain as I hiss at the stinging headache forming. I notice a leakage of crimson descending down from my temple, my nose twitching from the smell, damn…

“Wadanohara, leave us and go on ahead!” Samekichi orders as we both share a nod of silent agreement.

“What are you saying!?” Wadanohara argues mortified. “We’re fine hurry!” I encourage them. “Before it’s too late!” Samekichi calls out. “No, Samekichi, Silver!” We hear Wadanohara cry out.

“We’re fine,” I reassure her, wincing from the stinging pain of my eye.

“Believe in me, Wadanohara!!” Samekichi declares as I scowl, already backing out as we are dragged away to who knows where with our, what we once called our brother as a guide…

“Samekichi! Samekichi! Silver! Hold on!” Loudly, Wadanohara yells as the others race after where the two sharks were dragged. Silently, Fukami watches the worried Wadanohara continues, pounding on the door to meet a dead end but no response answers her. Suddenly, a familiar wave of ruby red flashes before said octopus eyes as a shadow forms underneath the bangs of the octopus.

“Don’t worry….you’ll meet him soon,” Fukami’s lowered head rises to reveal a pair of familiar blood red hues as in a quick flash, laying on the now bloodied floors of the pitch black room lays the dead corpses of Dolphi and Memoca, torn apart leaving behind a shaking and terrified sea witch.

“…huh?...AH!”

“GACK!”

“C-can’t breathe…l-let go, Fukami…Gh..hah…ah…I-It really hurts…hey…Augh! F-Fukami, why, why…Fukami…Fukami! Urgh…gahh!!” A cruel smile crosses the males lips as his once bright ruby reds darken from the horrid screech of his once called se witch.

Loudly, the snap of a broken bone echoes in the air as a splatter of crimson attacks Fukami, staining his once pure blue hair and once pure white skin. Slowly, the ruby red iris die back down to their natural bored cold pair, confused Fukami blinks but it slowly turns to horror, eyes widen in terror at the bloodied, broken sea witch in his grasp, the girl he swore to protect now lays dead in his lap.

“Wa…Wadanohara, what? Did…did I do this to you?” Fukami gazes down at the stone cold corpses below, failing to hear the chorus of clicking heels until…wide eyed Fukami stares up at the two lone sharks, his eyes widening in horror to see a pair of ruby red hues now belonging to a grinning Silver.

“Oh, look at this mess, wow, you had fun look at those intestines, man, this just makes me want to squeal!! Man, I could just imagine having been strangled so coldly, so slowly, so…ehh!!!!” Giddily, Silver squeals as Fukami stares at the stranger, that was once a fierce warrior of blue sea now a warrior of the red sea.

“Well now had fun?” Sal adds, smiling rightly at Fukami.

“Y-You….”

“Aw what’s with the glum face, you should be proud, look at this rat piece heheh!!”

“Don’t be mistaken friend! Isn’t this what you wanted, I know I got what I wanted!” Happily, Sal smiles hugging the smirking girl by his side.

“Y-you’re wrong…I-I never meant to do this,” Fukami weakly argues.

“Oh my dear little Fukami, we’re not wrong,” Happily, Silver approaches passing the male kneeling down and placing her gloved black hand on his chest.

“Oh it’s fine nothing to be ashamed of, cause you’re just like us. Yes we took the path willingly!” Sal reassures him as Fukami is still shaken by his act, has his head gently moved upwards by a black glove, his eyes widen when seeing a sinister smirk from the ruby red eyed shark girl, caressing his cheek almost like a mother to their offspring.

“She deserved it. She failed to register your own feelings that selfishness caused you to snap, that self-centeredness caused you to endure and suppress your emotions of wanting her, therefore involving your love for her into something unhealthy. Not your fault, the brat wasn’t smart,” Silver explains to the shaken male.

“Welcome to the sea of death!!!!”

Bad end - Betrayal


	80. Numb

Pain, it hurts…it hurts so much…

Calmly, I lay on the ground looking at a familiar river of crimson descending down; I notice my skin tone become much paler and ghostly. I release a hoarse whisper of a whimper. Idle, my brother lays on his knees, lifeless, enduring the pain. No, that monster gave my brother, this one much worse, and life threating than the scar he gave me, then again it wasn’t a sword. I spot Samekichi looking at me in concern as I lay in the pool of blood, seeing splatters of ruby red all over the place; I hear the calm gushing rush of water from the puddles in the cavern. I hear the frizzle, sizzle, and hiss of the candles alight making me turn to both lights, to see and a feel a sense of warmth as the tiny meek orange flames emit a wave of heat for us. It feels nice then again, I feel as cold as ice.

My hollow blue hues once bright and lively now looking lifeless as they gaze at the altar, where stood is princess Mikotsu, on her throne bloodied and wounded thanks to princess Uomi’s power. Luckily, for the sealed princess, Uomi spared her death although I wouldn’t have; I would have made her pay, pay dearly…

Mikotsuhime's appearance is drastically different compared to her sister's, being dead-like, and menacing. Mikotsu has long cobalt-grey hair, bangs styled in a hime cut and tied into twintails. She has red eyes; one eye, her left, is bandaged due to injury, an injury she suffered over the course of her war against the Blue Sea Kingdom. A prominent fang sticks down from the roof of her mouth. Her hands are bony fishtails, that radiate out from fleshy wrist stumps.

She wears a cobalt furisode, shades darker than her hair. Tied behind her back is a large ribbon. The collar of the furisode is a pale and dull-like periwinkle, as is the bow and the hem of the dress. The splitting of the furisode reveal a checkered red pattern. The collar and the bow of the furisode are lined with white lace, the hem of the furisode having an appearance akin to lace.

Mikotsuhime's obi is dark red, with a blood-red line in the middle of it, and a skeletal fish set in the front of the obi. However her once clean, nicely looking clothes are stained by a familiar colour of red, my nose winces at the heavy stench of iron and copper in the air as well, I spot the fresh ruby red hues of new blood glowing in the grit of the candle flame while dried blood looks darker and grimmer, staining the uniform of the princess. Proudly, the monster in his salmon shark form, uses his extended limbs that took us and dragged her here to hold the sacred sword.

My ears perk up at the sound of frantic footsteps, oh no…

“Samekichi! Silver!” My numb ears hear the horrified cry of the sea witch rushing over to my brothers side, looking worriedly at my deathly pale expression, looking lifeless but honestly I just…I feel a flash of red…I don’t care anymore, I just want it end, I want the pain to end, all this is hassle why can’t they just share the god damn kingdom…damn it, damn the gods, damn the devils, damn the king…

“Hey you came Wadanohara! Hahahah, everything was in order…tried so hard. But the entrance is still open. Either way, the sea’s done for and that’s good enough result for me ahahaha!” The Salmon shark cackles loudly as I merely grimace, tired of his voice, tired of everything and tired of the colour red…

“Then I’ll stop you,” Wadanohara declares bravely. Tch, foolish girl…

“Hoping to meet the same fate as the great sorcerer? Ahahah! That’s our Wadanohara! Good, haha! Go on and do it,” Sal returns to his humanoid form, sacred sword in hand. “Well if you can,” He taunts and the battle between the sea witch and ambassador of the sea of Death begins…

“Well? Want to kill me? Go on and try Wadanohara…AHAHAHAHA!!!! Kill me Wadanohara! Ah…I’m at my limit…heheh. Yes, yes…that’s perfect! You scared? Yes, exactly like…over and over again,” Sal taunts Wadanohara as a pained expression swiftly turn to rage and irritation towards the shark.

“SHUT UP ALREADY WE GET IT YOU LIKE FUCKING PAIN!!!!” Loudly, I roar, fed up of everything, everyone, and every voices, especially his, just a cruel reminder of what I lost and failed to protect.

“Oh, my…such a beautiful face!” Sal chortles approaching me, roughly grabbing my face, I simply stare deadpanned at the ass. I flinch slightly as beads of ruby red sweat drip down from the bleeding salmon shark’s temple, his pupils casually ruby red now fully red, his entire eye consumed by red as his once soft looking eyes now hold a reptile demonic like slit of pitch black in them as he smiles evilly at me, crimson cascading, descending down his wounds from Wadanohara’s magic anchor attacks, tinting his snow white suit he wears. I am tossed right by his side as he stands before Wadanohara. Bored, I glance to the side finding the princess has vanished, already defeated and back in the sea of death, heh, how weak, pathetic…

“My, my no spitting, I’m disappointed,” Sal sighs shoulders slumped as I scowl at him, that is what he wants, I won’t give him the satisfaction. Swiftly, I feel his gloved bloodied hand stroke my cheek, moving my fringe aside to beam brightly.

“Yes, yes, yes, the corruption is almost complete, my darling sister, my beautiful sister, my angelic sister fall darker deeper into the dark depths of the red sea!!!” He encourages a voice of genuine childlike joy as I merely stare at him bored, emotionless and void of any emotions.

“S-Silver!” Wadanohara calls out to me but I merely close my eyes. Done with everything, done with life, done with the sea…

“……Not bad,” Sal smiles as I collapse and Wadanohara approaches Samekichi unconscious from the blood loss and torture we both endured, tch not like it matters if I get hurt…she will always go to Samekichi and no one would care if I got hurt no one, no one, no one…

Bitterly, I smile as I hear the panicked cries, begs and pleas of Wadanohara begging for Samekichi to wake up and stay with her, tch pathetic…

“Well what will you do Wadanohara? Not only this sea but the sharks are beyond all hope,” Sal says to her.

“N-no…” Wadanohara whimpers as Sal cackles.

“Hey Wadanohara. If you come over here, I’ll save him and your sea. I…really did love you…that alone was the truth. So if you just come to me, I’ll give up on this sea. Well it’s up to you…those sharks won’t have to die…” I notice Wadda briefly look at me, a look of guilt crossing her features as I numbly stare too bored, too tired, and too numb to care.


	81. Good End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right guys this is it for now I may do the other ending but first I have to ask what did you think of this book feedback is welcomed, did you like Idate and Silver? I may do the radio Q&A thing so if you have questions comment down below! Shout out to those amazing people that have kudos this worked and those that have commented down below I mean it!
> 
> So what do you think about this ending?

“Well what will you do Wadanohara? Not only this sea but the sharks are beyond all hope,” Sal says to her.

“N-no…” Wadanohara whimpers as Sal cackles.

“Hey Wadanohara. If you come over here, I’ll save him and your sea. I…really did love you…that alone was the truth. So if you just come to me, I’ll give up on this sea. Well it’s up to you…those sharks won’t have to die…” I notice Wadda briefly look at me, a look of guilt crossing her features as I numbly stare too bored, too tired, too emotionless to care…

“Sal…I can’t trust you. I’m sorry,” Wadanohara stubbornly refuses making me raise a brow at the once naïve helpful girl now refusing to help someone, her naivety has dimmed down, bringing a hopeful smile to my lips.

Perhaps…the sea is in good hands after all.

“Haha. I see too bad! Well I think it’s fine if you don’t you know?” Sal smiles sadly at her.

“W-Wadanohara…” Weakly, Samekichi calls out.

“Samekichi! Are you okay!?” Wadanohara rushes to his side, helping my brother’s bleeding form.

“Y-yeah,” Shakily my brother answers as I glance at Sal, my eyes widening at his darkened deranged expression. No…What is he planning?

“But it would be a shame to just withdraw here. I should at least so this…agreed?” Sal smiles and strikes.

“NO!!!” I scream, weakly trying to reach out to move only to cry out in agony, my body groaning in agony, refusing to allow me movement. “Gah!” I wince as I hear my brothers chocked gasps, coughing out crimson as Wadda watches helpless as Sal removes the sacred sword from my brothers body, my brothers last words…calling out to Wadda. Heh, that’s true love there, a small sad smile crosses my lips at the thought.

“Nn…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Wadanohara scream, tears pouring down her eyes as my brother’s body falls to the ground.

“Ahahahahahahaha!!!! Feels grand Samekichi ha-ha!” Loudly, my bother cackles, fading away with a ruby red light as I release a sigh of relief, no loner feeling the heavy waves of thirst, anger and hatred flow through my body.” Samekichi get up! Samekichi!!!! No…N-no…it’s my fault, w…wah…Samekichi!!! Is our world just going to end like this? With me still being helpless…” Wadanohara whinges as I release a chocked groan of pain, crimson coughing out on to the ground.

“Silver!” Wadda finally notices me horrified by my cuts and scars all over.

“You don’t have to be helpless…you can still do something, you can still fight, but the real question is…do you want your sea to end up like this? You are the witch of the sea, you decide the fate of the sea,” I explain to her my voice dried and tired.

“Silver….thank you,” Wadanohara whispers tears of gratitude cascading down her face as she stands.

“No, you’re right Silver, Samekichi. I’ll always…be with you Samekichi…I have to go now, Silver take care of him okay?” Wadanohara pleads smiling bravely bringing a small smile of pride to my lips as I nod. Bravely, Wadanohara equips her father’s staff leaving me and my brother. Determined, I ignore the lingering pain below, the stinging sensation screeching at me not to move instead I numb those feelings to instead focus on getting to my brother.

“W…Wadda…” Slowly, my brother forces his eyes open to meet mine.

“Silver. Where’s…”

“I…urgh…looks like she’s fixing up our mess, heh,” I laugh weakly as my brothers eyes widen.

“No-Argh…”

Suddenly, a bright blue light envelops the once blood red world and before I know it…we black out.

Much time passed. Peace returned to the sea. Everything was back to normal. But, in the sea, nothing is definite….yes. She never should have gone. Everything mourned, tears were shed, people were heartbroken over the loss of their sea witch, as the people mourned day by day, the only one who refused to shed tears was…

Quietly, Silver travels through deep sea down, her once bright blue hues now a dark shade of grey, her ears perk UP, still hearing the whimpers, the tears, the cries of those mourning their beloved sea witch.

“Why has she shed no tears!?”

“Is she truly as heartless as people speak?”  
“I heard she gave the idea to the sea witch to sacrifice herself!”

It’s her fault…it’s her fault…it’s all her fault…

A sombre smile crosses Silver’s features as she continue son, feeling all glares on her but she ignores them, heading upwards towards the surface once more to find a familiar shark silently looking out at the sea, his once blue grey hues now darken, deep into despair with his once working left eye now covered in bandages.

“Up here again?” Silver smiles looking up at her brother, joining her brother’s side on the rock, a small smile on her lips, a forced one compared to the dull sorrowful expression of her brother.

“…”

“Hey, let’s go…” Silver reasons but her presence results in deathly silence, making her forced smile falter but she redeems it.

“At least eat something,” Silver huffs passing him an apple but he merely stares blankly at it.

“Brother….Wadanohara isn’t here anymore. We have to move on she wouldn’t want you like this…”

“….”

“Samekichi. Please you’re not the only one in mourning, I love you please…talk to me…”

“…”

“Samekichi…I’m coming back tomorrow, love you,” Silver whispers, her voice trembling s she hugs her brother’s back, receiving only a cold blank stare as slowly Silver steps back, her voice beginning to shake but she bites her lip, turning her back to her brother and swimming off…

Silver pov:

And like that, the distance I felt between my brother and I grew, the heavy burden in my heart, I know Wadanohara would want me to smile, not mourn, cheer the residents up, so that’s what I did but still…Who knew, this would be the last I saw of my brother.

Calmly, I arrive back home, ignoring the stares from Shirogane and Rocma, just wanting to head home.

“Silver!!!” The call of my name falls on deaf ears as I merely continue my way home, slamming the door shut as soon as my ears perk up at the click of the door, the dam busts open. Weakly, I feel my legs lose all strength as I collapse on to the floor, a waterfall of tears cascade down my face, multiple hiccups and gulps and chocked gasps escape my throat as I cry out in anguish, sorrow and guilt.

“It is my fault!!! All of it! If I had been stronger! If I didn’t let Sal get to me! If I hadn’t spoken up, Wadanohara wouldn’t have done it!! My brother, my friends, everyone is mourning because of me, damn it! Damnit! DAMMIT!!!!” I scream, tears cascading down my face as my claws dig deep into my skin, my body quivering shaking as I notice droplets of crimson from my sharp claws lightly leak out.

“DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! IT’S ALL MY FAULT!!! EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING!!!” I seethe, feeing a wave of rage, guilt and anger as I raise my fist, screaming as I punch the floor, ignoring the sound of cracking bones and scatters of blood as I continue to pummel the floor, failing to hear the sound of footsteps approaching until I feel a familiar larger, warmer, stronger hand wrap around my bloodied wrist, halting my actions. Ashamed, tears cascade down my face intermixing with the blood below creating a light murky pink as I level my breathing, the adrenaline from before escaping as my senses, no longer numb, feel the soreness of my knuckles.

“Are you done now?” Shocked, my eyes widen as my body freezes at the familiar voice but I refuse to meet his gaze, ashamed of everything I did…

“Honestly, so troublesome,” I hear a exaggerated huff as the footsteps fade only to return and kneel down. I wince used to the routine as he applies the medical treatment, bandaging my knuckles, courtesy of Yukisada, gently placing a small peck on my banged up hand.

“I remember the first time you pulled this, a week after we came back here, I know I love blood but there’s a limit,” Idate chuckles lightly to himself as I wince from the tight bandaging done.

“I’m sorry,” I whisper my voice hoarse, I’m bothering him again, I’m being a burden again, I’m being…

“Hm? Geez,” I feel a familiar arm around my shoulder as I look up, wide eyed at the side hug given to me by a certain Idate.

“Just let it out,” He says softly, gently, kindly as I can’t help it. I feel another dam burst and break down, crying as Idate holds me, patting my back as I break down…it’s my fault, everything is my fault, all of it. I’m so weak, I’m a burden I’m pathetic…

Throughout the night, Idate never let me go merely holding me as I broke down with him only hugging me, letting me break down, letting me explode, and letting me mourn…

“Wadanohara…You were wrong…I…if I had…if I just had you there…what point is this sea if you’re not in it? What point is this world…Wadanohara…?”

“Samekichi!!” I call out smiling lightly once rejuvenated only to stop, my brow furrowed when I find no sign of my brother.

“Samekichi…” Slowly, I call out my eyes widening as I feel all the energy leave my legs once more when I spot a small note, I recognise my brothers handwriting.

To Silver…

I’m sorry. I cannot live in this world without her, I will always be watching over you with Wadanohara by my side, I love you…always.

S-S-Sorry…? Wha…shocked, my eyes widen in realization as it all fits together, I notice the brief ruby red liquid staining the rock. No…no…NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angrily, I feel a wave of horror, guilt, and sorrow as I fall to my knees, clinging to the bloodied sword embedded into the ground, the sacred sword. No…why? Horrified, I feel a wave of anguish as I scream to the heavens, tears cascading down my face. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!!!

You’re pathetic…

You failed to save them both…

Pathetic…

Pathetic…

Pathetic…

It’s your fault!!!

It’s your fault…

It’s my fault…

Perturbed, teardrops cascade down my face as I scream, mourning the loss of both my brother and sea witch…

Dismayed, Silver screams, crying and mourning the loss of both her loved ones. Yet again, the distance grew, yet again she failed to protect the person she valued and yet again she is pathetic. It’s her fault, her fault, her fault…

Whimpering, the once strong façade the young shark held for days, for months for so long breaks as she angrily glares at the ground, angrily screaming, shouting cursing at the sea and sky.

“When will this fucking sea be satisfied? Taking my mother, taking my brother and now the only brother I had left. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! I hate the fucking sea!!” Screeching, the girl curses unware that as her blue crystal tears cascade down her broken face, she fails to notice the lone red tear oozing out from her left eye…

Good End? – Red tears…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right guys this is it for now I may do the other ending but first I have to ask what did you think of this book feedback is welcomed, did you like Idate and Silver? I may do the radio Q&A thing so if you have questions comment down below! Shout out to those amazing people that have kudos this worked and those that have commented down below I mean it!


	82. A Warm Red Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's my take on the red sea winning what do you think guys?

_Bitterly, I smile as I hear the panicked cries, begs and pleas of Wadanohara begging for Samekichi to wake up and stay with her, tch pathetic…_

_“Hey Wadanohara. If you come over here, I’ll save him and your sea. I…really did love you…that alone was the truth. So if you just come to me, I’ll give up on this sea. Well it’s up to you…those sharks won’t have to die…” I notice Wadda briefly look at me, a look of guilt crossing her features as I numbly stare, too bored, too tired, too numb to care…_

“Okay Sal,” Shakily, Wadanohara approaches Sal as I scoff, glaring at her. The fool, so naïve...how pathetic.

“What are you…Wadanohara!?” I hear the gorna of my brother weakly clal out to the Sea Witch already by our brother’s side while I lay limply underneath Sal.

“Samekichi…” Wadanohara smiles sadly at him, weakly reaching out to her.

“S…Stop…don’t…go,” My brother’s plea falls to deaf ears.

“Samekichi…I-”

Loudly, the sound of a short cry of shock and pain as well as the rough sound of being impaled echoes in the air as a geyser of red gushes out of the shocked Wadanohara.

“Ahaha! Got you,” I hear Sal’s giddy cheer as the sword lays limp in Wadanohara’s heart. Wide-eyed the sea witch coughs out splatters of crimson…

“You’re mine now!” Sal declares proudly reclaiming her as I hear my brother’s cry of anguish towards the poor girl.

“W-Wadanohara! Wadanohara!” My brother screams out her name.

“Too bad for you, Wadanohara is mine!!! Silver is mine!!!” Sal giggles smugly as I merely force my body to move, turning my back to the sounds of pain, anguish and tears as I simply sigh. Pathetic…

“S…stop,” Feebly, my brother calls out again.

“Pathetic…”

“Just give up…”

“Just let it happen…”

“Just let go…”

“Ah…wha…S-Samekichi!” Weakly, Wadanohara calls out to the shark as I simply scoff.

“Ahaha! Don’t worry I’ll soon be the only one on your mind….”

“N….noooo…St…stop…”

“Now Wad…wandona…I’ll make you happy, I’ll save you liked I saved Silver…”

“Ah, ahhh….urgh…”

“Ahahaha…I’m so glad, Wadanohara. I can finally make you mine…”

“Ugh…gah… I…it hurts…Sto…stop it….No more…W…whaah…” We hear the sniffles…

“…..Stop,” I glance at my brothers heartbroken, traumatised and despairing at the sight, his sorrowful expression bringing a smug smirk to my lips, feeling a wave of anger, rage, despair hit me bringing a small wide smile to my lips failing to notice the red hue beginning to glow on my body.

“Ah…ah….aahh…no…no….NoooOOOO….it hurts, it hurts…S-Samekichi…RGRYAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!”

My senses go numb, my ears flooded by blood as I close my eyes, feeling a rush of adrenaline and energy as I blink, smiling brightly as I see a new world, a beautiful new world…a world of red.

Calmly, Tatsumiya releases a breath of relief as she sits needing a rest from all that running. Tatsumiya sits down in order to regain her breathe her nose twitches at the faint smell of tobacco; she turns to her saviour, a small blush crossing her features from the handsome orca, calmly looking back at the tower. A small sad smile crosses her lips at his worried expression.

“She’ll be fine. Silver is strong, she always has been,” Tatsumiya reassures her hero who simply returns with a breathe of smoke.

“Silver…I believe in her and Wadanohara, they will save the sea from the red sea. Silver has always been strong even as a child,” Tatsumiya notices the subtle look of interest at the mention of the certain shark special to the Orca.

“Silver…hasn’t had an easy childhood, she…she’s always looked out for both her brothers,” Tatsumiya smiles sadly.

“Both?” Idate turns eyebrow raise curious.

“Yes, her brother vanished one day, not sure if he died or just went missing but still…the poor girl, she had enough to deal with from the residents fearing her due to her being a shark, as well as being the daughter of…” Tatsumiya trials off seeing Idate’s look of encouragement, wanting more information.

“She’s really special to you isn’t she?” Tatsumiya smiles as Idate looks away, a tired expression across his features as he continues to smoke, however both halt in their actions as a wave of ruby red crosses them. Startled, Tatsumiya slowly stands wide eyed.

“No…no…” Tatsumiya looks up dismayed when seeing a group of people descending down upon them.

“W-Wadanohara…” Tatsumiya whispers disturbed to see the once determined young girl fall into the dark depths of the red sea with her new attire, Her red shirt is still a sailor style, but the sleeves have been removed. Across the front of the shirt are six yellow buttons and the bow on the front is now a dark red. Her skirt is less poofy and much shorter that it now shows a visible white petticoat underneath. Her knee high socks are dark red and have a uneven edge. The bow on her back is now also dark red, with a black stripe running along the middle. Her witch hat is also red, matching her shirt, and is accented with a dark red and black ribbon. The anchor accessory has been replaced with a red eye. In addition to that, many eyes are now visible under the brim of her hat. Her hair is now tied with red ribbons and she wears dark red gloves. Wadanohara's eyes also change colour, becoming bright red with black pupils.

“Hee…hey Tatsumiya what do you think? Doesn’t the moon look so much more prettier?” Tatsumiya shivers fearful of the stranger before her.

“I…I…”

“Speechless of course you would be, she looks divine,” Sal intervene as Tatsumiya glares.

“What have you done to her!?” Tatsumiya demands glaring at the shark.

“I did nothing it was all my sweets decision, if you don’t believe me you can ask my darling sister!” Sal smiles.

“S-sister!?” Tatsumiya gasps as the sound of heels echo announcing the person before them. Shocked, the two stare at the smiling girl wearing a dark red leather jacket, the white feathers plucked out of the collar, some that remain are pitch black. She has on a pair of dark red trousers matching her dark leather gloves; she also has a pair of coal black heels matching the v neck black shirt with thin strips of red underneath. Her hair has changed, her once long greyish blue hair is pulled into a side ponytail held together by a ruby red ribbon, her fridge is no longer there instead it’s replaced with two framing strands, showing off her pale complexion and most of all, her ruby red eyes.

“S-Silver,” Shakily, Tatsumiya approaches the grinning girl.

“Oh Tatsu, you know I think you’d look great in red, here let me help!!!” Giggling, Silver strikes, wide eyed the others stare at the limp form of Tatsumiya, her golden hues dilated into two tiny stones as she stares still in shock of the arm impaled into her chest.

Swiftly, she removes her hand, allowing the body to fall to the ground, gripping in the sharp claws is a beating pulp of a organ that stops moving, a trench fall of red rain drops from the shark’s bloodied hand.

“Oh dear…red really doesn’t suit you, then again. I never really liked sharing what was mine,” Smiling, the shark stands up looking at the wide eyed shocked Idate, staring at the stranger masquerading as his.

“Idate…don’t you recognise me?” Sweetly, Silver reaches out as Idate merely blinks still in shock as he feels a familiar cool, smooth, comforting hand on his cheek but the warmth, the warmth is no longer there…

“Shall we have some fun?” Smirking, Silver leans in before Idate could question, placing her hungry lips on a shocked rough pair, happily, the orca returns the kiss, only when he opens his eyes, his once pitch black hues are replaced by a ruby red pair, smirking perversely down at the girl.

Fine by me, happily the two hands entwined smile at one another happily.

“Perhaps we should have a double date sometime soon!” Wadanohara calls out to him smiling at his giddy smile.

“Heh, perhaps but maybe we should leave them alone for a while,” Sal smiles seeing the orca pick up his sister bridal style and walk off, leaving the two to their own business… in the sea of red.

_**Red Sea End: A Warm Red heart** _


	83. To The Sea Of Stars

_“Well what will you do Wadanohara? Not only this sea but the sharks are beyond all hope,” Sal says to her._

_“N-no…” Wadanohara whimpers as Sal cackles._

_“Hey Wadanohara. If you come over here, I’ll save him and your sea. I…really did love you…that alone was the truth. So if you just come to me, I’ll give up on this sea. Well it’s up to you…those sharks won’t have to die…” I notice Wadda briefly look at me, a look of guilt crossing her features as I numbly stare too bored, too tired, too emotionless to care…_

“…………….”Quietly, Wadanohara stares at Sal.

“I can’t do that, Sal. I can’t trust you…but I want to know. Why did you all do such horrible things?” Wadanohara questions genuinely.

“…that’s a stupid question. Wadanohara, you say that you’re right…we say that we’re right. No helping that. Because there’s two princesses and so one of them has to go. Yes, that too is princess Mikotsu’s wish,” Sal shrugs smiling.

“…We can’t…come to an understanding?” Wadanohara looks sorrowfully at the stubborn salmon shark.

“Nope, impossible. Because…the king of the sea decided so,” Sal exclaims.

“…I see,” Wadanohara sighs almost disappointed.

“…Although…if it weren’t for that spell on the Sea of Death. Wadanohara, I wanted to treat you more carefully. Sorry Wadanohara…I wanted to…” Sal expresses sadly.

“…Sal…so you…” Wadanohara whispers.

“Wadanohara! Step back!” I hear my brothers groan as I glance up, my eyes widening when my brother draws the sacred sword, no!

“Get away! No-Argh!!!” I scream at her only to cry out in pain and shock when I feel a familiar blade stab my stomach. Pained, I scream out bloody murder at the torture and shock travels all over my stinging burning body. “Eh?!” Wadanohara gasps shocked and worried when she hears my groan of agony from the swift strike.

“Hahahah…”

Horrified, I stare wide eyed, a wave of guilt, anger and sorrow when Sal draws the sacred sword, my crimson liquid dripping down from the red sword’s blade and strikes at Wadanohara, impaling her in the chest.

“Oops…you know, I always loved that about you, too…” Sal smiles swiftly withdrawing the blade as Wadda releases a pained groan of shock, her hat long gone as Sal takes a step back, smirking triumph.

“Heheheh…” Victoriously, Sal smiles.

“Wadanohara,” Weakly I call out with my brother, cradling her in his arms as she begins coughing blood.

“AHAHAHAHAH!!!!! Ahhaah….hahahaha!” Sal cackles as my vision begin to blur, fading as well as my ears failing to register the couple clinging to one another as my brother flees into the red sea, however I spot my brothers faint blurry figure approaching where Sal fled too…

“No…”

“Wadanohara, please take care of Silver, I know…she hides her emotions please take care of her for me,” Samekichi smiles softly at me as I weakly call out to him, arm out but it falters as I feel a wave of exhaustion, tiredness and numbness in my form. No…

“You be happy, that’s enough for me see you…”

“I finally remembered everything…I finally realized…” Wadanohara whimpers out as my eyes widen at her words. She remembers…of course it’s now that she remembers my brother’s confession, a small smile crosses my lips at the mention of that sad sorrowful but loving scene, and the day my brother finally confessed, was the day we had to betray her, for her own good…

“I…I never gave my reply did I? I…love you too Samekichi, so please, don’t go,” Wadanohara confesses, a small bush on her features matching her small smile, bringing a relieved smile to my lips at the pair.

“Wadanohara…I love you too. That feeling…will never change. So I will… come back…”

“No wait…don’t go!!!! Samekichi…Samekichi!!!” Wadanohara falls to her knees, tears cascading down her form as I force my body to drag myself over to the weeping girl as a ruby red wave hits us once more, but it dies down.

“Wadda,” Slowly, I call out to her, her teary eyes wide in horror when she sees my bloody state.

“S-silver ho-”

Wincing, I interrupt her, wrapping my arms around the girl as she softly shakes in my mind, allowing the lost to finally sink in…she breaks down, crying in my arms, calling out for my lost brothers name as I simply hold the poor girl, allowing her to let it all go…

“I-I’m sorry!!!!”

“It’s okay…”

“S-Samekichi!!”

“It’s alright…”

“I…love him!!!”

“I know….”

Softly, a snow like white light envelopes me as I feel all my wounds begin to heal up, the burning sensation in my legs that once numbed rejuvenates and I begin to feel as Wadanohara starts to heal me, breaking down in my arms.

“I promise…I will protect you, I will fight for you in my brother’s place, and I will wait with you for my brother’s return together. You will not mourn alone…”

“Thank you…Silver, thank you!!” Wadanohara squeaks out, tears of sorrow cascading down her face as I follow, a few tears cascade down my face as well, joining in the sorrowful sobs, that is losing my brother….

“But I know him…I know my brother and he will return for you…so until that day comes, allow me to stay and stand by your side, once more….” Smiling, sadly, we head back to the others.

“OW OW!!! I told you I was fine didn’t I!?” Rudely, I bark at Fukami scowling at the stoic arms crossed male.

“You need rest,” He deadpans.

“Why? I’m fine, see I can move, I can da-ARGH!!!” Wincing, I groan from the shock of burning pain in my waist, my hand clings to the wound as I crouch down, hissing in pain.

“You were saying?” I hear Fukami’s smartass retort as I whimper.

“I’m fine!” I scowl as he simply huffs and uses one of his many tentacles to coil around my waist, gently and place me on the sofa.

“Since we burned your beds you’ll be sleeping on the sofa,” Fukami states dryly as I blink wolfishly at the guys.

“You burned our beds…?” I whisper still surprised at the extremes they went in wanting us gone prior to all this mad chaos.

“Yes it was troubling Wadanohara,” Fukami states darkly.

“You guys are mental,” I huff as Fukami simply shrugs pulling the dark blue cover sheet on top of me, softly as though I was a baby, making me frown.

“I’m not a baby!” I argue.

“You act like one,” Memoca huffs smirking playfully.

“You wanna be bird food!? I’m in the mood for some chicken nuggets!” I declare standing up glaring.

“I’m insulted!” Memoca huffs as I cry out in pain.

“Ow, ow, ow…” I whimper cradling my waist.

“Don’t move so much,” Dolphi utters gently helping me down as I huff, I hate being babied.

“Fukami,” I hiss standing up as Fukami raises a brow as we hear footsteps, immediately Dolphi and Memoca go greet the distant witch of late.

“Wadanohara is still hurting even now thanks to that shark,” Fukami growls, the bitterness lessening then before as I solemnly nod. “We need to look out for her until my brother comes back, you guys are stuck with me,” I state as Fukami nods in agreement, both concerned for the sea witch and her state of mind since my brothers departure…

“Fukami talk to her…she’s been avoiding me like the plague, not that I blame her, no doubt I just remind her of Samekichi or something along the lines…you may be the only one she can speak freely to, perhaps, I shouldn’t join her on this journey of hers, but if need be you can call me for aid,” I explain to her sadly knowing her mind better considering we have a similar mind-set.

“I will…but Silver…don’t keep your emotions bottled up as well,” Fukami informs me as I sadly nod and stand up, surprising him.

“Sorry but I made a promise with someone and I promise to go see the stars…” Smiling, I wave leaving the concerned male to his daily chores…to the sea of stars I go!


	84. Return Home

It’s been a few months since coming back for the Blue Sea, everything is finally the way it was well a apart from one thing…

Groaning, I get out of the warm comforts of my bed stretching as I sit on my bed slowly registering that I have to get up considering I promised I’d hang out with Fukami today, yeah I still keep in contact with the others. I need to keep an eye on Wadda after all, besides I do join in on some adventures of theirs sometimes but mostly I leave thinking I would only remind Wadda of the loved one she lost…

Samekichi, my brow furrows at the thought of my other, he still is alive I know it, he’s too stubborn to die but that doesn’t mean I don’t worry or him, of course I do I just…I don’t really want to make a scene even if it was my fault that he got trapped in the Red Sea, I know he’ll return one day I know it…

But still life has returned to normal I suppose, I mean it’s been peaceful in the isle, there has been no fights, no brawls, no drama and there’s the issue, both boredom and…frowning, my blue hues gaze at my bed finding an empty side to my bed, making me release a tired sigh. That’s the thing it’s been too peaceful, Idate has been avoiding me like the plague and its been getting on my nerves, I…I want to forgive him I do, I mean he saved me from my father and went through hell because he was concerned for me and he….what he did was still messed up and I have been glad for this break between us, it’s given me time to think and such, collect my thoughts and my dreams of red have vanished as well…but still, for some reason I feel lonely, I don’t like it but I don’t know what to do about it, maybe I should get a teddy bear to hug in my bed…no way! I’m a shark, sharks shouldn’t feel…lonely.

Sorrowful, my brow furrows as I release a tense sigh; I need to get ready for Fukami…

I change into my new attire, a dark blue v neck, a plain coal black jacket matching my black trousers with lines well a zig zag design on my trousers. I hear the chime of metal from my metallic chain hook dangling down my waist. My black heels click against the navy blue carpet of my room and coal black walls of my room as I put my long dark blue greyish hair into a short ponytail of sorts, tied by a dark blue ribbon, some of the fabric dangles down as I exit my house, not really eating breakfast anymore, I don’t know why but my sleeping and eating schedule has become terrible, I can barely sleep sometimes and I’m just not hungry anymore during the times I used to be…

Surprisingly, Fukami has taken notices of my strange change in diet and slumber, probably from the orders of Wadda but still…I frown as the chilly breeze of the isle welcomes me as I glance at the Orca zone, my mind conflicted whether to approach or not, I need to know why the sudden distance, I need answers I can’t just stand by as I’m in the dark I hate it…

Calmly, I approach the orca zone, my eyes narrowing when I spot the familiar figures of Rock and Idate but to my surprise, Rock is in human form that’s rare, it usually during serious stuff, huh this must be a serious talk or something perverted tch…

“Look if you truly care about her then…”

Huh, blinking I frown as my ears listen to their conversation, huh romance talk maybe…?

“Never pictured you as the romantic type Rock,” I call out arms crossed smirking at the scowl sent my way by Rock, grumbling he stands up, flicking his cigarette aside.

“I should go check on that stupid dumbass…”Rock grumbles passing me a sharp glare.

“Don’t push him kid,” He warns me as I simply huff feeling a pinch of rage, tch he’s been like this since we came back, what does he plan to do? Play the victim I’m the victim not him…calmly, I take in a few shaky breathes, my hands quivering as I place my other hand on my shaking wrist ceasing it, I push the fear aside.

I got over this, I’m better now, I can do better than be a scared pup, I have to get over this, yes it happened, but it’s in the past, I tell myself recalling after the war, I stayed behind in the sea kingdom for a few days to think for myself, to breathe for myself and to learn how to cope. I can’t let one single event scar me for life, yes it was scary but still I…I frown at the conflicted emotions in me, am I feeling this way because he was my first, not even after that happened, he showed genuine interest in me and I him, that I can’t deny…

“You could at least look at me,” I bark at Idate, his back turned to me as he silently smokes looking out at the sea.

“Idate, stop this silent game its pathetic,” I snap at him frowning as I feel my fist balled up at the nerve of this jackass, he should be begging for my forgiveness but instead he’s been avoiding me like the plague as though I was the villain…hmph.

My eyes widen at the sound of snow moving as I turn to the standing Idate, his back turned to me as he…

“OH no you don’t! I’m sick of this! What are you saying at!? You haven’t spoken, seen, or even been near me ever since I came back. What are you planning to do just forget it!?” I snap only to receive nothing but blank silence, further infuriating me.

“Man the fuck up and tell me!” I bark ordering him only for my eyes to widen when he grasp my wrist however I do not flinch, only furrow my brow as he gently, softly, carefully even as though I was glass, removes his hand from my wrist and distance himself from me, diving into the ocean and fleeing.

“Coward!” Loudly, I yell at him feeling my blood boil at the dick running way from his problems. You’d think he learn a thing or two from me about running not being the answer, tch. My face softens as I feel my hand clutch my chest ignoring the pain in my chest as I watch him leave…lonely…loneliness, I hate this…I hate this so much, I feel a small tear escape my eye as I allow it to fall and release a shaky breathe, only to hear the crunch of footsteps….

“Oi Silver some Octo guy is here,” Peraco’s blunt voice snaps me out of my conflicting state of mind as I turn wiping away the stray tear to nod.

“Thanks Peraco,” Smiling, I leave the orca zone, ignoring the urge to wait for the ass to talk this through to instead leave the zone and head out…time to say hi to Fukami.


	85. Naughty Nagi

Happily, I smile brightly when seeing Fukami calmly and patiently waiting with a box in hand, his poker face on, I snicker when I see Shiro’s frightened expression from Fukami’s poker face and cold aura…

“Fukami hey!” Smiling, I approach Fukami waving my hand out relieved to see an old friend like Fukami about.

“Silver, this place is freezing its best we get inside,” Fukami states oblivious to the shaking Shiro.

“Yeah, come on, I’ll show you to my place, Shiro thanks for keeping Fukami company,” I thank the shy artic wolf who nods sheepishly, head down as I ruffle his hair smiling proud of the nervous wreck.

“You’ve made friends...”Fukami notes as we approach my house, Fukami blandly looks around the isle.

“Yeah, there nice people, you look just like prince charming you know,” I bring up smirking cheekily at him.

“Wadanohara believed I would look better with long hair,” Fukami answers.

“She wasn’t wrong, how are you and the others?” I ask as we approach my door and I open it, allowing him in first then I follow behind, closing the door behind me.

“Where should I put this?” He enquires looking around either judging or admiring my place, not that I care.

“On the table want something to drink? Come on sit,” I smile sheepishly as Fukami nods and takes a seat placing the box on the table.

“Coffee, if you don’t have any sake, no sugar,” Fukami mutters as I nod and begin to make the coffee, once I hear the kettle of water boil, I get out a pair of plain white mugs, putting in some coffee beans crushed and turn to Fukami, placing the cups down as I pour the boiling water in the mugs.

“So…how have the others been?” I ask taking a seat opposite Fukami.

“Fine how about you? Have you been eating? Sleeping regularly?” Fukami questions me making me frown at the old questions.

“Fukami I’m fine,” I huff tired of the constant babying given to me.

“Silver you were…if I had known I’d strangle that sly bastard,” Fukami threatens coldly making me sigh.

“I’m over it,” I grumble.

“You can’t be over it,” He snaps.

“What’s the point in being angry forever Fukami? Yes, I am pissed, I was, but what’s done is done, rotting away with my emotions of fear, flinching and such won’t get anyway,” I sigh.

“But still…is he still here?” Fukami growls.

“Yes, but he’s different,” I argue.

“Different?” Fukami questions leaning in eager to hear with a stone cold face as I stand up hearing the click of the kettle and turn my back to my friend, picking up my mug, the warmth spreads through my fingertips as he picks his mug up, using one of his tentacles to hold and blow on to cool the liquid. I calmly sit back down, cup in hand enjoying the comforting warmth of the drink.

Meanwhile, I take back my mug to put in one teaspoon of sugar, stirring my bitter coffee with my teaspoon.

I don’t know how to feel, so many people are telling me I should be angry, I should be scared, I should be sad but I’m not and I’m fed up with people telling me how I should feel! I’m my own person, we each go through things differently, I may get over it but that still doesn’t mean it didn’t happen because it did but I don’t…I don’t want to be the hateful person that my father became, besides Idate has kept his distance form me, I sigh frowning fed up, feeing nothing but bitterness and irritation at the constant pity given to me, I don’t need anyone’s pity I’m fine, I’m over it…I don’t need people telling me how I should feel…

“Silver I’m so-”

“Don’t,” Sharply, I interrupt him fed up with those words over and over.

“What do you mean he’s different now? He hasn’t…” Fukami trials off, knowing of Idate and me, since he’s the only one I told.

“No, that’s the thing he hasn’t caused any sort of chaos which he always does, he loves antagonising us but hasn’t either he’s planning something or something is up,” I grumble recalling Rocma’s weariness of Idate as of late.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Fukami frowns.

“No it’s uneasy, he acts as though he’s the victim,” I scoff.

“How!? Don’t tell me he’s saying you raped him, scum like him…” Fukami seethes.

“No, he’s just been quiet; he’s been avoiding me like the plague and only ever smokes looking out at the sea. Rock won’t say a word and it pisses me off. Why is he being so quiet? He acts as though he was the one scarred,” I argue furious as I feel my hand quivering on my mug, angered by the gull of the orca.

Silently, Fukami stares, he releases a tired sigh and uses his tentacles to bring out the book, opening it to reveal…

“No way it’s Fukami’s!” I gush at the beautiful gold mine of heavenly goods.

“I thought this would make you eat more,” He mutters as I cheekily take a piece, only to squeal and go to heaven at the beauty of the food the taste, the texture, it’s wonderful…

“Maybe…maybe you’re seeing things wrong,” Fukami offers making me frown puzzled as I take a sip of my drink, raising a brow impressed as Fukami’s remain stoic when he takes huge gulps of coffee.

“Do you think he forgives himself for what he did to you?” Fukami questions me taking me aback.

“Huh?” I blink shocked slowly trying to collect my thoughts at such a stupid question.

“I mean from what you’ve told me, he seems to care a great deal for you however his quietness of late, maybe of guilt as well as avoiding you, he may be seen as a coward but think about it from his perspective. He finds someone he truly enjoys and cherishes thinking its going really well only to discover and realize their whole relationship was toxic due to forcing himself on to said person, ad from what I gathered from sources. He had many ‘foods’ in the past he played with in such a manner, normalising sex into something as being a social norm of sorts, only then for him to realize it isn’t normal When learning he hurt someone he seems to cherish greatly, maybe that realization has caused a great damage to him and now he’s trying to think things through and realize the error of his way, perhaps he feels guilty for ceasing such pain to you,” Fukami explains making me blink owlishly surprised at the idea.

“You read into human nature too much,” I grumble recalling some of his educated books being based on psychology...

“I merely enjoy the topic, don’t get me wrong what he did was wrong in our standards but maybe he saw things different. Both of you being raised differently think about it, Orcas and Sharks live quite diverse lifestyles,” Fukami proposes making me go silent in deep thought as I hear the soft pat of the mug and feel a familiar cold but comforting hand squeezing my shoulders, making my blue eyes meet his teal pair.

“Do not get me wrong what he did was unforgivable, disgusting and if he were here I would kill him, but still this odd behaviour, you mentioned may be due to something much more complex than we both believe, that doesn’t excuse him though,” Fukami reasons quietly as I numbly nod in deep thought.

“Thanks Fukami hey how’s Wadda anyway, is she…okay?” I ask uncertain and worried for the poor girl.

“She misses him each day, she has even begun praying, wishing to the moon,” Fukami huffs.

“That’s stupid if you want something done you do it yourself but I guess in this situation who knows, with that girl she never fails to surprise me,” I smile sadly.

“Indeed,” Fukami huffs.

“How about you? It must be painful,” I whisper as Fukami releases a sad sigh.

“I won’t lie to you, we both can’t lie to one another, it is painful, but I only wish for Wadanohara’s happiness now even if it’s something I can’t give her. I wish to merely see her be happy or at her best,” Fukami confesses as I smile sadly at my friend with his unrequited love…

“You’ll move on. I mean there are plenty of fish in the sea,” I smirk coyly as Fukami groans as we both finish our drinks, the remnants of the hot bitter coffee reside in my mouth, Fukami stands to place his in the sink.

“No I’ll handle it later,” I reason smiling as Fukami halts in his steps.

“I should return who knows what trouble Dolphi and Memoca have gotten Wadanohara into,” Fukami mutters as I nod in understanding, I place my mug down in the sink and follow him out, closing the door behind us, we leave my home…

Calmly, Fukami and I head to the edge of the ocean for me to bid farewell to him, tough the visit was short but it was short because Fukami is busy and he delivered the food the guys gave me, which I am grateful for but still…I should visit the others soon, maybe eh if I feel like it.

“I’ll see you next week remember to eat veg,” Fukami reminds me.

“Yes mother jeez,” I huff tiredly as I roll my eyes while he remains poker faced.

“If that fool tries anything come straight to us,” Fukami whispers as I nod, understanding his point prior about Idate still in my mind…

“Tell the others I said hi,” I smile as Fukami simply nods, my brow furrows as I catch the sound of footsteps and the soft crunch of snow, making Fukami and I turn to the source, my eyes widen when seeing a familiar girl before us.

“Nagi?” I questions surprised to see her, only to blink shocked when her normal stone faced uncaring expression is instead that of a psychopath, a knife gleaming in the light, making me take a uneasy step back as she grins at me.

“You…you hurt uncle,” She whispers as I scowl.

“Hurt what are y-SEA GOD!!!” Loudly, I curse as I duck, rolling to the side to avoid the swift strikes of the knife, my ears ring hearing the cut of the air but I ignore it, instead focusing on not getting cut as the silver knife gets closer and closer until…

“Silver you okay!?” I hear Shiro and the others rush in concerned, only for us to stop our worries as a familiar tentacle sneaks up behind the blood lustful orca and coil around her waist, bringing her up in the air and dangling her down, making her drop her knife and glare at me.

“What did you do to my uncle!? Now he’s all confused!” Nagi demands.

“What did I do? Why not ask what he did!?” I snap back only to falter, she’s a kid, a kid obsessed with her crush that is her uncle, I shouldn’t ruin his image before the poor girl, even if her choice of role models are severely questioning…

“Look Nag-”

“Agh!” Hissing, I grunt at the sharp burning searing pain in my chest from the swift strike of pain. Slowly, my shaking hues look down to see…a blade. Puzzled, my adrenaline form prior numbs my body as I look down at the blood stained instrument impaled in my chest as I notice my skin go paler, pale as the snow.

“Silver!” I feel a pair of hands catch me as I look up at the concerned Rocma glancing to the side at the furious Fukami demanding, interrogating answers from Nagi who looks as lost as we are, as she numbly stares at me as I lay in Rocma’s concerned arms.

“Who did this?” She growls glaring at Nagi.

“I…I didn’t,” Nagi answer surprising a few as I grimace, feeling the adrenaline fade as I feel weaker, tired, exhausted as I blink trying to regain my now black dotty vision. “Silver hold on,” Rocma exclaims as she stands up, I’m in her arms bridal style as I release another whimper of pain from my sudden movement, noting my ruby red droplets of crimson descending down my form and onto the snow staining the once innocent snow white ground into a soft slush shade of red, a pink I believe…

“The sea…” I notice Fukami look out to the sea sceptical being level headed as he turns to Rocma. “Is there a doctor here?” Fukami demands from her, dropping Nagi roughly on the ground, still lost to it all…

“Yeah, Yukisada, I’ll get him you take Silver home,” Rocma orders making Fukami frown but oddly obedient as I’m given to Fukami as my vision begins to darken….

“Hold on Silver….” I hear Fukami whisper as I finally black out…


	86. Brotherly Advice

Silently, the heavy scent of tobacco lingers in the air of the orca household as Takama sits down, arms crossed, his brow furrowed displeased by the action taking place across from him.

“I would prefer it if you didn’t smoke in my house brother…” Takama points out to his younger brother, silently smoking, a look of sorrow on his features.

Solemnly, Idate sits across from his brother, smoking quietly making his older brother raise a brow at him.

“You seem different; tell me what happened to that little shark of yours?” Takama enquires curiously raising a brow when seeing his younger brother flinch.

“Trouble in paradise brother…?” Takama guesses.

“You could say that…” Idate looks away frowning.

“What happened?” Takama sighs.

“I…forced myself upon my- Silver, I forced myself upon Silver,” Sadly, Idate corrects himself recalling her distaste of him calling her a stupid sharky as her pet name…

“Ah...so that happened,” Takama sighs.

“I didn’t even know that was wrong, I don’t get the problem, she enjoyed it I enjoyed it and thus began our relationship…” Idate frowns baffled.

“Brother just because you both enjoyed it didn’t make it right, you forced yourself upon her, you gave her no choice, you made her lose what was precious to her, you forced her to do things she never wanted to do…” Takama explains to his lost brother seeing the true confusion on his features from his words.

“Are you kidding me!? I did what we both wanted; I did what most normal men would be too terrified to do! I just…I don’t understand, I did what I always did with people who I thought interested me,” Idate argues puzzled by the logic.

“You did that to your food brother, your _food_. We orcas play much rougher than sharks do, she probably thinks you’re going to eat her and she wants more than that, from what I gathered she isn’t your ordinary shark,” Takama sighs recalling the strangely polite shark, finding her mannerisms unique but refreshing in his eyes to see a polite shark rather than a rude one.

“Of course I wasn’t…I mean, maybe a little nibble but then she interested me, and I couldn’t bring myself to do it. Each time we were in bed, when we were done, I didn’t kill her or eat her instead I helped her, treated her and yet she…” Idate confesses still lost.

“Idate, Orcas and Sharks are very different. Our lifestyle is more family orientated hers is more lust filled, while our parents were there for us as calf’s, Silvers most likely wasn’t that I presume you knew,” Numbly Idate nods to his brothers words.

“I…I was rough because she wanted it though when I asked if she wanted it rough she said yes so what’s the problem?” Idate questions.

“Idate, like I said before Orcas and Shark are very different, when a shark claims a mate that’s it a one night stand while we Orca’s look for something long lasting, she probably was shocked to discover you kept her alive and was scared of when you would eat her…” Takama repeats to him.

“I would never…” Idate scowls disgusted at the implication.

“Have you told her that…?” Takama questions making Idate go silent from his brothers words.

“Idate, you scared her, rape is a serious matter, orcas have an innate personality that is quite rough when I first met Nagi’s mother my innate nature came out and it scared her, but then I learned from my mistake and learned to control the innate personality to dominate her and not allow anyone else to touch her, you need to learn that…” Takama explains sadly to the shocked and stunned Idate.

“Innate personality huh,” Idate huffs frowning in deep thought.

“You love her don’t you?” Takama questions the silent brother in deep thought until Idate nods shyly, bringing a smile to Takama’s lips.

“Father and mother won’t be happy with it,” Takama warns him.

“I know that…” Idate frowns, head down, his pitch black hues showing true conviction.

“They may try to kill her…” Takama adds.

“I won’t allow it…” Idate swears, surprising Takama.

“You really are determined about this. That Silver girl, she seems to have tamed you in a way, I will try to give my support to your aid but listen to me brother, if you truly do love her reel back that rage to play with sharks and no more playing with your food, she won’t like that. She’s different from the other sharks I met from what I gathered, she seems like the type to hate cheaters…Takama informs Idate.

“As if I could find someone more interesting than her to cheat on her with…”Idate scoffs smirking.

“I’m being serious brother…”Takama sharply reminds him making Idate’s smirk falter into a straight face.

“And so am I…I just, I don’t want to hurt her again,” Idate confesses his tone vulnerable surprising his brother considering his brothers snarky attitude and such to see him so hurt, so repulsed, so guilty for his actions surprised him…

“You won’t if you truly love and care for her you won’t,” Takama assures him bringing a sigh to the younger orca’s lips as he turns his back to his brother, nodding his head grateful.

“You need to stop running away from her brother but that doesn’t mean stalking her, she needs her space, you still scarred her, that scar may never heal, it will haunt her for the rest of her life, she may not forgive you,” Takama calls out to his brother who nods in understanding.

“I know now, I just, she deserves an explanation at the very least, even if she doesn’t forgive me I don’t think I can forgive myself, Takama…thanks,” Determined, Idate nods his head grateful and puts his cigarette in the bin, surprising the older brother when Idate leaves, determination in his eyes as he leaves, exiting the household in order to approach the water, diving back into the chilly coldness of the ocean, heading home back to the isle and back to Silver…

Silently, Idate swims through the sea, his black hues widening when seeing…Gris? Blinking, Idea stares wide eyed at his predator and stalker, obsessed over him, his eyes narrow when seeing the harpoon gun similar to Shirogane’s in his grasp, only its empty making Idate frown but thankfully much to his fortune, he avoids the radar of the freak and returns to the isle, only for his eyes to widen when his nose twitches at the scent of iron…frowning, Idate follows the smell, only to gap at the scene of the unconscious Silver in the arms of Fukami, rushing her into her house.

“What’s going on!?” Idate demands as the octopus turns to coldly glare at the orca interrupting him from helping the wounded shark in his arms.

I’ll explain later we need to get her treated,” Fukami states coldly as Idate’s hand is slapped aside by one of Fukami’s tentacles.

“If you try anything. I will end you,” Lowly, Fukami growls, making Idate scowl as he follows the octopus inside, rushing her on to the couch.

Quickly, Idate rushes to the bathroom, knowing all too well where the first aid kit is, he is silent as he hurries over to help tend to the shark’s wounds making Fukami scowl. The door bursts open making the scowling pair turn to Yukisada, frantic with Rocma.

“Where’s Silver?” Yuki demands surprising the two from the bird’s boldness as he rushes over to her, lying on her bed.

“This isn’t good, it seems the wound is quite deep, do you think you could give me some room please…wait I-Idate?!” Fearfully, Yuki whimpers finally noting the silent Orca.

“Miss me?” He smiles at the scared bird.

“Leave,” Rocma orders darkly making Idate scowl.

“Now why should I do that?” Idate teases.

“You should give the bird room to tend to Silver, besides I’m in the mood for a chat,” Fukami states coldly making the bird freeze terrified of the deadly aura from the octopus who simply passes through the door, using one of his many tentacles to grab Idate, dragging out of the door while Rocma helps Yukisada tend to the bleeding shark.

Silently, the door is shut as the tension rises in the living room with Fukami calmly sitting, his poker face on as he tosses the orca roughly into the sofa across from him. Scowling, Idate draws one of his cigarette, lighting it as he sits across from the octopus agitated. The heavy silence looms over the pair.

“What is you game?” Coldly, Fukami demands, breaking the tense silence as Idate releases a puff of smoke, frowning.

“Game? The game is over,” Smirking, Idate shrugs.

“You know what I mean don’t you think you’ve done enough?” Sharply, Fukami snaps at Idate who remains smug, poker faced even.

“Nope,” Idate sneers.

“You hurt her…” Fukami growls disgusted at the predator before him, eager to rip this fool to shreds.

“I know,” Idate huffs as Fukami raises a brow briefly seeing a look of remorse on Idate’s features as he lowers his head, refusing to meet anyone’s gaze especially Fukami’s critical gaze.

“If you dare-”

“I won’t stop being so touchy, you lost your chance, the moment you let her go,” Idate snaps, interrupting Fukami’s seething words.

“What are you…?” Fukami trials off, his expression briefly turning to fear.

“Oh don’t lie I’ve seen the way you look at her, the same way you look at the lil’ witchy…let me say this; you lost your chance the moment you turned your back to her and labelled her as a traitor. I won’t let you take her from me…” Growling, Idate sets things straight, blanking out Fukami’s shocked expression.

“You’re being serious…” Fukami notes raising a brow at the seriousness of the orca.

“I can be when it is needed…” Idate scoffs.

“Are you serious about Silver?” Fukami questions as Idate goes deathly silent…

“…Yes,” Idate admits, raising his head meeting the harsh gaze of Fukami, not flinching surprising the octopus at the sincerity in his tone.

“You’ve been looking after her, I’m guessing?” Idate points out.

“Yes, I have,” Fukami confirms.

“Has she bene sleeping well? Has she been eating?” Idate questions.

Surprised, Fukami raises a brow at the questions coming from said Orca, his brow furrowed.

“She has been eating little and I believe she has not been sleeping well of late from the bags in her eyes…” Fukami reports reluctantly.

“The nightmares…” Idate’s eyes narrow remembering.

“Nightmares?” Fukami questions his recognition.

“Silver had nightmares when…I often had to take care of her when she had them…”Idate explains, remembering often having to hold the thrashing girl to calm her down, having no clue on how to handle the shark.

“You cared for her after…”

“Of course, I am a gentleman…”

“Gentlemen my ass,” Surprised, the two turn to the source of the voice, finding a scowling Rocma.

“Ah Rocma…” Idate greets the girl.

Don’t, you hurt her Idate, deeply, she is traumatised. You not speaking to her have been the best moments of her life…” Coldly, Rocma says.

“Um…no they haven’t,” The two turn to the frowning Yukisada.

“Huh?”

“Shirogane and I often hang around with Silver, when she came back she was happy but…when Idate began ignoring her she would often stare at the orca zone when we had cocoa together, sometimes she would enter asking for some sleeping drugs, I don’t think she’s been sleeping as well as she did when I-Idate and her…you know,” Yuki blushes slightly as the others go silent at his words.

“This is no times for jokes bird brain,” Rocma growls threating him.

“L-look, w-what Idate did wasn’t right, b-but who says we should be the one to decide what’s best for Silver…Rocma, I know you care for her so do I, but still…it’s her life and we should let her choose. U-um Mr octopus, I’m sorry I don’t know your name but you seem to be on good terms with Silver, visiting her no and again to check on her. I understand your concern for her but still it’s her life, we shouldn’t be the one to intervene and…I-Idate,” Shakily Yukisada turns to the orca, freezing momentarily at the dead seriousness of the Orca…

“This…the relationship Silver and Idate had…or have, I- I don’t really now but its between you two, avoiding her like that hurt Silver deeply and what you did before was traumatising for her Idate…she doesn’t want to be treated like food nor does she want the life her mother endured. Please, don’t hurt Silver, stop hurting her, and talk to her, please just talk to her, this is between you two not us,” Yukisada explain making the group go silent from his words.

Calmly, Fukami stands, looking down at the frowning Idate.

“The bird is right. But let me make this clear Idate if you hurt her again…I will tear you limb from limb,” Fukami declares darkly scaring Yukisada but Idate remains stoic, numbly nodding as Fukami leaves…

Sharply, the sound of claws echo in the room as the two turn to Rocma.

“If you plan to use Silver as some form of rebound for your obsession over me. I’ll make you regret that you were ever born…” Rocma declares darkly and leaves, following Fukami and exiting the house, leaving behind the silent Orca and nervous twitching bird.

“I…we both know I can’t really do anything if you hurt Silver again. But please, I beg of you don’t hurt Silver again. She’s gone through enough as it is with her brother and family. Idate…you two come from very different walks of life but and although man people would frown upon you two being together, see it as a taboo. I know you both genuinely care for one another, Idate when Silver was around. You became content less malicious and seemed genuinely happy the same with Silver, so please talk to her, don’t avoid her not anymore…” Yukisada sighs sadly and follows the two.

“Yukisada,” Idate calls out halting the bird in his steps as he turns to the still Idate, removing his cigarette from his mouth to put in the bin, a pained conflicted expression in his eyes of hurt, remorse and sorrow for his actions, most of all guilt as he turns to Yukisada.

“Thanks,” Idate thanks him surprising the bird, who smiles sheepishly and leaves, leaving the Orca and Shark alone…


	87. I Won't Forgive You

Slowly, the door creaks open to the bedroom of the shark as Idate slowly enters the room, his brow furrowed conflicted to enter the room where he deeply scarred the shark. His pitch black hues gaze around the room, recalling numerous scenes of their passionate nights with one another. He smiles sadly when his fingertips graze a small scratch mark on the floor, chuckling at the reminder of a particular night the two shared…

The small smile fades into one of sorrow as he slowly softly explores the room, knowing it like the back of his hand, his black hues avoiding the sleeping figure of Silver to instead focus on her room, he smiles when finding a familiar purple diary still in the locked draw, she often forgets to lock, smiling at the numerous ticked boxes…

“Don’t….don’t go…”

Startled, Idate turns to the weak voice, her voice hoarse as he gently sits down, his black hues for once showing a sense of vulnerability and concerns as he reaches out only to falter, flinching back as he looks down conflicted at the gesture, does he deserve to even be here? Does he deserve to hold her? Does he deserve to talk to her? She should at least know his reasoning behind his actions, that much she deserves to know…

Softy, almost like glass, Idate places his hand on her temple, lovingly caressing her beautiful greyish blue locks, he always liked her hair it was so long, so pretty, so soft to cuddle into, but…still she was so cold, it almost made the orca worry sometimes when spooning her, heh, him worried? Never would he have seen the day he would worry over someone, a shark at that. A small smile crosses his lips relieved when her pained expression turns to one of relief. Surprisingly, her pale, shark claw like fingertips wrap around his wrist, clinging to him almost wishing for him not to leave and so patiently, Idate sits, refusing to leave her side as they both entwine their fingertips in one another’s, calmly waiting for when the shark would awaken…

Silver pov:

“Don’t go…please…don’t go…”

Whimpering, I look up at the smiling Samekichi softly hugging me.

“I’m sorry…”

“No…no….don’t go! Please don’t leave me alone!” Desperate, I chase after my brother, tripping now and again only to recover and race after him in the snow white abyss, tears cascading down my form as I feel my legs burn as I desperately reach out towards him. My eyes water further when I spot a familiar trio of sharks waiting patiently for him, leaving me alone, leaving me behind, leaving me…why…why does everyone I love leave me??

Defeated, I fall to my knees, tears descending down my form as I weep, cry and break down over my losses. Why? Why does this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this…?

Suddenly, I feel some sort of warmth flow though me, huh? I frown at the soothing motion of my hair being brushed through making me look up, my eyes widening when all I’m greeted with is a flash of white…

Wat the arg- Frantically, I begin coughing from the sudden intake of oxygen as I try to regain my breathing pattern, only to feel a set of hands pat my back, offering me a cup of water which I eagerly drink as I feel the hand rub circles and other partners into my back as I regain my breathe. Rapidly, I blink trying to retain my focus only for my eyes to widen when I see leaning over my bedside, now with their arms crossed, Idate…

Shocked, I stare stunned to see for once the quiet orca, calmly waiting for one of us to speak I’m guessing…

“Um…hi,” I respond not sure what to do or how to feel, I swear to god if he says…

“Shouldn’t you be scared?” Idate frowns at me as I sigh.

I don’t know…how I’m meant to feel, everyone keeps saying I should feel this and that, sure I do a bit but it’s not the extreme that others feel,” I confess frowning at the several people telling me how I should normally act considering what I went through…

“I…I’m sorry,” Idate bows his head surprising me, wait, Idate apologised!? Owlishly, I blink, still reeling in shock of it all.

“I…I spoke to my brother he explained how orca’s and sharks have very different lifestyles and how I need to reel back in my malicious side, I’m not using my innate personality as an excuse but I thought you should at least know that much…” Tiredly, Idate sighs.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because you deserve to know, I’m going to be honest with you Silver, you interest me, you fascinate me, you make me question parts of myself I have never questioned prior…you are not food to me,” Idate exclaims making my eyes widen as I feel a sense of warmth from his words, only to bow my head not sure how to act and what to say.

“I’ll be going now, I don’t expect any sort of forgiveness I just thought you would want to know and I will distance myself from you out of re-”

Quickly, without ever realizing it, my hand jerks forward, my fingertips clinging to his shirt making him halt in his steps and go silent as I do as well. What is wrong with me? Why do I feel so…lonely…? Why am I pained when he ignores me? What the heck is wrong with me?

“Don’t…don’t go,” I hiss out desperation laced in my tone as Idate gently sits down, frowning puzzled by my words.

“But…”

“You’re right, I can’t forgive you, I never will,” I state the obvious seeing him flinch slightly a look of remorse on his features as my grip tightens as I release a shaky breathe ignoring the urge to scream and my fear eating away at me, I can’t allow this fear to control me…I can’t. I can’t lose him…

“But…that doesn’t mean we still can’t be friends, see where things lead but if you dare do something like that again. I won’t forgive you and I will kill you,” I state the obvious, blatant news making Idate nod in understanding.

“I promise I won’t do it again, I never knew that’s how people felt I always thought of people as toys or food to play with then I met you and now I just…I don’t know anymore,” He confesses as I sigh at the idiot orca…

“Can I…hug you?” Idate looks away, my eyes widening at the request as he turns away, a rosy red blush on his features, surprising me but I take in a shaky breathe, feeling the fear in me soften and fade away though remnants still remain as I simply nod. Slowly, the pair of us hug, wrapping our arm around one another, I smile a small sad smile relieved to smell the nostalgic, comforting, safe smell of tobacco….

“I promise I won’t hurt you again,” Idate vows, shocking me at the sheer sincerity in his tone as I nod glad to have rebuild some sort of friendship between us…


	88. Names

Peacefully, I enter the sea of stars, smiling brightly at the blissful happy couples relieved to see another day after that gruesome chaos of the red sea. I look down at the stars forming the pathway of bright beautiful blue stars with white in them; it makes them look like icicles or snowflakes almost. I hear the slight crunch of my footsteps standing on the pathway as I continue onwards.

“Oh honey the stars are beautiful aren’t they?”

“Not as beautiful as you…”

Chuckling, I glance to smile at a familiar couple in Deep Sea Town, Lobco’s parents, Dolzo and Cherryblod. Geez those two I wouldn’t be surprised if Lobco had a little sister too, a small glint of envy enters me at the happy couple, it must be nice…

Sighing, I shake my head and continue onwards smiling when I spot a familiar group of kids being led by Minero. Minero has rusty orange hair while the insides are pink, with ear like sections sprouting from each side of her head and dark eye shapes beneath the ear sections. The edges of her hair flip outwards, but the front sections are straight. Her eyes are also a rust color with white pupils.

She wears a brown dress with long sleeves ending in white cuffs. The skirt of the dress splits, revealing an orange, striped fabric underneath. The edges of the dress are a scalloped pattern, accented with lighter brown spots. Minero's scarf is rusty brown and also ends in the same scalloped shape as her dress, with orange circles. She wears brown stockings with a light plaid pattern, white gloves and brown boots, each boot having six orange buttons on the front and a fin on the outer side, accented with four white spots.

“The treasure must be there!” She declares to the group while I sigh shaking my head at the treasure seeking lover and the poor group subjected to her numerous walks. I smile when I notice Creamil silently nodidg at me which I reutnr with a small pitiful smile. She’s a yeti cab. Creamil has long white hair pulled into high twin tails secured with hair ornaments. The front sections are rather messy, with sections of hair flicking out from the sides of her face. Her eyes are grey with white pupils and she has a visible yellow blush on her face.

She wears a beige and white dress. The neck, lower sleeves and underskirt are white and appear to be made of a soft, fluffy material. The torso area is light beige, with four dark gray buttons on the front. Two triangular sections overlap the white area and are accented with visible stitching along the edge. The upper section of the sleeves is made of a darker beige, pinstriped fabric. Creamil also wears stockings made of the same material. Her boots are white and fluffy, with two dark gray buttons on the side of each. She also wears black gloves.

“Here we are,” Smiling, I look out at the numerous stars descending down from the surface. This is nice, it’ll be shame when we leave, I won’t be able to see the stars for a while…

“Enjoying yourself?” Shocked, my eyes widen at the familiar husky voice and I turn to smile at a familiar Orca, causally standing by my side, smoking as per usual.

“I thought you stayed home,” I frown surprised to see him here, deciding to visit Deep Sea Town for a check-up.

“We made a promise didn’t we? Besides why would I leave you here on our date!” He happily cheers as I scowl at the dummy.

“D-date!?” I blush at his wry chuckle.

Well duh, I’ll admit something though you weren’t wrong this place isn’t that bad, pretty place but I’ve seen prettier,” He smirks flirtatiously as I look away, a blush beginning to form from his words.

“Just shut up,” I huff only to wince slightly as I look down. Urgh…

“So the rumours were true you really were hurt by some sword right,” Idate frowns as I simply nod.

“Yeah it’ll take a while considering it’s the sacred sword but the main thing is, the sea is safe and so is my country,” I sigh relieved.

“Still, being so reckless like that was stupid,” He scolds me.

“It was my duty,” I huff.

“You life takes priority, man you sharks are just stupid, this is why we orcas easily defeat you guys,” Idate huffs.

“Yeah, yeah still though…” I sigh and my thoughts frowning, drifting off towards a familiar shark.

“You thinking about your brother,” Idate huffs and I nod.

“You can read me like a book, heh,” I smile bitterly.

“It wasn’t your fault you know, he made the choice and went with it,” Idate says.

“Where haven’t I heard that before? Look that’s not what’s getting to me, don’t get me wrong, I miss my brother a lot, so much so…but I’m more concerned with Wadda,” I sigh confessing it all.

“Ah the sea witch hmm, she seems like the type to bottle it up,” Idate mutters thoughtfully as I nod.

“Yeah, that’s why I worry about when I’m joining her on her travels; she’s bottling it all up meaning I will just remind her of my brother or something,” I sigh.

“Well you don’t have to join her, you could come home again, you’re still injured,” Idate offers as spot him looking away and I release a tired sigh.

“You know I can’t, I can’t leave her not like that it will look like I hate her besides I’ll come visit the isle. It’s just I’m going to be busy,” I reason noting Idate’s irritated expression.

“So I’m guessing your house will be…”

“No, I’m still living at the isle, honestly it’s up to Wadda,” I sigh.

“Well, on another topic, didn’t you have to tell me something,” Idate smirks as I release a small smile and nod, feeling him join my side, his arm wrapped around my shoulder, giving me a side hug.

“I got a lot to tell you, hope you like history,” I joke lightly and begin telling Idate the tale of the sea, the country and the princesses that led to that whole mess…

Wide eyed, I look at Idate blinking multiple times as the information slowly sinks in as we both sit down on the star isle pathway, not in anyone’s way after telling him the history of the blue sea and the sea of death.

“I hate politics,” Idate huffs as I just stare at the orca simply releasing a puff of smoke and then I burst out laughing, feeling my lungs burn and ears threating to fall at the simple but god damn funny answer to the long tale of the sea.

“Hey careful, I don’t want to clean up your blood again,” Idate teases smirking sadistically as I merely smile shaking my head at the idiot.

“So you father was a follower of this great sorcerer?” Idate raises a brow as I simply nod.

“Yeah, but he betrayed Meikai when the sacred word was given to Tatsumiya instead,” I grumble shaking my head disappointed in my father.

“Seems like the type from what I saw,” Idate smirks recalling the bloodied one sided fight.

“Yeah,” I huff in agreement to the almost sad fight.

“Here I was hoping to ask the guy from a blessing at least,” Idate smirks as I jump to, wide eyed wincing slightly from my wound but I feel a flush of embarrassment from his words.

“B-Blessing!?” I hiss angrily at him while he just chuckles enjoying my reactions.

“Aw sharks have the best reactions,” He coos teasingly as I huff shaking at the douche who simply smiles.

“So what about that brother of yours, Tatsumiya told me you have two,” Idate exclaims as I sigh.

“Yeah…my brothers never got along. They always were distant between one another, they wouldn’t even acknowledge themselves as brothers only as “Silver’s” brother. It was sad, it was worse when my mother passed…my aunt took me in. I never knew what happened to my mother really but I was a curious kid and wanted to know more about my father and the reasons for this traitorous blood in my veins,” I chuckle lightly recalling the words often spat at my brothers.

“More like nosey,” Idate smirks.

“Hey you like this nosey shark,” I huff smirking ready to see his blush, only to scowl when I see only his smug smile, smug prick. “Not denying it,” He shrugs as I look away pouting. “Aww, are you pouting so cute,” He teasingly pokes my cheek as I huff, refusing to look at the smiling fool.

“My, my, I never thought I’d see the day! “

_Oh Sea king no…_

Slowly, I turn to a smiling Cherryblod and Doloz.

“Oh to be young again!” Doloz squeals as I sweat drop at the two.

“Silver, my dear I heard rumours so they are true. You really are going out with someone, I’m so happy for you!” Cherryblod smiles happily at me, petting my head as I sigh.

“Um...well…”

“So who is this lucky guy?” Doloz turns to Idate. Oh god…sharply, I turn to him glaring at his smug smile.

“Just an orca on a stroll,” He shrugs.

“Oh a mysterious type, ah just like the type of boys Silver would read about,” Cherry laughs as I feel a heatwave hit my cheeks. No, no, no, no, no, no…..

“Books?” Idate raises a brow as I jolt up.

“Hahahahahahah!!! Very funny! So hilarious I forgot how funny you could be Cherryblod hilarious!!! “Maybe you should go into comedy!!!” I laugh nervously.

“Oh honey don’t they look cute together, opposites attract!” Doloz squeals, approving as I release a uneasy smile.

“My dear Silver just know I’m glad you are happy and I hope you two have a great future together!” Cherryblod smiles brightly and the happy couple leave us as I collapse to my knees, feeling both embarrassed and mentally drained.

“So…I’m your type of guy?” Idate leans over smugly as I sharply snap my head and glare at his smug smile.

“Don’t let it get to your head, your ego is as big as it is,” I warn him lightly.

“My, my someone’s getting cheeky again, seems I may have to remind you of your place,” Smirking eerily, Idate pinches my cheek as I sweat drop at the dumbass and sigh.

“Just shut up,” I huff.

“No thanks, say are they having a banquet now that all this is over?” Idate asks curious as I frown.

“No, we used up most of the liquor from our last one and the kingdom still needs time to recover from our heavy loses,” I explain calmly.

“Too bad, I’d love to see you drunk,” He smirks.

“Yeah, not going to happen,” I huff.

“We’ll see,” He coos teasingly as I sigh shaking my head at the dummy and merely lean my head on his chest as he brings me into a side hug.

“I’m sorry you had to be dragged into all this mess,” I sigh apologizing for all this drama he had to endure.

“Hm? It’s fine besides I got to learn more about my shark so I’m fine,” He smirks, his grip tightening as I feel a blush form.

“You know Silver isn’t my real name,” I point out making his eyes widen in surprise.

“It isn’t?” He raises a brow as I nod.

“Yeah. When I was a kid, we were given names but…we wanted to forget about our past so Wadanohara gave us new names,” I explain calmly.

“And she called you Silver? Why?” Idate asks interested.

“My hair,” I laugh sheepishly.

“Your hair,” Idate frowns as I nod.

“Yeah, when she first met me apparently the moons glow on my hair made it look silver, it stuck with her,” I shrug casually.

“Huh, so what is your real name?” Idate questions curious as I feel a blush cross my features and look away conflicted. I haven’t told anyone my real name, the only people who know would be my brothers and mother.

“Its personal okay I can’t just spill it out,” I huff looking away embarrassed.

“Come on, I want to call you by a name only I can,” He smirks as I release a tired sigh.

“Fine but you can’t tell anyone,” I huff as Idate nods, eager to learn as I lean in, whispering the name in his ear….

_“Samemi….”_


	89. Pent Up Penguin

It’s been a few months since the whole chaos and still Wadda waits for him. Meanwhile, I’ve returned back to the isle under orders of Wadda to rest until I’m called upon. Smiling, I look at the mirror, looking down at my new attire. I have on a pair of short rolled up jeans with navy blue leggings underneath. I have on a pair of black heeled boots; a single silver chain dangles down from my black belt with a small anchor attached to the chain. I have on a navy blue loose cardigan underneath a black and white thin striped vertical shirt. My eyes are now navy blue whether this is due to the sea, I don’t know but smiling, I swipe my fringe to the side, no longer hiding my left eye scar as I then adjust my dark blue-green hair into a side ponytail, a short one tied together by a navy blue ribbon.

Heh, I still can’t get over the welcome back I got here. I thought everyone would either ignore my return or treat it as if I never left or may have forgotten my existence but nope, they were…worried. It was weird typically, I’m used to people not particularly caring only a few but still heh, I remember the crying Shiro clinging to me not to leave like a child to their mother, I had to hug the poor boy until Idate intervened, something about there is a limit to hugging. Which resulted in Rocma threatening him, blaming him for my disappearance, which I had to defend Idate and calm the poor bear down who was angry with me, gave me a lecture of a lifetime for leaving and if I do that again, she’ll make me into shark fin soup, heheh…heh. Peraco gave me a telling off not too extreme like Rocma, Mabufuyu clung to me like Shiro and cried until I cheered her up, which Rocma was grateful for and the brothers were also worried, according to Peraco’s translation. Yukisada was also worried but amazed when he found my left eye being healed and said I had changed, though I was surprised at first I did notice in the end.

Meanwhile, Mr Snowman greeted me in such a friendly way it didn’t make me not want to sock him in the jaw…heh. Rock was well just Rock and we had a new guy to the cast of the isle, the octopus. Apparently, he followed Idate and I without knowing, eh Rock’s taking care of him now so it’s fine. Either way, I’m sort of glad they missed me and I’m happy, heh. I mean Idate ad I have well, we’ve spoken and such and…we’re okay. He had said though he couldn’t stop the will to bully and get food which I didn’t mind as long as he didn’t ‘play’ with them as he called it and he said fine, huffing but complied much to my relief and now…

Well, serenely, I look back at my bed smiling when I notice the wardrobe to the side, a darker wooden one on the right while mine is to the left with hanging on it a familiar jacket, tch. Rocma was pissed, but to be honest, I didn’t really have a choice considering he could just sneak in again or just stroll in and watch some TV with me or something. Heck, we even went hunting for fish, the others have asked and well I think they got the situation.

Calmly, I stand before the shaking Shirogane, panicking Yukisada and frowning Rocma as I sit down across them, steadily sipping my hot chocolate.

“So you’re telling me you and that disgusting Orca are…” Rocma trials off still wide eye as I nod.

“Eh, maybe we’re just seeing how things go,” I sigh tiredly.

“You are but I think Idate sees things different,” Yukisada answers while I just shrug.

“Eh probably not,” I huff.

“H-He isn’t making you do things is he?” Shiro questions worried.

“N-no not really, I mean I’m not against it,” I whisper more to myself, a slight blush on my features.

“I don’t like this he may try something on you,” Rocma growls.

“He won’t I can fight and besides he’s earned my trust,” I explain simply not wishing to mention him saving my life from my father.

“I trust you, I-I know Silver she’s strong besides perhaps this will be good, maybe she will keep Idate in check,” Yukisada reasons.

“Th-thanks look if things get dangerous, I’ll contact you guys,” I tell them.

“Alright I trust you. I know you can take him on if anything occurs tell me and I’ll tear that Orca to pieces,” Rocma glares darkly making me smile.

“I’m glad to know I have you guys for help, thanks,” I smile appreciating the support.

“Y-y-you’re our friend of course we would,” Shiro answers bringing a small smile to my lips.

“Thanks guys, I mean it,” I exhale.

“Where did you go? We were all worried,” Yukisada sighs.

“Back to my country,” I reveal. “Your country?” Shiro murmurs as I nod. “My sea, they needed me for something, it’s a long story,” I complain exhausted, not wanting to retell the story so soon.

“I see, you seem tired we won’t ask,” Yukisada notes.

“I would appreciate it,” I smile weakly at them.

“Idate was the worse,” Shiro words as I frown.

“Huh?” I ask eager for more information.

“That vile Orca was more trouble,” Rocma growls irritated.

“When you just left with that note, he started acting out, acting more violent and hostile than usual, picking fights more, Idate was horrible,” Yukisada explains frowning, shaking at the memory.

“He was..?” I blink shocked, just because I left he acted like that…why? Did he care that much?…I…

“Until that witch arrived and shut him up,” Rocma says as I blink.

“A witch?” I exclaim.

“Yeah wearing all black!” Shiro answers.

“Black huh…” I trial off recalling a familiar pitch black witch.

“She managed to calm down Idate, gave him some info I think and next thing we knew he left,” Yukisada explains as I nod. Finally getting the situation, I missed out on and may have caused….

Frowning, my body shivers from the ice cold climate of Iceberg isle, great just perfect. My body adjusted to the blue sea’s climate, it’s going to take a while for my body to adapt to the isles chilly climate. Sighing, I bring the soft clothing of my cardigan closer as I continue onwards, my ears hearing the quick soft slush stomp of the snow from my boots. My nose sniffs at the familiar scent of tobacco and fish, curious I follow the trail to raise a brow when I find a familiar rock hopper penguin fishing, angrily cursing under his breathe, cigarette in hand. Shivering, I adjust the scarf circled around my neck to keep me warm; it’s a simple white scarf.

Sighing, I can’t help but frown as I recall Rocma’s words…

I smile as I enjoy the warm substance of hot chocolate flow down my throat, the sweetness of the drinks flavour bringing a smile to my lips as well as the warmth bringing a smile of relief. I look down at the cup smiling calmly as I spot a few marshmallows bop up and down reminding me of the isles we visited back then, heh.

“You’ve changed,” Rocma’s voice snaps me out of my daze as I look up at her, it’s only Rocma and I now since the boys had to go back home, due to Yuki being worried about his medical supplies and Shiro wanting to go help.

“Have I?” I raise a brow.

“So has Shirogane, he has become more confident and helping out more, becoming less of a burden that he once was,” Rocma coldly notes as I deadpan at the insults given to the poor artic wolf.

“Yeah, I’m glad,” I smile.

“But still you’ve changed,” Rocma repeats as I frown.

“How have I changed?” I question interested.

“Well, your hair has gotten darker, your eyes ae a much brighter navy blue than before but you seem more calmer, more together as though you seem more at peace,” Rocma states making me blink multiple times in surprise at her words as she calmly drinks her tea.

“I better go, Mafuyu will be waking up from her nap soon, stay safe Silver,” Rocma informs me making me nod, waving good bye; watching my friend leave…

Have I really changed that much…? I mean I had quite a bit to go through when I got home but still…rgh I don’t know…

“OI SHARK BITCH!”

Shocked, I jump up from the shout snapping me out of my thoughts as I look up to scowl at a familiar Rock Hopper penguin.

“I have a name!” I remind him sharply.

“Yeah I don’t give a shit,” He curses making me sigh and roll my eyes at the idiot. I want to annoy him now. Smirking, I approach the dip shit.

“What is it? Still shit at fishing?” I smirk at his sharp glare.

“Hey I can’t go out there and kill fish unlike you bitch,” He curses.

“Must you curse every sentence you speak,” I huff.

“Screw you,” He scowls as I scowl at him.

“What do you want?” I ask.

“What the fuck you on?” He scowls.

“You called me up here,” I argue.

“Yeah, yeah whatever, tch, bitch. Do you know how selfish you were?” Rock scowls.

“Selfish?” I question puzzled.

“Leaving so suddenly like that was selfish, tch did you know what I had to fucking put up with!?” He argues.

“Put up with?” I question.

“Putting up with that damn orca, he pissed me off. Constantly smoking more, even stealing some of my cigarettes, every day the same fucking question, where do you think Silver went? You think she left the isle? You think Silver this, Silver fucking that!!! He was fucking annoying!” Rock complains loudly as I sweat drop at the ranting penguin.

“So what he complains? We all do!” I argue.

“He went fucking ballistic, he attacked Rocma, it almost felt forced when he started obsessing over her again, it wasn’t the same as before even Rocma noticed it,” Rock says

“He tried to obsess over Rocma huh,” I grumble looking away, feeling a pang of annoyance, knew it, tch typical.

“Yeah, but he gave it up pretty quickly, got bored almost and after a day or two went back here fucking complaining and looking out at the sea. If anyone interrupted or went near him or even saw him he’d strike at them much more fucking brutal than last time,” Rock confesses as I blink surprised by his words.

“I…I didn’t know,” I whisper still surprised bit.

“Yeah, I was there then this bitch of a wizard came, calmed Idate down and told him where you went off to, some sea, blue sea, then he ran off into the sea,” Rock answers as I frown. So Chlomaki did this? Huh, I guess I owe her one…hmm or not considering I wanted no one involved.

“Rock…I apologise,” I look away smiling nervously as he grumbles a curse.

“Whatever just don’t fucking leave his side again. He isn’t a good smoking buddy when angry or depressed,” Rock grumbles as I simply nod, returning to peacefully look out at the water.

“Honestly, he’s fucking annoying as it is, that prick orca may be happy but he won’t shut the fuck up about you, saying shit about how you and him are dating, you know we live together now, you should see how she sneezes, she sneezes like a kitten it’s so cute,” Rock grumbles imitating Idate voice, making me chuckle at the bad imitation as well as his spiteful tone.

“Sorry you had to put up with him Rock,” I sigh once more as he continues grumbling curse words.

“Heh, I’ll see you Rock,” I smile standing up as the Rock merely huffs grumbling a goodbye but before I go, I smirk as I peer over the water below and easily with my sharp reflexes, grab a handful of fish impaled by my fingertips. Once completed, I walk to a Silver bucket putting the fish inside making Rock raise a brow.

“Have fun Rock,” I smile and leave him failing to hear…

“He isn’t the only one who missed you dipshit…”


	90. Double Date

It’s been a few years now and still no word for Wadda. I guess she really is happy without me by her side…no Fukami is by her side I’m sure she’s happy and that’s all that matters. Still though things have changed that I’ll admit. Heh. But man I’m tired, stretching I head home my ears hearing the click of the bucket as I look down to find the bucket filled with food for tonight. Just after my little talk with Rocma and Peraco about random stuff, usually the pair of us plays with Mafuyu or Peraco and her brothers.

Smiling, I head home only to raise a brow at the smug Idate on the couch, smiling brightly when seeing me; he stands up and wraps his arms around me bringing me into a hug, surprised, I hug him back. We split from the hug as he smirks brightly at me.

“Hey, let’s go to the Pitch Black World!!!”

“Pitch Black World?” Slowly, I repeat Idate’s words puzzled and lost from his giddy grin.

“Come on it’ll be fun, another stroll but time we’ll go together and no leaving my side okay?” Idate proposes as I sigh.

“You have fun with that,” I grumble.

“Oh come on! It’ll be fun besides I promised a friend of mine to bring you, he wants to meet you,” Idate smirks.

“Your friend?” I frown.

“Yeah, I think you guys will get along, he wants us to go on a double date,” Idate smirks.

“I don’t really have a choice do I?” I grumble as I feel a familiar hand on my waist and shocked, my eyes widen when a sudden pitch black portal appears, out of nowhere.

“How…”

“I said didn’t I? A friend of mine,” He smirks as I feel a brief blush cross my cheeks as his warm, rough, large hands entwine with my smaller, paler, softer hands. “What am I going to do with you?” I huff as Idate and I go through the portal to this Pitch Black World.

“Huh, a bar?” Puzzled, I look around the quite nice looking bar raising a brow at the rather homely cosy environment, the bar has grey and brown tiled pattern floor, they have as well dark brown oak looking chairs and tables as well as the bar stools and bar counter. I raise a brow at the dart board as well on the side.

“Come on,” Idate smiles putting his arm around my shoulder; we both approach the bar counter.

“The usual Maekami,” Idate smirks as the demon I presume pours a alcoholic beverage for Idate. Maekami has straight short white hair and grey paper taped over his face. He also has fair skin and black nails. He wears a formal white shirt, black vest, and long pants. His horns are black and the left one has what seems to be white tape probably holding a broken part of his horn to the rest of it, same goes for his tail.

“I see you brought someone new,” Maekami turns to me as I smile taking a seat by Idate who happily drinks his drink, then gets out a familiar packet of cigarettes although Maekami doesn’t seem bothered by it.

“Name’s Silver, nice to meet you Maekami,” I introduce myself trying to be polite.

“It’s a pleasure. What would you like today?” He enquires politely. “Just a coke will be fine,” I smile as he nods calmly and pours the beverage into a glass for me. “Thank you,” I smile as Idate pays for the drink.

“You’re not drinking,” He pouts disappointed.

“Someone has to be the sober driver,” I mutter.

“We’re going into a portal,” He huffs.

“You’ll thank me later,” I reason as he calmly smokes.

“Idate!!” Blinking, I turn to the rather loud voice and glance as Idate stands approaching the male, I spot a few others shy away from the male fearful almost.

“Satanik!” Happily, the two shake hands, my eyes widen as I hear the powerful crunch of bones, causing me to sweat drop at the sheer power of both of them.

“Hm? Oh my so this is your guest, my, my, she’s quite a cutie!” The male looms over me, he reaches out towards my face only for me to sharply slap his hand away. “Hands off the merch,” I order coldly raising a brow at a few shocked expressions as I turn to meet a pair of purple. “My, my, a feisty one you got there Idate,” Satanik looks suggestively at me as I scowl and glance at the proud looking orca.

“Isn’t she? You should see her in bed she completely bends to m-” Loudly, I slap my hand on his mouth, silencing him as I glare darkly at the smirking buffoon.

“Finish that sentence and I will castrate you,” I growl lowly as he smirks.

“So you’re Idate’s girlfriend, he’s told me a lot about you, a lot, my, my, finding tsunderes is quite rare. I’ve heard so much about you,” He smirks, as is cowl seeing him eye my body.

Yeah go ahead, keep looking. That’s as close as you’ll ever get, I snap glaring sharply at him cuasing Idate to chuckle, placing his arm around my waist.

“My, my, a silver tongue fitting for the girl called Silver,” Satanik smirks as I scowl.

“So, Idate this little disgusting cockroach is Ivlis,” Satanik smirks as my eyes widen when I hear the pained groan and choke. Shocked, my eyes widen at the poor guy being dragged in by his ruby red scarf and then thrown into a wall cracking it, blood seeps out for the hole as Idate and Satanik simply smile, while I stare wide eyed at the bloodied pulp.

“Mr Satanik, I’d prefer it if you didn’t damage my bar,” Maekami speaks up politely.

“Sorry I’ll have the cockroach fix it later!” Happily Satanik says in a singsong tone.

“Now Idate we have much to catch up on!” Satanik smiles and drags Idate elsewhere into a corner in a booth to talk. Blinking, I stare at the slumped form of the bleeding male.

“Um…you okay?” I ask reaching out to the male, he has long, dark grey hair with red streaks along the tips, held in a low ponytail; the colour can be seen as an emotion indicator. He has a pair of red horns on his head; red, scaled claws; and a red tail. He dons a long coat over a military uniform; a two-toned red and black scarf

This…this is going to be interesting.

“What does it look like?” He hisses slapping my hand away and forcing himself to stand. Wow, rude much. “Come on, looks to me that you need a drink,” I huff approaching the bar. “Hello Mr Ivlis, the usual,” Maekami enquires and Ivlis simply nods as he is given a drink which Ivlis gulps down.

“So how do you know Satanik Ivlis?” I question trying to come up with some sort of conversation as I glance at Idate and Satanik animatedly talking about who knows what, perverted stuff most likely. Shocked, my eyes widen as I see as though a spear has impaled him as he shivers in fear of the name.

“O-Oh um, I apologise, um…where are you from?” I decide to change topics as he merely scowls at me as I release an uneasy chuckle. I should at least get along with him, even if he is a bit rude.

“The flame world, I’m their devil,” He mutters.

“You’re a DEVIL!?” I jump back shocked at the news as he scowls.

“Yeah!? Don’t I look like one!?” He scowls.

“No I mean you do, it’s just before you were…what is a devil anyway? Like the king of all demons or something?” I quickly change topic fearful of his power, recalling having to fight a few demons.

“A devil is a ruler of a certain part of the underworld, there are multiple devils in some, and others not, I’m the only devil in my world, He answers, boasting.

“Huh, that’s cool you must be pretty strong huh,” I praise.

“You could say that,” He smirks proudly.

“So, what do devils do?” I ask curious, calmly Ivlis answers as we begin talking about all sort, he even mentions creating a girl called Poemi form his flames, a daughter of his.

“Huh, so you’re a parent?” I raise a brow surprised.

“In a way I guess,” He grumbles as I can’t help but eye his scarf.

“What are you staring at?” He scowls.

“I like your scarf,” I point out as his eyes widen, his face flushed as I frown. Did I offend him?

“Y-you like my scarf? Shakily, he responds as I simply nod.

“Yeah, I don’t really like mine, thinking of getting a new one,” I explain calmly as I show him my plain white scarf.

“Hmm…I think a blue one would work, bring out your eyes more and the scarf is really soft,” He whispers in almost envy as I smile. “You think so?” I smile at his simple nod and thus began our heated discussion on scarfs, me learning all sorts about scarf and such, each time he begins drinking more and more much to my worry until…

“He…he has sex with me, he tells me he loves me but he…he isn’t right up there, I-I mean he spews fucking purple shit if I don’t accept his advances. He terrifies me and I worry about Liquorice, Satanik is his father a…and he,” Ivlis whimpers. My eyes widen as he talks about his son, a lovely boy from what I’ve heard and begins talking about how Satanik treats him, the pitiable guy. I feel a wave of guilt for the unfortunate guy, sort of relating to his issues as prior to Idate and I, this often happened to us, though not to the extreme of this matter, but I do recall me in my home and him pouncing on me and well…

“W-why me?” Ivlis cries, tears pouring down from his sockets as he clings to me crying while I comfort the sad drunk, patting his back as he wails.

“I know, it hurts but…okay honestly, I don’t know how to comfort you, but if you ever want to talk I’m here Ivlis,” I reassure him. “Thanks…Silvvvvrrr,” He slurs hiccupping as I cradle the poor guy, for a devil he has it rough that I’ll admit.

“Silvry!!!!! Sharky!!!!” Blinking, I turn to the slurs only to raise a brow at the mess of an Orca pivoting, darts in his hand. “Hey be careful with those!” I call out concerned for those around the drunkard watching the fool as he giggles beer in hand.

“Um, pardon the intrusion but Miss Silver, do you think you could stop your boyfriend from scaring my customers,” Maekami requests. “I’ll try, could you set him straight? Like phone someone to pick him up anyone but pervert over there,” I request gesturing to Ivlis, worried over leaving the devil alone with the other devil as Maekami nods. “I will, you’re a good girlfriend Ms Silver,” Maekami informs me as a flustered blush crosses my features. “W-whatever,” I stutter embarrassed, I get off the bar stool and approach the broken mess, watching him fail completely at darts. Heh, I guess he was right, I huff approaching the mess. Calmly, I help steady him, which is hard considering the huge height difference between us.

“Idate, come on let’s go home,” I sigh and turn to the smirking mess.

“Oi, demon pervert!” I call out.

“Demon pervert?” Satanik pouts, approaching me.

“Open up a portal so we can get home,” I order him.

“Hmmm, I don’t know. What do I get out of it?” He leers over eyeing my body once more as I gape at the ass hitting on me, his friend’s girl-

Swiftly, I snatch his wrist, my claws dangerously close to his neck.

“Listen here you fuck, I am this close to castrating that dick off yours, bit by bit to a point of which not even bitches will recognise the mess that is your dick if you don’t open this god damn portal!!!!” I threaten him my tone icy cold as he smirks, raising a brow and chuckles.

“Hahahah!!! I was only joking, my, my so loyal and feisty, you’re a real cutie, I see why Idate likes you so much, you know…”

“Make one more pass at me and I will end you,” I state clearly causing a condescending laugh. Easily, he clicks his fingers, opening a familiar portal. “I hope to meet you again my dear sharky, oh and a word of advice, a drunken mind speaks a sober heart,” I scowl confused and jump through the portal, dragging Idate with me.

Finally, we arrive back home. Sighing, I shake my head at the mess in my arms, that bar must have pretty powerful stuff, considering his tolerance levels are quite high from what I thought.

“I…I love you, you know that?” Idate slurs making me blink surprised by his declaration as I laugh nervously.

“Heh, funny, you’re a real comedian,” I huff.

“No!!” Shocked, I am taken aback as he plants his shoes firmly into the snow, making me stop in my tracks and turn to the drunk.

“I nearly lost you, twice! You leaving like that without a word, it hurt me alright! There I said it! Because I thought I was going to die alone while my brother had his dream of a family. You are the closet thing I’ve had to this sort of feeling and you feeling the same, I was shocked, happy, surprised. I mean you don’t meet many masochists out there you know heh, you…I mean it. I don’t want to lose you, I don’t want to be lonely,” He grumbles nuzzling my side as I merely stare, wide eyed at his loving declaration making my heart soar in glee as a soft glow heats up in my cheeks.

“Idate…” Smiling, I reach out smiling happily at his words recalling Satanik’s words.

“A drunken mind speaks a sober heart…”

A sober heart…huh. Softly, I look up at the drunkard, a practical mess in my hands bringing a small smile to my lips at the idiot. Smiling, I place my temple against his. “You’re an idiot,” I huff smiling lightly embarrassed by his words, which he’d never speak so bluntly about. Smiling, I approach our house, reaching out to open the door as I do and guide Idate inside, making him lie on a familiar bed for two, I release a surprised gasp as he grabs my coat, dragging me onto the bed with him as he begins to nuzzle me, groaning as I notice a certain someone below…oh boy.

“Hey… Silver…you ever thought about having kids?” Idate slurs as I feel my eyes bulge out of their sockets from his words.

“Woah, whoa, whoa!!! Okay, someone is drunk,” Anxiously, I laugh as I manage to escape his grip and rush to the bathroom, getting out a spare silver bucket, some painkillers, and a glass of water.

“You’re going to owe me big time for tomorrow,” I huff trying not to think about his previous question as I place the objects down as he moves about in bed, our bed. Tiredly, I leave the room changing into my sleeping attire then return to raise a brow at Idate, groaning with his clothes gone all but a familiar pair of boxers.

“Are those the only ones he has?” I joke lightly to myself as I approach the bed, giggling as I raise a brow smugly watching the drunkard reach out for me, he’s like a baby. Snickering, I join his side as he wraps his arms around me, being the big spoon as I smile, enjoying his scent of smoke and sea water as well as the scent of alcohol.

Hopefully he’ll forget about that question tomorrow morning…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just going to say would love to know your ideas for Silver and Idate's kids!


	91. Invite

Yawning, I wake up to the heavy groan and curse by my side. I can’t help but smirk widely at the suffering Idate groaning, cradling his temple as he vomits heavily in the bucket. My nose winces at the acidic stench, making me feel a tad bit of guilt towards the poor bucket.

“Had a nice nap sleeping beauty?” I tease lightly as he merely gives me a quick ugly glare making me chuckle. “Pills are there,” I point to the cabinet as he groans and quickly downs them with the water as I stand up. Casually, I leave the room ready to change leaving Idate to recover from a hangover of the century. Instead of changing into his usual sleeping wear which is simply either his boxers and nothing else, he is now wearing due to his exhausted and out of mind state his casual attire, only more ruffled up, his black dress shirt is untucked. I spot a few spots of dark liquids on it, stains no doubt just like his jacket, I sigh as I recall the wreck that was his jacket. Thankfully, I put it in the wash for him to wear once he got better or at least numbed the pain of his headache from the hangover.

Calmly, after changing into my casual attire, I enter the kitchen, making breakfast for both him and I. Once done, my ears perk up at the sound of frantic knocking.

“What the hell!?” I hear Idate curse under his breath glaring threateningly at the door. “You did that to yourself, honestly you were hilarious last night,” I snicker as Idate frowns.

“What did I say?” He grumbles his voice hoarse from the numerous shots of vomiting.

“Just some weird shit on the plus side you were right,” I reason. “Right about what?” He huffs devouring the food before him. “You are terrible at darts when drunk,” I confirm smirking deciding not to mention Satanick’s flirting considering he sees to be a close friend of Idate’s and its probably just a joke…I hope.

Still, Ivlis is a nice guy, I hope he’s okay.

“You also mention wanting kids, man you’re a funny guy,” I joke lightly turning to him only to frown at his dead serous expression with the look he has when he’s run out of cigarettes. Awkwardly, we stare at one another as I frown.

“Idate…?”

“Silv…”

“Silver!!!” Loudly, my ear perk up at the frantic call of my name. Worried, I glance at the twitching Idate look as though he’s going to murder someone in cold blood, which he had done…most likely. Quickly, I rush to the door to tell the poor victim to flee while he still can, only for my eyes to broaden when I spot a wide eyed and shaking Shiro.

“Shiro? What’s up?” I ask curious my ears perking up at the sound of footsteps from behind, I notice Shiro weakly looking down, shaking as I glance upwards to find Idate, leaning against the door frame, glowering sinisterly at the poor wolf.

“Hey wolf, if you hadn’t noticed me and my special shark here were talking, so this better be good for your pathetic hide to interrupt us,” Idate sharply states as I playfully hit his arm, silencing him.

“Ignore him Shiro he’s just cranky cease of his hangover,” I assure the artic wolf as Idate huffs, his wrinkled black dress shirt loosens, his rolled up sleeves fall down, slightly loosening like his slack black tie.

“M-M-mermaid!”! Shiro stutters as I blink at his words. A mermaid huh. “Don’t worry, I’ll handle this,” I sigh and turn to leave only to feel a familiar rough hand clasp my wrist, stopping me. I frown and turn to Idate scowling at me. “Are you sure about that? I mean it’s just a mermaid we were having quite the conversation after all,” Idate argues, smiling tightly at me as I sigh, not wanting to talk about kids.

“Not really, it can’t anything serious. Besides I have the time, I’ll come over. You stay here but Idate if I find any strange creatures in our home again,” I warn him as he frowns while I remember the weird time I walked in on Idate happily smoking and talking to a…quirky fish, who I never really spoke to in deep sea town and a…it called itself a mogeko. Yeah, it was weeeird.

“Oh come on they are friendly!” Idate huffs.

“Yeah, until they offered a threeway!” I hiss at him red faced recalling the weird mogeko, that’s it called itself anyway, it looks like an innocent cat-like creature, with two closed eyes, two white blush marks, a pinkish mouth, two kitty-like ears with some fur on top of the head, a small body, and a tail that curls at the end. The bizarre orange fish thing remind me a bit of Tanakao although not an octopus, it still has a simplistic style of design as Tanakao in a way and I recalls eyeing this odd fish a few times during my travels back home. Smugly, Idate snickers at the memory. He’s just lucky, I walked in on him when he putting out his cigarette if not then, well let’s not go there…after all we made the rules clear that if he wants to smoke, he can do it as long as he doesn’t leave any ash or cigarettes lying on the ground, basically if he cleans up his mess.

“Fine, but we will be talking about this later,” He huffs as I sigh, seeing his tired eyes and notice him holding his head, pained. “I’ll see you later,” I sigh as Idate merely nods numbly and I feel a pang of pity for the fool, so I reach up on my tippy toes kissing his cheek causing a small sigh of relief from the fool.

“You tease,” He smirks weakly and I roll my eyes. "Just don’t cause a mess," I sigh turning my back to the fool and leave, feeling his eyes on my back as Shiro shakily follow, both of us talking about all sorts and about this mermaid he has seen…

“Okay so what’s this about a mermaid?” I turn to Shiro who simply nods.

She came out of nowhere, I-it’s like she was watching us…”Shiro whimpers as I frown but nod, its not the first time I’ve seen mermaids they are usually friendly so…

“And are you sure you didn’t see her?” I question knowing of his issue with seeing things that aren’t there as he nods, mentioning Yuki seeing them too. Calmly, my feet shiver from the soft snow crunch of the ground as I continue onwards, finding a familiar group.

“Yo Rocma, Yuki, Peraco!” I call out smiling at the three who turn to me. Happily, I smile when I spot a familiar energetic Mafuyu waving wildly at me, then turns back to look at the sea with the penguin brothers.

“I….I wasn’t sure if I was just seeing things…it’s not the first time I asked Yukisada and he saw her too,” Shiro answers and my eyes narrow to find a faint figure, a tail, a pink one.

“I’ll go check it out,” I sigh.

“Be careful,” Rocma tells me and I nod.

“Yeah done get killed,” Peraco states bluntly as I nod seeing the concerned looks of the others, I nod and approach the fin, each time I do though, my eyes widen at the familiarity until…

“SILVER!!!!!!!”

“…Huh?”

‘SPLASH!!!’

“SILVER!!!!” The chorus of my name echoes in the water however my wide navy bleus merely stare at the familiar mermaid.

“Irena!!” I smile recognising her.

“Silver!!” Joyfully, the mermaid hugs me who I happily return, only to falter, the others may be worried. “Think we can head up?” I request as Irena pouts but complies as we head up on the surface.

“Silver are you okay?” Yukisada gaps and frantically looks over my body, finding no harm done.

“Of course,” I smile.

“But you were body was nearly dragged into the ocean!” She answers.

“Oh right no, that’s just Irena’s hug,” I laugh nervously.

“Irena’s…hug?” Rocma frowns sceptical as I notice her claws outstretched.

“She’s a friend of mine from home, a nice person,” I argue smiling to turn to my old friend.

“Irena these are my friends, guys this is my fined Irena,” I introduce both parties to one another.

“You’re friends with a mermaid, cool,” Peraco whispers.

“You’re friends with Silver huh, thanks for looking after her, I know she has quite the short temper,” Giggling, Irena smiles at them.

“Irena!” I scowl at the giggling mermaid.

“Huh, so tell me who’s the lucky guy I heard about saved you? These guys don’t seem your type Silver,” Irena teases me lightly as I feel a blush of heat, forming in my cheeks.

“Type of guy?” Shiro whispers.

“That would be me,” All eyes turn to a familiar voice of Idate, scowling now fully clothed he approaches, ignoring the sharp glare from Rocma, who has the younger ones go behind her with Peraco, Idate approaches scowling.

“My, my, he is quite the handsome one, I’m almost envious Silver,” Irena sighs.

“So…um h-how do you know Silver Irena?” Yukisada asks trying to break the tense atmosphere.

“Hugs!” Irena giggles jumping up to envelope me in her warm comforting arms, nuzzling my neck, making me laugh and give her a small side hug in return. “Silver and I napped together! For a whole week it was so nice!” Irena explains as I shrug casually.

3rd person:

Smiling, Silver explains to the group she is oblivious to the sudden tension created from her words. Smugly, Irena giggles glairing pointedly at a certain orca as she nuzzles her head into the cheek of the silver fish. “Yeah, Silver and I napped together for a whole week it was so nice!” Irena giggles, sending a look at the smiling Orca playing cool, as he lights a spare cigarette from his pocket.

“I see, so Irena what brings you here?” Idate questions playing nice as the others watching, shifting between both mermaid and orca, seeing the sparks of rivalry fly between both Orca and mermaid with a oblivious shark in the middle.

“Ah yes, Silver you’ll love this!” Irena giggles, taking out from her sleeve, a simple wrapped up box. Curious, Silver takes the box opening it only to gasp at the beautiful material inside.

“Irena is this…?” Softly, Silver reveals a piece of the blue fabric in utter awe from the box.

“Yeah, I told you remember about the kimono, it would look so much better on you than me, so here something to wear for the banquet,” Irena giggles.

“Banquet?” I question surprised.

“Yeah, it may have taken a few years or months or so, but thanks to the Totasu kingdom, the deep sea kingdom has finally recovered so thanks to the great sea witch. To celebrate the anniversary of the sea witches victory, we have planned a banquet. Tatsumiya and Princess Uomi thought to invite you, considering Wadanohara and the others will be joining, it’ll be fun you can even bring that boyfriend of yours!” Reina smirks at the curious Idate.

“Huh, Irena I can’t accept this honestly it’s too…” I begin.

“You must come now; sometimes it’s good to treat yourself! I’ll see you at the banquet!” Smiling, Irena smiles and turns to leave; waving goodbye to me and the others.

Silver pov:

Shocked, I smile softly at the package in my hands, smiling at the familiar blue fabric, my nose twitches at the familiar scent of sea salt, candle wax, and incense, just like back there, back home…

I raise a brow at the invite allowing me a plus one, huh. Slowly, I look up at the calm Idate smoking.

“I made a promise, looks like you dream to go to one of these banquets came true,” I huff revealing the invite, bringing a smug smile to his lips.

“Banquet?” The others raise a brow.

“A celebration of the sea kingdom, only those residents of the kingdom are allowed to come,” I explain calmly.

“You should go,” Peraco states.

“I wouldn’t mind,” I shrug not minding to return home only to glance at Idate who releases a puff of smoke and shrugs.

“Eh, may be fun,” Smirking, Idate smiles.

“Watch those hands Idate,” Rocma growls threating him, bringing a small smile to my lisp at how protective Rocma is being.

“Jealous Rocma? “ Idate smirks only to receive a vicious glare from Rocma.

“Yeah, I don’t think so honey,” I smirk patting him on the shoulder playfully and leaving the lone orca to smoke, deciding to head home to pack…


	92. Apologies

“Finally!” I smile looking down at my closed bag, everything inside, perfect.

“Are you not going to pack?” I raise a brow at the still Idate, serenely smoking and leaning against the wall.

“It’s only one night,” He shrugs as I sigh.

“Yeah, well on the plus side you get to witness one of these banquets,” I offer smiling at the thought.

“Yeah, it’ll be interesting to back to that place, wonder if there are any more sharks to play with,” Idate smirks a familiar chaotic smirk while I simply sigh, giving him a raised brow as he puts his hands up in surrender.

“Come on let’s head out,” I huff as Idate puts out his cigarette, entwining his rough, larger, warm hand with my sharper, smaller, paler hand.

“Although none of those little fishes will live up to my little silver shark, to my Samemi…” Briefly, I blush at the mention of my real name, earning a smug smile from Idate nuzzling into my side.

“Hey none of that,” I argue.

“But,” Idate pouts as I smile; gently rubbing patterns into his neck as he leans into my soothing touch. “Play nice and maybe we’ll play later,” Smiling, I notice the eager giddy smirk of Idate, excitement evident in his eyes as he gently takes my bag from me as we exit our home, noting the others giving me a brief nod of good luck and fare well.

“Have a god time!” I hear Peraco call out as I nod smiling and together, we leave the isle heading back into the sea, to deep sea town, to home.

“Someone’s nervous,” Idate smirks.

“A bit, I mean last time I came here was…”I sigh at the memory feeling a sense of bitter sweetness and numbness from the loss of my brother, Wadanohara still felt grief over it, not that I could blame her and according to Fukami I would only remind her of the pain, so it would be best if I kept my distance, so I did at times but every now and again. I would visit when Nekoyama sent me a letter from Fukami, needing help or something of the sort.

But now, urgh…

“I know a way to calm your nerves,” Idate smirks perversely placing his arm wrapped around my waist, his fingertips drawing circles and goin-

“Woah, whoa! Hold it buddy,” I pry his hands off my waist scowling a he huffs. “Fine, later,” He smirks as I sigh and we both descend down to the loud sound of parting below, finally we’re home, Deep Sea Town.

“Aw home sweet home!” Brightly, I smile at the rush of nostalgia, familiarity and joy at being home.

“Silver!!!” I turn to smile at a group consisting of Aom, Pulmo and Helica although she’s pouting, seemingly angry or annoyed.

“Hey, been a while,” I greet them awkwardly considering the last we spoke was on a battlefield.

“It has, you’ve grown!” Pulmo giggles.

“Hmph,” Helica huffs as I smile shyly at the tension in the air, glancing at Idate who merely raises a brow detecting the tension in the air.

“Look Silver, I apologise for what I said to you last time. I didn’t….” Helica bows her head.

“You didn’t know it’s fine,” I reason.

“No it’s not! Wadanohara told us and we’re sorry, we presumed it was you even when you were so nice to us even when we said so many mean things about you,” Aom huffs.

“I said its fine, it was years ago,” I sigh.

“Hmph, I guess…I’m sorry too,” Helica huffs as I smirk raising a brow at the angry girl.

“Thanks Helica,” I smile awkwardly knowing that’s the best I can get out of her.

“Oh! Tatsumiya told us if she saw you to take you to the castle!” Pulmo says.

“I see, well we best get off on our way,” I smile uneasily as Idate simply nods, merely staring calmly as we continue onwards, every now and again being interrupted in our walk by a group of residents apologising again. “This is getting annoying,” Worrying; I huff cradling my temple form the abundant apologies given to me.

“You’re telling me,” Idate huffs as I raise a brow at the cigarette working underwater, then again probably a special brand from Nekoyama or that demon Satanik.

“Silver?” Shocked, I stop in my tracks, freezing from the familiar voice as I turn wide eyed at the familiar witch, no longer wearing her previous attire, now wearing a darker colour scheme and behind her is…

“Everyone,” I whisper smiling brightly at Fukami, Dolphi and Memoca, all having grown up. Memoca’s once short hair is long, reminds me of my hair back then. “Silver!” Happily, Wadanohara hug me which I happily return. “Mr Orca too, I’m glad to see you guys made up!” Wadda smiles happily at the pair of us.

“Yes, made up,” Idate chuckles darkly as I huff at the Orca knowing he’s probably thinking or pondering about something perverted.

“O-Orca, heh,” Memoca looks nervously at Idate.

“He’s fine, just don’t piss him off,” I sigh.

“H-how would we do that?” Dolphi questions hiding from the orca by my side.

“Don’t get between himself and his cigarettes,” I sigh grimly recalling the numerous times I did and ended up with marks…a small blush crosses my features but I quickly suppress it.

“Silver,” Smiling, I turn to Fukami looking stoic as ever.

“Oh! I love the ponytail,” I smile brightly playing with the extra length of blue, not noticing his shocked expression or faint blush of embarrassment.

“It’s been so long,” Wadanohara smiles shakily at me.

“Yeah, I guess it has,” I exclaim as we all talk, reminiscing, and all sorts.

“So how has you and Mr Orca been?” Wadda questions interested.

“Fine,” Idate answers smirking making me nod in agreement.

“Come on! Tatsumiya will be so happy to see you!” Wadda reasons taking my hand as I turn to Idate who merely smiles and gentle pecks my temple, making me smile.

“I’ll see you at the banquet,” I reason as Idate simply nods, leaving him with Fukami and co.

I hope everything will be okay…

“Hey look Dolphi a snail!!!!” Awkwardly, Memoca declares, grabbing the hand of the surprised dolphin, leaving the two tall males to glare sharply at one another. Calmly, Idate smokes, eyeing the stoic octopus, scowling at him.

“I take it that you and Silver are close,” Fukami mutters as Idate simply huffs, silently smirking at the frowning male.

“You could say that, not that this has anything to do with you though,” Idate smirks coyly at the glowering male.

“If you hurt her….” Fukami begins.

“My, my aren’t you protective over my shark, how cute,” Idate teases seeing his sharp glare.

“Now, let me tell you something. Silver and I are perfectly fine with one another and I don’t intend to harm her unless well…you know,” Idate chuckles unfazed by the cold glare sent his way.

“Mind your step tonight eight arms, I don’t want to cause any screaming until later tonight,” Smirking Idate wanders off, exploring deep sea town leaving a fuming and glaring Fukami, his pale hands balling into a fierce fist, shaking, glairing angrily at the smug orca…

Silver…I’ll never see what you see in that bully of an Orca…

Silver pov

Calmly, Wadanohara and I enter a familiar tall tower. Our footsteps creaking against the bamboo floor of the tower as we head further and further in until…

“Silver!” Giggling, I smile at the familiar soft, warm, comforting arms of a familiar mermaid; Irena happily hugs me which I return joyfully. Lightly, she smiles nuzzling my side. “Nap, nap,” She hums as I laugh nervously sweat dropping at the lazy mermaid. “Sorry Irena, I don’t think I have the time for a nap,” I exclaim recalling the week long nap we had together, heh.

“Wadda!” Irena rushes over to Wadda engulfing her into her arms, hugging and nuzzling her bringing a smile to my lips to see the small smile across Wadda features, it’s not a proper full smile but it’s a small one, bringing a sad smile to my lips for the poor girl, she’s hurting still…

“Silver? Wadanohara?” Smiling, we turn to the familiar voice and turn to Tatsumiya.

“Tatsumiya!” Wadda smiles as said Oarfish hugs the sea witch and smiles brightly at me.

“Silver, it’s been some time,” Tatsumiya smiles fondly at me.

“Indeed it has, I apologise for not visiting just been busy,” I sigh feeling a tad bit guilty.

“No, its fine. I’m glad to see you fine and healthy. You have been eating yes?” Tatsumiya looks worriedly at me as I release a small chuckle. “I’m fine Tatsu please there’s no need to worry,” I assure her as she smiles brightly.

“Come, the banquet will begin soon,” Tatsumiya smiles guiding us into a quarters for us.

“What’s this?” I ask curious.

“This is where you’ll be staying for then night,” Tatsumiya informs me.

“Right,” I smile at the guest room, where Idate and I will be staying, only to falter when I see a single bed. Heh, I mean it’s not the first time so yeah. “It’ll be fun. We should get you changed,” Tatsumyia offers.

“Changed? But I thought I could wear this for the banquet,” I reason. “No, no, come now, this is a special day, the anniversary and besides don’t you want to look good for that special guest of yours?” Tatsumiya smiles as I feel a huge blush cross my features.

“Special guy?” I question nervously.

“Mr Orca, I believe his name to be Idate,” Wadda smiles as I sigh but nod looking away.

“Y-yeah well I mean, urgh I guess we are together,” I mutter blushing.

“So cute!!” Surprised, I’m taken aback as Irena swims in engulfing me into another hug of hers.

“H-hey!” I scowl as she giggles teasing me.

“I’m not cute!” I argue as the others smile.

“Come on, let’s get you changed,” Irena smiles with Tatsumiya revealing a familiar Kimono, as I sigh and comply, a part of me wanting to wear it while another says, I’m not pretty enough to wear such an appealing attire.

“Done!” Tatsumiya smiles as I look down, wide eyed at the kimono before me. I look in the mirror seeing a stranger before me, the stranger’s long hair is loose with a small navy ribbon is braided into the single strands of hair, the stranger is wearing a gorgeous dark blue kimono with a bright blue obi coiled around her waist, on the fabric of the dark blue is a teardrop pattern of a lighter shade of blue on the fabric.

Shell shocked, I stare at the stranger in the mirror. “You look beautiful,” Tatsumiya smiles softly at me as I look away at the warmth flowing though my veins. “Adorable,” Irena smiles as they go off to prepare for the banquet. As soon as my ears perk up at the slide of the door shutting I turn to the balcony, smile sadly when I see a familiar figure outside and join her.

“Enjoying the view?” I ask approaching Wadanohara, wearing her new attire of dark shades of blue as her sorrowful brown hues and black pupils turn to me, looking sad.

“Yes,” Wadda forces a smile making me frown at her.

“Wadanohara…” I call out to her gently as she turns to me, a pained smile on her features.

“You miss him don’t you?” I sigh as I notice her falter slightly.

“Don’t you?” She whispers refusing to look me in the eye as I spot the croak in her tone.

“Of course I do. Wadda do you think you could do me a favour?” I ask gently making her blink.

“Yeah,” She whimpers.

“Be honest with yourself, refusing to look me in the eyes is cowardly,” Coldly, I state making her flinch away.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, come Tatsumiya will be-”

“Wadanohara!” Sharply, I call out to her halting in her steps.

“I know you’re still hurting, I can see it. I’ve been through it, please talk to me, even if you can’t look me in the eye don’t lie to my face,” I state stopping her from escarping as I tnocie small beads of crystals begin to descend down her form.

“It’s all my fault…you…you lost your brother thank to me, I…if I had been-”

“No, don’t even think or say that. What’s done is done, Samekichi wouldn’t want you like this, he would want you to smile, wait for me, and be happy; don’t you remember what he told you before he left?” I exclaim as she stares wide eyed at my form, the first time she looked me in the eye.

_“Be happy…”_

“Silver…I’m,” Wadda begins to hiccup and leaps into my arms as I smile at the crying girl, breaking down in my arms as I simply hold her, allowing her to cry, break down and let go…

“Sorry! I’m so sorry!!!” She repeats over and over as I simply sigh, hugging the poor girl…

“It’s not your fault, you’ve probably heard that a lot but it’s true. I know I look like my brother and probably remind you of him, that’s why you didn’t want me to stay by your side, its okay…I forgive you,” I whisper seeing her body freeze as she cries out, crying a waterfall of tears as I simply comfort the poor girl…

“Thank you, thank you, but there’s something I must know, how did you know I was still hurting?” She whispers looking up at my patient smile as I reach out, swiping away a single stray tear and smile sadly at the poor girl.

“You…my brother, when our mother passed. He did the same, holding in his emotions becoming numb, with a forced smile on himself,” I sigh, lying slightly considering it was me who did that, saying it was alright when it wasn’t saying it was alright as they blamed me, saying it was fine as they asked me how I was saying it was fine as both my brothers left my side and moved on, leaving me alone to mourn…

“Thank you,” She whispers gratitude evident in her tone as she hugs me back. “It’s fine,” I smile. “Wait your kimono!” She gasps horrified feeling guilty. Oh right, I laugh uneasily only to notice Wadda reveal a familiar wand and next thing I know the stains are gone surprised I look up at the sea witch, smiling, looking more serene but still, I can see her once darken browns lighten slightly, not fully restored to their bright perky brown hues but it’s something.

“Come on we got a banquet to enjoy,” I reason as Wadda smiles and together, we enter the banquet hall…


	93. Banquet Banter

Happily, my ears perk up at the roar and eagerness of the residents of deep sea town, happily chatting about all sorts. My navy blue hues spot a few familiar residents who spot me and wave, almost staring as well as I struggle, but with the aid and advice of Tatsumiya and Irena, I sit down where I’m meant to be.

“You enjoying yourself?” I chuckle when I see Idate looking, well more like scowling at his sushi and dish provided.

“They took away my cigarettes,” He growls his brow twitching.

“Well it’s rude to smoke during a ceremony,” I state the obvious.

“My, my someone’s getting cheeky, you know what happened last time,” He growls as I merely smile unfazed as I feel my blood flow from the memory.

“I couldn’t move for two days,” I grumble.

“Hey you enjoyed it in the end,” He smirks then looks down at his meal, unsatisfied.

“Moderation isn’t bad either,” I huff.

“You’re not denying it. But still this isn’t much though,” He complains.

“Hey you wanted to go besides they had to cook for the whole kingdom, give them some slack,” I argue.

“I suppose, I must say I think I found something much more appealing to dine on,” Idate smirks, eyeing my kimono as I feel my blood rush up to my head and a familiar heat in my face. Flushed, I glance away, awkwardly rubbing my cheek.

“Heh, really I thought I would look weird wearing something so elegant you know,” I laugh nervously as Idate rolls his eyes. “You look great, now come on let’s see how good this food really is,” Idate shares a contagious smirk with me as we turn to Tatsumiya standing up.

“Ah isn’t that the girl I had to save?” Idate remembers her.

“Yeah, Tatsumiya,” I smile.

“She came onto me, asked if I wanted to sit next to her, said no,” Idate says directly as I frown.

“Why are you telling me that? I wouldn’t have minded if you wanted to sit next to her,” I look away; a obvious lie as I feel a sense of smugness hits me.

“Don’t lie, I know you were jealous, you’re pretty cute when jealous,” He teases as I look away.

“S-shut up!” I hiss as his mere smirk widens and I turn back to Tatsumiya.

“Everyone. Please have fun, thanks for coming! Let’s pray for the sea’s peace, cheers!” Happily, Tatsumiya raises her cup of alcohol and we all follow the same, copying here we all take a sip of the sake, I wince back, my throat burning from the sharp powerful liquid. My ears perk up at the husky chuckle as I glare playfully at the smug Orca.

“Can’t handle it?” He teases easily downing the glass.

“Shut up,” I huff feeling a wave of giddiness from the liquor.

“How about you try saying something original?” Idate teases as I roll my eyes and we all begin to eat well try to, my ears perk up at the loud voice of Helica, oh no…

“Who let Helica near the alcohol?” I demand seeing the smirking green eyed girl, who has a low tolerance for the stuff laugh loudly. "Aaaaah! Just a whiff of beer an' I'm out!" She giggles approaching poor Pulmo, who unlike the girl can handle the liquor gives a side look at the confused pure Pulmo and strikes, beginning to make out with the poor jellyfish, poor Pulmo.

“My, my and here I thought I was eager,” Idate snickers at the happy couple bringing a small smile to my lips at the dummies.

“Ah, I’m glad to see the happy couple reunited again,” Shocked, I turn to smile surprised to see a familiar pitch black witch and Lobco, who no doubt has been drinking from her slurs and jumbled up words as well as red flush on her pale features.

“What can I say? The ladies just can’t get enough of me,” Idate smirks as I scowl at him, sneakily swiping a piece of sushi as revenge.

“You two look good together, I’m glad to see it worked out…so...when’s the kids?” Chlomaki winks cheekily.

“H...huh!?” I blurt out, my face red all over as I turn to Idate, smirking cockily, his arm sneakily wrapped around y waist.

“Well, we will see when the conversation comes up again,” Idate smirks as I refuse to look anyone in the eye too embarrassed and flustered at the topic.

Not this again, not this again, not this again…I feel a rainstorm of nervous tea cascade down my temple from the topic.

“Let them take it in their own strides,” Curious, I look up to smile at Fukami eyeing me worriedly as I spot him glance at my cup of alcohol. Urhg, I’m not bad with it anymore…

Nervously, I feel a wave of anxiety at the topic as Chlomaki playfully begins, calling out certain names for our supposed kids, oh god no, oh god no, oh god no…slowly, my eyes glance at the alcohol and I can’t take it anymore! Quickly, I gulp down the alcohol wishing to ease up…hopefully it works.

3RD person:

“Hehehehe!” Blinking, the group turn to the giggling mess that is Silver. Curious, Idate raises a brow, a smirk crossing his features pleased as the girl falls into his lap, snuggling into him. “You are so…cuddly!! I could just cuddle with you! You know…you always been there for me, following me, sleeping with me, being there for me…why? What did I do to deserve your attention? I mean I’m not special, you should have eaten me waaaay back then. But you didn’t…instead we slept together and thaaaat was good!!! It was goooood!!! Yo…you know what….yooou, yooou, yoou are a great kisser and maybe…maaybe, the reason I don’t want these kids you keep sprouting about is…I’m scaaaared. I mean I ain’t no Taaatsumya, she’s amazing, she’s beautul, classy and mature, yooou shoudl be with her not me, I’m aint like her, I aint maternalll, I aint nothing. I’m just…a duuumb stupid Shharrk,” The flushed cheeks of Silver makes Idate go wide eyed at her sad and truthful words, gently holding her cradling her and sighing sadly at her words, gently placing his lips upon her heated temple, rubbing circles and patterns into her side as she nuzzles closer into his side.

Slowly, Idate stands trying to steady the now standing girl, giggling like a mad man only to stop when he notices a tentacle attempt to coil around her wrist and he raises a brow at Fukami, whacking his tentacle off and growling slightly, scowling at the stone faced Fukami, calmly holding the giggling girl, clinging to him.

“This is why, Silver doesn’t drink,” Fukami scowls at the girl in Idate’s arms as he watches Idate brings her to his chest, nuzzling into her side smiling widely like a dunk yard.

“Take care of her…she needs someone she knows won’t leave her,” Fukami states seriously as Idate simply nods, a thoughtful expression crossing his features as he stands up and leaves the busy banquet, deciding to head back to their room…


	94. The Vow

This girl honestly, sighing, I look down at the snoring girl, groaning clinging to me. Still she surprises me, heh, a small smirk crosses my features as I recall her drunken ramblings, so…she is scared of having kids. I mean we’ve been together for a few years now, I never really thought of it, I mean sure its been in my mind a few times, a mini Orca with Silver’s cute eyes and my black locks…she or he would be beautiful, but still I mean I haven’t even introduced her to my parents yet, knowing they’d want her dead or be eaten…

Still, she’s different. She isn’t like the other sharks, she’s unique, she compares herself to people tough which she shouldn’t. I got to admit, I wanted to just take her when I saw her enter the banquet in that dress, teasing me when she got drunk, she’ll pay for tat, that I promise…

Silver pov:

Groaning, I hiss pained as I feel a heavy pain in my head, cradling my temple it feel as though my head has been split open. Scowling, I force myself to stand up, frowning at the lack of warmth that’s one there wrapped around me is no longer there. My nose twitches at the familiar scent of smoke and I follow the smell, my eyes widening when I leave the tower and find myself back in a familiar area, the sea of stars. Warmly, I feel a wave of comfort, security, and joy as I stroll through, a fleeting wave of nostalgia and familiarity from the sight.

Heh, the last time I came here, I blush as I recall my little meet up with him before we left home, at least I fulfilled my promise about that banquet urgh…I guess I drank too much again, oh sea king, please tell me I didn’t do anything too stupid.

Sighing, I force my body to move my eyes widen as I come to the source of the familiar tobacco smell and smile at the calm orca, quietly smoking and looking out at the scenery of the starry plane.

“Enjoying yourself there?” I call out as said Orca turns to me.

“How about you? Is that headache bringing back any memories?” He smirks as I grumble joining him by his side.

“I…what did I do?” I ask bracing myself for the embarrassment.

“Nothing really, teased me, made a fool out of yourself by comparing yourself to Tatsumiya and talking about kids,” Idate retorts as I feel a wave of panic, fear and stupidity. Great thanks drunk me.

“This is why I don’t drink,” I huff looking away as I hear a small chuckle.

“It’s fine but still kids, heh, what brought that up?” I dare question me making my eyes widen at the fool, the one who brought it up.

“You did, you were drunk from Satanik and I took you home,” I confess tiredly, shivering slightly from the cool breeze of the star plane,” Idate notices as I smile, feeling a familiar warm arm around my waist, bringing me closer into his chest as I lay on his chest smiling as the warmth slowly returns to my cold pale body.

“I did huh, well we’ll just have to wait and see,” He smirks.

“Wait and see? I...” Idate look, I sigh as I look away.

“You don’t want kids?” He frowns.

“It’s not like that, I just didn’t think you would,” I reason.

“Well it isn’t a main goal of mine but seeing Takahiro with one, eh makes you think maybe later on,” Idate confesses as I smile at the dummy.

“Honestly, you are acting weird,” I sigh.

“Hm, maybe but seriously that teasing you pulled off, that won’t go unpunished,” He smirks sadistically as I feel a familiar blush cross my features and sigh. He should know; he deserves to know the truth.

“I hope you weren’t treated differently,” I try to avoid the topic recalling the guys having a hard time around when meeting me. “Not really, got to learn more about you,” Idate smirks as I frown. “I went to that sea witches house, saw a variety of things must say never pictured you as the romantic,” Idate teases as I feel my features flush. “Sh-shut up!” I scowl playfully punching him, only making him chuckle and bring me closer, tightening his hold on me. “Come on I think it’s cute,” He teases as I scowl.

“Although there has been something on my mind,” Idate confesses as I raise a brow at him, encouraging him to continue.

“So what about your mother? I haven’t heard anything about her?” Idate questions making me freeze in my tracks from the question but sigh. Um…I think it’s best to show you, I sigh, standing up as Idate raises a brow but complies, following me in my shark form.

“Aw your shark form is adorable, makes me want to play with you now!” Idate teases as I scowl at him.

“Sh-shut up! At least I’m not some huge guy blocking the path!” I argue only to scowl at my pitiful remark, making Idate laugh at me. “That was crap!” He cackles as I huff blushing. Why am I even showing him this..? It’s too late now…

Eventually, we arrive at the destination, twinkling, the stars shine brightly in the night sky as we return to our normal forms and walk up the hill and Idate is quiet as we approach a familiar grave. Calmly, I bow down in front of the grave.

“Hey mum, been a while,” I smile sadly feeling a wave of guilt for not visiting as often as I should. Carefully, I reach out wiping away the stray dust collected over time.

“Mum?” I turn to the wide eyed orca in shock over the grave but I remain quiet focused on the grave before me.

“Sorry for not vising, life has…well it’s been pretty chaotic from keeping an eye on Samekichi to well meeting this idiot. And before you ask Samekichi is my brother’s new name, I know you would have loved the name, heh. But um yeah, so this guy, he’s…he’s very important to me, special, he…I know he’s an orca, he’s our enemy, he’s a predator but…I like him. I like him a lot heh, I probably can’t look him in the eye for a while now, he’ll probably tease me tiredly, heh, wow I’m laughing a lot today,” I ramble on and on, refusing to look away from the grave as beads of water begin to threaten to fall.

Slowly, I stand up, taking in a shaky breathe as I wipe away my tears.

“Idate, this is my mother, I…I never really knew her well enough, none of us did. She died when I was very young, but from what I heard she was kind and apparently, I look a lot like her heh. I…I never grew up close with my father unlike your family, my father didn’t really want us and it was really a one night stand considering it all, then again that’s how sharks are, in and out. So I’m not really maternal or loving, I don’t really know anything about all this shit on relationships and families so…that’s why I don’t think I could be a good mother. I don’t know how to treat kids, I talk too seriously with them, I am no saint, I am no mother, heck I have the temper of a firecracker,” I huff slowly turning to him, my eyes widen at his stone cold expression as he simply approaches, looking both tense, serious but most of all worried, cigarettes put away in his pocket, not littering the grave, instead he approaches, head down, hands in prayer, he kneels down by my side as I stare wide eyed at the orca.

“Samemi’s mother, I may not know your name but let me tell you this. Your daughter is a kind, powerful and strong shark, she is the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and I’ve seen many, but none shines as bright like a star as her. You should be proud of her. I promise to take care of her for now on, I will love her and protect her until death do us part,” Idate states his tone stone cold as I blink still in shock, trying to register it all in as he slowly stands, gently helping me stand up, briefly, I notice him place down a lone lower, from deep sea town where did he? Who knows…Briefly, I turn to frown at the flower, a lily…

“I am serious about her, even if she is my food; she is my shark, my partner…so I won’t let her go. I will love her and protect her for now on. She’s in my care for now on, so don’t worry about her and rest easy,” Idate declares proudly as the sun beam don on us while I stare wide eyed at the male, tears threatening to fall as he brings me into his arms as we both lean up towards one another and…our lips meet, a soft low of the moon brings a small smile to my lips from the chaste but loving kiss.

“I won’t let her go that I promise, never again, will I,” Idate promises as I smile happily to be in the arms of this idiotic orca...My Orca.


	95. The End

Serenely, I look out at the window in my bed, my snow white dressed shirt ruffled but I still silently continue to look out at the right full moon, looking down on us, watching us, protecting us with the heavenly glow of light, it lingers, basking in its own eerie glow. I hate the moon, just a reminder of everything…how cruel but beautiful the moon can be.

A full moon tonight. Calmly, I note to myself and continue to stare out at the window.

I wonder if she’s looking out at the moon tonight, probably is, heh, still as naive as I remember. Silently, my ears listen to the light breathes by my side as my nose picks up the familiar smells of tobacco and such but I ignore it, instead to focus on the moon outside. Hmm, I feel like going outside but, I frown as I feel my body sleepily tell me to return to the warm, soft comforts of the bed, feeling a familiar pair of warm, strong, pale hands wrap around my waist but I easily pry the hands off my waist and stand up.

Nimbly, I stretch, hearing the faint cracks of bones and my groan of pleasure from stretching. Easily, I put on a pair of grey leggings feeling as though the moon is telling me, urging me, ordering me to go outside as though the waves of white light are guiding me, whispering in my ear, screeching, screaming, and tempting me to go outside.

I comply, leaving the bedroom to smile at the extension done on the house. Smiling, my bare feet shiver against the flat ground as I glance to the side, my ears perking up at the soft pitted patter of footsteps and creak of the door.

“Mommy…?” Blinking, I feel more awake from the meek voice and turn smiling softly at the small figure, curiously peering through the door.

Osore, what are you doing sweetheart? I whisper gently kneeling down, my pale fingertips gently caress the soft short black hair of my little boy, his strong navy blue hues gaze into my similar shade, though his eyes resemble more of his father, he is a mixture of us both. He’s wearing a pair of black and grey stripped pyjamas as I smile when I spot him, clinging to a familiar teddy bear to his chest.

“What’s going on?” The little boy whines, clinging to my leg, sleepily rubbing the dust out of his eyes.

“I’m scared,” He whispers, then clutches his small yet quite sharp fingertips into my dress shirt.

“It’s okay sweetie, just go back to bed with your sister and brother. Remember you got your playdate with Liquorice tomorrow,” I whisper softly to him as he nods, shakily while I lean over pecking his forehead, watching him shuffle back, yawning, clinging to his teddy bear, I watch the sleepy head return to his bed, my body refusing to move until I hear the soft rhythm of his even breathing and of course…Agat’s snores.

Good he’s asleep now then. Sighing, my eyes linger on the small little bundle in bed and sigh. A cute kid, many call him, not like most orcas, but I think that’s what makes him, well him. Honestly, its adorable how he fears almost everything, I smile as I recall one time of me having tea with Ivlis and Reina when I hear the angry roar from the kids. Of course we all rushed inside to discover only to our shock, my son playing with some angry looking sheep, cuddling him, the sheep didn’t even seem to mind it, he even blushed if I recalled correctly, my son said the sheep was called Eimin and liked him, much to my dismay, hey at least he found some besides me, Idate often teased me for making him a mummy’s boy not like he can talk, he made my eldest, Ixei, a daddy’s girl through and through, a shark with the hunger and thirst of an Orca, take that hunger as you, I can see her being quite the trickster.

Urgh, my poor little boy, so innocent I smile as I recall him saying how that was his friend, the friend we thought was his imaginary friend although my daughter did argue, we just presumed it was an imaginary one. Thankfully, Emalf who was meant to be looking after them was given a proper telling off but still, the one time I leave my son alone without his sister due to wanting to send time with daddy is the last time I do that. Honestly, that girl has to keep my son out of trouble, even if she is a shark and has a fiery temper and can be quite violent, she manages to save him from trouble.

Those two are real troublemakers…while the other is more of a dreamer, or sleeper, briefly, I smile turning to the snoring, Agat. Such a sweet soul, shame people often get them confused, whether they want to be boy or girl, it doesn’t matter to me, with their anadromous features.

But still, calmly, I turn my back to the door frame and continue my way outside. I put my shoes back on and open the door, freezing, shivering from the ice cold breeze of the climate but I have adapted. Shocked, my navy hues widen in surprise when I find a lone figure on a rock looking out at the sea.

No…no…no…Impossible. Shakily, I feel the energy in my legs fall but I ignore it to focus on the single figure that slowly turns to meet my watering blue hues, meeting a familiar pair of navy blue.

“S…Sa…___” Faintly, in a hushed whisper I call out his real name, his true name, the name she gave us as I feel the bridge of tears break down and fall to my knees, being engulfed in a wave of sorrow, I fail to hear the splash of water or footsteps sloshing, instead all I feel is a familiar, warm pair of arms bring me into a long needed hug as my nose sniffs at the familiar smell of seawater.

“You took your time,” I call out my voice shaky as I feel his gloved hands swipe away a stray tear.

“I’m sorry I took so long,” He whispers as we both smile brightly at one another, tears cascading down both of our tears as I smile brightly, glad to reunited with him.

“I knew you were too stubborn to die,” I joke lightly causing a small chuckle.

“Sorry,” He apologises once more as I release a wobbly breathe and a unsteady smile.

“You’re a god damn idiot,” I huff.

“I know, I know,” He sighs cradling my quivering form.

Softly, my hand reaches out towards my brother who smiles a forgiving rare smile and leans into the palm of my hand as we both gaze happily at one another, finally reunited after so many years apart, after so many obstacles, after so much chaos, the two shark siblings have finally returned, under the soft warm glow of the moon…

_**\-----The END----** _


	96. Bonus Room

Happily, the jolly upbeat music emits in the parlour. The piano keys play, bouncing off the wall as the jovial melody continues to dance around as the small Wadanohara hums, happily enjoying the rhythm of the song.

“Welcome to the bonus room!” The strange creature called a Mogeko greets the small Wadanohara, behind the desk; the Mogeko happily sips its delish cocoa. Wadanohara look up at the calendar seeing the date as 12/21/2013: release date, hanging on the wall. She also spots another cup of coco on the table where lying flat is a green over of a book, she looks up at the flat screen TV ahead and continues exploring the room, finding numerous sprites of characters from the game present, patiently sitting on the chair. She looks up at the cream wall finding numerous art pieces hanging above. Curious, the little Wadanohara approaches the sprites siting, each one speaking something new with a fact file appearing about the person she selected. After frequent textboxes appearing of a box of each character, she comes across one of the sprites she learns a bit more, for example with Fukami’s she raises a brow at the likes section with.

Likes: Wadanohara; Silver.

After many fact files or bios appearing of each character she speaks to, she comes across the end of the cast, she approaches the sprite of the orca to see the fact file appear.

“Anybody stronger around here?” He asks interested.

Name: Orca

Height: 185cm

Hobby: Violence,

Likes: Silver, cigarettes

Hates: Life without cigarettes, people messing with Silver

A chain-smoking Orca. Loves to bully the weak but also loves to bully the strong. Has a relationship with Silver, loves to tease her about her height and reactions.

Next, she turns to the female shark spite known as Silver to see her pixelated form.

Name: Silver

Height: 150cm

Hobby: Eating, reading romance novels, and sleeping.

Likes: Her friends, Wadanohara, her family and Orca…maybe.

Hates: Being held back, teased about height or people messing with those close to her.

Sister of both Sal and Samekichi, she knows more than she lets on. She knows the Orca and the two have a…strange relationship. Is easily flustered and can be a flirty drunk.

“Why me?”

Smiling, the sprite then turns to the TV curious, her eyes widen at the title episode, ocotokiss and presses play, getting comfy she sits down to enjoy the short clip.

Happily, the peaceful sound of the piano being played by Wadanohara plays in the scene, wearing her white sailor suit uniform as patiently, Tarako, Samekichi and Silver sit enjoying the music played.

“Don’t you think we’re third wheeling here Tarako?” Silver deadpans.

“No, puu…Wadanohara your piano playing’s so comforting,” Tarako sighs in relief.

“Just shut up and listen,” Samekichi grumbles glaring at the octopus.

“Jeez Samekichi no need to be so sour just because we crashed your date with Wadda,” Smirking, Silver teases her blushing brother. “You wanna fight!?” He glares daggers at the giggling girl. 

“Got it Senikichi,” Tarako answers dismissing the little brotherly sisterly spat causing said silver shark to snicker at the name he gives him.

“SA.ME.KI.CHI!” Samekichi slowly pronounces for the octopus who after numerous times fails to say his name.

“How was it?” Wadanohara questions the crowd smiling brightly as Silver gives her a huge thumbs up and cheeky wink. “Really good! Pu…” Tarako praises. “Eheh…good,” Wadanohara smiles flushed from the feedback.

“I’m jealous of Ajikihchia always getting to hear this,” Tarako sighs.

“Okay that just sounds harder to pronounce,” Silver sighs at the pair while Wadanohara remains oblivious to the arguing pair, well more like one sided argument.

“Eh? Well you can come anytime you wanna hear…Right, Wadanohara?” Samekichi reasons.

“Why did you say that? Now he’ll mess up all my books with his ink,” Silver huffs quietly to herself.

“Yeah, that’s right. I’d love to have you!” Wadanohara smiles brightly.

“Ehh, really..!?” Tarako responds hopeful.

“Of course!” Wadanohara confirms.

“So happy…puu!” Tarako declares happily.

“Dude are you crying?” Silver questions blinking to see a lone tear escape the red octopus.

“Dramatic much…” Samekichi mutters.

“Semekichi…” Tarako exclaims.

“Samekichi,” The shark corrects him once again.

“Simekichi…your face is scary but you’re always so nice, just like Silver,” Tarako says wistfully to the two sharks.

“SAMEKICHI,” Said shark scowls at the octopus.

“Sardinekichi…Tarako…is deeply moved!” Tarako declares.

“Oh dear Sea King!” Quickly much to the confusion of the shark, Silver lunges away from her seat, fleeing, keeping a distance from the joyful octopus.

“Yoooou…! You’re doing this on purpose!” Samekichi accuses annoyed.

“Eelykichi! As a proof of our friendship…I present to you an Ocotkiss!!!” Tarako declares and pounces. “Huh?” Samekichi binks startled and confused.

“OCTOKISS!!!” Tarako dives down, practically gluing his tentacles on the poor shark boys head as salvia begins to leak out from the bottom, stinking the male’s sharks hair as he cries out in panic, trying to pry the ruby red octopus off his hair. Confused, Wadanohara is in the background puzzled while smiling weakly, Silver holds her by the shoulders.

“Octokiss!” Tarako declares his move.

“Hey! What’re you doing!? Let go!!!” Samekichi panic screams but it fails.

“Octokiss!” Tarako declares his move once more.

“Gyaaaaaaaaaaah!!! S-Stop it!!!” Samekichi cries out in distress but Tarako doesn’t notice.

“Ocotkiss!” The red octopus continues.

“Waugh! Stop licking! Stop!! EEEE! Silver help me! AAHH!!!” Samekichi calls out to the snickering shark.

“Sorry bro, no can do once you’re stuck it’s impossible to free yourself from it,” Silver laughs at her distressed brother.

“Seriously stop it! Agh! I told you, stop licking!” Samekichi barks again.

“Octokiss!!!” Once again, Tarako, the bright red octopus continues his attack, a wave of saliva emitted as it continues to drench the poor shark’s hair.

“W…wauggaughuaghuaghua!!!! W-Wadanohara help me! Silver help! “Desperate, Samekichi calls out to his allies for back up. Silently, Wadanohara stares unsure on how to comprehend the situation. “Hey Wadanohara! Silver!?” Samekichi calls out but it falls to deaf ears.

“Octokiss!” Tarako declares once more, oozing out a familiar salvia substance once more, staining his hair.

The screen fades to black and the episode ends.

Relieved, Seguro, a lone eel releases a sigh of relief as a puff of smoke is released from his mouth. After all this chaos, Seguro final decides to take a cigarette break and enjoy the beautiful sea of stars. However his ears perk up at the sound of footsteps, curious the eel turns to the male orca, usually hanging around Silver. The eel raises a brow, surprised to see the orca separated from the silver shark.

“Hey,” The male husky voice calls out to Seguro making him turn to the smirking Orca.

“……Who?” Seguro questions puffing out a trail of grey smoke, noting the expression of want, and twitching eyelid of a certain Orca before him.

“I’m an orca on a stroll, “ The orca introduces himself to the eel, who blinks puzzled by the lack of name and more of a title for the orca.

“H-huh,” Segura responds still lost to the situation before him.

“Just wanted to ask where you got those cigs? A little shark of mine refused to tell me where to get some,” The orca explains calmly to the still baffled Eel.

“Huh? They’ve got ‘em at a shop in town…” Seguro answers the Orca’s simple question.

“Really? Whew, I’ve been having some serious withdrawals, had to use other means to function which I don’t mind using until she began refusing our playing, said she got sore and we ran out of some…boring stuff. Might as well get some supplies, I’ll need to refill soon enough. Was wondering if there were cigs that worked underwater,” The Orca sighs relieved looking away at the memory, a faint smirk across his features.

_“For the last time enough, I can barely move thanks to you!!!” Angrily, the voice of Silver scolds him as thy both lay in the Deep Sea Town’s inn bed, Silver scowling at him but the two are cuddled up together._

_“You love it really,” Idate responded coolly smirking, nuzzling her neck to revel his bare white teeth to her, preparing to mark her once more._

_“Honestly the stuff I put up with I should get an award, a noble prize even,” Silver huffs looking away blushing, failing to see the smug smile of satisfaction as he brings the shark closer to his chest._

_“This is you reward,” He smirks eerily and dives down, grinning eagerly as he hears her squeaked moan, much to his pleasure as he feels a shiver of desire from the tiny cute voice down his spine…_

“Ah, I see…” Seguro responds sweat dropping at the salvia on the day dreaming male, not really knowing the stranger well.

Silently, the Orca stares at Seguro directly the cigarette puffing out smoke in his mouth as Seguro stares back awkwardly, not liking the way the Orca is gazing on at the eel.

“…you want something?” Seguro finally gives in to the tense silence between both Eel and Orca.

“Nah, just thinking…you look like a friend of mine,” The orca says, thinking of a certain angry little penguin fishing, cursing, and smoking no doubt about now.

“Hmm…” Seguro hum encourages the orca to continue his words.

“He’s got a rougher mouth and looks, but in terms of glare? Very similar,” The orca notes more to himself than Seguro.

“Say what!? Rude!” Seguro snaps angry at the chuckling Orca.

“Hahaha, it’s fine,” Idate smiles.

What’s with this guy? Seguro wonders to himself, staring blankly at the calm and composed orca...

Meanwhile…

Calmly, Silver strolls through the sea of stars.

Ah finally some me time, honestly, I’m just hoping Idate won’t find that shop round here that sells those cigarettes, I just got his scent of me. Urgh, people are so nosy thinking I got some guy because I smell different. Its ridiculous urgh…wait is that huh, smiling I approach a familiar group of girls.

“Hey Plumo, Tatsumiya, Helica!” I smile approaching the group of women.

“Ah Silver hey we got a question to ask,” Pulmo smiles at me.

“Sure spill,” I smile.

“You know that guy over there right?” Pulmo smiles pointing to… dear sea king no.

“Sad to say yes why?” I question the group, only to raise a brow at the faint blush on Tatsumiya.

“Is he seeing anyone?” Pulmo smiles.

“P-Pulmo!” Tatsumiya squeals making me blink surprised by her ruby red face.

“Why?” I question my eyes narrowed only to widen in realization as Tatsumiya looks away.

“NO!!! NO, NO, NO!!! Tatsumiya no!!! Don’t do it!!! It’s a trap!!” Urgently, I grab Tatsumiya as the others go wide eyed at my scarred and worried expression.

“Silver you okay buddy?” Helica calls out concerned as I sweat drop bullets.

“That man is a demon…when I first met him, he tried to kill a good friend of mine, and ripped off one of my friend’s wings, and he’s a rapist! He rapes his food, or what he says it’s called playing!!! Heck when I first met him, he attacked me!! Don’t do it Tatsumiya eve if you think you can fix him you can’t!!!” Gravely, I warn the wide eyed Tatsumiya, a pang of urgency and anger in my tone, ignoring the sharp pain to ignore the urge to glare at the home wrecker, having the nerve to take me on, I’d like to see her try.

“I thooought you liked the calm people like the great sorcerer,” Pulmo reasons.

“N-No! It’s not as if, sheesh wrong idea I mean from what Silver told me I almost feel sad for her,” Tatsumiya sighs as I shiver.

“He’s a demon in disguise,” I whisper warning Tatsumiya.

“Maybe he’s a threat to our sea, I mean look what he did to Silver,” Helica argues, revealing my hickey, much to my dismay.

“Silver!” Tatsumiya gasps surprised.

“Well, well seems our little shark got busy,” Cheekily, Helica smirks.

“Oooohh” Pulmo teases as I groan, praying to the sea king for forgiveness.

“N-no he’s urgh it’s weird he won’t harm the sea he’s just a bully of sorts,” I sigh, maybe I’m being overdramatic who knows eh…

Quietly, the group of girls continue conversing unaware of the two watching from afar, in particular a certain orca staring at certain shark, bringing a smug smirk to his lips watching her animatedly talk to them, his mark showing off to the world.

“Cute,” He mutters smiling at the animated shark, making cute little gestures that brings a wide smirk to the orca’s features.

“Huh?” The eel turns to the orca, following his gaze to see a certain shark.

“Tough cookie, she is, real troublemaker back in the days,” Seguro exclaims.

“Really, my Silver was a troublemaker,” Idate raises a brow of intrigue.

“Yep, hell raiser some called her if you messed with her brother,” Seguro huffs smoking his cigarette, the two continue conversing calmly.


	97. Comfy

Smiling, I walk through the bright flames of the hallway, my body enjoying the blazing heats of the flames and lights as I admire the beautiful interior of the castle, noting a few demons eyeing me, some I’ve grown to like Rieta ad Emalf, Emalf waves back while Rieta smiles as well, passing us by as we continue our way to the throne room.

“Mummy…this place is too bright,” Chuckling, I turn to the moaning voice of Agat, releasing a loud yawn, making me chuckle as I feel a gentle tug on my trousers, making me turn to look down gently at Osore. Osore has his hand around the sleepy Agat, forcing the drowsy boy to move, to keep up with us. Gently, I kneel down next to the yawning mess and pick up Agat, smiling as he curls into my side automatically nuzzling into me, only then for me to turn to the harsh tugs and smile down at the scowling Osore pouting arms crossed.

“I wanna be held by mummy too!!!” Osore argues.

“Later, you’ll have your turn later sweetie,” I smile gently.

“But I want one now,” Osore pouts.

“Later promise,” Gently, I place my lips on Osore’s temple, bringing a smug smile to his lips as he nods obediently, clinging to my tail, making me sigh, at first, I was scared when Osore leapt on my tail the first time, Idate nearly bit him if it weren’t for me. Ever since then, he got used to all our kids hanging off our tail or playing with them, thinking off it as a game as I hear the faint eager girl from Osore, making me sigh and shake my head. Briefly, my blues meet his curious pair, it’s amazing Osore is the perfect mixture of both Idate and I. smiling, I feel Osore’s grip on me tighten, nuzzling into my tail as fleetingly, I make a note to check on his young child obi courtesy of a birthday from Tatsu, honestly auntie Tatsu is too kind, giving him the obi, he seems to be a fan of it.

I think, he wants to work for the royal court, he seems to have a fascination with the sacred sword and the traditional arts, Tatsu has taught him a few things, tutoring him in the arts, it’s quite amazing…how such a aloof child can be so animated about art…heh, he’s the typical poetic emo, but he’s my emo…even if he is a child, he’s my child.

On the other hand, Agat is a hybrid of both Orca and Shark, though they look more like me, it’s quite remarkable although they may not have the killer instinct to kill like we do, honestly, I wonder if they should have been born a sloth with the amount of hours they spend snoozing, regardless they are my little sloth.

“Sweetie, come on wake up we’re almost there and besides, we should get those clothes off you…”

“No…I wanna stay like this its comfy…” Agat mutters.

“No way it’s my turn for mama’s hugs…” Osore whines.

“Buzz off mama’s boy!” Agat grumbles.

“What did you say!?”

“Oi, enough…” Sternly, I intervene making both boys go quiet as I sigh, shaking my head. Although my twins can argue, I’m relieved to see not a repeat of before, honestly, I was terrified when discovering I would have twins, I nearly broke down if it weren’t for Idate reassuring me, saying I was overthinking things and reassured me, it amazed me how stoic and calm he was throughout the whole thing. Finally, we arrive at the door and my brow furrows at the quiet kids.

“Now remember to be polite, don’t be rude,” I remind them as they roll their eyes nodding as we enter the throne room. Brightly, I smile at my favourite devil sat upon his throne, Liquorice on his lap, frowning until his orange hues widen when seeing me.

“I see you redecorated!!! I don’t like it…” Playfully, I greet my friend who sighs, reluctantly leaving his throne, Liquorice in his arms, giving him a blank stare but nodding, which I nod back smiling. Over the years, after the bumpy start, Ivlis and I had gotten closer. I think it was thanks to the fact that Liquorice was born, Ivlis was so scared, I remember him banging on my door in the middle of the night, revealing the cutie to me and of course mama mode came in and I tended in helping my friend through his struggles, especially with his abusive relationship with Satanik, him telling me of it and me offering my home as a safe haven for him.

“As polite as ever. So what brings you here?” Dryly, Ivlis remarks.

“Oh Idate wanted to visit the god of Pitch Black world, so I thought to visit,” I smile.

“I don’t live in the Pitch Black world…” He frons.

“I know silly, I was bored so thought to visit still though, I can’t believe Idate…” I grumble frowning at the memory as Ivlis leads me elsewhere and we sit down, opposite one another in a fancy golden room. Easily, I sit down in the warm sofa, Osore leaping up next to me, nuzzling into my side making me sigh at the rascal then turn to the sleepy Agat and remove his fluffy coat.

“No…fluffy,” He whines reaching out to me as I sigh.

“Your winter coat isn’t suitable for this heat Agat I told you not to bring it,” Gently, I scold him.

“But it’s cooomfy,” He whines, head down as I remove his coat, revealing his black and thin blue stripped V neck shirt.

“Mummy,” Sighing, I hear Agat whine, clawing at me like a cat on my back, managing to have climb on top to the crook of my neck, nuzzling into my side as I give him a simple gentle pat on the cheek, returning the affection as I turn to the surprised Ivlis, staring stunned at Osore, sitting on my head, raising his arms around my head while Agat cuddles into my side and Osore nuzzles the top of my head.

“When was the last time you slept?” Ivlis blurts out.

“8th September,” I remark bitterly.

“Hey that’s our birthday!” Happily, Agat cheers oblivious to the hidden meaning as Ivlis gives me a look of pity as I laugh emptily, exhaustion finally showing after raising two twins, one a hybrid and the other an orca, one of which I have no idea how to raise the other, I have some sort of knowledge on.

“Why don’t you kids go play with Liquorice and Ponyi?” Ivlis suggests.

“No way I wanna stay with mummy!” Agat refuses pouting as softly, I manage to pry Agat’s stubborn hands off me, smiling gently at him as I try to deal with my stubborn sons.

“Sweethearts, why not go play with liquorice and Ponyi I’m sure they’d love to play…”Lightly, I smile at my frowning children.

“But…” Osore protest trails off.

“Take Agat with you, make sure he doesn’t fall in potholes again, okay,” Kindly, I smile as Osore groans but nods reluctantly.

“Okay…” Pouting, Osore huffs grabbing Agat’s hand and dragging them off like a rag doll, making me frown.

“Bridal style!” I call out as Osore huffs, picking up the sleeping Agate bridal style.

“You going Liquorice?” Ivlis questioning as I smirk seeing Liquorice hesitate, hugging my ankle making me sigh, ruffling his hair as he simply acknowledges it.

“I know what he’s waiting for,” Smiling, I reveal a ruby red lollipop making his eyes sparkle as I give it to him, making him give him a quick hug before following after the twins, opening the door for them and leaving. Relieved, my ears perk up at the click of the door and I slump, leaning back against the sofa, releasing a hurling sigh of relief as I blink surprised by the sudden tea and cakes glancing at Ivlis who shrugs.

“Rieta,” He says as I nod and take the tea, sipping it, appreciating the gentle sweetness of the warm relaxing liquid.

“Potholes?” Ivlis questions.

“Well…Agate tends to…sleepwalk; we’re lucky enough as it is that Rock often fishes and catches them…” I smile weakly recalling the first time, I was screeching until Rock came in and practically threw my child at my face, yelling at me to shut the fuck up as Idate had calmed Rock down and we had headed inside, leaning of our child’s habit, debating whether it was a hybrid thing or a trait to make up for their lack of swimming…

“Right so what is going on?” He questions curious.

“Well Idate was heading out, I asked I I could come. I always wanted to meet a God but he looked me dead in the eye and said no…he was so serious about it, I don’t even get why…” I huff until noting Ivlis slightly horrified expression.

“Well…the god of the Pitch Black world isn’t the nicest…”He turns away.

“Seriously, I mean the way he talks about this Fumus guy, I’m surprised I didn’t meet him at the wedding…”I mutter lightly surprised as Ivlis simply nods, confirming my thoughts..

“So where’s Ixei?” Ivlis questions.

“Ixei is…well traveling. Honestly, that girl is so much like her father it worries me…the only thing she inherited from me is her guilt if she gets too violent…” I sigh.

“She’s traveling then,” Ivlis continues.

“Yes, travelling all over making boyfriends all over,” I sigh.

“Again seriously?” Ivlis frowns.

“Yeah, if I recall, she has a boyfriend who is a demon cow called Ushio, apparently, she just kept teasing him and such until they started…things. She also has another she calls adorable, a insect called Odea, apparently she saved him from some psycho bug and found his helpless nature adorable and sweet..” I explain the story.

“Do they know? So is it poly-“

“Maybe…I don’t think so. Honestly, that child is like Idate, she thinks him like him in a sense of seeing boys as play toys, it’s going to take one hell of a person to tie her down into commitment,” I mutter.

“I wonder who?” Ivlis mutters as I shrug having no idea.

“You know she isn’t the only one getting attention….smirking,” Ivlis teases.

“Oh I know Yagi’s eldest kid right, Eumini, he and Agat get along well…though Agat is a bit young…it doesn’t concern me it’s a childhood crush, a fleeting fancy,” I wave it off.

“Oh think nothing of it, if anything there nap buddies…” Ivlis assures me.

“To think Agat’s only like in someone is there fluffiness, I knew they would have fallen for a sheep, I just hope Idate doesn’t know,” I mutter at the thought of that poor sheep.

“Why? Will dad mode will activate?” Ivlis teases.

“More like he’ll see a sheep as prey and devour it, Agat hates their father when their father beats up their friends…though yeah he does go all dad mode it’s sort of cute. I mean he may be laid back but sometimes he can get a bit protective,” I smirk.

“It’s how he is…” Ivlis smiles.

“I suppose,” I agree.

“By the way I’d keep an eye on Dokugai has his eyes on Osore,” Ivlis warns me.

“Dokugai?” I question never hearing that name before.

“A subordinate of Satanik…” Ivlis replies.

“I see so that filth thinks he can have my son, he can go rot in hell…heh…” I smile, a creepy smile, baring my dagger pearls out at the thought of my innocent children as together we enjoy our tea, catching up…

Gleefully, Osore smiles humming as he doodles crayons in hand as Liquorice and him doodle with one another conversing while yawning Agate reads one of Liquorices nearby books, only to frown at the simplicity of the book and go for one of the bulkier books, finding it satisfying towards the brainy but lazy hybrid.

“Hey Liquorice how do you do that?” Curious, Osore questions him.

“What?” Liquorice stops in his doodling to turn to his childhood friend, having grown up with the twins since he was born, often going on playdates and such from here to Iceberg, sometimes even having snowball fights, making igloos, and doing all sorts at the isle.

“The adult thing, I wanna be an adult too!” Osore tells him.

“I don’t know it just happens why do you?” Liquorice enquires.

“Cause then mama will love me!” Osore smiles brightly unware of his sibling rolling their eyes.

“Eh?” Liquorice frowns.

“Mama likes daddy but I could be a better daddy than him…”Osore confesses as Liquorices eyes widen in understanding to Osore’s plight.

“I think…I get what you mean…” Liquorice nods in understanding.

“Oh you mean when you touched your mama funny?” Agat blurts out casually turning a page.

“Agat!” The two turn to scowl at the stoic hybrid, already turned the demon’s duvet into a wrapped up cocoon.

“What? You were muttering about it, it was annoying some of us were trying to sleep,” Agat complains loudly.

“Hey dudes…oh it’s the fishes? Hey sleepy, still crushing on me, I don’t blame ya..” Emalf teasingly smirks at the group.

“In your dreams…” Agate rolls his eyes.

“Yeah Emalf they like sheep…”Osore smirks.

“…Not my fault his coat is soft…” Agate turns away blushing madly.

“...Right. Anyway… Liquorice heads up your old man is-”

“HELLO!!!” Loudly, the obnoxious voice of Satanik appears, shushing and knocking Emalf out on the floor much to the horror and concern of the kids, having seen Emalf as there caretaker often during their playdates.

“Go die old fart!” Liquorice snaps at Satanik.

“Aw Liquorice did you draw me?” Eagerly, Satanik smiles only to sweat drop as Liquorice reveals the crayon drawing of a turd.

“Oh that must be your maggot mother right?” Satanik stutters in denial as enthusiastically Liquorice points to the turd and his father.

“Who are your friends? Lolis!?” He grins excited as innocently Osore reveals his drawing of his mother and his family, his father is not included in the photo while yawning, Agate reveals there picture of themselves sat on top of a familiar fluffy sheep…

“You two are quite the cuties say would you like these lollipops?” Grinning eerily, Satanik offers the lollipops to the three kids.

“Yes please!” Excited, Osore smiles only for it to falter and Liquorice turns adult mode, stopping his friend.

“Don’t take his sweet Osore,” Liquorice warns him.

“Aw come on I can take you to where you can get more…” Satanik smiles and kneels down before the gleaming Osore.

“Really? B…but I don’t wanna leave Mummy.” Agate mutters.

“I’m sure she wouldn’t argh!!!” Suddenly, a familiar bright golden spear fires and impales the devil in the chest and into the wall, cutting him off as blood drenches down his form, staining the interior.

“What on earth is going on here!?” Loudly, a familiar demonic voice of Silver erupts, making the faint bloodied body of Satanik flinch as Silver and Ivlis arrive, horrified at the scene.

“Someone should take him back…” Silver huffs glancing at the conflicted Ivlis and quickly grabs Liquorice in his arms.

“I’ll go…”Silver sighs.

“You sure?” Ivlis frowns concerned.

“You think I’ll let you go into a death trap…?” Silver scoffs smirking, noting her friends tearful expression.

“Thanks Silver,” Ivlis bows his head grateful.

“Anything for a friend,” Smiling, Silver nods as Ivlis flicks his wrist as a portal is formed. Sweetly, Silver smiles, roughly grabbing Satanik by his horn, purple oozing out of him much to the surprise of the shark but shrugs it off.

“No mama!!!” Unaware of her children’s worry she leaps into the portal with the bloodied, bruised, and beaten Satanik in her grasp, ignorant of them following after until Ivlis’ eyes widen.

“No!” He hisses but it’s too late, the portal closes as he sighs, feeling guilt for his friend and kids as they are left trapped in the castle…

“Right you piece of shit, here’s the deal. You are going to go nowhere near my kids, the same for your subordinates. If I find them an inch near my kids. I will skin them alive, that means your subordinate’s kids as well until my kids are older then it’s up to them but still. Do not touch my children or even speak to them!!!” Seething, I glare daggers at the ass, picking him up by his purple stained collar as he scowls at me.

“Ohh hoo you sure are hot when mad,” Hungrily, his purple hues meet mine.

“That’s it you piece of shit…”I scowl at him, raising my hand and slamming him into the wall, only to flinch from the groan of pleasure he gives, suddenly, I hear the sound of air cutting, making me dart back and glare at a familiar goat.

“At Envi, envious as ever I see?” Smugly, I smirk at my joke as he scowls. Envi has long, olive green hair tied with a black ribbon in a low ponytail, bangs covering his right eye, and an ahoge. He has goat ears and horns, and red eyes. His attire consists of a black butler coat over a red collared shirt and a dark red vest with a red bow tie; black pants; and black dress shoes. He carries a white and grey parasol which also serves as a weapon.

“Disgusting pest,” He growls and deals several strikes, swipes I easily dodge countering a few as I grab his umbrella, flipping him over to perform one of my shark kicks and attacks as we continue brawling to the death…

“Mummy?” Blinking Osore watches the brawl making him whimper out fearful as Agate yawns, their bored hues exploring the battlegrounds, their eyes widening when finding a familiar masked goat at the doorway.

“Now remember Eimin just stay here and…master Satanik!” Yagi panics trying to stop the fight as sullenly bored, Eimin stares, ignorant of the sneaking ninja steps of a certain hybrid, approaching the tall lanky sheep until, shocked, he staggers forward, turning to see a familiar hybrid before him. Eimin is a demon with two black horns curling back. He has white skin and messy white hair with dark grey blotches at the tips. He wears a large brown coat with fur lining and a bow near the collar. Under the coat, he wears light brown pants with fur at the ankle, and dark brown shoes.

“Agate?” He questions surprised to see them as they nuzzle into his coat.

“Soft coat…” Agate moans, stars in their eyes as Eimin picks up the blissful child, a soft blush on his features as he huffs, side hugging the blushing child, clinging to him on cloud nine…

“Agate urgh! I got to get daddy!” Whining, Osore flees, running away from the room, his ears perking up a the sound of talking and his nose twitching at the heavy stench of smoke.

“Papa!” Smirking, Osore slams open the doors revealing the smoking god and Orca.

“Who’s the brat?” Fumus blurts out unimpressed by the coughing boy. Fumus has short two-toned hair, dark grey on top and blood red underneath. His eyes are greyish purple and have large bags under them. His outfit consists of a brown vest over a white dress shirt and dark brown pants, with black dress shoes.

“Osore what are you?” Idate frowns at the sight of his weeping son.

“Daddy mummy’s fighting with Satanik!” Osore cries.

“What!?” Idate growls, shocked.

“This sounds interesting,” Calmly, Fumus stands as he trials behind the frantic Idate scowling as he gently picks up his son into his arms and heading to the sound of screeching, cursing and swearing…His eyes widening when finding his wife practically beating the pulp out of Envi, Satanik had been thrown to the side, bleeding out purple and unconscious as his wife is strangling Envi.

“I see why you choose her,” Fumus with his bored tone notes, slightly raised brow finding a part of him slightly intrigued and interested at the shark, destroying the two demons, purple staining her attire, bringing a smug smirk of satisfaction to his lips at the sight of his bloodied brother. “Um what are you doing?” Smiling, Idate questions, his voice having enough volume to stop the fight as Silver blinks, looking up to smile softly at Idate.

“Oh hey sweetie,” Silver stands, kicking the now beaten Envi to the side, brushing off the dirt remains and blood on her hands.

“Just coming to some understanding with Satanic here right?” She barks at the shaking devil.

“Y-Yes…” Satanik nods fearful of Silver’s forced smile only then to feel a familiar hand on her, her nose, picking up the heavy scent of tobacco as she looks up at the dark expression of her husband.

“You just beat up a god,” He whispers in almost awe.

Silver pov:

“Yeah thanks to liquorices help…” I shrug.

“Silver…me you bed now…” He growls lustfully bringing a faint blush to my features he leans in eager.

“Seriously? You know what…fine, let’s just get the kids,” I mutter turning around, my eyes widening in horror to find a sheep looking pleased, almost smug as he walks around with Agate on his back.

“You keep away from my son you creep!” I roar, plucking my sleeping child from the soft fur of his coat as he turns to pout almost, looking sullen as I kick him to the side, scowling as I turn to the shaking Yagi.

“Tell your son to keep away from my daughter!! Until she’s atleast twenty then t’s up to her!” I bark at the nodding frantically shaking Yagi as Osore smiles, taking my hand as I turn to the grinning giddy Idate.

“Sorry to cut this short Fumus but…” Smirking, Idate wraps his arm around me.

“Tch…do what you want. I will say this, your wife is an interesting woman Idate,” Fumus comments as I notice Idate’s grip on me tighten, his features darkening as I lean my head on Idate’s shoulder, surprised by the once jovial air no replaced with hidden rage as a portal opens and we head home…

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys make sure to comment down below would love some feedback and such! If you have any questions feel free to comment down below and I'd be happy to answer them!


End file.
